Ours
by Umbridge
Summary: Kurt still likes Blaine, and is always reminding himself they are just friends. Karofsky does the unthinkable and asks for forgiveness.  Focusing heavily on the bullying arc, Klaine relationship and Kurtofksy friendship. Also explores Blaine's back story
1. Chapter 1: Time

This is my very first Fan Fic so please don't go to hard on me :)

Basically it's just a story I have been thinking about for ages and finally decided to write it all down. It focuses heavily on Klaine romantic relationship as well as focusing on the whole bullying arc and the Karofsky aspect. I got sick of reading fics about how Karofsky was some psychopath that beats up Kurt all the time and wanted something different so this is how I think the relationship should go. It's strays very far from Glee canon and is only canon up until the Silly Love Songs episode, which only vaguely mentioned. Anyway I'm done rambling enjoy :)

**Chapter One: Time**

Two months. It had been two months Kurt realized, and he still had done absolutely nothing within his power to make some sort of advancement on his currently platonic relationship with Blaine. Sure, he had basically told Blaine how he felt about him just before Valentines Day, but like some silent agreement the two were still remaining just friends. Sighing deeply Kurt slumped against the wall at one of his favorite stores, waiting for Mercedes to retreat from the change rooms.

"How do I look?" Mercedes said tearing Kurt from his reverie.  
Of course she looked fabulous in a emerald green chiffon dress which she had picked for McKinley's upcoming Spring Formal, but Kurt could only nod apathetically.  
"Kurt what is with you? You have been mopey all day!"  
"Nothing it's just—" Kurt cut himself off what he going to say? The boy I really like doesn't reciprocate my feelings.  
Mercedes was shooting him her best diva look, that clearly read _you better tell me what is going on or I may cut you_.  
"I'm just a little hungry, you look great! I'll meet you at the food court," Kurt answered lamely before quickly exiting the store.

Lost in thoughts of Blaine he had almost made it to the escalators when a pair of hands stopped him. Spinning around Kurt felt the fear rise in his chest like fire on oil. Holding gingerly onto his arm standing before him was Dave Karofsky.  
"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"I don't want you anywhere near me!" Kurt spat, snatching his arm back.  
Karofsky let go and stood back a bit.  
"I just want you to hear me out."  
"Just leave me alone!"

Filled with fear Kurt ran off heading back towards the store where Mercedes still resided, desperate to escape. When he reached the shop she was no where to be seen.  
"Great," Kurt mumbled under his breath quickly dashing outside of the store again.  
Karofsky hadn't moved from where Kurt had left him, unknown emotions playing across his face. People kept passing by him sometimes crashing into him but the boy didn't move.  
Suppressing the fear that was beginning to consume him, Kurt drew in a large breath and stood directly in front of the boy. Every feeling that Kurt had was telling him to get as far away possible from this boy but curiosity got the better of him.

"For the love of Dior," Kurt snapped at him hoping he sounded a lot more confident then he felt. "What did you want to say?"  
"It doesn't matter Kurt you aren't obviously ready to forgive me—"  
"Have you told everyone the truth?"  
"No."  
"Then until you do, I won't forgive you." Kurt answered simply.  
"It's not as easy as you think!" Karofsky snapped his usual angry facade returning, making Kurt take an automatic step back. Kurt could see the hurt and guilt in the boys eyes but he didn't care, he wasn't about to risk being punched or worse _kissed_ again.  
"Yes, Dave because I am completely straight and everybody thinks that!"  
"Everyone always knew you were…" he let the words trail off as he looked around him to see if anyone was listening in.  
"Gay?" Kurt supplied insipidly, ready to make a fast exit.  
Kurt analyzed his surroundings deciding which routes would be safest and quickest the moment this conversation turned south.

Karofsky nodded fear flickering across his face. It was evident to Kurt that the boy was definitely scared, he remembered that feeling all to well especially since the fear itself was standing before him.  
"Look, I just want want a chance to talk to you. Sort everything out."  
Kurt drew in a breath and swallowed some of the anger and fear, maintaining his mask as the boy in front of him judged his every emotion.  
"Fine," Kurt said icily.  
"Great," hope replaced the guilt in Karofsky's eyes. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere private and talk."  
"After last time? I don't think so."

Looking away from the intense green stare Karofsky was giving him, Kurt noticed Mercedes heading towards them. Impetuously he quickly tried to wrap up their short lived moment of truce.  
"Look Karofsky, it's nice you have had a revelation but I just don't feel all that—"  
"Hey Kurt—what the hell is _he_ doing here?" Mercedes bellowed turning on Karofsky  
Startled by her sudden appearance and probably a lot due to fact that she may have overheard, Karofsky's angry alter ego immediately fell back into place.  
"Don't push me woman!"  
"_Woman_? Just who the hell do you think you are talking to white boy?" Mercedes snapped stepping forward, her pose probably a bit too diva to actually seem threatening.  
Kurt, sensing how badly this conversation could escalate, held her back and turned to Dave.  
"Mercedes it's fine," he quickly assured her, before turning on his bully. "And Dave, _really_? This is how you want my forgiveness? By yelling at my friend?"  
"She started it!"  
"I don't care! If you want my trust and respect as well as _forgiveness_ you best start acting like a decent human being." Kurt pulled Mercedes arm towards him retreating for the exit he had decided before would be the safest.

"Kurt wait, I'm sorry!"  
Kurt paused snapping his head back. The simple words replaying in his mind as though they were on repeat. The words he would never imagined to have come from Karofsky's mouth _ever_, let alone directed at _him_.  
People hurried by him all desperate to get to where they were headed, all of them seemed so irrelevant now. Karofsky had just apologised. Sure he had a long way to go before Kurt could even fathom the thought of forgiveness, but it was a start. Letting go of Mercedes, whose eyes were practically bugging out of her head, Kurt stepped a few feet forward.

"I know it must be hard for you," Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, but he knew Dave could hear his every word. "I am willing to let you explain yourself, I think you owe me that at the very least. However not here. Not now. I will contact you and when I do I expect you to show up, and you have a snow ball's chance in hell that it will be in private."

With that Kurt walked back towards Mercedes, taking her arm again and walked off his head held high.

…

"So what did Mercedes say?" Kurt was sitting on the lounge back at Dalton in one of the common rooms that usually held chess club meetings, or something to that effect Kurt never really cared that much to look into it. Blaine was seated next to him casually strumming his guitar quietly.  
"Not much, but I am pretty sure she has caught on to the fact that there may be a little more to Dave Karofsky then meets the eye."  
"Huh, you don't think she will out him do you?" Blaine asked, obvious concern in his eyes.  
"Oh God no, she isn't like that she understands that something as big as _that_ is something Karofsky has to do in his own time."  
Blaine gave up on the pointless melody and pulled the guitar from his lap and nestled it against he wall. He shuffled in a little closer sending the other boys heart racing.  
"Do you know when you are going to meet him?"  
"I'm not sure," Kurt answered truthfully letting his head rest against the wall.  
"Hey, I'm sure everything will work out fine," Blaine assured him placing a warm hand over his knee. Kurt ignored the butterflies that were attacking his stomach repeating his usual mantra in his head, _we're just friends, we're just friends, we're just friends._  
"Blaine—" Kurt automatically cut himself off. _Blaine wouldn't want to do that_, he growled to himself.  
"Yes Kurt?" the other boys eyes were curious almost…seductive?_  
We're just friends._  
"Well I was wondering…could you perhaps…" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence, he knew he didn't want to ask it out of fear of rejection._  
Look what happened last time_, he lectured.  
"Kurt, the suspense is killing me," Blaine smiled up at him expectant.  
Kurt drew out a long breath and faced his friend.  
"I was wondering, and you can say no I will completely understand…but would it be to much of me to ask you to come with me to see him?"  
"Oh," for a moment Kurt thought he saw disappointment flicker in his eyes, but he quickly chastised himself again. "Kurt it would be my pleasure. I understand that you don't want to be alone."  
"Thanks."

Surprisingly Blaine pulled him into a warm, yet rather tight hug letting Kurt's heart soar. Momentarily he forgot all about his stupid mantra and savoured the moment. Blaine was hugging him! In a possible more then just comfort kind of way. Kurt decided then to give it up and just give into his feelings.

For the rest of the duration of the day, Kurt didn't even mind that he was going to see Karofsky eventually, he was on cloud nine. For the first time in months he allowed his little day dreams of a non platonic relationship with Blaine to return to his mind. The thought of them holding hands in the hallways, hugging, touching, _kissing_. Kurt knew he was head over heels for Blaine, he couldn't sit back and deny that anymore.

…

The week passed by rather slowly, Kurt doing everything to avoid his future meeting with Karofsky until one afternoon Blaine forced him to get it over an done with. This time they were seated in the library pretending to study, because really it was only Mr. Andrews french class that had given them any homework which could easily be done later.  
"Come on Kurt, the guy is probably tearing himself up on the inside over this, you need to contact him."  
"Fine!" _Really? A simple sentence from Blaine and you're going to text him?_ Kurt internally groaned at the fact that Blaine had that much power over him.

A few days ago Kurt had tactfully hacked into Finn's contacts before dinner and retrieved the boys number.  
"Okay here goes nothing."  
Blaine slumped down next to him, hovering inches away from Kurt's face to read the message. Kurt didn't even try to cover the blush that was creeping into his cheeks before typing.

_**To: Karofsky**_

_Hi Dave, this is Kurt. If you still want to talk, I was thinking tonight at Breadstix at 7 pm._

_- Kurt_

Kurt hit the send button and anxiously awaited for the reply. Obviously feeling him tense up, Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders rubbing soothing motions down his arm.  
"Trust me Kurt, it will be fine."  
"That's what you said last time," Kurt replied shooting him a playful incredulous stare.  
"Well like I said before, I really have no idea what I am doing," Blaine laughed. "I just hope to say the right things and you will feel better."  
Kurt laughed at that, but immediately tensed as soon as his phone vibrated in his lap. Blaine held on tighter.

_**From: Karofsky**_

_Thank you. I would love that. I will see you then :)_

"A smiley face? Really?" Kurt said bitterly.  
"Well maybe he was trying to lighten the mood? What really can a bully really say to his victim when it's in he form of kindness?"  
"True."  
Kurt sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the icy fear that was beginning to creep its way into his chest. As though sensing this Blaine pulled his chin up and forced him to look in his eyes.  
"Kurt I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
Kurt felt the air in his lungs constrict at the closeness of their faces. _Kissing distance_, Kurt thought absentmindedly.  
"Okay…" he finally said in a slow long breath.  
"Good," Blaine said with a chuckle suddenly pulling away and returning to his work._  
Platonic friendship?_ Kurt though bitterly. _Yeah and Lady Gaga is the worst thing to happen to music._  
"Come on, we are going to be late for Warbler practice," Blaine announced suddenly letting go of Kurt and rising to his feet.  
Kurt resisted the urge to let out a whimper at the loss of Blaine's touch, but rose from his chair collecting his bearings.

The two boys walked in silence towards the choir room hands inches from the other so that on occasion they would lightly brush against each other. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was thinking about and was just about to ask when his words were interrupted by a loud bang.  
"Quiet down guys, we have a solo audition we need to address," Wes announced pounding down his gavel.  
A few of the Warblers looked up at him expectantly while the rest just continued on chatting amongst themselves. Blaine and Kurt took their usual seats receiving a _you're late _stare from the council.  
"Guys!" Sighing quite audibly everyone turned their heads to face the council. "Okay, now that I have gotten your attention I would like to announce that Kurt will be auditioning today for a solo at regionals."  
Kurt grinned brightly before rising from his seat to take his place up the front. A few of the boys looked bored, but mostly curious. Kurt had deliberately chosen this song in the hopes of sending a subliminal message to Blaine, and also to showcase to the Warblers the obvious talent that they were overlooking.  
"Okay, well for my audition today I have chosen the song '_Something's Got a Hold on Me_', from Steve Antin's fabulous _Burlesque_," Kurt announced clasping his hands together.  
Turning to Wes who simply nodded, Kurt hit play on his iPod that was currently perched upon the councils table. Bellowing out the first few notes before quickly falling into step with the song, he gave it all he had.

_Some times I get a good feeling yeah  
I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before no, no  
and I just gotta to tell you right now that oh  
I believe, I really do believe that  
Something's got a hold on me yeah (Oh, it must be love)  
oh something's got a hold on me right now child (Yeah, it must be love) _

Kurt's eyes darted towards Blaine's as he made his way around the room dancing in between the Warblers. Some of the boys, very out of character began swaying and bopping their heads to the melody.

_Let me tell you now  
I got a feeling, I feel so strange  
everything about me seems to have changed  
step by step, I got a brand new walk  
I even sound sweeter when I talk  
I said, Oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh)  
I said baby, oh it must be love  
(You know it must be love) _

_Let me tell you now  
something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)  
something's got a hold on me right now child (Oh, it must be love) _

Letting the flamboyant nature in him flare Kurt pulled some of the seated boys from their respective seats and forced them to start dancing. Excited by the sudden freedom some of the Warblers began harmonising with him.

_Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before  
something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
believe I'd die if I only could  
I sure feel strange but it sure feels good  
I said, oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh)!  
I said baby, oh it must be love (you know it must be love) _

By now Kurt almost had the entire room dancing along with him, only a few of the boys remained seated darting unsure glances towards the council. Blaine was amongst them. Noticing his hesitation Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him from his chair and the two quickly fell into step dancing with other. Blaine grinned widely back at the taller boy, before spinning Kurt and dipping him receiving a few laughs from their fellow Warblers.

_Let me tell you now  
my heart feels heavy, my feet feel light  
I shake all over, but I feel alright  
I never felt like this before  
something's got a hold on me that won't let go _

_I never thought it could happen to me  
got me happy without my misery  
I never thought it could be this way  
love sure gonna' put a hurting on me  
I said, Oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh), oh (oh) _

_I said baby, oh it must be love (you know it must be love)  
Yeah he walks like love (you know he walks like love)  
he talks like love (you know he talks like love)  
makes me feel alright (make you feel alright)  
in the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_

Finishing the last note, the Warblers broke out into applause all patting each other ceremoniously on the back. Hesitant, Kurt decided to look away from Blaine who still had his arms around him too look back at the council. The looks he was receiving were to say in the least, unexpected. Wes was grinning madly from his chair as David stood up to applaud him with the rest of the Warblers.  
"So, I know its a bit unusual to what you guys are used to…" Kurt started. "But I have to ask, did you like it?"  
"Like it?" Wes said in a disbelieving tone. "If you can sing that at Regionals, we may actually have a chance of beating Vocal Adrenaline."  
The room broke out into a thunderous applause, many of the boys making their way forward to shake hands or pat their hands on Kurt's back in congratulations.  
"Well done, I am proud of you," Blaine whispered in his ear too low for anyone else to hear, letting the taller boys heart fill with emotion.  
"Thanks," he whispered back watching the emotion flicker in Blaine's eyes.

To say the least Kurt was ecstatic, and not even the dreaded evening with Karofsky could bring down his mood. The rest of Warbler practice past quickly all of them rehearsing their already organised routines, and were finally dismissed when Wes and David couldn't decide on a song for Kurt to sing.

"So are you ready go?" Blaine asked hoisting his bag strap on his shoulder, and walking with Kurt from the choir room.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt answered truthfully.  
"The more you play it out in your head the worse you think it will be."  
Kurt sighed with a small shrug. He knew Blaine was right, if he kept thinking about Karofsky in a menacing way he would just freak himself out unnecessarily.

The sky was beginning to turn red by the time the boys reached Blaine's car. Blaine had offered to take Kurt to school to save on gas money as he claimed it was pointless on taking two separate cars. This quickly became routine, the two boys taking turns of carpooling each morning. Each time Kurt marvelled at the fact he got to spend so much time alone with Blaine, their conversation and playful banter always coming easy to them.  
"So what do you think the council will finally settle on for you to sing?" Blaine asked conversationally as he exited Dalton's car park.  
"Well I know what it _won't_ be," Kurt said with a chuckle cocking an eyebrow, receiving a smouldering look in return.  
"_'Sex bomb'_?" Blaine joked.  
Kurt sighed laughing lightly at Blaine's bad joke.  
"Oh I would pay to see you sing that," Blaine stated.  
"I was going to say _'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'_," Kurt said giggling at the the thought of even suggesting such a song to the council.  
"There's that too."

The boys fell into a comfortable silence, giving Kurt time to just simply look at Blaine. He studied his face, his soft warm hazel eyes were concentrating on the road squinting slightly. Kurt noticed that although Blaine had obviously shaved this morning some of his stubble was beginning to show which Kurt shamelessly admit was very sexy. Blaine's hair was practically plastered to his head though, which bothered Kurt he would love nothing more then to run his hands through his soft hair.  
"If you're not careful you are going to burn a hole in my face," Blaine said sneaking a quick look at Kurt.  
Blushing furiously, Kurt quickly looked away and stared out the windscreen mumbling his apologies.  
"Not that I mind…" Blaine said in an almost inaudible whisper that Kurt _just_ heard. He wanted to pull the boy up on it but decided to let it go. If Blaine wanted it to be heard he would have announced it louder, Kurt decided.

"I'm just going to make a quick detour home so I can grab a change of clothes," Blaine said breaking the awkward tension that had begin to rise in the car.  
"Here I was thinking that your uniform was your signature look," Kurt joked.  
"Ha. Ha."

…

"Come on Kurt we are going to be late, " Blaine called from up the stairs.

Kurt was currently sorting through his closet trying to find a shirt to wear to dinner with Karofsky. He had spent a good half hour trying to pick an outfit to wear, when he had settled on a red cardigan and black skinny jeans but quickly discarded that thought when his knowledge of the colour red flew back into his mind. Red could change the moods of people and was usually either related with anger or sex, wanting Karofsky to not feel either of these emotions Kurt quickly stripped and was now in search for his blue Armani dress shirt that he had bought at sale a few months ago.  
"He is going to think you stood him up – _oh, _sorry!" Blaine now stood at the foot of the staircase in front of a half naked Kurt and embarrassed expression planted upon his face.  
"Help me find my blue shirt will you?" Kurt pleaded not even caring that he was now very exposed in front of the boy he was crushing on.  
"Ah sure, what its look like?"  
"It's just a simple button up–"  
"Like this one? Blaine asked holding out the shirt in question before him.  
"Yes! Where was it?"  
"Sitting on your dresser," Blaine shrugged handing the shirt over.

Kurt quickly dressed himself slipping on a simple black bow tie and navy cardigan over his shirt before retreating back into the bathroom to do a quick check on his hair one more time. Deciding to give it another quick spray and comb, Kurt realised he was stalling. Blaine obviously did too and followed him into the bathroom.  
"Come on Kurt, he is waiting."  
"I can't do this," Kurt said suddenly feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "I just can't f-face him."  
In two steps Blaine had Kurt cradled in his arms letting the boy cry into his shirt. Internally Kurt cringed for allowing himself to get salty tears all over Blaine's shirt.  
"Kurt, I know you don't want to do this, I know you're scared and I would love to say lets ring and cancel but I also know _you. _Tomorrow you are going to wake up and regret never going and hearing what he has to say and then it will probably be too late."

Blaine pried Kurt's face away from his chest forcing him to look into his eyes. With a single motion Blaine wiped away his tears with his thumb and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
"Courage," he whispered.  
Sniffling Kurt composed himself and pulled way from the boy he so desperately wanted to be with.  
"You're right," he said finally. "Let's go."

Kurt made a start to exit the bathroom, but Blaine quickly grabbed his hand pulling him back.  
"I am so proud of you you know that." Kurt returned a watery smile, allowing his heart to melt.  
Blaine directed him upstairs and out to the car, never letting go of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

Chapter Two: Forgiveness

The drive to Breadstix was short, but it was still enough time for Kurt to cease the watery display that he had just put on. Blaine parked towards the back and Kurt had already spotted Karofsky seated at a table, looking anxious and a little impatient. Once parked, together the two boys strode up towards the table where Karofsky was sitting their hands casually brushing up against each other, but not in obvious way to let anyone read too much into it. Even though Kurt was scrutinising the situation to death himself.

"Hello Dave," Kurt said politely seating himself down across from him. "I'm sure you remember my friend Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine said awkwardly looking as though he was unsure whether to shake his hand or not.

Obviously internally wrestling with this thought Blaine chose the second option and just sat down next to Kurt, his fingers brushing against his.

"Yeah," Karofsky nodded awkwardly. "Look thanks again Kurt, I really do just want to be heard out."

"Well in that case, by all means go ahead," Kurt said icily pulling forward the napkin that was in front of him.

Feeling the nerves and fear building in his chest, he began to pull apart the small piece of paper eying Karofsky warily.

"Okay…I-I guess I'll just start at the beginning then," Karofsky said awkwardly looking down at the now mutilated napkin. "First off I just want to say how sorry I am for…for everything.

"I guess I was fourteen when I first realised that I was… I thought there was something wrong with me, all that my friends did was talk about their girlfriends and how hot they were but I just couldn't see it. However when I saw–" Karofsky cut himself off, obviously battling with himself desperate to get the words out. "When I saw _you _I knew then the exact feeling my friends had been talking about."

Kurt's head snapped up, he felt a gentle squeeze on his knee. He looked over at Blaine, who was the master of poker faces and was staring at Karofsky expectant. Silently Kurt eyed the scared Karofsky urging him to continue, grabbing Blaine's hand under the table.

"Everyone always told me that being gay was wrong, so I believed them," tears were beginning to fall silently down his cheek anger filtering his eyes. "I just got _so_ mad, I was angry. All. The. Time."

Pausing again, his breath caught as the boy almost broke down into sobs before them. Kurt was unsure of what to do. He immensely disliked this boy, he terrified him in fact but now he just looked so _vulnerable. _He thought about reaching out his free hand to hold Karofsky's but quickly disregarded that thought, the boy would probably reject his act of comfort and this whole dinner would have been for nothing. Instead he chose just to use words.

"It's okay Dave, we are here to listen." Karofsky's sad and desperate eyes made contact with his own, giving him the strength to continue.

"I had to maintain this jock type image, so people wouldn't begin to catch on. Then _you, _I saw you everyday and everyday my feelings just kept getting stronger. So eventually I snapped I didn't want to feel like that. You were a guy, I wasn't supposed to like guys. So I thought it was better to hurt you then get close to you."

"Wow talk about a crush tactic gone wrong," Kurt joked sourly all his feelings of empathy suddenly being replaced by anger. Blaine shot him a warning look.

"Look Kurt I know I was horrible to you I know you will probably never forgive me, but I just want to say that I will never hurt you again."

"Your _words_, are just words Karofsky," Kurt said bitterly. "Who is to say tomorrow I happen to walk by you and your bunch of neanderthal friends? What will you do then? Defend me? Or just stand back? Or perhaps even join in? We all know how much you love a good dumpster toss."

"Kurt," Blaine warned.

"No Blaine, I listened to his pathetic little story of how his coming to terms with his sexuality was hard for him. I get it. It's a hard thing to do, but you know what Dave! _I _had to listen to everyone telling me gay was wrong _too_, I endured all that but did I take out my anger on others? No. Did I go slamming Finn into lockers just because I liked him? What you did to me was wrong, it was cruel. So no I am not ready to forgive you, that day I do well lets just say I have a better chance of marrying a woman."

With that Kurt abruptly stood up, letting Blaine's hand fall limply to his side. The waitress had chosen the worst timing in the world to finally attend their table and almost crashed in him. Sensing that Kurt would probably deck the poor woman Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to sit.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked brightly, oblivious to Kurt's attempted furious exit.

"Just three cokes," Blaine said politely.

"Is that all?"

"Yes thanks, oh and make one diet for him." Usually Kurt would have been flattered that Blaine knew his order, but at the moment it irritated him.

The waitress didn't even bother to write down their order before scurrying off to get their drinks.

"I told my mom yesterday," the words were so quiet Kurt wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Last night I sat down with her and told her everything. She was disappointed for what I did to you, but mainly she was just a little…"

"Scared?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly.

A moment of silence fell between them. They all kind of looked away in their own directions all lost in thought about their own parents.

"What about everyone else?" Kurt asked tartly, breaking the silence.

"Kurt give him time," Blaine said slight impatience to his voice.

Kurt sniffed and looked pointedly away from him, he could almost feel the eye roll Blaine was giving him.

"Well my parents split, so I never see my Dad so I guess there is no point in telling him…I don't know how to–"

"Tell the entire school?" Kurt suggested helpfully, queen bitch voice still in tact.

"How did you..?"

"Well like you've said before everyone kind of guessed, I guess when a man dresses as fabulously as I do people seem to catch on," Kurt laughed humourlessly. "Basically I just stopped denying it. With you on the other hand…someone so far in Narnia as you well it won't be easy."

Karofsky nodded understanding small amounts of panic slipping across his facade.

"How did you come out?" The question was directed at Blaine.

Kurt felt the smaller boy tense beside him, he himself had never heard this story and found himself curious for the answer. However the way Blaine was rigidly sitting told Kurt it was something he didn't like to recall. Unthinkingly Kurt reached for his hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"I…um, would rather not talk about it if you don't mind," Blaine said carefully.

_When did this turn into a gays support group? _Kurt wondered absentmindedly.

"Okay," Karofsky nodded in respect before turning back to Kurt. "I don't know what to do."

Sighing Kurt stared at the boy he possibly hated. _I am the better person here _he assured himself, trying to ease the anger that was swelling within him. He thought about Blaine, fashion, performing in glee club and Gaga just to calm himself down.

_That's it!_

Sensing the sudden excitement Blaine looked over at Kurt, whose mood had oddly changed into that of ecstatic emotion.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Gaga!"

"Okay, well I didn't think this conversation was going to make you crazy, but we can go if you like."

"No Blaine, _Lady _Gaga!" Blaine continued to give him the same confused look, even Karofsky began eying him weirdly.

"That's how you will tell them," Kurt turned his attention to Karofsky.

"How does telling the school I like Lady Gaga make them assume I'm gay? I don't even like Lady Gaga!"

"I'm willing to over look that last statement for _now_, however you will not tell them that you like her you will sing her!" Karofsky eyebrows shot up immediately, giving Kurt a _you have got to be kidding me_ look. "Before you get your jock panties in a twist Lady Gaga has recently released a song called '_Born This Way', _that is how you will tell them."

Kurt smiled to himself over his brilliant plan, he had listened to the song on repeat for days and the lyrics were perfect for him to sing.

Karofsky eyed him suspiciously, Blaine just shot him a _you are insane _type of look.

"And Blaine and I will sing it with you."

…

Kurt felt more confident and happier ever since he left the restaurant. Of course he was no where near ready to forgive Karofsky, but it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. Smiling to himself he fell back on to his bed collapsing into the comfort.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

It was well past midnight, so Burt said Blaine could stay for the night because he wasn't entirely comfortable with idea of him driving so late.

"It will be perfect!" Kurt sighed happily. "Sure they may throw fruit at us, but at least Dave will get to express his true feelings and feel good about it."

"Woah they are going to throw fruit?"

Kurt rolled onto his side propping his elbow up for his head to lean on, and gazed at Blaine. Blaine looked…petrified.

"Wait…Blaine are you scared?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" His voice suddenly became higher as he crossed the room tearing off his jacket.

Kurt rose from the bed to go and stand beside him at the dresser. There was no doubt there was fear in the boys mind, it was so plain and raw on his face.

"Blaine if you don't want to do this, it's okay. Really I only dragged you into it so I wouldn't have to rehearse with him alone." Kurt took hold of Blaine's shaky palm giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No Kurt, it's fine really," Blaine said quickly. "Now, do you have anything I could wear I didn't actually prepare for a pyjama party."

Deciding to let it go for the moment, Kurt dove into his dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants and an old McKinley hoodie.

"Here, these are the only things I am willing to lend you that your death won't be necessary if they pill." Blaine chuckled taking the fresh clothes.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could–"

"The towels are in the cupboard next to the kitchen," Kurt answered for him.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned heading back upstairs.

Kurt watched him leave, letting himself bask in the fact that Blaine was sleeping over. It was just going to be him and Blaine, _alone_. _In_ _his bedroom._ Quickly in his mind he skimmed over topics in which they could discuss, desperately trying to find a lead that may eventuate in a topic about romantic relationships. Drawing a blank, Kurt sighed and melted back down onto his bed letting tonights events unfold in his mind instead. He thought about Karofsky for a while but really he hated thinking about him so he let his mind wander to the hand holding. Sure Kurt had been the one to initiate it but it wasn't as though Blaine had shied away from him, not to mention Blaine had taken Kurt's hand first before they had even reached the restaurant.

_Urgh! Look at your life Kurt, look at the decisions you are making, you are analysing hand holding!_ He chastised himself.

Grunting angrily at himself Kurt changed quickly into his pyjamas and began on his moisturising routine. By the time he had finished Blaine was out of he shower and back in his bedroom. Kurt had to do a double take because Blaine's sexy damp hair was so _curly_ without all of its gel.

"So we have a sofa bed upstairs," Kurt started desperate to distract himself from the incredibly good looking man in his bedroom. "Or I could set up some cushions on the floor here and we can have a cliche girly slumber party?"

"Don't you have a double bed?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well yes, I just didn't think you would want–"

"Unless you think it's awkward I can sleep on the fl–

"No, it's not awkward! We will sleep in my bed then."

The two boys stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before making their way over to the bed.

"Do you have a particular side?" Blaine asked.

"No…the left."

Blaine laughed and got in the right side. "Good, because mine is the right."

Kurt sighed happily as he too got under the covers.

"Well goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt was the first one to wake up in the morning and immediately had to prevent himself from squealing like a fanboy. Blaine's warm strong arms were wrapped around his waist and his face nestled comfortably in Kurt's hair. Kurt wanted nothing but to turn around and watch the boy next to him sleep, but the temptation of being the little spoon got the better of him. Lightly he took hold of Blaine's hand, pulling it up to his chest and let it rest there. Thankfully the boy didn't stir and Kurt just decidedly lay there pretending Blaine was his boyfriend for the moment and let his mind wonder over a dance routine for _'Born This Way'_. He was in the middle of costume designs when Blaine finally stirred beside him.

Quickly but gently Kurt let go of Blaine's hand pretending to be asleep and that he was not at all moments ago thinking about an imaginary relationship between the two. Thankfully Blaine didn't seem to notice and only gently moved his face away from Kurt's neck slowly, his hand unexpectedly moving to his waste and gripping slightly tighter. Kurt couldn't help but move in excitement, therefore signalling to Blaine that he was now awake. Just as quickly as Kurt had been, Blaine withdrew his arm and moved away allowing Kurt to flip over and finally face the boy of his dreams.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled stretching his arms up above his heads, pointedly ignoring his previous position.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Very well indeed," Blaine replied flipping himself over on to his side so he was now face to face with Kurt.

Kurt could feel the blush creeping its way into his cheeks but he couldn't begin to care. Blaine was in his bed, his hair all unruly and messy and was smiling back at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked regretfully breaking the blissful silence.

"Shoot."

"How _did_ you you come out?" Blaine immediately tensed up like he had the night before and let out an exasperated sigh. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Kurt quickly back tracked cursing himself for ever asking.

"No, it's fine…it's just something I don't like to talk about." Blaine paused looking as though he was gathering the strength to continue. "It's actually more a guilty conscious than anything."

Kurt remained quiet allowing Blaine to talk in his own time. Sighing Blaine flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his face crinkling in thought.

"When I was fifteen I tried being straight for a while…" Blaine admitted. "There was this girl her name was Ellie, she and I dated for about four months and I kind of always knew I wasn't _that_ into her but I decided not to break up with her anyway. I only dated her because of a reputation. Actually, I was more into her brother." Blaine laughed humourlessly facing Kurt.

"I guess it was always in the back of my mind that I was gay but I never really wanted to accept it, that's why I kept up a relationship with Ellie for so long. Anyway we decided that it was time in our relationship to start having sex, it was her idea and everybody was doing it so I thought why not?'

"Everything was prepared; her parents were going away that weekend so we thought that was the best time to… I went to her house and she was caught up at work, her brother was there so I hung out with him waiting for Ellie to come back home. H-her brother and I…well we… we ended up making out on their couch and to me, in that moment everything seemed to make sense, it all seemed so _right. _Of course at the same time I was freaked out by the whole concept, not only was I cheating on Ellie but I was cheating on her with her _brother._"

Kurt watched Blaine intently studying his features, pain and regret clearly evident in the boys eyes. Suddenly Blaine reached out and placed his hand over Kurt's, tracing small patterns on the back of his fingers.

"Realising what I was doing I pulled away and all but sprinted to Ellie's room, he was gone by the time she got home. I was still pretty freaked out so I wanted to have sex with Ellie pretty badly when she finally got in the room. We got down to no clothing and she was ready but… I broke her heart in that moment, I don't know if she will ever forgive me. It was pretty horrible of me to tell her just before she thought she was going to lose her virginity that I was gay."

Kurt couldn't help but gasp, receiving a hurt look from Blaine.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like –"

"Kurt it's fine, I think pretty badly of me too for what I did."

"I don't think badly of you, I broke Mercedes heart too if that helps," Kurt supplied brushing Blaine's loose curls back with his free hand.

"I doubt you were about to deflower her though," Blaine laughed. "Besides Kurt if you were anymore gay I think you could give Carson Kressley a run for his money."

"Firstly, I am offended that you think I could never pass as a straight man, I'll have you know I played a very convincing straight man in my day. Secondly, did you honestly just say deflower?"

Blaine laughed at that staring at Kurt incredulously.

"Kurt you can't even attend the gym without owning a designer tracksuit, how am I to believe you could ever pass as straight?"

"My outfits were horrendous!" Kurt stated simply. "_Deflower? _Really?"

"Shut up," Blaine playfully punched his arm, which Kurt skill fully dodged.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Kurt said all playfulness gone. "You can't help the fact that you were struggling with your sexuality."

"I just wished she saw it that way," Blaine smiled sadly. "The next day she pretty much went and told everyone in the entire school about me, before I had even told my parents."

"That bitch!" Kurt exploded all sympathy for the girl gone.

"Well I did break her heart," Blaine defended the words sounded false, bitterness creeping into his tone.

"I-is that when the bullying started?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Yes." The pain in Blaine's eyes were so clear now, that the boy had to furiously blink back the tears that were about to traitorously fall.

Uncaring Kurt rolled forward enveloping Blaine in a tight hug, lightly tracing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"Don't be it's not your fault," Blaine's voice was muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

Regretfully Kurt pulled away to allow himself to stare into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"If you don't want to perform Gaga with me I understand," Kurt said solemnly.

"I want to…"

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to hug Blaine again, in which the boy gladly accepted and only pulled him tighter.

…

Kurt and Blaine practically spent their entire weekend together after their deep and meaningful in Kurt's bedroom, which had brought them that much closer. It wasn't until Sunday evening that the boys finally parted.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Kurt promised as he walked towards his car.

"You bring the coffee and I'll bring the bagels," Blaine called out after him.

When Kurt arrived home, he was surprised to find his home half full of bodies.

"Finn what's going on?" Kurt asked looking around cautiously at the jocks that resided in the living room. He spotted Karofsky immediately.

"Usually Puck hosts the usual Sunday football guys extravaganza, but he had his sisters birthday on so I figured we could have it here," Finn said simply pointing obviously at the loose pizza boxes and cans of drink.

"Does Dad and Carole know?"

Burt and Carole had decided to go out to dinner that night to celebrate their six month wedding anniversary and probably weren't going to back for a while.

"Well not exactly…but it's not like a party it's just us hanging out, becoming better team mates and stuff. Coach Beiste said we needed to do it."

Kurt noticed some of the jocks giving him filthy looks, which he ignored. He figured that they were all probably trying to control their usual slurs.

"Fine, but if Dad has a fit I was never here," Kurt stated before heading into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for himself.

He was halfway through marinating his chicken when a soft voice interrupted his silence.

"Hey Kurt," Karofsky said entering the kitchen cautiously.

"Hi Dave," Kurt replied politely with only a slight bit of ice to his tone, his gaze never leaving his chicken.

"So I was wondering…had you come up with a routine for that idea of yours?"

"I've been thinking about it," Kurt replied earnestly, it wasn't entirely untrue.

He had spent the majority of his weekend imagining kissing Blaine, his thoughts had only occasionally trailed to dance routines.

"Cool, well I was wondering when you wanted to start practice?"

Kurt looked up from his chicken to finally stare at the boy before him. Karofsky's expression read most definitely hopeful, but also there was small amounts of endearment flickering in his eyes.

"Dave…" Kurt began unsure of how exactly to phrase his next sentence.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Y-you know…you know you ruined any chance of us, being anything more then…" Kurt trailed off, what was he meant to say? Friends? Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Karofsky let alone label him as a friend. "_Associates_." Kurt finished hesitantly.

Hurt flashed across the boys face but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Y-yeah, I-I know."

"What's going on in here?" Finn suddenly asked standing at the doorway, panic and anger playing across his features.

"Finn, relax Dave was just helping himself to some water," Kurt lied smoothly.

Finn eyed Karofsky suspiciously, never faltering from his ready to strike stance. Although deeply touched by his concern, Kurt ignored him and continued cooking. Karofsky poured himself a glass of water, purely to follow through with Kurt's lie. When Karofsky finally left the kitchen, Finn immediately strode over to him.

"Kurt I'm sorry dude, I didn't realise you were going to be home when I suggested we hang out here. I figured you would be with that Blaine guy."

"Finn, it's fine," Kurt told him earnestly.

"No really Kurt, I know what he did to you–"

"Finn, when I tell you it's fine I really mean it, okay?"

The look Kurt was giving him shut Finn up so he just nodded and retreated to the living room with the rest of his team mates.

When Kurt was finished with his dinner he retreated to his bedroom, noticing he had two missed calls and a text on his phone. _Who would want to speak to me this desperately? _Kurt wondered picking up his phone and entering his list.

_Missed Calls (2) : Blaine_

_Text (1) : Blaine_

Kurt immediately opened up the text, worried that something was severely wrong.

_**From: Blaine**_

_Just wanted to wish you good night but I guess your busy :)_

_xx_

_P.S I'm feeling crazy and in the mood for a latte_

Kurt's heart immediately swelled at the message, it was so simple yet it had him swooning for what felt like hours. Eventually he replied with a quick explanation and witty remark, before he was on the phone to Mercedes both trying to decipher the cryptic message.

"He obviously likes you."

"That's what I thought last time before I got burned," Kurt pointed out.

"Well, why don't you ask him out?" Mercedes all but whined from the receiver.

"I can't just ask him out Mercedes." Kurt sighed. "I placed all my cards on the table at Valentine's Day he knows how I feel about him so if I went and asked him I would seem desperate."

"I guess…but what is love if you don't take any risks?"

"Urgh goodnight Mercedes!"

"Aw come on Kurt you know I am right!"

"It's almost ten thirty and I need to start on my moisturising routine," Kurt said with finality.

"Fiiine," Mercedes groaned. "You better tell me all the juicy details for when you finally do muster up the damn courage to ask him out though."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes choice of words. He did need courage, but he had no idea how he was going to muster up enough of it to explain to Blaine that he wanted to be more then friends.

"You know I will, goodnight."

"'Night."

Kurt hung up his phone and tossed it on his bed. Realising he left his pyjamas in the laundry, he went back upstairs to go and retrieve them almost crashing into one of the jocks that apparently were all still there. Kurt apologised immediately before attempting to continue on is path.

"Yeah you better watch it homo," the jock sneered, his voice coming out harsh and threatening.

The all too familiar fear made its way back into Kurt's chest, but refusing to be the victim Kurt stood his ground.

"Yes, because a empty threat from a meat head such as yourself really frightens me," Kurt lied smoothly, channelling his fear into anger.

"You better watch your mouth Hummel!" The jock growled. "If you weren't scared then why did you go to the gay school Dalton? Or was it just so you could hang out with more of your butt buddies?"

The fear was becoming too much for Kurt, taking an immediate step back he began to retreat back towards his room. _In my own house?_ He thought angrily, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"That's right homo, you walk away. Maybe you should do the world a favour and let the world have one less filthy fag–"

Whatever else he planned on saying was cut of by a sickening crack . Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky and the jock in a fist fight, each slamming the other in the wall trying to get in a punch.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Finn roared entering the hall, a few of the other footballers followed trying to pull apart Karofsky and the jock. The boys were finally separated, both covered in bruises and cuts blood in patches over their faces.

"He started it!" The jock yelled pointing to Karofsky, who made another move at him but Azimio held him back.

"That's because you were being an ass!" Karofsky spat back.

"What the hell Karofsky? I thought you hated that fag just as much as everyone else?"

"_What, _did you just say?" Finn asked angrily turning on the bleeding jock.

"You heard me Hudson, you're just as bad as he is," he flicked his head in the direction of the shocked Kurt who stood motionless in the corner. "You're a fag lover so you may as well die along with the rest of them!'

In a flash Finn's fist was colliding with his jaw, until Mike finally pulled him off.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Finn yelled struggling against Mike.

"Fine," the jock sneered, shaking off the restraining hands and slamming the door behind him.

A few of the players exchanged awkward glances, all a bit unsure of what to do. Feeling it safe to do so Mike and Azimio finally let go of Finn and Karofsky. Finn was immediately by Kurt's side and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"You okay buddy?"

"I-I think so," Kurt mumbled, still slightly in shock at the events that just unfolded before him. Finn smiled at him, before patting his arm and making his way into the kitchen. A lot of the boys decided to call it a night only Sam, Mike and Karofsky choosing to stay.

Finn was in the bathroom cleaning up his bloody knuckles, whilst Sam and Mike remained in the lounge room cleaning up the mess.

"Come on," Kurt said shakily to Karofsky. "I'll get you cleaned up."

Kurt motioned for Karofsky to sit down at their kitchen bench whilst he went to fetch a first aid kit. The jock had gotten in quite a few shots at Karofsky's face, his eye was beginning to bruise already and a cut above his eyebrow was leaving a trail of blood to run down his cheek.

"Thank you…for what you did in there," Kurt said awkwardly wiping up the dried blood.

"Don't mention it, that bastard had it coming to him anyway," Karofsky shrugged, flinching a little as Kurt dabbed his cut.

"I guess you proved me wrong then," Kurt laughed humourlessly.

"In what way?"

"Your words are no longer just words," Kurt stated.

"I guess not."

With that Karofsky smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. For the first time, Kurt decided to consider the thought of forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

_Sorry for not clarifying before, but this all is taking place two months after Valentine's Day aka the SLS episode. Also I am not sure how long this story will go on for, but it's like I have word vomit or something and all these ideas keeping popping to my head. So far but I have written six chapters that all need editing, but I'll try to have them out asap. I am also forewarning you now that in later chapters there is some smut so just throwing that out there for people who don't like it. Anyway here is chapter three, I hope you like it :)_

**Chapter Three: Complications**

Kurt looked before him at the sea of navy blue and red blazers, the feeling of anxiety slowly creeping it's way into his system. _For Chanel's sake you can do this_, he snapped to himself. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the crowd following the current toward his doom. Just as he mentally prepared himself for his big performance a voice stopped him.  
"Hey Kurt, wait up," Blaine's angelic voice stopped him.  
Kurt spun around coming face to face with the boy, half annoyed that he was distracting him from his mental preparation to give a performance in front of the entire student body.

A couple of days ago Wes and David had delightedly told him that they had chosen him to sing lead in their upcoming impromptu performance of Celine Dion's _'My Heart Will Go On' _ since they now had someone who could sing in that range. Kurt was obviously delighted at first desperate to showcase his talent. However the more he thought about it the more nervous he became, his football encounter having a much bigger impact on him then he would have liked.

He tightened his grip on his satchel peering at Blaine with confusion.  
"I just wanted to tell you good luck today, you will kill it," he smiled his usual wide cheesy smile that Kurt had always loved…until this moment anyway.  
"Is that all?" Kurt said icily.  
Looking stung Blaine replied, "Well actually no…but I get it you're busy it doesn't matter."  
Blaine turned to walk away, to disappear into the crowd again. Kurt reached out and took hold of his arm pulling him back with a bit too much force that Blaine's face was only inches from his. Kurt could feel the heat rising in his face but ignored it.  
"Sorry Blaine that was rude, I am just nervous. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"There is nothing to be nervous about," Blaine assured him, obviously not bothered by their closeness. "I wanted to ask you a favour actually?"  
"If it involves putting together a Madonna Gaga mashup performance, costumes included of course, then you can forget it." Blaine chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes he actually looked more nervous.  
"It's kind of an embarrassing favour actually."  
"Oh," was all Kurt could say, all humour gone.  
"Would you be able to um…help find me a pretend girlfriend. Just for the weekend!"  
Kurt's eyebrows instantly shot up, a million questions flying into his mind at once.  
"Why?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow, paranoid thoughts of Blaine actually turning out to be straight consuming his thoughts. Blaine's story of Ellie flew back into his mind so Kurt quickly dismissed that and was just left standing there confused.  
"Well it's for my cousins wedding, they all think I'm straight and I can't deal with the twenty questions about my love life. They are the type of people to see you in a relationship and just leave you alone."  
The shock had obviously still not left Kurt's face because Blaine looked at him pleadingly. "Kurt please, will you help me."  
"Ah…I guess my question is why me?"  
"Well I thought you would be the one to understand the most, and your best friends from McKinley are all women…"  
"Okay firstly they aren't _all_ women, and secondly I don't get it Blaine I thought you had come out to your family?"  
"My immediate family," he corrected.  
"Oh," was all Kurt could say again.  
"So you will help me?" How could Kurt refuse Blaine? Especially when he was pulling the full force of his beautiful hazel eyes on him.  
"Fine," Kurt sighed, already going through a list in his mind of who he could actually convince to help Blaine.  
"You're the best," Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek before offering more good luck to him and taking off down the hall.  
Kurt's heart skipped a beat. His mind continuously replayed that exact moment as he headed off towards the auditorium now more confident that he was going to nail the solo the Warblers had finally given him.

That afternoon Kurt spent the majority of it on the phone trying to convince Mercedes, Tina and Quinn to all be Blaine's fake date to his cousin's wedding; they all apparently had better plans. Kurt couldn't blame them, they barely knew Blaine and probably didn't fancy a weekend of lying and hanging out with a stranger. He wasn't sure why he was actually helping Blaine with such a strange request anyway. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why he was helping Blaine. Kurt adored him, he probably would have travelled to Mars if he had asked.

Kurt sighed, there was no way he was going to Brittany or Santana on this so regretfully he typed her number, she answered on the second ring.  
"Kurt Hummel, come to the best for solo advice I am guessing. Finn told me you finally landed the solo for the Regionals performance, which is _great_ I am happy for you. However as you know New Directions aren't pulling their weight as per usual and I have to pick up the slack which means I'll be _exhausted_ and therefore that makes the Warblers harder to beat as you, Kurt are my fiercest competition."  
"Uh..Hi Rachel," Kurt mumbled, slightly annoyed and confused by the whole lecture and backhanded complement. "I actually do have a favour to ask you, but it has nothing to do with Glee."  
"Oh," Rachel was speechless for the first time ever, she obviously wasn't used to people talking to her about anything other then Glee club.  
"Do you remember my friend Blaine?"  
"Of course he is your main soloist, not the strongest vocalist but he definitely had talent."  
"I'm not going to discuss his talent with you Rachel," Kurt clarified icily before continuing on. "Well I need you to do a favour for me…him."  
"Him?" Rachel sounded just as confused as the others had been.  
"Okay well Blaine has asked me to help him find a fake girlfriend for the weekend for his cousins wedding–"  
"I don't think so!" Rachel squealed down the phone line. "You are going to get him to seduce me like Jesse did and then break my heart before Regionals so you guys can win. I knew you were on an opposing team Kurt but I never knew you could be this heartless!"  
"Rachel, he is gay." Kurt stated bluntly.  
"Wait, what?"  
"He hasn't come out to his entire family yet and apparently they judge the singles and the gays, I am not really sure but I promised I would help him out."  
"Well I will have to do something about that!" Rachel sniffed.  
"So does that mean you will help?" Kurt asked ignoring the scary but obvious plan Rachel was mastering up about a confrontation. Kurt was desperate after all.  
"Sure, but on one condition…"  
"I am not giving you our set list Rachel!"  
"I was even going to ask that! Actually it's about Finn…"

Rachel went on for the next few minutes about how she was worried about Finn, that he hadn't seemed himself lately and if Kurt promised he would talk to him she would 'date' Blaine. Kurt hung up and collapsed in his chair at the library rubbing his temples, and almost jumped out of his skin when two firm hands pressed down on his shoulders.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said breathing into Kurt's ear making him blush. "You just looked stressed."  
"That is because I have spent my entire afternoon looking for a date," Kurt grumbled but relaxing into the massage.  
"Oh?" Blaine said obvious disappointment ringing in his voice. "Who is the lucky guy and where are you going?"  
Kurt chuckled, "I was looking for a date for you."  
"Oh!" Blaine said more excited, "How did you go?"  
"I asked Mercedes, Tina and Quinn first–"  
"I thought you would."  
"Do you want to hear who you are taking or not?" Kurt snapped playfully.  
"Sorry," Blaine said throwing his hands up in surrender and making his way over to sit opposite Kurt.  
Kurt hesitated slightly before telling Blaine, "Rachel agreed to take you."  
"As in Berry?"  
"How many Rachel's do I know?"  
Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt's chair (which apparently had wheels that Kurt had never noticed before) closer to him.  
"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said taking hold of his hands and gazing into his eyes. "I thought you may judge me or something but really you have been very…kind about it all."  
"Kind?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.  
"Let's just say I am very grateful," Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and kissing his forehead lightly making Kurt's heart race.

Blaine stood up abruptly leaving a very confused but happy Kurt to rest in his chair, before making his way to the exit.  
"Oh, Blaine," he stopped turning to face the pale boy. "I do judge you."  
Blaine laughed again, "Well if it means anything I would much rather be taking you on Saturday then Rachel. See you in Warbler practice Kurt."  
Blaine closed the door behind him and Kurt slumped into is chair feeling heavy with emotion.

...

Kurt had remained in a good mood all week and weekend ever since Blaine had left him in the library. Blaine's flirtatious behavior only continued with him occasionally pecking Kurt on the cheek or holding his hand, so that not even the pile of daunting assignments couldn't dampen his mood. When Monday arrived he was more than annoyed when it would be Blaine of all people to break his euphoria.  
"You could have warned me," Blaine snapped looking dishevelled shovelling a pile of french fries onto his plate.  
"Well first you would have to tell me to what you are referring for me to actually give you a warning," Kurt replied cooly.  
"That Rachel has two gay dads and that she was going to make it her mission to convert my family pro-homosexuality."  
"Ah…that."  
"I knew that you knew," Blaine grumbled all but slamming his tray down onto the table where Wes and David were sitting, causing them to look up.  
"Well maybe if you were more honest she wouldn't have gone on a 'gay' rampage," Kurt suggested sitting calmly down next to Blaine.  
Blaine shot Kurt the look of a thousand daggers.  
"Fuck off, I don't need this right now." Blaine abandoned his thoroughly abused lunch and stormed out of the hall.

David and Wes exchanged glances but chose not to comment, for all they knew Blaine was going through _man_stration.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" David offered to the boiling Kurt.  
"No," he snapped stabbing his boiled egg. David and Wes nodded and continued to eat in silence.  
"I don't get him," Kurt continued. "He says he 'out of the closest' but really he isn't! He is keeping his sexuality a secret from his family and to me that is not out of the closest thats just opening the door a fraction."  
"You don't know the half of it," Wes scoffed and David nudged him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt questioned, directing his anger towards Wes.  
"Ah…nothing."  
"Fine," Kurt snapped before too abandoning his food and storming from the cafeteria.

Kurt remained in a bad mood for the remainder of the day and only began to slightly cheer up when Mercedes kept up a text conversation with him throughout maths. He quickly fell back into his angry coma after she left for Glee rehearsal and he had to head off for a study period with Blaine.

When Kurt reached the library he did a quick scan and noticed Blaine had yet to arrive, so he quickly went and sat down next to Nick one of the Warblers. Surprised, Nick looked up and smiled at him before clearing his spread out books out of Kurt's way.  
"Aren't you sitting with Blaine today?" Nick commented as Kurt placed his books on the table.  
"No, I am not really in the mood to be treated like a five year old," Kurt replied cooly. He instantly regretted his words he never really thought Blaine treated him that way, but his inner bitch got the better of him.  
"Oh," Nick said awkwardly. "Hey since you're here want to go over our history notes for the pop quiz tomorrow?"  
"Sure," Kurt smiled fondly retrieving his notes from his bag.

The boys had made it about half way through their list when they were interrupted by the smooth handsome voice of Blaine's.  
"Hey guys," he said brightly, Kurt thought he saw Blaine's eyes linger a bit longer on Nick before turning back to him. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Unless you have come to apologise I have nothing to say to you," Kurt answered with a huff, locking his cold gaze on Blaine.  
Even as Kurt maintained his cool glare on the shorter boy he couldn't help the flutter of his heart as those hazel eyes bore back into his. Sighing impatiently Blaine ran his fingers roughly through his perfectly gelled hair forcing it to separate at odd angles.

"Kurt can you quit being so bitchy for one second and let me explain," Blaine snapped.  
Nick saw the look on Kurt's face and made a move to retreat quickly, as the boys chat would soon turn deadly.  
"I should probably go," Nick mumbled collecting his things.  
"No Nick, stay," Kurt said pulling the Warbler back down into his seat his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "Sorry Blaine if I come off that way, but as I recall you were the one who yelled at me! So excuse me if I have my guard up around you because I don't appreciate being treated like I am worthless!"  
"Fine, I came here to apologise, but if you are just going to turn this into a fight…" Blaine said coldly.  
"You're the one turning this into a fight," Kurt replied angrily continuing to hold down Nick as he made an attempt to escape again. "Now if you don't mind Nick and I have some studying to do."  
"Fine, why don't you just marry Nick whilst you're at it!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked venomously before Nick could protest.  
"You know exactly what it means!" Blaine replied coldly.  
"Grow up Blaine," Kurt said with finality turning back to his work.

Without another word, Blaine stormed from the library crashing into some unsuspecting freshmen on his way. Kurt and Nick continued testing each other, falling into awkward silences each time one went to double the bell finally sounded Kurt was glad to get away from Nick just to collect his thoughts. Blaine had gotten angry at him over the most trivial things and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he had done anything to spark such a mood to begin with. Sure he could have told Blaine about Rachel's intentions but he honestly thought there was something more to it.

Repressing a much needed sigh Kurt headed off to Warbler practice consumed by rage. Pushing the double doors wide open, Kurt held his head high striding across the room and taking his usual place next to Blaine. Neither boy acknowledged the other both too heated up from their conversation from earlier.

"Attention Warblers," Wes announced banging his hammer loudly. "Okay the council has decided to reward you guys with a special treat!"  
"Day off?"  
"We get to choreograph our own routine?"  
"You're taking us to see the our sister schools annual cheerleading carwash?" The last comment was from a boy named Jeff.  
"What? Jeff no…us Warblers have decided that this week we are going to hold a little competition. We were definitely inspired by our newest member for this little piece and his ongoing individuality–" Everybody glared at Kurt, who was still sitting tall leg over knee. "So we were thinking that this week everybody gets to try out for a solo and it has to be based on a song that means something to you in your life right now."  
Excited faces peered at each other from various directions, it was obvious this was the Warblers first bit of freedom. Kurt although flattered was however unfazed, Mr Shue had given New Directions a similar assignment before which he had regretfully hadn't fulfilled.

Kurt was tempted to look over at Blaine to see his reaction but his stubborn nature got the better of him so he continued to stare up at the council. The next few hours consisted of the Warblers badgering the council with questions of restrictions, guidelines etcetera before delving into a rehearsal for their upcoming number for regionals. When practice was finally over Kurt was one of the last ones to leave and he began to panic, what if Blaine would drive off without him? Therefore stranding him at Dalton? Just as he stepped forward the all too familiar strong warm hands of Blaine's stopped him. Kurt snapped his head back hoping there was fury not fluffiness written upon his face.  
"Kurt I am sorry for what I said earlier–"  
"So you should be," He snapped hoisting his satchel higher up on his shoulder.  
"Why can't you even let me apologise without getting all shirty," Blaine huffed.  
"Shirty?"  
"Uh…never mind it's something Spike says."  
"Who is Spike?" Kurt shot him a side ways glance letting some of his anger disappear.  
"No one just a guy from _Buffy_, anyway that's beside the point. Kurt I was out of line before and I wanted to tell you that I really am sorry."  
The guilt ridden look that was suffocating Blaine's appearance forced Kurt to cave.  
"You were kind of being immature too," Kurt pointed out with a smile. "Please just don't swear at me like that again."  
"Deal." Blaine smiled at Kurt taking hold of his hand and walking back down the hallway.

They walked in silence down a couple of corridors receiving strange glances from fellow peers. By the time they had reached the parking lot it took all of his concentration to focus on breathing.  
"What do you mean I was acting immature?" Blaine said suddenly breaking the silence.  
"Well that comment about Nick and I was completely unnecessary," Kurt replied.  
"You look at him fondly though," Blaine said a hint of jealousy to his tone.  
Rolling his eyes Kurt stopped them mid walk and turned to face Blaine.  
"Can I be honest with you? Are you just _that_ blind or do you just pretend not to see? Because Blaine I may look at him _fondly_, but it would be nothing in comparison to the way I look at you."  
"Kurt…"  
"No Blaine I need to say this," Kurt said forcing Blaine to hear him out. "Blaine I like you, _a lot_ all I can think about is _you_. My whole day is consumed by the very thought of you. I know you don't want to screw up our friendship but I can't help liking you and I wish there was something I could do about it but I can't."

Blaine just stood there in silence for a few moments, just staring._  
Oh my God, I have said too much,_ Kurt panicked wishing he could take it all back. Of course Blaine wouldn't like him even after all this time… _I knew I over analysed the stupid hand holding, _Kurt chastised.

Quickly Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and began walking briskly to the car, pretending as though nothing happened.  
"Ah Kurt?" Blaine questioned trailing after him.  
"Just forget I said anything," Kurt pleaded mortified.  
"Why?"  
"Maybe because I am now embarrassed and I wish I could take it all back."  
"Why?" Blaine repeated as the two boys stopped outside his car.  
"Because you don't like _me_," Kurt replied in a small whisper.  
"Maybe I _do _want to screw this up," Blaine said simply, forcing Kurt to look up.

Blaine was looking back at him, their faces inches from the other. Kurt swallowed loudly not daring to breathe.  
"W-what do you mean?" Kurt asked shakily.  
"Kurt, maybe it's time we fast forwarded to the end of _When Harry Met Sally_," Blaine suggested with a smile.

He had no idea why he did it but he just did. Letting go of all his built up fear, Kurt fluidly reached forward and pulled Blaine's chin up pressing his lips softly against Blaine's soft warm ones . At first its started off as slow and careful, but the moment Kurt felt Blaine's stubble graze against his cheek he couldn't help himself and moved into the kiss more passionately opening Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine moved his hand up to rest on the side of Kurt's neck allowing his thumb to stroke his jaw, as Kurt shuffled in closer. After what felt like eternity Blaine eventually broke away, leaving what Kurt thought to be a desperate looking expression on his face.  
"I am going to take that as agreement," Blaine chuckled softly pressing his lips against Kurt's again.  
Kurt moaned a response letting his arms rest comfortably around Blaine's waist. At this moment Kurt couldn't even begin to fathom how life could get better then this, but after all it was just the beginning of his relationship with Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

_This chapter is mainly just a lot of fluff with a slight mention of my OC. I added in a tiny bit of drama to this chapter just to keep it interesting, but other then that Klaine fluff, Klaine date, everything Klaine and nothing hurts. :)_

_Oh and thank you for your reviews so far, they mean so much to me I was fairly hesitant to actually post this story but the fact that even one person likes it just makes my heart swell so thanks! _

**Chapter Four: Date Night**

"Oh God, I have _nothing_ to wear," Kurt groaned collapsing onto his bed.  
"Oh Kurt please, I can see at least sixty outfits here and that's just in your bottom draw," Mercedes quipped placing her hands on her hips. "Now quit being such a baby and pick something. Here what about this?"  
Mercedes was holding out a shirt, one of Kurt's Marc Jacobs jackets and a pair of black skinny leg jeans.  
"Oh no they won't do," Rachel said from the egg shaped chair in the corner.  
"And why is that?" Mercedes challenged turning her full attention on the girl.  
"Kurt wants to look presentable and smart for his date right? Not like some floozy who can be considered easy." Rachel rose from her chair placing down the magazine she was reading on Kurt's bed side table and strode over to the closet.

After their kiss in the parking lot, Blaine was quick to ask Kurt on an official first date in which he gladly agreed. However Blaine had only promised not to take him to Breadstix (due to Kurt's distaste of the place) and was refusing to tell him the location which not only made the situation frustrating, but the fashion concept a lot harder.

"I am not going to be taking fashion advice from somebody who wears pantsuits," Mercedes shot back.  
"Here, this is perfect," Rachel said clearly ignoring Mercedes. Before her she held up a simple white button up shirt with Kurt's favourite bow tie and shorts. "Wear this with your Doc Martins and your black cardigan."  
"Now you are making him look like a nun!"  
"Well it's better then a ho–"  
"Guys, calm down!" Kurt intercepted noticing how the conversation could quickly spin out of control. "Myself being the true fashionista here, I think I have the right to express my opinion and _both_ of those outfits are horrible."  
Rachel and Mercedes gasped audibly glaring at their ungrateful friend.  
"Rachel you just don't wear such fabulous shorts with a cardigan and Mercedes that jacket clashes horribly with that shirt." Kurt moved passed them and delved into his wardrobe.

After flipping through many of his clothes he tossed up between one of his Armani jackets or a dress shirt that he could wear with his form fitting knee length sweater.  
"I like the jacket better," Rachel said, now sitting back in her egg chair.  
"Oh and you can totally pull off _this_ with it too," Mercedes held up one of Kurt's hats which was very flamboyant with peacock feathers sprouting from the top.  
"Lets not scare him away with my fabulous hats on the first date shall we? We have to ease him into these things." Kurt smiled, shrugging on the jacket.  
"Oh Kurt this is so exciting," Mercedes exclaimed practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My boy is finally going on a date."  
Kurt blushed furiously but ignored her heading straight to the bathroom to start on his hair.

"Where is he taking you anyway?" Rachel called out from the bedroom.  
"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me," Kurt admitted combing back his bangs and lathering them in hairspray.  
"Why? Is he keeping it a secret?" Mercedes asked joining him in the bathroom choking slightly on the hairspray fumes.  
"No… I just don't think he had decided on a venue because I kind of practically begged him to _not_ take me to Breadstix." Kurt shrugged.  
Mercedes shot him a look of disbelief.  
"But everyone loves Breadstix!"  
"Oh Mercedes when will you learn, that _I _am not just your average teenage boy."  
Mercedes laughed.  
"Alright Patti Lupone, I'll let you finish your hair."

After another twenty minutes of doing his hair Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom, to find his two best friends in a fit of giggles huddled together on the egg chair.  
"What's so funny?" Kurt asked popping his hip and folding his arms.  
"Oh nothing," Rachel said innocently.  
"Yeah quit being so paranoid," Mercedes laughed.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and went to check the time. He felt his heart flutter spastically in his chest as his stomach twisted into knots. Blaine would be arriving in five minutes considering the fact that the boy had never been late a day in his life.  
Rachel and Mercedes continued their fit of giggles as they said goodbye to Kurt, leaving him feeling very annoyed and self conscious.

"So kiddo, where did you say you were off to again?" Burt asked suddenly, causing Kurt to jump a few feet back.  
"I didn't, I am… well Blaine kind of asked me on a date," Kurt admitted preparing for the lecture he knew he was about to receive. He was shocked when Burt just nodded before heading back into the lounge room where Finn currently resided watching some sports program.  
"Make sure he treats you right," Burt called out to a very shocked Kurt, just as the doorbell rang right on seven.  
Kurt was at the door in a flash and had to hold back his gasp of shock. Blaine looked… well, _sexy. _He had donned a pair of well fitted jeans with a simple button up shirt that exposed his chest a little at the top and a cardigan that was rolled back to his elbows exposing his well toned arms.  
"Hi," he said a little breathlessly.  
"Hi," Kurt replied in the same tone.  
The two just kind of stood there for a while just staring at the other in awe. Blaine was the one to break the deafening silence.  
"S-shall we go then?"  
"Sure!" Kurt quickly grabbed his phone and wallet off the kitchen counter, calling a quick goodbye out to his Dad.

"You look great," Blaine commented getting into the car.  
"You don't shape up so bad yourself Anderson," Kurt replied.  
"Okay so I really want this to be a surprise for you, so I only ask you one favour," Blaine said the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "Now originally I was planning on blind folding you, but not only would I probably not live to see the next day for ruining your hair but also I kind of like to see your eyes."  
Kurt's heart swelled at the last comment, fearing it may explode Kurt focused on the hair part of the conversation.  
"That's true, I do not spend half an hour in the bathroom for my hair to look like some form of nest," Kurt quipped eyeing Blaine sideways. Blaine laughed, turning around to start the ignition.  
"Okay the one thing I ask of you is… just don't ask questions."  
"What kind of questions?" Kurt couldn't help himself, he couldn't bare the thought of a silent car ride with Blaine lost in his own fantasies so he needed some clarification.  
"Questions about our location."  
"So I can ask you normal questions then?" Kurt queried.  
"Yes."  
"Good." Kurt smiled, buckling his seatbelt so Blaine could back out of the driveway.

About five metres down the road, Kurt turned to face Blaine.  
"So where are we going?"  
"It's like talking to a brick wall," Blaine laughed ignoring the question.  
"You could at least give me a hint you know," Kurt whined desperate to know where exactly Blaine was taking him.  
"Is that an Armani jacket you're wearing?" Blaine asked taking his eyes off the road for a second to stare at Kurt's wardrobe selection.  
"Yes it is! I'm surprised you noticed hardly anyone in this town cares for a fantabulous wardrobe."  
"It looks lovely on you," Blaine commented smiling genuinely.  
Kurt blushed furiously, before finally catching on.  
"Wait are you distracting me with fashion talk so I won't ask you questions?" Kurt demanded mocking a hurt gasp.  
"Guilty as charged," Blaine smiled taking an exit onto to the highway that led back to Westerville.  
"You are an evil man Mr. Anderson."  
"So I have been told."  
"So why are we heading to Westerville?" Kurt asked turning the conversation back to the forbidden topic.  
"You will see soon enough."

After a long drive of Kurt's constant questions Blaine finally took a left hand turn and Kurt finally realised where he was taking him.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Kurt exclaimed. "Did you tell Mercedes and Rachel you were taking me here?"  
"I may have mentioned it," Blaine said a sly grin appearing on his face. "Come on Kurt you know this will be a lot of fun."  
"Well I guess that explains why they were laughing like a bunch of hyenas."  
Blaine quickly found a parking spot and stepped out of the car. In a flash he was on Kurt's side opening the door for him and leading Kurt towards his impending doom. Blaine had decided to take Kurt to Westerville's yearly Carnival for their first date.

Bright lights were lit up everywhere as the show ground was covered in a mass of people all running in different directions. Many of the people there were teenagers all hanging out with friends for the weekend but there were still a few parents with their children as well as some couples around.  
"So what would you like to do first?" Blaine asked taking hold of Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together.  
"Something that won't ruin my hair," Kurt grumbled spotting the giant Ferris wheel a good few metres away.  
"You would still look perfect to me," Blaine said leaning in to peck a very embarrassed but flattered Kurt on the cheek. "But if we _must_, we can start with the Ferris wheel first."  
"What about dinner?" Kurt asked noticing the growls in his stomach becoming louder.  
"Okay, dinner first then the Ferris wheel."

Together the two boys each had a corn dog and shared some french fries, with very little complaint from Kurt who simply commented on how the unhealthy carnival food would go straight to his hips.  
"So what do you think?" Blaine asked taking a bite of his corn dog.  
"About the food or the whole Carnival as a first date thing?" Kurt replied taking a bite out of his own corn dog feeling the ketchup ooze down his chin.  
"The second one, I can clearly see you are enjoying your food," Blaine laughed as Kurt quickly wiped away the mess from his face.  
"I will have to get back to you, we haven't ridden any of the rides yet."  
Blaine just smiled and they continued to eat in silence for a while before he looked up again watching Kurt with a sly grin on his face.  
"What?" Kurt asked paranoid that he had ketchup plastered all over his chin again.  
"Nothing, you just look…"  
"Yes?" _Ridiculous? Like a slob? _Kurt's paranoid thoughts shouted.  
"Beautiful," Blaine answered simply.

Putting down his now food free stick Blaine shifted a little closer to Kurt, sending the taller boys heart flying. Blaine took hold of Kurt's food too and put it aside, leaning in close to his face. Kurt though he might pass out because he wasn't breathing and Blaine was moving at a tortuously slow pace inching closer to his face. Eventually Blaine was so close to him, he could feel his warm breath brush against his lips. Blaine hovered like that for a bit drinking in his appearance before _finally _closing the gap between them.

Blaine's lips were just as soft and gentle as they had been the other day, only this time they had a little more desperation to them. Kurt kissed him back just as passionately letting his fingers curl up into his hair, as Blaine rested his hands on his waist pulling him closer. Temporarily pulling away to breathe Kurt marveled at the fact that this was actually happening. Leaning in again their kisses became deeper both silently asking permission of the other to explore their mouths. Kurt quickly obeyed to Blaine's request letting the boy slide his tongue into his mouth, which Kurt sucked on lightly. Without warning Blaine pulled away panting heavily.  
"You are going to be the death of me," Blaine mumbled before closing the gap again.

Their kisses were suddenly becoming hotter and Kurt was moaning slightly into the boys mouth momentarily forgetting they were in a public place, and that he was soon going to have a very public problem if they continued. Regretfully Kurt pulled away and tried to think of non sexual things, leaving a confused Blaine just to stare at him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked worry evident in his eyes.  
"No!" Kurt replied quickly, his eyes lingering on those soft pink lips. "I-it's just if we continue, I may not be able to stand up for a while."  
"Oh right," Blaine said obviously embarrassed. "I completely forgot we were in a public place."

They sat in silence for a few moments cooling off until deciding it was safe to stand again.  
"So the ferris wheel? How about it?" Blaine asked linking their hands together and pulling Kurt up from the ground.  
"Only if you promise to kiss me at the top," Kurt replied playfully nudging his shoulder.  
"How about if you go on all the rides, I'll promise to kiss you on every single one."  
"That could get a bit awkward on the teacups," Kurt laughed, Blaine quickly joining in.

They walked hand in hand towards the Ferris wheel chatting happily about everything before a group of teenage girls that looked the same age accidentally bumped into Blaine, one of them spilling all of their drink onto his shirt.  
"Dammit," the boy cursed taking a step back never letting go of Kurt's hand.  
"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry I didn't even see you – _Blaine?_" The girl who had spilt the drink was now staring bug eyed at the boy who was practically dripping in soda.  
Blaine looked up and Kurt immediately felt the grip on his hand tighten and the boy beside him tensed up.  
"E-Ellie?" He choked, Kurt could still here the ice to his tone.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you lived just outside Lima?" She asked shock plastered across her face, her two friends look just as confused as Kurt felt.

"I go to school in Westerville," Blaine replied coolly.  
Kurt just stared at the girl in question trying to discover the connection between the two. She really was quite pretty, she may have been even considered hot if Kurt swung that way._  
Oh My God! _Kurt thought all memories flooding back to him. _This is Ellie, as in Blaine's ex-girlfriend almost had sex with her Ellie!_  
"Oh, I didn't realise you still came here," Ellie said conversationally oblivious to Blaine's hostile tone. "Hey I am sorry about your shirt."  
Just as her eyes drifted to the now ruined fabric they snapped to the linked hands, her eyes going wider then Kurt had originally thought possible.  
"Don't worry about it," Blaine said tartly.

"So who is your _friend_?" She asked rudely, very obviously looking at their linked hands.  
Kurt looked up at Blaine warily. Neither of them knew where they stood after all this was their first date, so Kurt was honestly surprised by the next words that came out of the shorter boys mouth.  
"This is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is Ellie."  
"Hi," Kurt replied awkwardly, trying to hide the euphoria from his face because his heart was currently exploding.  
"I guess I'll see you around Blaine," the words were full of venom as Ellie eyed Kurt with disgust. "Nice to meet you."  
"You too," Kurt replied lamely as she stalked past him with her friends, the term sheep coming to mind.  
"Well that was lovely an awkward," Blaine said humorlessly.

Just as Kurt was about to reply, and cheer up his _boyfriend_ (Kurt marveled at the term), he heard the sickening words come from Ellie's mouth behind him.  
"He is such a filthy fag I can't believe I ever dated him." Like a match being struck Kurt was suddenly in a rage.  
"Kurt let it go," Blaine warned noticing the spark of anger that had just ignited in Kurt's eyes.  
"Who does she honestly think she is, calling you that?"  
"What I did to her was much worse," Blaine commented looking away dropping Kurt's hand.  
"I doubt that," Kurt retorted hotly. "Blaine she practically outed you, I don't see how you refraining from gross girl sex is all _that _bad."  
"Kurt would you just drop it," Blaine snarled turning on his heel and marching toward the closest tap.

Kurt quickly followed him and watched warily as he began to lather his ruined shirt in water. Kurt knew that it was a lost cause saving clothes when it came to artificial colouring stains, that stuff just didn't come out no matter how hard you scrubbed. Not wanting to provoke Blaine again he just stood beside him quietly as he scrubbed the fabric angrily. Kurt could see the anger building up in Blaine as tears began to well up in his hazel eyes and he only scrubbed harder. Fearing for the fabric and desperate to help Kurt cautiously took hold of Blaine's hands and pulled them from his chest.

"I wanted this night to be perfect," Blaine said his voice breaking as the tears threatened to spill over.  
"I know," Kurt replied simply.  
"She just ruined it, like she ruined everything else!"  
"I know," Kurt repeated.  
"I-I just can't understand, w-why she had to treat me so badly. I can't help the fact I am gay," Blaine was crying now and it broke Kurt's heart.

Without a moments hesitation Kurt pulled the shorter boy into his arms and let him cry it out. After a while of just standing there comforting him (and a lot of internal cringing at the fact salty tears were probably staining his jacket), Kurt finally felt the boy pull away to look at him.  
"Kurt I am so sorry–"  
"Don't be."  
"I planned this entire evening you know. We were going to go on all the rides and you were going to complain about it messing up your hair and then I was going to reassure you that you would look beautiful even if you had blue hair," Kurt gasped in mock horror at that, receiving a small smile. "Then I was going to use my great skills and win you a giant teddy bear that would take up a whole lot of unnecessary space that you would keep anyway, and then we would share some cotton candy and I was going to kiss you and it was going to be–"  
"It still can be," Kurt interrupted.  
Blaine stared at him incredulously, for him the night was ruined and Kurt would just want to go home and end their horrible date.  
"Blaine, we can start over and forget about that… we can do all those things tonight, although no amount of charm in the world will convince me that my hair would look good blue. It can still be perfect."  
Blaine gave Kurt a watery smile, still looking slightly disheartened.

Frustrated at his lack of cooperation Kurt decided the best way to pull Blaine out of his emotional funk was to prove to him just how perfect the night could be.  
"Come on," Kurt said dragging Blaine towards the ferris wheel.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the Ferris wheel, and you _will_ kiss me at the top," Kurt stated.  
"This is insane Kurt, I'm a mess we should probably–"  
"I am not going to let some tramp of your past ruin this for me Blaine Anderson," Kurt snapped turning on him as the entered the line. "Do you know how long I have wanted to go on a date with you? Seven months! Seven months, I have been pining over you hoping that you would feel the same way. So unlike your shirt, this night is _not_ ruined and you _will_ take me on the perfect date and you _will_ win me that stupid bear I don't want and you will kiss me when I want to be kissed!"  
A few of the bystanders were now staring at Kurt with curious expressions on their faces, but he didn't care. The only person he wanted looking at him was staring back at him with a wide smile.

Without warning Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Startled at first Kurt just stood there, but quickly moved into the kiss parting his lips allowing Blaine's warm mouth entrance. The two would have continued for quite a while if they had not been interrupted by a very disgruntled worker who told them they were up next and if they hadn't been so publicly on display.

"So what do you think of the view Anderson?" Kurt asked as the Ferris wheel came to a halt near the top.  
"It's beautiful," Blaine replied, however he wasn't staring out at the landscape.  
"God, if I knew you were going to be so cheesy I wouldn't have wasted seven months of my life waiting for you."  
"I know for a fact that you are dying on the inside," Blaine stated.  
"Oh is that so?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then I guess I will just have to prove you wrong," Kurt said cocking an eyebrow and notably turning away.  
Kurt heard Blaine's soft laugh beside him moments before he felt his warm hand rest on his knee slowly making its way up, making him shiver slightly.  
"So… this? You aren't affected at all?" Kurt could almost imagine the cocky grin Blaine was giving him but still refused to turn his way.  
"No."  
Blaine continued to move his hand up Kurt's thigh tortuously slow and leaned in closely to his neck.  
"How about this, not even a racing heartbeat?" Blaine said seductively, his warm breathe brushing against Kurt's neck.  
"No," Kurt said again, but he knew his facade was faltering.  
"How about now?" Blaine asked, turning Kurt's chin and kissing him softly on the mouth.

Kurt's heart was indeed racing, as it pounded heavily against his chest. Blaine's soft warm hand cupped the side of his jaw pulling Kurt closer to him and leaning more in to the kiss, as his second hand finally landed on his waist. Repeating his actions Kurt parted his mouth against Blaine's as they each explored their mouths with their tongues. Feeling adventurous Kurt trailed his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip before sucking on it lightly and placing his arm firm on Blaine's lower back, pulling him closer. This received a slight moan as Blaine only kissed him more passionately and ran his fingers up into his hair. Suddenly Blaine pulled away from the kiss and was now leaving a trail of light kisses against Kurt's neck, causing him to throw his head back for better access. Blaine began to suck and lick lightly at a sensitive spot just below Kurt's ear causing the boy to moan.

"I knew you were melting on the inside," Blaine laughed darkly pulling away, leaving a very displeased boy in his wake.  
"You little–"  
"You love me."  
"You're a tease Blaine Anderson," Kurt snapped in what he hoped was a menacing manner, but to Blaine it was simply adorable.  
"And you Kurt Hummel, are a liar."  
"I am not–"  
However Kurt's protests were cut off by Blaine's lips as they crushed against his kissing him surely but softly. Kisses like this were repeated for the rest of the duration of the night. Blaine would quickly lean in for one when he thought Kurt was least expecting it. Or Kurt would take Blaine by surprise, or just thank him.

"I had a great time tonight," Kurt said just as Blaine pulled into his driveway.  
"Me too," Blaine smiled, leaning in for another kiss that was chaste but Kurt thought it was sweet.  
"Blaine can I ask you something though?"  
"Sure."  
"Well I can't help but wonder, and I am sorry for bringing her up again but when you er introduced me to Ellie," Blaine's expression quickly hardened at the mention of her. "You called me your boyfriend…" Kurt trailed off hoping Blaine would get the hint.  
"Oh," Blaine's cold eyes immediately softened as he realised what Kurt was getting at. "Well I said that because it was easier then completely explaining."  
"Oh."  
"However Kurt, I know we have only officially been out on one date but we have made out heaps of time–"  
"Charming Blaine."  
"And we have known each other for a really long time," Blaine continued ignoring him. "So what I guess I am trying to say is would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
Kurt's heart swelled. He knew he was beaming like an idiot back at the boy he cared so much about, of course he wanted to be his boyfriend was he insane?

Without hesitation, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine softly.  
"Will I ever get a straight yes from you? Or will you always answer with a kiss?" Blaine asked pulling away smiling.  
"I prefer the kissing tactic a lot better," Kurt said.  
"So I am just left to assume a kiss means yes all the time?"  
"That would be correct."  
Blaine beamed back at Kurt kissing him again. Before the kisses got too heated Kurt broke away bidding farewell to his boyfriend and went inside.

_Oh my God! _Kurt's mind exclaimed when he shut the door behind him. _I have a boyfriend! And he just happens to be the most perfect, handsome, wonderful guy ever!_  
"What are you so happy about?" Finn asked breaking Kurt from his internal celebration.  
"Nothing," Kurt lied lamely.  
"Did you just get home? Because it's almost one."  
"Wow Finn, I didn't realise our parents had died whilst I was out and you had adopted their role," Kurt replied bitterly, annoyed that Finn was lecturing him when he had just returned from such a fantastic night.  
"They didn't, and I am just concerned," Finn defended eyeing his step brother with annoyance.  
"Why are you still up anyway?" Kurt asked making his way into the kitchen.  
"Rachel just left."  
Kurt shot Finn a look of disbelief. Here Finn was lecturing him about being out late when his on-off girlfriend had been here moments ago, probably making out with him.  
"No it's not like that," Finn quickly interjected picking up on what had just implied. "I was helping her with her songs and stuff."  
"Uh huh, if that's what you guys are calling it these days," Kurt called back to him heading off to his bedroom, receiving many protests.

Once finished with his moisturizing routine and was happily in his bed, Kurt allowed everything from his night to finally sink in. He had started off this evening lonely and single and now he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was absolutely crazy about. In that moment Kurt knew exactly what to sing for his Warbler's assignment.


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Messages

_More fluff, with a tiny bit of drama. I must admit __this chapter is a bit of a filler __but I had a lot of fun writing it though, and it includes the song that inspired the whole story. I would also love some feedback too to see what you guys think so far :)_

**Chapter Five: Mixed Messages**

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine said as he hopped into the passenger side of Kurt's car.  
The two had been dating for two weeks now but the words still never failed to send Kurt's heart soaring.  
"Good morning," Kurt replied just as cheerfully leaning into to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
"That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek? When you know that we will have to spend an entire day with only hand holding and cheek kisses!"  
"I'm sure you will survive," Kurt chuckled pulling out of the driveway.  
Blaine grumbled in his seat turning to face the road. A few minutes passed in silence before Kurt finally decided to tell Blaine of his night.  
"So… Karofsky texted me last night," Kurt said ignoring his boyfriends constant angry ramblings.  
"Oh? And what did he have to say?" Blaine asked completely forgetting about his sulking.  
"He wants to get together and rehearse this friday."  
"But we were going to go bowling this friday," Blaine said, disappointment lathered his voice.  
"That's what I said, so I told him we were free tonight." Kurt briefly snuck a glance at his boyfriend hoping that Blaine wouldn't be too upset with him for forcing plans on him.  
"We?"  
"Yes, as in you and me," Kurt stated simply taking a left on to the highway heading for Dalton.  
"What if I had been busy?" Blaine said slight anger to his tone.  
Kurt suppressed the urge to sigh. He knew that Blaine was going to get annoyed with him for not asking but in all honesty Kurt didn't really care. In the past Blaine had made a promise to him to keep him safe, to make sure he was never left alone with Karofsky (over looking the whole football incident, which he still hadn't told Blaine about) so deep down Kurt knew Blaine would have agreed anyway.

"I knew you weren't, besides I thought you wanted to help Karofsky with this?" Kurt questioned.  
"I did, I mean I do it's just…" Blaine trailed off looking nervously down at his hands._  
Just what? _Kurt wondered. Perhaps Blaine was having second thoughts about the entire performance and had decided to let Kurt handle it? He continued to wrestle with himself watching Blaine fidgeting beside him remaining silent. Frustrated Kurt finally asked,  
"Just what Blaine?"  
"Nothing, tonight is fine," Blaine said with a definite ice to his tone.  
"Look Blaine if you don't want to go it's fine–"  
"I want to go," He quickly protested.  
"Then why are you getting so pissed off with me for organising a rehearsal with him?" Kurt asked entering queen bitch mode.  
"Because you just assumed that I would say yes," Blaine spat out.  
"Well I am sorry if I thought you would take an interest in this because it is something you can relate to, but if you are just going to go around acting like a drama queen about it all just forget it."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine all but yelled.  
"That you are being a little selfish!" Kurt replied in the same tone, keeping his eyes hard on the road.  
"He's _your_ bully!" Blaine's words were like knives, and the tears instantly began to well up in Kurt's eyes. "Oh my God Kurt I didn't mean that."  
"Just forget it Blaine, just forget about everything!" Kurt snapped forcing himself not to cry.

Of course Blaine wouldn't want to help him, this was _his _problem after all not Blaine's. The words still hurt Kurt deeply though, the thoughts of abandonment and isolation hitting him harder then a tonne of bricks.  
"Kurt I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Blaine apologised.  
"No you're right Blaine, he is my bully so I will deal with him," Kurt said icily, his voice breaking on the last word.  
Blaine attempted to apologise again but Kurt didn't want to hear it and settled for turning the music up louder. The rest of the trip was torturous as the awkward tension filled the car; thankfully the ride finally ended. Kurt pulled into the first spot he saw and was out of his seat in a flash. He waited for Blaine to exit the car so he could lock it and storm off in his most bitchiest manner. However when Blaine took forever to get out, Kurt decided to go investigate and perhaps give him a real piece of his mind true Kurt Hummel style.

"Blaine what is taking you so long?" Kurt snapped swinging the door open.  
Blaine just sat there staring at the dashboard eyes blank like a white canvas.  
"Blaine?" Kurt began again.  
This seem to prompt the boys attention who just looked up at him with apologetic eyes.  
"Kurt I am so sorry, I was such a jerk for saying that," Blaine said at once. "I didn't mean it. I was angry because Karofsky reminds me of Ellie and I hate feeling like that, so I guess when you said I had to spend the night with someone who makes me feel like shit I didn't take the information too well."  
"Blaine–"  
"No let me finish. Kurt I'm sorry I shouldn't take my anger out on you, you don't deserve it you're the best thing that has happened to me and I don't want to lose you and you shouldn't be alone with him."  
Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend, "I am sorry too, I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."  
"I deserved it," Blaine stated.  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did," Blaine protested receiving a frustrated sigh from Kurt.  
"Blaine you didn't and I should have asked first."  
"I would have agreed anyway."  
Kurt looked smugly down at his boyfriend, smiling at the fact that he knew this already.  
"Now are we going to spend all morning arguing over this or are you going to kiss me until I forgive you?"  
"I definitely like the latter," Blaine grinned, taking hold of Kurt's arm and pulling him onto his lap.  
"Blaine this isn't exactly the apology kiss I had in mind…"  
"Were you expecting a kiss on the cheek?" Blaine asked concerned, however there was still a sly edge to his voice.  
"Well something a little more chaste, so we don't arise suspicion," Kurt said making a move to re-exit the car but Blaine held him in place.  
"Kurt I truly am sorry," the boy apologised at once cupping his face in his hands and bringing their lips together.  
"I know, me too," Kurt sighed against his lips, feeling Blaine smile beneath them.  
Blaine brought their lips closer again and began kissing Kurt like he would have if they were alone, and not in a parking lot surrounded by students arriving.  
"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed giggling. "There are people around."  
"So let them look," Blaine replied eyes dark, and leaning in to kiss him again.  
"Don't even think about it," Kurt lectured getting off of Blaine's lap and exiting the car, receiving only small protests in return. Pulling Blaine from the car too Kurt closed the door and went to lock it. Spinning around he almost slammed right into his boyfriend, who was standing far too close for comfort with the same sly smile on his face.

"Blaine…" Kurt warned.  
"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked seductively gently pressing Kurt's back against the car and leaning his arm beside his head.  
Kurt's heart began to race finding it now rather difficult to breathe. Blaine was staring at him his now very dark eyes trailing over his features before settling on his lips.  
"We should probably go to class," Kurt breathed, trying to ignore the closeness of their faces.  
"Probably," Blaine agreed, but didn't make the slightest inclination of moving.  
Just as Kurt made a move to slide away from him and regain his oxygen, Blaine closed the distance between their lips moving his hand up to cup the side of his jaw. Kurt moaned in delight as Blaine's tongue swiped his bottom lip and gripped the side of his hip tightly. Feeling adventurous and perhaps a little teasing, Kurt remembered how Blaine had loved the way he had sucked on his lower lip. Kurt was met with a moan as he suspected and began to lick across Blaine's lip before nibbling on it slightly.  
"Oh God…_Kurt_," Blaine groaned pulling the taller boy closer to him allowing his hand to slip behind his neck and up into to his hair.

Immediately Kurt pulled away, eyes full of warning.  
"What did I do?" Blaine asked, obviously disappointed at the loss of his boyfriend.  
"You were about to pull at my hair," Kurt said cocking an eyebrow.  
Frustrated Blaine sighed before quickly apologising and making to kiss Kurt again. Kurt quickly complied and continue to explore Blaine's mouth with his tongue. Being met with more groaning it wasn't long before Blaine eventually thrusted his now obvious hard on into Kurt's thigh. Realising what he done, Blaine quickly pulled away embarrassed.  
"Kurt, shit I am so sorry." Kurt could see the panic building in his boyfriends eyes as he quickly moved back from him, but not so far that his little problem would be made public.  
"Don't be," Kurt whispered hotly in his ear being met with a strangled noise from his boyfriend. Kurt had to admit watching Blaine becoming so weak at his actions was amazing, and something he wanted to see more often.  
"However I wouldn't like you to continue here," Kurt admitted. "I think we are turning into a bit of a show."

Blaine spun around to see a very unimpressed Wes and a holding his two thumbs up David. Wes shot them a warning look before dragging David behind him and heading off to the building.  
"Oh my God," Blaine said, watching Kurt as all the blood was rushing to his cheeks.  
"That was…" Kurt trailed off.  
"Extremely hot," Blaine finished.  
"I was going to go with embarrassing," Kurt said with a small laugh.  
"No, embarrassing is when the teachers catch you," Blaine said attempting to lean up and continue kissing his boyfriend.  
"I don't think so," Kurt said at once, peeling himself from the car and taking Blaine's hand in his.  
"Kurt wait, I still have a _very_ obvious problem," Blaine said eyes looking down to his straining pants, realising the mortification of his situation.  
"Just think of unsexy things," Kurt said placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend and making to move again.  
"Like what?" Blaine asked incredulously, pulling Kurt back.  
"Think of your parents having sex."  
"Ew," Blaine said in disgust, not before long he too pried himself away from the safety of the car and walked hand in hand with his boyfriend to class.

The duo made their way through the halls only receiving a few double takes due to their PDA, from the few boys who still obviously were unaware of their relationship status. Just as they rounded the corner they began to debate playfully over various musicians talents.  
"I am sorry but you can not clarify _Eminem_ as a talented singer," Kurt argued with Blaine, sitting down at his usual desk next to Wes in French class.  
"His music is powerful," Blaine retorted sitting on the other side of Kurt. "Just because he is a rapper…"  
"Streisand's music is powerful, Eminem's music is just noise."  
Their teacher soon signaled for the start of class so all conversations were immediately stopped much to Kurt's delight, winning this round. Throughout the lesson Wes kept shooting Blaine irritated looks which confused Kurt. Sure he thought their kissing was a bit inappropriate but he didn't think it was anything for Wes to get angry over. _Maybe Wes is gay and likes Blaine? _Kurt thought absentmindedly as Wes's angry eyes swept over Blaine for the tenth time. _Well that doesn't make sense, he would be giving me daggers if that were the case._  
Kurt continued his inner battle with himself over various ideas of why Wes could be angry, until the Warbler himself interrupted his thought process.

"Warbler practice has been moved to this afternoon," Wes said bitterly as the three exited the classroom.  
"Why?" Blaine questioned at once, knowing of Kurt's plans.  
"Apparently the chess club need the choir room tomorrow afternoon," Wes shrugged.  
"Well that doesn't make any sense," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "Can't they use it today? Kurt and I have plans."  
"I don't know Blaine, and I don't care if you and your _boyfriend_ have plans. Practice is today at five be there or lose your solo spot at Regionals, your choice." With that Wes stormed off down the hall leaving a very confused Kurt and Blaine in his wake.  
"Is he gay?" Kurt blurted out unthinkingly.  
"What? No," Blaine laughed nudging against his shoulder playfully. "Wes is… just stressed, I think. I'll talk to him."  
"Okay because I was beginning to think he was crushing hard on you and he was jealous."  
Blaine laughed again before pulling Kurt in for a quick chaste kiss.  
"Nah, the boy just has issues. I'll see you at lunch."  
Kurt watched his boyfriend walk away, not even caring if people spotted him cocking his head to the side to get a better view of his ass that were being hugged tightly by his slacks.

The rest of the morning went by slowly for Kurt as he couldn't help but worry about Wes and question what had made him so mad to begin with. He continued to keep up another text conversation through maths with Mercedes, mainly bitching about Wes's rude behaviour but was met with frantic texts demanding details of his make out session instead. Smiling to himself Kurt quickly replied going into great detail about _everything_ including how hot Blaine's erection was, to satisfy his friend. Just as he was about to hit send, Jeff who had got up to toss his rubbish in the trash bumped into Kurt's shoulder which caused him forward the message on to all.  
"_Oh my God!_" Kurt squealed panic beginning to consume him. Quickly he scrolled through his sent list looking at all the names._**  
Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Carole, Dad, David, Finn, Karofsky, Mercedes, Mike, Mr. Shue, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, Wes.**  
Oh my God! Shit! Shit! Shit! Dad! Mr Shue! Karofsky! _Kurt squealed in panic in his mind as his eyes bulged. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He could only begin to imagine the conversation he was going to have with his parents when he got home, or the look on his previous teachers face. However that wasn't what bothered him the most. Karofsky would be reading that text, and Kurt didn't know how well he would take it.

After a few seconds had passed Kurt was met with many replies all different responses.

_**From: Rachel**_

_Was this meant for me?_

_**From: Finn**_

_Dude, TMI!_

_**From: Mercedes**_

_You get it boy! That does sound hot! Maybe Wes was jealous because he isn't getting any? Oh we are so going for coffee this weekend too, so you can give me all the dets in person!_

_**From: Santana**_

_Wanky ;)_

_**From: David**_

_Yeah man, I saw this no need for a play by play recount._

Kurt looked down at his phone mortified, only smiling slightly at the fact Mercedes had continued their conversation none the wiser. Kurt quickly sent out a message all of his recipients again explaining the mishap, only writing a separate message to Karofsky apologising in detail and asking to change their rehearsal time.

"Just kill me now," Kurt groaned leaning his head on the table at the cafeteria.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad," Blaine soothed rubbing circles on his lower back.  
"_All_ of my contacts received that message Blaine! Including my teacher and parents!"  
"Well I thought it was kind of hot," Blaine whispered in his ear too low for Wes and David, who were seated across from them to hear.  
Kurt shot him a vexed look.  
"My father received that message! Aren't you a _little _worried he may come after you with his shot gun?" Kurt said tartly.  
Blaine mulled this over and soon became very quiet. It wasn't until Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket that he spoke again.  
"Is that him?" Blaine asked, obvious panic in his voice. "What did he say?"  
"Relax Blaine, it's Karofsky. He was only replying about us moving rehearsal to seven."  
"Oh," Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that fine then?"  
"Yeah, he said we can meet him at the mall. Apparently there is a dance studio nearby that you can hire out."  
"Well I am glad I am coming with you then," Blaine said solemnly. "Because that sounds a little dodgy."  
Kurt smiled at his boyfriend before pecking him lightly on the cheek, his heart fluttering lightly.  
"Alright I am going to go get something to eat and hopefully by the time I return my Dad will not have replied with any death threats," Kurt said rising from his seat. Blaine only laughed weakly, his thoughts obviously back on his death at Burt's hand.

Kurt quickly grabbed himself some sushi and an apple from the lunch lady and was heading back to their table in a flash. He was more then surprised when he was a few feet away to see Wes going off at Blaine.  
"Well? When are you planning on telling him? Blaine, what you're doing is wrong! I know it and you know it!"  
"You don't know the first thing about me," Blaine snarled.  
"Yeah well neither does he! When this ends badly someone is going to get hurt!" Wes replied angrily, hunching his shoulders and leaning forward.  
"Who says this is going to end badly?" Blaine retorted.  
Noticing Kurt was back, David quickly nudged Wes and the boy backed off. Blaine spun around forcing a smile that _almost_ seemed convincing.  
"What's going on?" Kurt asked placing his tray on the table.  
"Nothing," All three said at once, but Kurt didn't miss the hard look Wes shot at Blaine.  
"Is that all you got to eat?" Blaine chastised kissing Kurt lightly on the temple.  
"Sorry we don't all eat like cavemen," Kurt quipped.  
Blaine smiled lightly before turning his gaze away to stare off absentmindedly into space.

The three just sat their awkwardly for a while Kurt giving them all curious looks before Blaine spoke up.  
"Kurt what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Nothing, well actually I promised Mercedes a mall date but that is about it."  
"How would you like to meet my parents," Kurt froze in shock and he didn't miss the surprised look Wes gave him.  
"Really? I mean are you sure?" Kurt asked warily. Blaine never spoke about his parents much and if he had it had only been in a formal manner. Unlike Kurt who gushed about his family regularly and introduced Burt and Blaine the first week after transferring to Dalton. Of course Blaine was yet to be reintroduced as his boyfriend, but it was probably pretty evident to Burt now exactly how their date went a few weeks ago.  
"I have never been more sure in my life," the boy smiled giving Wes a hard glare before kissing Kurt lightly.  
"Oh, okay then. Sounds like fun."

…

"He can't keep watching us like a hawk forever," Kurt complained that afternoon at Warbler practice, as Wes was currently eyeing Blaine's hand on his knee with distaste.  
"I'm pretty sure he is just making sure we don't tear our clothes off in the middle of practice or something," Blaine chuckled giving Kurt a suggestive eyebrow wiggle purposefully, making the boy blush.  
"Blaine he is going to kick us out," Kurt said smacking him playfully on the arm.  
"No he won't," Blaine teased leaning in and kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek.  
"Blaine!" Wes all but yelled across the choir room. "Are you ready to perform your song today?"  
Slightly taken aback at first by his tone, Blaine quickly nodded and made his way to the front.  
"Okay guys Blaine will start us off on your assignments, followed by Thad and Jeff."  
"Kurt, Nick and myself will be on Monday," David announced before rattling off the rest of the Warblers.

"Okay the song I have chosen is _'Ours'_ by Taylor Swift," Blaine began clearing his throat a little. "I think it perfectly represents my life at the moment and all my current feelings." He glanced at Kurt the entire time throughout his speech before quickly striding across the room and picking up his guitar.  
Stroking the first few notes of the song Blaine quickly fell into the song, his eyes falling on Kurt's.

_Elevator buttons and morning air,  
Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs.  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now my time is theirs.  
_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you. _

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours. _

Blaine rose from the place he was sitting and strode over to Kurt, his gaze never faltering from the blue eyes staring back at him in adoration. Kurt could feel the blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks, giving him a terrible shade of red but Blaine either didn't notice or care.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.  
Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles,  
But I don't care.  
Cause right now you're mine. _

_And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours. _

By now most of the Warblers were either cat calling or looking on with adoration, but to Kurt none of them existed in this moment it was only him and Blaine. Smiling Blaine leaned in closer placing a quick kiss on his forehead during the beat before pulling away continuing to strum his guitar..

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in.  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. _

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
and I love the riddles that you speak.  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours. _

_So don't your worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard.  
Don't worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours._

When Blaine finished the last note the boys all clapped in admiration. Kurt snuck a glance over at Wes and was shocked when he saw the boy was simply staring at Blaine, fuming. Blaine smiled widely back at the choir before retaking his seat next to his boyfriend.  
"That was really sweet," Kurt admitted refusing to give into the tears that had suddenly sprung to his eyes.  
"I meant it," Blaine said leaning in kissing Kurt slow and soft on his mouth.  
"Eh hum!" David coughed loudly, forcing the two to pull away. "Okay next up we have Thad."


	6. Chapter 6: Sex Education

**Chapter Six: Sex Education.**

"I think it's just around this corner," Kurt said pulling his boyfriend along with him.

"You're lost, admit it," Blaine laughed.

"I am not– ah here it is," Kurt said triumphantly as he stopped in front of the dance studio Karofsky had described.

"You think he is running late?" Blaine asked curiously, slipping his hand around Kurt's waist.

"Maybe," Kurt replied slipping from Blaine's touch and moving towards the double doors. Blaine looked as though he was going to comment but thankfully let it go. Kurt had decided earlier that it was best that he and Blaine shouldn't act so much like a couple when Karofsky was around. He was still unsure about how the boy had felt about him and the text message he had sent earlier today probably didn't help.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late," Karofsky said emerging from behind them, confirming their assumptions.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said making his way over to Kurt a little protectively.

"Okay, shall we get started then?" Kurt asked, receiving nods from the two.

Making their way inside, Kurt could feel the awkward tension practically rolling off their bodies but decided to ignore it.

The dance studio was a small place and it was obvious that it wasn't used that often, dust covered almost every surface and even the mirrors had a great deal of grime built up against them. Making his way into the centre of floor Kurt set down his boom box and shrugged out of his jacket ignoring the obvious lust in Blaine's eyes as he stripped down to his unitard.

"So I guess we are getting straight into the dance routine then?" Karofsky said shyly looking away from Kurt.

"Well I thought that best, it's always better to learn the dance steps first _then_ the song which you will most likely pick up along the way."

"So dance teacher," Blaine said also shrugging out of his jacket and moving to the centre. "Teach me."

Kurt laughed but shook off his seductive advancements and began to choreograph the boys against the music.

It proved to be a little challenging at first with Blaine being so short and Karofsky so tall, Kurt really didn't wish to place himself in the middle this time but eventually had to. Half an hour into their practice Blaine stopped suddenly and crashed into Kurt.

"Kurt I need to go to the bathroom," Blaine announced loudly giving Kurt a strange glare.

Confused Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"You don't need to ask permission Blaine, we aren't at school."

"I know," Blaine said awkwardly before shifting his eyes to Karofsky then back to Kurt. Catching on Kurt realised that Blaine was being so obvious because he didn't want to leave the two boys alone.

"It's fine Blaine, Dave and I will go over some lines I guess…"

Blaine let his gaze linger on Kurt for a while before nodding and heading off to the bathroom, half sprinting.

"So, you and him? Are you guys like an item now?" Karofsky asked undeniable bitterness to his tone.

Snapping his head up from his sheet music Kurt gave him a hard glare before responding.

"Yes we are."

"Oh… I didn't know if you sent that message just to I don't know piss me off or something," Karofsky shrugged reaching into his pockets.

"Well like I explained earlier, that was an accident," Kurt quickly gushed embarrassed. "It was meant for Mercedes… it was even sent to my Dad."

"Oh, well that sucks," Karofsky replied with a smile.

Kurt nodded in reply, letting the conversation drop and going back to read over his sheet music.

"Kurt can I ask you a question?" Karofsky asked breaking the silence.

"That depends, will I like it?" Kurt responded sneaking a cautious look at the boy.

"Why are you still at Dalton?"

_Where do I begin? _ Kurt thought sourly turning his complete attention on the taller boy.

"Dave, just because you helped me _one_ time doesn't mean I am going to pack up and leave Dalton," Kurt began. "I still haven't forgiven you, let alone trust you. I don't know how you will react if I transfer back to McKinley, the slightest bit of peer pressure could have back in your closet with a bolt on the door and for all I know you will take all your frustration out on me."

"I won't–"

"Dave don't kid yourself, you and I both know you are a conformist. You don't like being at the bottom of the social ladder so you will do anything to stay on top, including hurting me again. So until the day you act like yourself, I won't believe you," Kurt said with finality just as Blaine walked back into the room.

The shorter boy stopped and looked between the two obvious concern in his eyes. Kurt snuck a glance back at Karofsky who was wiping away angry tears stuffing something white and black back into his pocket.

"I think we have had enough practice tonight," Kurt announced gathering his things. "We can continue this next week."

Karofsky gave him a small smile before heading out the door, closing it behind him with probably more force then was necessary.

Within seconds Blaine was in front of him, face full of concern.

"What happened?" He asked ducking to look at Kurt whose eyes were staring at the floor.

"Nothing, I-I just set him straight that is all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine questioned his tone warm.

"He asked me why I was still Dalton, he obviously thought we had made up or something? I don't know. So basically I just told him I wasn't ready to go back, or… or forgive him."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend lovingly before enveloping him in a warm hug.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look in that unitard right now," Blaine whispered hotly against his ear.

"So perfect with your words," Kurt chuckled snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"I have wanted to say that the moment you took off your jacket, you should be proud I kept it in this long," Blaine boasting, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently.

"The last time I used this was for my _Single Ladies _routine," Kurt breathed, receiving a curious look from his boyfriend. "I'll show you sometime."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise, this time kissing Kurt's lips and sucking slightly. Kurt moaned in response pulling his boyfriend closer toward him in which Blaine only kissed him more fiercely.

Threading his hands up into his hair Kurt pulled lightly at Blaine's face desperate for him to be closer. Blaine pulled back slightly giving him a quizzical look as his hands explored Kurt's body, which was proving to be quite easy in his unitard.

"What?" Kurt asked kissing underneath Blaine's ear, sucking gently.

"So you can pull at my hair, but I can't touch yours? I don't see how that's fair," Blaine pouted.

"That's because you don't spend twenty minutes a day perfecting it," Kurt stated simply meeting his lips against Blaine's. "You can touch it now though, since it is ruined anyway."

Blaine moaned into his mouth and immediately complied, gripping Kurt's soft locks between his fingers fiercely. Kurt made a move to start trailing kisses down Blaine's jaw to his collarbone when he noticed the boy in front of him looking around the room tactfully.

"What are you looking for? The best exit route?" Kurt snapped pulling back slightly offended.

"I thought I heard something and I'm pretty sure someone was just at the door too," Blaine said grabbing at his escaping boyfriend. "And I was also looking for something to lean you against but there really is nothing in here, except the walls and I'm pretty sure fifty years worth of diseases are living on them."

Kurt sighed annoyed at his boyfriend for ruining the moment, pulling away entirely and collecting his things.

"Wait did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt ignored him, Blaine's usual cluelessness was most of the time fairly cute but he was sexually frustrated and his boyfriend was being a buzz kill with his paranoia.

"Come on, my Dad is probably expecting me to be home soon."

With that Blaine was right behind him.

…

When Kurt finally arrived home, like he suspected Burt was indeed up and waiting in the lounge room.

"Hey kiddo, I want you to come in here for a minute if you don't mind," Burt called out from his recliner.

Internally cringing, Kurt made his way into the lounge room seating himself in the chair furthest away from his father.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Kurt said innocently praying by some miracle that somehow that text message was never sent or someone had intercepted it.

"I wanted to talk to you… about that er… message you sent Carole and I today," Burt began awkwardly, all the heat rushing to Kurt's face. "First off I am just going to ask and I want you to be straight with me son, are you and that Blaine kid dating?"

"Yes," Kurt answered simply and direct.

"Okay… um are you kids…" Burt cleared his throat before continuing. "Are you and Blaine having sex?"

"No!"

"Kurt I want you to be honest with me–"

"Dad, Blaine and I are not having sex! The most we have done is made out and usually that is pretty PG-thirteen," Kurt explained in a rush, desperate for this conversation to end. "Today's message was sent to you by accident, it was meant for Mercedes and really that is probably the most sexual Blaine and I have ever gotten."

Kurt was mortified to say in the least , he knew his face was probably bright red by now but it was nothing compared to how his father looked.

"Okay I believe you, in that case I just wanted to give you these for when you do… not saying that I approve at this age, just… you need to be cautious," Burt pulled from his lap a thick pile of glossy pamphlets eyeing his son warily before getting up and handing them to him.

Kurt eyed the pamphlets in shock as he read the first few headlines:

_'BOYS WILL BE BOYS: Safer Sex Tips For Young Gay Men'_

_'Ten Good Reasons Why You Should Use Condoms'_

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped in horror. This was _not _happening.

"Now I looked over a few of them, I think you should read them for good precaution," Burt continued fidgeting slightly. "However I have to say I don't really agree with the whole fisting aspect but if it's how you kids role I can't stop you."

"Dad, please stop talking."

"Now Kurt, I want you to listen to what these experts have to say just because you're gay doesn't mean you shouldn't use condoms."

"Okay, thanks Dad I am going to bed," Kurt said rising from the chair.

"This is just as awkward for me as it is for you son," Burt said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know Dad, but could we please maybe not have this conversation until I actually start deciding to have sex," Kurt pleaded desperate to escape.

"Alright, but Kurt I want you to tell me the moment things start getting serious. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Dad and I will," Kurt promised before quickly escaping to the comfort of his bedroom.

Thankful that this day was finally over he fell onto his bed sighing at the amount of embarrassment he had to endure in one day.

…

"He said what?" Mercedes almost choked on her latte as Kurt recounted his conversation with his father.

"Then he gave me all these pamphlets! I would rather burn my entire Marc Jacobs collection before having to sit through that again," Kurt said taking a sip of his low fat mocha.

"At least he cares enough to educate himself," Mercedes said in admiration.

"I know, that doesn't make it any less mortifying though."

"You should have seen the look on Shuester's face when he received his text," Mercedes laughed. "Fortunately for us he only decided to look at his phone in glee club, it was was priceless."

"Not helping Mercedes," Kurt grumbled pushing his finished drink forward. "I suppose I better go anyway, Blaine is making me meet his parents tonight."

"Ooh good luck," Mercedes said solemnly. "I'm sure they will be crazy not to love you."

Kurt smiled before hugging his best friend goodbye and heading home to change. He had only changed into his sixth outfit when Blaine finally showed up ready to take Kurt to his place. Kurt heard the doorbell first but immediately began to panic when Burt's muffled steps went for the front door.

_Shit! I didn't warn Blaine! _Kurt cursed himself taking two steps at a time.

When he reached the first landing Burt had obviously already given him the 'you better not hurt my son' speech and was well in to the 'sex' speech.

"Dad!" Kurt announced desperate to save his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just talking to Blaine here," Burt said innocently shrugging and making his way into the kitchen after giving Blaine one last look.

"Were there shotgun threats involved?" Kurt asked getting into Blaine's car.

"They were definitely implied," Blaine chuckled leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Kurt admitted, still on the fence about his sweater choice.

"I'm sure they will love you," Blaine encouraged. "But um there is one small thing I should tell you… my father won't be there so it will just be you, me and my mother."

"Oh," Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's knee. "I'm sure he will be there other times though."

"Maybe, he works a lot," Blaine clarified.

Parking in the drive way Blaine quickly got out of he car and always the gentlemen held Kurt's door open for him.

"Thank you," Kurt said blushing furiously.

"You look so beautiful," Blaine said eyeing Kurt passionately, his eyes trailing over his lips.

Kurt couldn't help himself and leaned in for what he hoped would be a quick kiss, but knowing his boyfriend too well it would last for at least a minute. The two were becoming experts at kissing and Kurt couldn't help but wonder about more things they could be doing.

"We should probably go inside," Blaine said being the first to break away.

"Probably," Kurt breathed.

Taking Kurt's hand in his Blaine led them inside where Blaine's mother was waiting patiently. Once over the threshold Kurt was greeted by a brilliant foyer and a tiny black haired lady that was dressed in a was undeniably a Chanel suit. Kurt almost gushed at the woman right there and then, but remained silent out of fear making a bad impression.

"You must be Kurt," she said fondly making her way over to hug him. "Blaine talks about you all the time."

Blaine shot his mother a look of warning which she visibly ignored

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replied shyly.

"Im Lindsay, so don't feel he need to call me Mrs. Anderson because I hate it!" She chuckled.

"Is that a Chanel suit?" Kurt blurted out, and he could see Blaine suppressing the urge to do a face palm beside him.

"A man with good taste, I like him already Blaine," she laughed motioning him to follow her to the living room. "Yes it is, thank you for noticing, and you clearly are wearing Dior's latest."

"You really shouldn't encourage him Mom, he has a unhealthy habit for fashion," Blaine said teasingly.

"Well then that's something we can do together, shop!" Lindsay smiled at Kurt.

Kurt beamed up at Blaine's mother, he was beginning to like this woman already and couldn't help wondering why it took seven and a half months for them to finally meet.

"You don't have any special type of dinner specifications do you?" Lindsay asked Kurt warmly as he took a seat beside Blaine on one of their leather couches.

"No, I'm sure anything you make will be lovely," Kurt replied shyly.

"Such the sweet talker," Blaine joked nudging him playfully in the shoulder. Kurt only glared at him in horror for attempting to thwart his good first impressions. Thankfully Lindsay ignored Blaine and went to fetch them some drinks.

"Your mother seems nice, why didn't you introduce us earlier?" Kurt asked rounding on his boyfriend.

"You say that now…" Blaine answered playfully. "One day down the track when you and I are all serious and considering marriage she will turn into your worst nightmare."

Blaine's words sent Kurt's heart fluttering spastically in his chest. _Blaine thinks we will be together long term?_ Beaming back at his boyfriend, Kurt place a small kiss on his boyfriends lips only to be met with hungry ones.

"Really Blaine? When your mother is in the next room?" Kurt shot pulling away.

Blaine just made a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at him before they were once again greeted by Lindsay.

"Here you go," she said kindly setting the drinks down on the coffee table. "Dinner shouldn't be too long now. Now Kurt I want to here all about you. Where are you from? How did you boys meet? Everything!"

Tensing slightly Kurt looked at Blaine before staring back at Lindsay. _Has Blaine told her nothing about our relationship?_

"Well… I live in Lima," Kurt began awkwardly. "And I met Blaine when I went to spy on his Glee club."

Lindsay let out a small chuckle sipping her drink.

"So it is true, I thought Blaine was being his dramatic self like per usual and making up stories."

"Mom why would I lie?" Blaine asked slight edge to his tone.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time dear," She replied coolly, receiving a hard glare from her son.

"Can we not?" Blaine asked rolling his eyes.

Kurt sat there awkwardly looking between the two, who were now fuming in undeniable rage. Clearing his throat Kurt decided it best to break the tension early.

"You have a lovely home Lindsay," Kurt commented conversationally.

"Thank you, Frank and I just finished renovating. Frank is Blaine's father." Kurt smiled in response.

Feeling the boy still tense beside him, Kurt placed a tender hand on Blaine's knee in attempts to calm him down. He didn't miss the sharp look Lindsay shot her son as her eyes darted to their affection.

"I should go check on dinner," she said suddenly before retreating from the room.

"Okay what was all that?" Kurt asked turning to face his boyfriend.

Heaving a great sigh, Blaine leant back into the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't actually come out to her until the start of this year," Blaine said his tone almost sounding bored. "So she is still getting used to the fact that her only son is a gay man and that he already has boyfriend."

"Oh," Kurt replied lamely unsure of how to respond.

"I think I hurt her feelings a little by telling everybody else before her too."

"Wait, so you didn't tell your parents you were gay even after the whole Ellie thing?" Kurt questioned confused by his sudden news.

"No, I lied. I told my parents I wanted a better education and being the business snubs they are they jumped at the chance," Blaine said sourly.

"Blaine…" Kurt began but was interrupted by Lindsay's sudden appearance.

"Dinner is ready," She smiled kindly.

Thankfully all tension disappeared at dinner and Kurt kept up good conversation with Lindsay discussing various fashion runways. Their conversation flowed easily and soon enough Blaine was joining in joking even.

"Did you boys want some desert?" Lindsay asked clearing their plates.

"Kurt's not such a big desert fan Mom," Blaine said for him.

"Oh I get it, you just want to go upstairs and be alone that's fine. I have Major Anthony Nelson to keep me company," Lindsay laughed heading out into the kitchen.

"Who is Major Anthony Nelson?" Kurt asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Our cat, my Mom is obsessed with _I Dream of Jeannie_," Blaine admitted his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Your Mom is adorable," Kurt said playfully linking his fingers with Blaine's. "And so are you."

"So did you want to see my room?" Blaine asked dipping his eyebrows seductively.

"Well not now, your Mom with think we are up there doing it or something."

"Come on Kurt, she was only kidding," Blaine said kissing his cheek lightly.

"How about you give me a tour of the rest of your house, _then _you can show me your room."

"Fine," Blaine agreed. "As long as you make it up to me with lots of kisses."

Kurt rolled his eyes before rising from his chair. Blaine made the tour quick and obviously so, only showing a room to Kurt for no more then thirty seconds before moving on. Kurt didn't even get a chance to marvel at Blaine's own bedroom and all the little things that made him _him_ before the shorter boy was attacking his lips and pinning him down on his bed.

"Blaine, your Mom is downstairs," Kurt protested weakly, breathing heavily as Blaine's hands travelled underneath Kurt's shirt.

"I don't care, I have been thinking about you all day," Blaine growled kissing Kurt fiercely letting his fingers explore his body, his thumbs brushing lightly over his nipples.

Kurt moaned in response and placed his own shaky hands under Blaine's shirt, before hesitantly pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the floor. Kurt drank in Blaine's well toned body, letting his hands trail down his abs and brushing across his v. Blaine groaned into his mouth and thrusted his hips needfully into his thighs, with Kurt following the action. Kurt let his hands travel behind Blaine's back and cupped his ass firmly pushing his groin closer to him.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed, kissing and sucking Kurt's neck fumbling with his buttons.

"Blaine, I want you…" Kurt breathed heavily as his boyfriend finally freed him of his shirt.

Kurt bravely lowered his trembling hands to Blaine's waist and made a move unzip his jeans, but was thwarted by the boy himself.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked his voice masked by panic.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked quietly, trying to disguise the chagrin he was now feeling.

"Don't you think we are rushing a bit?" Blaine pulled away from Kurt entirely, flipping over to sit beside him on the bed.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Kurt snapped hurt and confused.

"Of course I want you Kurt…" Blaine began looking away awkwardly. "It's just I… I have _no idea_ what I am doing Kurt… I want this to be special for you– for us. I am just scared though."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend placing a hand gingerly on his arm.

"Do you think I am some sort of master in the bedroom or something?" Kurt laughed. "Blaine I know just about as much as you do, although as much as I hate to admit it those pamphlets my Dad gave me were really eye opening."

Blaine laughed in response and kissed Kurt lightly.

"I am sorry for ruining this."

"Don't be," Kurt chastised kissing his boyfriend back.

"I just don't want you to regret anything," Blaine said with a sigh, pulling away and leaning against his bed post.

"Why would I regret anything?" Kurt asked harshly. "Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"No but–"

"Then why would I regret anything?" Kurt urged, his arousal being replaced by hurt, rejection and anger.

"Look Kurt I want to do this right, you mean so much to me…what if..?" Blaine looked away his eyes becoming watery.

"What if what Blaine? Did something Wes say to you the other day make you doubt this?" Kurt asked reaching up to stroke his jawline.

"What? No, Kurt it's just… I have never been this intimate with anyone before besides Ellie. What if I am not any good?" Kurt's heart was consumed by a range of emotions as he watched his scared boyfriends face crinkle up in worry.

Pulling him towards him, Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly breathing against his lips.

"You're perfect, and I am not going anywhere and besides don't forget this is all new to me too I could suck and you could be dumping me tomorrow," Kurt pointed out lying back against the bed and pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine smiled against his lips, before breaking out into full on laughter.

"What?" A disgruntled Kurt asked.

"You should have brought those pamphlets with you then," Blaine laughed which earned him a slap across the arm.

"Not funny Mr. Anderson! That was one of the most mortifying moments of my life, how dare you bring it up now." Blaine just chuckled some more before being silence by Kurt's lips.

"You mentioned them first," Blaine pointed out pulling away again.

"Blaine for once in your life, shut up!' Kurt demanded pulling him toward him and kissing him fiercely.

Kurt made another move to undo Blaine's pants and internally smiled when his boyfriend didn't stop him this time. Kurt gently pulled the denim lightly so it eventually rested nicely underneath Blaine's ass, before he bravely decided to go for it and cup Blaine's erection over the fabric. Blaine immediately moaned in response thrusting into Kurt's hand and quickly began fumbling for Kurt's pants. Wanting this process to move faster Kurt let go of Blaine and decided to help, he knew these jeans were hard to pry off and he didn't want to waste ten minutes of Blaine struggling. Shrugging his jeans half down his legs Kurt settled back onto the bed, and Blaine was immediately at his mouth his hand moving torturously slow down his stomach and v until he finally cupped Kurt's hard on. Kurt moaned in pleasure reaching his own arm forward and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Blaine's underwear.

"Wait Kurt," Blaine stopped him pulling at Kurt's hand, receiving a frustrated sigh from the boy below him. "Could we just… keep it above the underwear for tonight."

Confused but severely sexually frustrated Kurt nodded frantically, moving his hand to grip Blaine's hip and pushing his thigh up to rub against Blaine's erection. Blaine gave a strangled groan attacking his mouth with his lips and rubbing Kurt's cock through the fabric.

The two kept up this rhythm for a while before Kurt decided to flip them over in the heat of the moment and they began to grind mercifully against each other. Sucking gently on his neck, Kurt was determined to leave some sort of mark on Blaine's skin to which the boy just moaned and ran his hand up into his hair. Resisting the urge to swat Blaine's hand away, Kurt settled for reaching down and grabbing is Blaine's erection stroking it teasingly through the soft fabric.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned, quickly flipping them over again staring at Kurt with dark eyes.

Blaine kissed along Kurt's jawline slowly making his way down his neck licking playfully across his chest. Kurt resisted the urge to let out a frustrated scream and just gripped Blaine's hair firmly in his fingers. Continuing to make is way slowly down Kurt's body, Blaine finally stopped when he came face to face with his painful hard on.

"May I?" Blaine asked seductively toying with his waistband.

"I thought you wanted to keep this strictly clothes on?" Kurt breathed hoarsely desperate for release.

"I changed my mind," he stated simply. When Kurt made no move to protest Blaine swiftly pulled down the fabric exposing Kurt's cock to the cool air. Blaine sat their for a few seconds just staring and making Kurt feel very self conscious, before taking it into his mouth. Kurt arched his back up in ecstasy forcing himself not to thrust into his boyfriends mouth. Blaine continued to suck lightly, tasting and just exploring and it wasn't long before Kurt was coming.

"Blaine I'm going to…" Kurt moaned gripping the sheets tightly.

However Blaine didn't move, he just kept licking his tongue along Kurt's shaft until he was coming into his mouth.

"Oh my God Blaine," Kurt breathed heavily falling limply back into the sheets.

"Was that alright?" Blaine asked worried.

"Alright doesn't even begin to cover it… thank you," Kurt smiled pulling his boyfriend towards him for a kiss, which Blaine gladly returned.

Wanting to return the favour Kurt swiftly flipped his boyfriend over and was repeating the same torturous action on him letting his tongue trail down his chest.

"Kurt you don't have to do that," Blaine said at once. " I really just wanted to see what it would be like and how it would taste."

"What? And you are going to deny me such an opportunity?" Kurt snapped playfully continuing to make his way down to Blaine's throbbing cock.

Once he reached his destination Kurt pulled back the fabric to release Blaine's very hard and very pink cock. Pleasantly surprised Kurt grabbed Blaine's erection, receiving a gentle moan and guided it into his mouth. Kurt sucked gently running his tongue along the bottom of his cock and it wasn't long before Blaine was groaning in ecstasy and warning Kurt. Hesitantly Kurt continued to swirl his tongue around Blaine's cock waiting in anticipation. Blaine came into his mouth thrusting up causing Kurt to gag slightly but nevertheless he swallowed it all anyway. Climbing back up and nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck, Kurt just lay there breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

"Wow… that was wow," Blaine commented after a while wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Imagine getting a blow job from a professional," Kurt laughed hugging Blaine.

"Kurt, that was wonderful thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt said kissing his boyfriends temple lightly.

"Although I have to admit it is all a bit awkward with my Mom just down stairs," Blaine chuckled receiving a playful slap from his boyfriend.

"I guess we should probably get dressed and go back down and see her," Kurt sighed not really wanting to move from his position.

"I guess so, but I'd much rather be here with you," Blaine whispered kissing Kurt lightly.

Sighing, Kurt pried himself away from Blaine ignoring his protests and began to dress himself.

"She won't come looking for us," Blaine complained.

"I don't want her to get the wrong idea," Kurt retorted fixing his ruined hair.

"Well her idea would be right," Blaine chuckled making his way over to Kurt after dressing himself and slipping his arms around his waist.

"I am trying to fix the hair you ruined, if you don't mind," Kurt said playfully nudging Blaine.

"I'm still in my post sex warm and fuzzy stage to let you go," Blaine whined nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"I dread the day we have actual sex then," Kurt quipped leaning into Blaine's touch.

Suddenly their moment of peaceful bliss was interrupted by someone barging through Blaine's bedroom door. Lindsay stood in the door eyes wide with panic staring at her son and Kurt was thankful he had been the sensible one and told them to get dressed.

"Blaine your father's home."

Kurt felt the boy behind him tense immediately before letting go of Kurt like he suddenly sprung some sort of disease.

"What? He wasn't meant to be home until Monday?" Blaine all but shouted.

"Well he is home early," She snapped cocking a hip. "Now say goodbye to Kurt before he catches on." With that Lindsay left the room leaving a very confused Kurt in her wake.

"Blaine what is going on? Why are you and your Mom acting as though your father has the plague?" Kurt questioned desperate for answers.

"Kurt there is something I need to tell you," Blaine said slowly staring into Kurt's bright blue eyes. "Kurt… my Dad is… Kurt my Dad is homophobic and he has no idea that I am gay."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he felt his mouth open wide in horror.

"_What?_"

…

_Yeah cliffhanger, I know I am evil but owell. I know some of you won't find this very plausible but I will just have you know that I admitted my sexuality to my friends first and I haven't even considered the fact of telling my parents yet because of their slight homophobia, however I will play this out a lot more dramatically because it is a story. In the next chapter you will get to meet Blaine's Dad and see Kurt's response to the whole outcome. And I am sorry if I rushed into the smut a bit but I also found that giving into sexual desires after two weeks of dating is fair enough and not to mention Kurt and Blaine have known each other for ages now. Also I had a lot of fun writing the Kurt and Burt the Talk scene ever since I saw the promo images for 'Sexy' I had to include the pamphlets :D_

_Anyway I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible, I have the day off tomorrow so hopefully I can get it finished and edited by tomorrow afternoon. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and thanks again to those who reviewed, your comments made my heart swell to an abnormally large size. _


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Chapter Seven: Decisions **

"You're kidding me right?" Kurt said in shocked disbelief. "This is some kind of weird joke?"  
When Blaine's serious hard eyes didn't falter Kurt felt his heart plummet into his stomach.  
"Kurt I am sorry I should have told you earlier," Blaine gushed grabbing Kurt's arm desperately. Kurt just shook him off and began to pace across the room angrily ignoring the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
"How do you know?" Kurt snapped.  
"How do I know what?" Blaine asked quietly, turning his sad hazel eyes upon Kurt.  
"How do you know your father won't accept you? You haven't even given him a chance!"  
"Kurt I know my father!" Blaine retorted hotly. "I know how he treats people who are gay! He calls them fags, queers any type of offensive thing you can think of!"  
"So what? You just assume that he won't feel differently if you told him?" Kurt replied just as angrily wiping away the hot tears that were streaming down his face.  
"Kurt he isn't going to change," Blaine replied softly his voice breaking on the last word. "I know you're angry with me, but please… please don't leave me."  
Kurt's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriends face, it was split between hurt and undeniable loneliness. Striding back across the room to stand before him, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist enveloping him in a warm hug. Blaine gladly fell into his touch gripping him tightly as though he might disappear.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair. "I just… I need to think."  
Kurt pulled away and made his way over to the door, his boyfriend right as his heels.  
"Kurt please," Blaine called desperately taking Kurt's hand in his pulling him back. "Kurt we don't have to live a lie I promise! We can go out and be together… just not–"  
"Not here," Kurt finished bitterly. "Blaine I don't want us to have any secrets, I thought I could be in a relationship with you because you were just as proud of your sexuality as I am and to now only find out that isn't true…"  
"Kurt please," Blaine eyes were filled with such desperation it was giving him the appearance of someone who was deranged. "Kurt please I am in love you!"  
Tears immediately began to well up in Kurt's eyes as his heart fluttered in his chest. _Blaine loves me?_ This was not at all how Kurt imagined the boy saying it to him, with crazed eyes and a pleading for forgiveness… but it didn't change the way it felt.  
"Kurt I love you, I _need _you," Blaine repeated before closing the distance between them and kissing Kurt fiercely on the mouth.  
Kurt moved into the kiss just as eagerly moving his hand up to grip Blaine's hair and pull him closer, needing to just _feel _ him. Blaine gripped Kurt's waist tightly so much that it would probably leave a bruise the next day, but he didn't care.

"Blaine!" Lindsay said from behind them, forcing the two to part.  
"I think you should take me home now," Kurt said quietly, pointedly ignoring Lindsay.  
Blaine nodded and made a move to take Kurt's hand in his out of habit, but apparently thought better of it. Lindsay eyed them warily as they made their way downstairs into the foyer making sure they never got too close to the other. Just as Blaine was about to grab his keys and head out the door a tall man with greying hair stepped through it, grinning brightly and lugging suitcases behind him.  
"Blaine my son!" the man said pulling the boy into a warm hug abandoning the luggage.  
"Hey Dad," Blaine said brightly hiding all emotions from earlier perfectly.  
"And Lindsay my beautiful wife, I've missed you," Blaine's father moved past his son fluently to dip his wife and kiss her passionately, reminding Kurt of a 1950's classic film love scene. Kurt felt his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline watching the couple before staring back at Blaine who simply just looked disgusted.  
"Okay Dad, your son is standing right here," Blaine said being the picture perfect vision of what a son should say, which only angered Kurt.  
"Oh I am sorry Blaine," his Dad chuckled releasing Lindsay. "Oh I didn't realise we had company, sorry about that. I'm Frank Anderson."  
Frank extended his hand to the very startled Kurt, who only took it and shook it politely.  
"Dad this is my… um friend," Blaine lied smoothly ignoring the hurt look Kurt was giving him.  
"Kurt Hummel sir," Kurt was nervous and slightly intimidated by Blaine's father so he embarrassingly so made his voice deeper like when he did the funk number with New Directionals. Lindsay and Blaine shot him strange glances, but Kurt didn't care he didn't want Frank leading on to the fact that he was gay if he was a homophobic as Blaine had said, and his voice was a big give away.  
"Nice to meet you Kurt, are you a friend from school?"  
"Yes," Kurt replied politely in the same voice.  
"I was just taking Kurt home Dad," Blaine announced moving towards the front door.  
"Oh alright then, maybe I'll see you around again soon?" Frank said looking at Kurt. "I just got promoted at my job so I'll be doing less hours and be at home a lot more."  
Kurt saw the panic stricken look on Blaine's face before he nodded again following his boyfriend out the front door.

Once they were in the car Blaine quickly turned to Kurt rambling apologies.  
"Blaine just stop!" Kurt said harshly stabbing his seatbelt into its holder.  
"Kurt, can we just talk about this for a minute please," Blaine begged grabbing hold of Kurt's shaky hands.  
Blinking back the furious tears Kurt looked into Blaine's sad hazel eyes.  
"What do you want me to say Blaine? That everything is going to be fine? That sure we can be together but keep it a secret from your father. Who will probably begin to hate me if he is as homophobic as you claim, the moment I use my real voice?"  
"You can't tell you're gay just by your voice Kurt," Blaine reasoned.  
Kurt shot him a incredulous look.  
"Blaine what are you going to do the moment you come across a homophobe out in the real world? Hide me away pretend we are friends all the time? I don't want that, I want to hold your hand in public and be able to kiss you without living in fear of judgement. I'm not stupid either I know there are bad people out there who will judge us, but home is the one place where we should be able to be ourselves and if this is how you want to live your life then I'm sorry I just can't be with you." Blaine was crying silently now staring back at Kurt face full of anguish which he just ignored and turned to face out the window.  
"I want that Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "You don't know how badly I want that for us, I just can't tell him. He's my Dad and I don't want to lose him."  
"So what you're saying I am emotionally blackmailing you to choose between me and your Dad?" Kurt snapped turning his heated gaze on Blaine.  
"No! That is not what I am saying at all, I am just saying maybe if you can just give me some time to… to get the courage to tell him, _this_ won't be a secret forever."  
Kurt considered this, he didn't want to lose Blaine although he knew the whole situation was crazy. Momentarily Kurt thought for a second what life would be like without him, he's heart began aching painfully at the very thought.  
"Take me home Blaine, I need to think about all this," Kurt said with so much finality that Blaine didn't dare speak again.

…

"I don't know what to do," Kurt whispered letting the tears fall relentlessly.  
"Well do you want my honest opinion?" Rachel asked.  
Kurt had called an emergency girl meeting with his two best friends and they were now all huddled in his basement trying to figure out his situation.  
"That is why I called you here isn't it?" Kurt said a little coldly.  
"Well it sounds to me like Blaine is just scared which is totally normal," Rachel began. "I think it would be unfair of you to just dump him and leave him all alone and heartbroken just because you simply didn't agree with his tactics. It's just like when I was angry with Finn for sleeping with Santana, and I got _so_ mad I kissed Puck–"  
"Rachel," Mercedes interrupted.  
"Sorry, that was getting off topic a bit, but my point is Kurt just because he kept something from you that upsets you doesn't mean he loves you any less."  
"Yeah Kurt, and it wasn't like he deliberately didn't tell his father he was gay to hurt you," Mercedes agreed. "He did it because he was scared, don't you remember how it felt before you told Burt."  
Kurt gave them a small smile before nodding in agreement. He wasn't so sure why they were so pro Blaine but he was glad they were, it helped having a second opinion and the fact that they were telling him things he wanted here was settling.  
"I should talk to him shouldn't I?"  
"Yes," the girls said in unison.  
"But not right now, you are all emotional and stuffy and you need a clear head," Rachel said snuggling closer to Kurt and hugging him.  
"Who wants to watch _Chicago_?" Mercedes asked brightly being met with two giant grins.

…

Kurt decided not to contact Blaine for the rest of the weekend wanting him to suffer a little even though he had made up his mind. He was going to tell Blaine everything Monday morning and sort the entire mess out. He was thankful that Blaine didn't pressure him by calling him constantly though.  
"Hey kiddo, how was your dinner on Saturday?" Burt asked placing his plate full of fresh fruit on the table before sitting next to him.  
"Alright I guess," Kurt tried to be evasive so he didn't have to recount to Burt about Blaine and his fight.  
"Well how were his parents? Are they nice people?" Burt pushed.  
"Yeah, his Mom seems really nice," Kurt said fondly taking a sip of his coffee.  
"What about his Dad?"  
Kurt almost choked on his coffee and had to recompose himself before answering.  
"He ah seemed nice too, I only met him for a few seconds. He works late," Kurt explained quickly.  
"Huh," Burt grunted taking a bite from one of his strawberries. "So they're are fine with you and Blaine… um being together?"  
"Sure," Kurt said nervously feeling his voice go a little higher then normal.

Thankfully Finn bustling into the kitchen grabbing a few bagels and a handful of sliced pears interrupted Burt's next question. Finn sat at the table with an audible sigh shoving half of a bagel into his mouth. Kurt looked on with disgust at his step brother but chose not to comment.  
"Something the matter?" Burt asked carefully also eying Finn's caveman habits with distaste.  
"Yeah Rachel just texted me," Finn said with his mouth half full.  
Not willing to hear another lover's spat Kurt rose from his chair and went to put his empty cup in the sink.  
"She is already at school and she said that someone is trying out for glee club," Finn said warily.  
"It's only quarter past seven?" Kurt said in disbelief at his friends devotion to school.  
"Then why is that bothering you?" Burt asked. "Isn't some kids trying out for glee a good thing?"  
"Usually it is!" Finn sighed taking a bite from his second bagel. "Except it's Karofsky who trying out."  
Kurt's eyebrows instantly shot up in shocked surprise. Burt was out of his chair in an instant causing it to fall back to the ground with a loud thud.  
"You are kidding me? And Shuester's just going to let him in?" Burt roared in disbelief.  
"Dad," Kurt warned. "Your heart."  
"I don't care Kurt, this boy tormented you and now he is joining the one thing you loved about that school!" Burt headed for the phone ready to dial in the school's number.  
"Dad wait!" Kurt said striding over and prying the phone from his hands. Burt looked at his son curiously before letting go of the hand set. "Dad, he can join if he wants to I am not there anymore and besides maybe he is changing."  
"Kurt that boy is a known homophobe do you honestly think he is going to change or treat any of your friends nicely for that matter?"  
"Dad just let it go, please," Kurt begged.  
"Burt… Kurt may be right," Finn spoke up rising slowly from his chair. "The other day when um the football team were here some stuff went down and Karofsky stood up for Kurt."  
"What sort of stuff?" Burt grumbled. "And why did you bring the team here Finn? When you know your brother transferred because of them."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll at his eyes at Finn's stupidity and decided to interject.  
"I told him I was fine with it, because I was going to be hanging out with Blaine," Kurt lied smoothly. "I came home early and one of the guys started being… unkind to me. Karofsky defended me and then Finn cleared it up. Dad honestly it's fine, let Dave do this maybe glee is what he needs right now."  
Both men stared at him curiously both uncertain on how to take this news.  
"Now I am going to go to school, I'll see you tonight."  
With that Kurt left them in the kitchen and went to text Blaine.

_**To: Blaine**_

_Hi Blaine, I'm still picking you up today and I would like for us to talk_

_x_

Kurt only had to wait a few seconds before his phone started vibrating beside him.

_**From: Blaine**_

_Okay I can't wait to see you. I missed you._

_xx_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his message and quickly left the house with a spring in his step.

…

Pulling up to Blaine's driveway Kurt thought about texting him to let him know he had arrived, but quickly decided against it and went to knock on the front door. Immediately he was greeted by a very disgruntled Frank in his dressing gown still.  
"Hey, Kurt right?" Frank said as cheerfully as he could muster. "I am guessing you are here to pick up Blaine or something?"  
"Or something," Kurt mumbled to low for Frank to hear.  
"Come inside, I'm sure he won't be long."  
Kurt reluctantly followed Frank inside and waited in the kitchen for his boyfriend to come downstairs.  
"So are you like Blaine's new best friend or something?" Frank asked conversationally pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah I guess," Kurt said in the same deep voice. "I live in Lima so we carpool to save on gas money."  
"Oh, seems reasonable," Frank nodded taking a seat at the table. "I was beginning to think Wes had been abandoned."  
Kurt eyes narrowed at Blaine's father which thankfully he didn't pick up on._  
What is with him and Wes?_ Kurt thought curiously. _Maybe they dated briefly and decided to keep it a secret?_  
Kurt found himself lost in thought for a few minutes before being taken out of his reverie by the sound of the television. Startled Kurt looked up and saw Frank flicking through news stations on the small plasma that was nestled on the kitchen countertop, before settling on one broadcast. When the morning show went to a commercial Kurt finally realised some of the extent about Frank's hatred toward the gay community. A commercial for the show _Modern Family _came on showing the gay couple Cam and Mitchell which had Frank in an uproar almost instantly.  
"What is it with gay's suddenly being everywhere?" Frank said in a disgusted tone.  
"They have always been around Frank," Lindsay reasoned scaring the both of them and walking into the kitchen. "Hello Kurt."  
"Yeah well in my opinion the only type of good gay, is a dead gay," Frank snarled leaning in to kiss his horrified wife, which she concealed very quickly.

Trying to hide his hurt and terrified face Kurt quickly looked away, suddenly desperate to be with Blaine. He didn't have to wait long for his boyfriend to come downstairs his disgruntled morning expression quickly transforming into shock when he saw Kurt sitting with his parents at the kitchen table.  
"Kurt what are you doing in here?" Blaine asked in what seemed to be a conversational manner, but Kurt could see the panic hidden behind his eyes.  
"I came early and I figured you would still be getting ready so I decided to invite myself inside," Kurt smiled trying to not let his new voice falter.  
"Oh," Blaine replied awkwardly. "Shall we go then?"  
Kurt got up immediately saying goodbye to Blaine's parents before following him out the front door.

Once the wooden panel closed behind them, Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug letting the tears fall.  
"Blaine I am so sorry!" Kurt said at once sobbing into his jacket remembering Frank's hurtful words.  
"No Kurt I am, I should have told you earlier," Blaine reasoned hugging the boy back timidly.  
"No, I didn't realise how awful your Dad was… I am just so _so_ sorry. Please just forgive me for being such a bitch about it all."  
"Kurt…" Blaine began pulling away from the hug. "I am the one who should be saying sorry so stop apologising. _I_ hurt _you_, I treated you like you meant nothing to me in front of him and that kills me. I am the one who is begging for forgiveness and I just hope you will forgive me, because I can't imagine my life without you."  
Kurt gave Blaine a watery smile just before leaning in to kiss him softly. He felt Blaine's mouth crack into a wide grin beneath his lips before being kissed back passionately.  
"Maybe we should take this to the car," Kurt breathed. "I don't want your Dad to come out and find us like this."  
"You are right," Blaine said walking immediately over to Kurt's Navigator.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked once they were a few good miles down the road and headed for Dalton.  
"Yes Blaine?"  
"Does this mean… that you are willing to be with me even if I don't tell my Dad?" Kurt considered Blaine's question for a moment. He had decided on Saturday he wanted to be with Blaine no matter what, so if he had to keep up this secret for a while so be it.  
"Yes," Kurt breathed. "However I don't want to dismiss it entirely."  
"So you want to be together as long as we tell him someday…?" Blaine questioned voice cautious.  
"Yes," Kurt said again. "Blaine if we don't last–"  
"I think we will."  
"_If_ we don't last," Kurt said again firmly. "I don't want to be the reason that could potentially come between you and your family. It would be hypocritical of me to tell you to out yourself when you are not ready, when I have been keeping Karofsky's secret for months now."  
Kurt looked over to see Blaine smiling back him, his face sort of slack.  
"What?" Kurt asked turning his direction back to the road.  
"I meant it you know," Blaine said placing a hand on Kurt's knee.  
"Meant what?"  
"I love you."  
Kurt's face split into a wide grin as his heart flew into his throat. He didn't dare stare back at Blaine though because the he would want to kiss him which would cause them to crash. Instead he settled for taking one hand off the wheel and linking his fingers through Blaine's.  
"You don't have to say it back," Blaine quickly interceded. "I just wanted you to know."  
Kurt simply nodded bringing his lips to Blaine's fingers, continuing his drive to Dalton.

…

_Okay so personally I like how this chapter turned out, I didn't want to delve into Frank's homophobia too much in this chapter but just give Kurt a small taste of what he can be like. Also I didn't want to break the two of them up I love them too much and it only has been two weeks so I settled for Kurt being reasonable, but that may change… Don't worry however I have a few fluffy chapters coming up and I will explore the whole Kurtofsky friendship a bit further and let my boys be happy._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and it wasn't too angsty because I for one am a huge fluff fan._


	8. Chapter 8: Guildelines & Honeymoon Phase

_I got a little carried away with the fluff and the smut in this chapter :/  
Sue me I love romance  
And thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/alert it means so much to me, I love you all  
Oh and sorry it was a bit delayed, I had classes for the past two days but tomorrow begins my five day weekend of doing nothing but writing yay!_

…

**Chapter Eight: Guidelines and Honeymoon Phases**

Kurt was heading towards his locker with a large pile of books in hand, his mind lost on Blaine…_again. _Kurt smiled to himself, even thinking of Blaine made his heart do giant leaps in his chest. Distracted, Kurt almost crashed into an unsuspecting senior when the boy of his thoughts caught him.  
"Woah, you almost knocked that kid out," Blaine laughed balancing Kurt's books.  
Kurt broke out into a wide grin at the very sight of Blaine his heart pounding even faster (if that were possible) in his chest.  
It had been a week since the two had gotten into their fight and thankfully they recovered quickly. Kurt found it a little awkward at first still slightly unsettled, but quickly moved passed the stupid mixed feelings he was having because he was with Blaine. _Blaine_, Kurt's mind sighed.  
"Hi," Kurt breathed as Blaine leaned in kissing him affectionately on the forehead.  
Overall Kurt was glad that they had their blowup early because it only had strengthened their relationship getting everything out in the open and having no secrets between them.  
"Hey you," Blaine smiled, taking the books from Kurt to allow him to open his locker.  
Kurt quickly shoved all of his books neatly as he could into his locker, before slamming the door shut and linking his fingers with Blaine's.  
"I missed you," Kurt admitted.  
Blaine laughed lightly pecking him on the temple.  
"I was only gone for one class."  
"I know,"Kurt sighed leaning into his boyfriends shoulder as they walked toward the choir room.  
"I missed you too," Blaine said solemnly slipping his fingers from Kurt's and moving his arm around his waist.  
"So what are you going to sing?" Blaine asked remembering all too well about Kurt's unfinished Warbler assignment. It was a couple of days before a very late spring break, (much to Kurt's dismay) and he still hadn't completed his Warbler assignment. He had asked the council to move it forward due to exams which thankfully he completed all yesterday.  
"Well I was thinking Katy Perry's '_Peacock'_," Kurt laughed nudging his boyfriend playfully. "Then I thought that may be a bit inappropriate so I settled for something a bit more romantic."  
Blaine's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise eying his boyfriend seductively.  
"You don't have to sing to me to get in my pants," Blaine whispered hotly against Kurt's ear forcing him to blush.  
Kurt still wasn't used to the whole concept of talking with sexual implications yet so every time Blaine whispered something to him that was remotely hot, the boy would either turn bright red or laugh it off shyly.  
"Well why didn't you just say so?" Kurt teased hesitantly, opening the doors to the choir room.  
Silence fell between the two of them as they took their respective seats.

"Okay everyone," David announced loudly after Wes banged his gavel. "With only one more performer to go we will hear him out and then during spring break the council will get together to decide our soloist."  
"Do you think Wes enjoys banging that gavel a bit too much?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, sending him into a fit of giggles.  
Not helping his case Wes banged the gavel loudly glaring at the couple. Kurt still hadn't figured out what Wes's deal was so he made a mental note to ask Blaine later.  
"Okay Kurt," David said turning on him. "You're up."  
Rising from his seat Kurt walked proudly to the front of the room spinning around flamboyantly to face his peers.  
"Okay as you should all know by now, and if you don't you obviously live in a cave, but Blaine and I are dating," this was rewarded with a few eye rolls and insipid nods. "So I would like to dedicate this song to him purely because I have always wanted to serenade someone and never had the chance. Oh and because I really care about him."  
Blaine beamed back at him as Kurt practically bounced over to the iPod dock and pressed play.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Closing his eyes Kurt moved his hand up to settle over his heart in a dramatic fashion, letting himself feel the song and give it all his worth. When he opened them again Kurt saw Blaine staring at him glassy eyed a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

During the beat Kurt stepped away from the council slowly making his way over to stand in front of Blaine, all Warbler eyes following him. When he sung the next few lines Kurt made sure to look directly into those beautiful hazel eyes making sure the boy understood everything he was saying was just for him.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Strengthening his voice Kurt took a few steps back bouncing with the song singing with all the passion he had. With Blaine staring back at him endearingly never letting his eyes leave Kurt.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
_

_You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

As the song came to a close the boys broke out into a supportive applause all congratulating Kurt as he sat back down. Blaine immediately swooped towards his boyfriend kissing him wholly on the mouth, not caring what the other boys might think. This received a few _ooh's_ and loud wolf whistles before Blaine broke away and Wes once again banged his gavel, except this time he was resisting the curves of his mouth that were turning up into a smile.  
"Blaine!" Kurt gasped in horror at being so publicly kissed. Blaine just smiled at him and pushed his bangs back affectionately staring at him with admiration.  
"Okay guys we get it, you are very much in love," David groaned. "Can we get into rehearsal now?"  
Smiling Blaine pulled away and the duo went to join the rest of the Warblers for the their last rehearsal before spring break.

…

"So my parents are going away for the first week of spring break," Kurt commented conversationally, as he and Blaine sat down at their usual cafe. Dalton Academy had only a short school day today being the last day before spring break, so the boys left at eleven and immediately decided on coffee.  
"Is that so?" Blaine replied hiding a smile.  
"Mhhmm."  
"So does that mean you and Finn will be having a typical cliche party where a bunch of teens get drunk and make out with each other?" Blaine laughed sipping his coffee receiving a irked look from his boyfriend.  
"Over my dead body," Kurt said conclusively. "That boy will be damned to think he is having a party in that house, when I _just_ helped Carole redecorate."  
"Oh the horror," Blaine mocked.  
"Yes Blaine the horror, those curtains fabric are made from silk! Not to mention the mink rug," Kurt said disgusted at the very thought of a grubby boy being anywhere near the interior decorations.  
"You're so adorable," Blaine said suddenly taking Kurt's hand in his and bringing it to his lips, causing the pale boy to blush.  
"A-anyway, what I was getting at was maybe you would like to have a sleepover with me?"  
Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"I never pegged you for the risque type," Blaine commented smiling behind his cup.  
"I didn't mean…" Kurt gushed quickly. "We could have a movie marathon that sort of thing, without my Dad constantly giving you death threats."  
"He gives me death threats?" Blaine questioned slight panic to his tone.  
"Well no… I just… Blaine did you want to sleep over or not?" Kurt snapped frustrated.  
"Well gee Kurt when you put it like that," Blaine chuckled leaning in to kiss Kurt lightly. "Of course, but I do have some conditions."  
"L-like what?" Kurt asked his eyes widening, thoughts suddenly distracted by Blaine and him in compromising positions.  
"We get to watch _The Italian Job_, the remake," Blaine said simply.  
"Urgh you and your sick need to watch Mark Wahlberg, it's unhealthy and he isn't even _that_ attractive," Kurt sighed pushing aside his empty cup, slightly disappointed.  
"Or maybe I am into Charlize?" Blaine quipped.  
Kurt shot him an irritated stare stealing his boyfriends last biscotti.  
"Hey that was mine!" Blaine protested scooting over in the booth to steal it back.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't be such an ass and I wouldn't feel the need to punish you," Kurt said playfully putting on his fake bitch voice and shoving half of the pastry in his mouth.  
"Well if you didn't diss Mark Wahlberg there would be no need," Blaine replied making another snatch for the biscotti which Kurt only held up higher. Blaine attempted to wrestle Kurt for the biscotti again but the boy quickly shoved all of it in his mouth.  
"That's fine, I'll just eat it from your mouth," Blaine challenged.  
"Ew Blaine that's disgusting!" Kurt said leaning away.  
Blaine was too quick however and was attacking Kurt's lips in an instant. Suddenly all playfulness was gone being replaced by passionate need. Blaine let his tongue slide slowly and seductively across Kurt's lower lip asking silent permission for entrance in which Kurt quickly complied. Threading his fingers through Blaine's hair Kurt pulled the boy towards him sucking on his tongue gently. Being met a groan Kurt only kissed Blaine more fiercely allowing him for the second time ever to thread his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Did you want to go back to my place?" Kurt whispered flirtatiously against Blaine's ear. "Nobody will be home."  
"You make it sound like I'm a one night stand," Blaine remarked smiling against Kurt's skin.  
"Do you always have to ruin the moment?" Kurt snapped pulling away from his boyfriend.  
Blaine chuckled in response and moved back towards Kurt kissing him gently below the ear.  
"Okay I forgive you," Kurt breathed turning his head to face Blaine to kiss him properly.  
"How easily you are persuaded," Blaine commented continuing to kiss Kurt again.  
"Hey Kurt– _Oh_ sorry," a voice said suddenly interrupting the two.  
An annoyed Kurt looked up to see a very awkward Dave Karofsky standing before him. Immediately Kurt shrugged out of his comfortable position snuggled up with Blaine, to face him properly.  
"Ah hi Dave, I didn't realise you came here," Kurt said awkwardly nudging Blaine to sit up.  
"I sometimes come here during maths," Karofsky replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hi Blaine."  
"Hey," Blaine said kindly his voice slightly hoarse.  
Kurt chose not to comment on the class cutting and waited patiently for the boy to speak.  
"Look I was wondering if we could get together this weekend, like the three of us!" Karofsky quickly gushed. "So we could rehearse again, I would really like to perform this at the assembly when school returns."  
Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine and seeing no objections he nodded.  
"Sure that sounds great," Kurt said warmly. "How's this Saturday at nine a.m?"  
"Great!"  
"Cool."  
"Okay I guess I will see you then," Karofsky beamed never taking his eyes off Kurt the entire time, causing Blaine to watch him carefully.  
"I think he still likes you," Blaine commented.  
Rolling his eyes Kurt stared at his boyfriend a hint of annoyance in his eyes.  
"Please can we not discuss such awful things," Kurt said sourly sipping from Blaine's cup.  
"Only if you promise to stop stealing my food," Blaine said in horror stealing back his cup.  
"Oh please Blaine you buy enough food to feed an army," Kurt quipped snatching the cup back.  
Blaine pouted at his boyfriend but didn't make a move to take back the cup. Instead Blaine only moved in towards Kurt's neck.  
"Where were we?" Blaine said sucking on the sensitive spot below Kurt's ear.  
"Can we get out of here?" Kurt pleaded desperately.  
"Can't resist my charms can we?" Blaine joked.  
"Come on!" Kurt said dragging his dark eyed boyfriend from the booth.

…

Once the boys had arrived back at Kurt's place, he was more then annoyed to discover his father at home sitting in his recliner.  
"Dad!" Kurt all but shouted pushing Blaine away, who was once again sucking on his neck. "What are you doing home?"  
Burt shot the boys an inquisitive look before rounding his deadly eyes on Blaine.  
"How many times do we have to go through this Kurt? Deadliest Catch is on," Burt stated his eyes never leaving the shorter boy.  
"You remember Blaine, Dad?"  
"Yeah, good seeing you again," Burt said darkly causing the black haired boy to gulp audibly.  
"Ah you too sir," Blaine replied politely.  
"So you kids are all finished up for spring break then?" Burt asked conversationally.  
"Yep, Blaine and I were just going to go watch a movie."  
"Huh."  
"In my room," Kurt continued attempting to escape.  
"Okay, but leave that door open," Burt warned turning his eyes back to the television. "Oh and Blaine?"  
The boys paused with Blaine slowly turning back to face Burt, fear plastered on his face.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Why don't you stay for dinner, I think it's about time we had a little chat."  
"Ah okay sure I-I'll just call my Mom," Blaine stuttered tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

After Blaine quickly dialing his parents, Kurt pulled Blaine towards his bedroom. Heaving a sigh, Kurt pushed open his bedroom door and led Blaine through it. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and made his way over to the bed collapsing onto it.  
"You could have told me he was sitting there," Blaine groaned into the comforter. "That was possibly the most scariest and embarrassing moments of my life!"  
"I'm sure you will survive," Kurt laughed pushing his door closed and leaving it open just a crack, technically not breaking any rules.  
"Seriously Kurt my heart is still racing."  
Kurt walked over to his bed lying down next to Blaine who was still faced down.  
"I know another way to get your heart racing," Kurt whispered shyly, unsure entirely about the whole seduction with words thing.  
This definitely peaked Blaine's interest because he was on his side in an instant.

Kurt had only been intimate with Blaine a few more times since their first time together and the boy was slowly gaining more confidence in the bedroom. Also the pamphlets Burt gave him proved to be rather helpful, when he locked himself away one night in his room allowing his very wide eyes to pour over them.  
"You realise your Dad is upstairs," Blaine pointed out.  
"I know," Kurt replied leaning in closer to his boyfriend so their faces were inches from the other.  
"And you realise he could walk in at any moment."  
"He won't," Kurt stated knowing the fact to be true. If Burt had any sense of mind he wouldn't be walking into Kurt's room for at least an hour just to be safe.  
"Kurt…" Blaine warned as the boy got closer. "Kurt I don't think we should, _Burt is right upstairs_!"  
"If I may recall Blaine Anderson, the first time we were sucking each other off your mother was right _downstairs_ and you didn't seem to mind then," Kurt huffed.  
"That's because I knew she wouldn't walk in on us!"  
"Just how I know my Dad won't," Kurt said with finality closing the distance.

Kurt could feel the boy was a bit resistant at first but eventually Blaine relaxed into the kiss running his hands along Kurt's thighs. Kurt kissed Blaine clumsily letting his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth licking across the roof, letting himself taste and explore. Kurt could still taste the faint hint of coffee and biscotti and what had to be undeniably Blaine against his tongue.  
Pulling at Blaine's tie wanting him closer, Kurt swiftly swung his legs over his boyfriends lap sitting them up together slowly so he was straddling him.  
"Oh… my… Kurt," Blaine panted pathetically pulling up the hem of Kurt's shirt and allowing his hands to travel beneath it.  
Momentarily Kurt pulled back and opened his eyes just to let them travel over Blaine's swollen lips and lustful eyes that were staring back at him with complete devotion. With his heart swelling Kurt moved his lips back against Blaine's kissing him passionately touching him everywhere he could reach, desperately needing to feel him.

Blaine let his traveling hands brush over Kurt's nipples making the boy moan in pleasure before letting them settle down against Kurt's ass.  
"God Kurt you are so fucking sexy," Blaine growled attacking the boys neck with sloppy kisses, and gripping his ass firmly pulling it towards him.  
Kurt let out an embarrassing gurgle, for the first time realising just how hard he was… or they both were.  
"Blaine…" Kurt whispered desperately, moving his hands up to cup his face and stroke his fingers along Blaine's jaw.  
Blaine removed a hand from Kurt's ass letting it rest in the middle of his back thrusting his hips up gently, Kurt responding by moaning into his mouth and sucking fiercely at his lower lip. Blaine growled, actually _growled _when Kurt thrust back against him.

"Kurt I want…" Blaine breathed grinding frantically into Kurt.  
"What do you want?" Kurt whispered back heatedly slowly trailing his hand down Blaine's chest.  
"I need you to touch me," Blaine panted sucking savagely at the hollow of Kurt's neck, that was bound to leave a pink mark.  
Kurt immediately cupped the bulge at the front of Blaine's pants letting the palm of his hand rub against it in slow torturous circles.  
"Fuck Kurt," Blaine groaned letting his mouth fall slack and his eyes close.  
"Blaine open your eyes," Kurt demanded letting his free hand rest against Blaine's jaw.  
Blaine immediately complied opening his heavy lids to look at Kurt whilst he continued to rub him slowly into ecstasy.  
"You're beautiful Blaine," Kurt said with endearment kissing Blaine's eyelids and slowly moving his hips back, before quickly snapping them back letting his hard on rub harshly against Blaine's.  
Blaine let out a merciful groan kissing Kurt messily, hastily taking hold of Kurt's cock through the fabric and stroking it urgently. Kurt arched his back moving his hand faster and grinding against Blaine more frantically.  
"Blaine… Blaine… _Oh God_," Kurt gushed in frenzied whispers making the boy pump him that much faster.  
"Kurt you are so fucking beautiful," Blaine cooed thrusting his hips up into Kurt's hand.

Kurt started to come undone pretty quickly and was squirming and panting loudly beneath Blaine's touch. Just when he thought he was coming close Blaine suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt said almost angrily.  
Blaine ignored him and fervently started undoing Kurt's shirt, popping each button out clumsily. Just as he was about to yell at him again, Kurt threw his head back in elation because Blaine had started sucking at one of his nipples and began to stroke him again. Kurt moaned at the needed friction quickly becoming a panting mess again. Gripping onto his shoulders Kurt began to thrust into Blaine's hand and rubbing his palm against Blaine's cock rapidly.  
"Blaine…_fuck_!" Kurt half squealed but mainly held back knowing all to well his father would come looking.  
"Fuck Kurt," Blaine groaned, as the boy above him began to suck needfully at his neck sinking his teeth in slightly.  
It wasn't long before Kurt finally fell over the edge calling out Blaine's name repeatedly and coming into his trousers. With Blaine quickly following after, and continuing to grind their hips together through their state of high. Exhausted, Blaine collapsed against Kurt breathing heavily beside his ear. Kurt just leant against Blaine kissing his neck (where he had bitten probably a bit too hard into him) affectionately. Not even caring about the fact that they were sweaty and sticky, strongly smelling of sex because being with Blaine was the best feeling in the world.

"You're perfect," Blaine said at last still slightly out of breath.  
Kurt chuckled softly breathing just as heavily still coming down from his high.  
"So are you," Kurt said moving his lips to kiss along Blaine's jaw.  
Blaine rolled them onto their sides, never taking his hazel eyes off Kurt's blue ones staring at him endearingly. Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck snuggling in closer to his boyfriend loving the feeling of his arms around him.  
"I really do love you," Blaine whispered kissing his forehead and tightening his grip.  
"I know," Kurt replied softly, feeling the disheartened Blaine sigh beneath him.  
"Blaine…" Kurt began.  
"Mmm?"  
"I know I am going to say it back one day but when I do I want it to be perfect."  
"You're perfect," Blaine repeated kissing him again.  
Kurt snuggled in closer to his boyfriend and the two fell asleep like that.

…

"Kurt?" Kurt quickly sat up eyes wide to a person shouting. "Wake up!"  
"What? What's going on? Did someone die?" Kurt asked confused blinking wildly.  
"I think your Dad just came down here!" Kurt instantly recognised the panicked voice as Blaine's.  
"Oh," Kurt breathed a sigh of relief becoming aware of his surroundings.  
Blaine was sitting up straight beside him on his bed hair all tangled and eyes practically bugging out of his head. Kurt laughed him off before falling back into the mattress.  
"Kurt this is serious!" Blaine all but squealed.  
"Relax Blaine it's not like he walked in on us," Kurt reasoned, letting a smile creep across his face as the memories came flooding back to him.  
"Your shirt is unbuttoned and we were snuggling," Blaine said frantically running a rough hand through his untamed curls.  
"Mm, I suppose it is," Kurt commented pulling his shirt and blazer off entirely, ignoring the the lustful wide eyed gaze Blaine was giving him.  
Kurt snuck a glance at the clock and realised it wasn't even three in the afternoon. Grabbing hold of Blaine's hand, who was still in panic mode Kurt led them through to the bathroom.  
"What are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt slowly undid his buttons.  
"We are taking a shower," Kurt stated simply gazing at Blaine through his thick lashes.  
"Kurt your Dad–"  
"Will be far more suspicious if we go back upstairs with come stains all on our pants," Kurt said pushing back Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders and starting on his buckle.  
"Yeah I guess you're right…" Blaine said uncertainly.  
Rolling his eyes Kurt pulled Blaine's trousers down to his ankles before stepping out of his own pants and hopping into the shower. This was the first time Kurt had been completely naked with Blaine and the feeling was exhilarating. All Kurt wanted to do was touch him and explore, learning every curve of his body, every crevice, every scar._  
No, we are taking a shower_, Kurt chastised himself closing his eyes and letting the water fall over him. Soon enough Kurt heard Blaine step into the water and was wrapping his warm arms around Kurt's very naked torso. Kurt giggled at his touch, all the hairs on Blaine's chest tickling his back slightly.  
"What?" Blaine asked obviously self conscious.  
"We were just meant to be actually showering," Kurt giggled spinning around and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, loving the feeling of skin on skin.  
"Oh, well then you shouldn't look so tempting then," Blaine said lowering his lust filled eyes to stare at Kurt before sweeping him into a passionate kiss.

When the boys finished showering and dressing, they settled down for a movie like they originally told Burt. They had settled on watching _Moulin Rogue_ singing through every number together, with Kurt cuddling up to Blaine when he cried throughout the last few scenes. Finally it was time for dinner and the meeting Blaine had been dreading all afternoon.  
"Welcome back to society," Carole greeted as they made their way into the kitchen. "Hello Blaine."  
"Hello," Blaine smiled shyly sitting himself down next to Kurt.  
"I was beginning to wonder if maybe you boys had died," Burt joked entering the kitchen grocery bag in hand and setting it down on the counter.  
Burt kissed Carole quickly but affectionately on the cheek before setting his hard on eyes on Blaine. Blaine looked away awkwardly and Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Mm what's for dinner it smells delicious?" Kurt asked Carole attempting to distract his father.  
"Oh nothing special just some pumpkin soup," Carole replied kindly, but unhelpfully short.  
Kurt shot a look at the fidgeting Blaine the same time his father did. Burt looked like he was about to delve into a lecture but thankfully Finn saved them the torment by barging through the front door in a rage, kicking a loose chair over and sporting a black eye.

"Woah! Calm down Finn," Burt said at once making his way over to the distressed boy. "What's going on?"  
"Karofsky!" Finn bellowed. "That _jerk_! Slushied Rachel and began picking on her for the way she dresses! So of course I stepped in and he hit me! He _actually_ hit me!"  
Finn was shaking in anger now looking heatedly at another chair, Burt placed a firm hand on Finn's shoulder to calm him.  
"Finn calm down," Burt soothed as Carole grabbed the frozen peas out of the freezer and placing them tentatively against his bruised eye. "Tell us exactly what happened."  
Breathing heavy Finn nodded and sat down across from Kurt who was staring wide eyed in shock at his step brother.  
"Well I was just about to go to Glee club and Rachel was at her locker minding her own business," Finn smiled fondly at the thought and Kurt had to suppress an eye roll. It was obvious the boy still loved her. "Then Karofsky comes out of no where and begins bagging on her about her reindeer sweater which are actually kind of cute on her, before tossing a slushie in her face."  
Burt nodded angrily signally for Finn to continue.  
"Then I stepped in to ask what the hell his problem was and then… and then he starts going on how gross Kurt is for being gay but like he was heaps meaner and then he starts on the fact that Rachel has two Dads. I got really angry and then I went to hit him but Rachel stopped me," Finn let that small smile fall across his face again. "Then he got in first and hit me instead!"

Kurt shook his head angrily, unbelieving what he had just heard. Here he was thinking he was making progress with Karofsky helping him to change when he just turned around and threw it all back in his face._  
How could I have been so foolish? _Kurt thought to himself angrily.  
Obviously sensing him tense up Blaine squeezed his hand forcing him to look up. Blaine smiled at him attentatively looking as though he could read Kurt's every thought.  
"You listen to me Finn, I will go down to that school first thing Monday with you and we will explain this all to Figgins," Burt said heatedly. "We are going to get this boy sorted out, you hear me?"  
Finn nodded blinking back his angry tears as his Mom stroked his hair gently.  
Kurt looked over at Blaine again, who was staring at him with concerned eyes.  
"You don't think he did this because of what happened in the coffee shop do you? I could tell he still likes you and seeing you with me probably didn't help matters," Blaine whispered far to low for any of Kurt's family members to hear.  
"I don't know," Kurt said honestly, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as he forced himself not to cry. "I thought he was changing… I-I guess I should stop kidding myself."  
Blaine reached up letting his hand stroke Kurt's jaw tenderly staring into the sad blue eyes.  
"It will be okay," Blaine promised kissing his forehead lightly.  
"Eh hem!" Burt coughed loudly forcing the two to spring apart.  
Burt shot them a long look of warning before making sure Finn was okay and turning on them.  
"Alright boys," Burt said threateningly. "I think it's time we had that chat."  
"Can it wait until after dinner sweetie?" Carole interjected sending a small smile toward Kurt.  
"Fine," Burt grumbled.

Dinner was a little awkward at first with their dead air and Blaine constantly almost choking on everything he swallowed because Burt kept sending him looks of a thousand daggers. When Kurt squeezed his hand firmly under the table, he finally seemed to relax.  
"Is your soup alright?" Carole asked Blaine worried that his spluttering was due to distaste.  
"Yeah, it's great," Blaine smiled charmingly.  
"So you boys have been dating for what three weeks now?" Burt piped in turning the conversation completely, making Carole sigh and shake her head and Finn look away awkwardly.  
Nervously Blaine looked at Kurt who was glaring at his father.  
"Yes Dad."  
"And he is treating you right?" Burt questioned speaking as though Blaine wasn't in the room.  
"Yes," Kurt said positively.  
"Did you go over my pamphlets I gave you?"  
"Dad!" Kurt squealed his eyes going wide, silently begging him _not_ to go there.  
"I am just making sure you are prepared for the future," Burt shrugged. "Blaine you better not be pushing my son!"  
Swallowing loudly Blaine looked at Burt positively petrified.  
"No, never!" Blaine stuttered.  
"Having said that I would like to go over some rules with you two," Burt announced ignoring Kurt's sigh. "So I am going to lay down some rules and Kurt, you and Blaine are going to obey them. Okay… firstly no sleep overs unless one is on the couch–"  
"But Dad!"  
"No buts Kurt. Secondly curfew will always be at ten, you go that? And lastly under no circumstances are you boys to do anything without approving it with me first."  
"Why don't you just take away all my freedom?" Kurt snapped swiftly moving into bitch mode.  
"Kurt don't give me your attitude, I'll treat Finn just the same when he's dating someone," Burt retorted just as haughtily.  
"You let Finn go out all the time without him telling you where he was going when he was dating Rachel!" Kurt yelled.  
"It's for your own safety Kurt!"  
"Burt honey, I think Kurt may be right. Having him telling you every single little detail about his life will become very destructive to your relationship and very fast," Carole interrupted.  
Kurt gave her a appreciative smile which she kindly returned.  
"Fine," Burt grumbled. "But you are to stick by those first two rules like your life depends on them."  
Kurt didn't protest. Taking hold of Blaine's hand he turned toward him beaming.  
"Don't get so cocky yet, I haven't spoken to Blaine yet."  
Sighing audibly Kurt let his eyes travel back settling on his father, Burt rounding his icy glaze on his son's boyfriend.  
"Now Blaine, I know you were a good kid before–"  
"Nothing's changed Dad," Kurt said irritated. Burt ignored him._  
"Before_, when I met you," Burt continued. "I just want to hear you will treat my boy right. I don't want him coming home and crying because some boy broke his heart."  
"I would never do that," Blaine said solemnly.  
"Okay then," Burt said. "And I don't want you pushing my son into anything he is not willing to do, you got that?"  
"Yes sir," Blaine gulped audibly.  
"Because Blaine I have a shot gun out back and I am not afraid to use it."  
"Okay I think we are done here," Kurt said staring at his father threateningly.  
"Alright alright, now we got that out of the way," Burt said slurping at his soup. "So Blaine are you like Kurt and into all those river dance shows too?"  
Slightly taken aback Blaine took a while to comprehend Burt's question before giving a tiny laugh.

"Well I can't say they're are my favourite thing in the world but I do find them interesting," Blaine replied politely. "I would much rather watch the Buckeyes though."  
Burt's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise as this peaked both his and Finn's interest.  
"Dude I didn't know you were into football," Finn said gnawing on his bread.  
"It was actually Blaine's words that got that stupid idea into Rachel's head that the girls could play football," Kurt added a little proudly, happy at the fact his boyfriend had something to bond over with his family.  
"That was you?" Finn almost accused. "That was like the craziest yet coolest idea ever."  
"Well it was actually all Rachel, I just pointed out how many players were needed in a game," Blaine clarified letting the dopey grin creep across Finn's mouth again at the mention of the girl.  
The boys kept up their easy conversation about various football players and games throughout dinner whilst Kurt discussed bathroom renovations with Carole. All the while Kurt remained completely content, Blaine was getting along fantastically with his family and he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

…

Kurt awoke Saturday morning to the sound of something tapping. Kurt blinked blindly into the darkness glaring at the clock which read almost six a.m. Grumbling he turned over snuggling into his comforter when he heard the tapping again. Now seriously annoyed Kurt sat up turning on his lamp and went to investigate. Realising the tapping was coming from his window, Kurt swiftly pulled it open and and stuck his head out ready to rip apart any tree or animal that was making the noise. What he didn't expect was to be greeted by a soft warm kiss.  
Blaine was kneeling beside Kurt's window, with a wide grin plastered across his face  
"Wha–?" Kurt was muffled by Blaine's soft lips that were oh so welcoming against the cool morning air. "Blaine what are you doing here? It's six in the morning?"  
"I wanted to see you," Blaine smiled warmly, climbing through Kurt's window when the taller boy moved out of the way.  
Blaine fell onto Kurt's bed with a soft thud giggling lightly.  
"You can't just waltz in here whenever you feel like it!" Kurt exclaimed in harsh whispers.  
"I know I know, your Dad will kill me," Blaine said sitting up.  
"So will I! You are disturbing my beauty sleep," Kurt grumbled climbing back under the covers.  
Blaine laughed at his dramatic boyfriend, kicking off his shoes and also climbing beneath the soft blankets.  
"I brought you something?" Blaine said sweetly.  
"If it's anything but coffee I am not interested," Kurt said rolling on to his side to face Blaine.  
"It's better," Blaine promised reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out something small black and shiny.  
"You woke me up to give me a rock?" Kurt said incredulously.  
"Not just any rock! It's the rock I woke you up with," Blaine said with a laugh.  
Kurt just groaned and flipped over.  
"Kurt I was kidding what I really wanted to give you was this," Blaine said pulling from behind his back a single white rose.  
"How did you even get that in here without me seeing?" Kurt asked in disbelief taking the flower from his boyfriend and kissing him lightly.  
"I have my ways," Blaine said with a sly grin.  
"Thank you Blaine, that was very sweet," Kurt said twirling the rose between his fingertips.  
"It reminded me of you, so pure and beautiful," Blaine said seriously looking at Kurt lovingly.  
Kurt felt the smile creep across his face as the blushed rushed to his cheeks. Placing the rose gently on his dresser Kurt snuggled back into Blaine kissing him eagerly on the mouth slipping in his tongue.

"I didn't bring that to you so I could get into your pants," Blaine clarified craning his neck back.  
"I know," Kurt replied. "And I don't care, I want to have sex with you anyway… well not _actual_ sex just the normal stuff."  
Kurt blushed again with Blaine just leaning in to kiss his temple.  
"I love you Kurt," before the boy could respond Blaine was at his mouth kissing him sloppily letting his tongue swirl around his mouth in exploration.  
"Oh my God," Kurt suddenly realised he probably had morning breath.  
Breaking away from Blaine's kisses Kurt was out of the bed in a flash and in the bathroom.  
"You know if you were a girl I would be worried I had gotten you pregnant right now," Blaine called out after him.  
Kurt shot him a deadly glare from around the corner, toothbrush hanging out his mouth. Rinsing out the minty paste Kurt was back in bed just as quick.  
"You don't have morning breath," Blaine assured him before kissing Kurt again.  
"Well I wasn't to know," Kurt replied in between kisses.

Pulling back the covers, Blaine shuffled down and lifted up Kurt's shirt slightly laying wet hot kisses across his hips letting his hands grip slide across his thighs.  
"You need to be wearing less," Blaine said seductively licking around Kurt's belly button.  
Kurt was lifting his shirt up over his head in an instant allowing Blaine to travel his tongue all over his torso. Blaine stopped at Kurt's nipples sucking at one of them gently before nibbling on it lightly, Kurt thought it was the most exhilarating feeling. Panting loudly Kurt let his hands fall into Blaine's gel free hair and grip tightly as the boy continued to ravish him all over. Sucking at the hollow of his neck Blaine let his tongue lick up over Kurt's collarbone slowly causing the boy below him to squirm before kissing the sensitive spot below his ear. Kurt moaned quietly thrusting up his hips un-gratifyingly because Blaine had decided to remain in a hovering position.  
"Blaine," Kurt begged breathing heavily.  
"Yes Kurt?" Blaine was taking pleasure out of this, Kurt could tell.  
"Please just touch me," Kurt pleaded as Blaine continued to suck on that oh so sensitive spot.

Thankfully Blaine complied to Kurt's request and began making his way down Kurt's chest licking and sucking as much as he could, before coming face to face with the bulge in Kurt's pyjama pants. Grinning slyly Blaine pulled back the waist band slowly causing Kurt to writher desperately. Kicking off his pants Kurt was practically whimpering now begging for Blaine to release him.  
Leaning forward Blaine kissed Kurt's cock over the underwear before taking the head into his mouth, sucking it through the fabric. Kurt moaned in gratifying pleasure at the friction and Blaine's hot wet mouth over him, making him wonder idly when Blaine had suddenly become so experienced.  
"Kurt you are so fucking hot right now," Blaine said voice raspy, finally pulling back the waist band freeing Kurt's now extremely hard cock.  
Blaine licked teasingly across the head before running his tongue down the side which had Kurt squirming in pleasure beneath him.  
"Blaine please," Kurt panted trying to resist thrusting up and fucking his boyfriends mouth.

Finally Blaine lowered his head over Kurt's cock taking him all the way into his mouth sucking and licking around him. Kurt arched his back in elation though he tried very hard to keep his hips still, as Blaine began to bring his mouth back up slowly again licking the head greedily and sliding back over it.  
Kurt was a panting mess and immediately grabbed Blaine's curls viciously letting his hands move with Blaine's bopping movements.  
"Blaine fuck!" Kurt panted gripping tighter only making the boy suck harder and faster.  
Blaine brought his mouth back up and began to suck just on the head of Kurt's cock using his hand to pump down his shaft.  
"Oh my God… _Blaine!_" Without warning Kurt came hard into Blaine's mouth which he swallowed greedily, even licking him clean.  
"Was that okay?" Blaine asked in a raspy voice  
"Blaine… Oh my God," Kurt panted weakly letting his boyfriend snuggle against his neck. "That was amazing!"  
"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine grinned.  
"I'm not apposed to these type of morning greetings at all," Kurt said with a dopey smile.  
"Good, because I enjoy it," Blaine said snuggling in closer making Kurt realise he hadn't returned the favour.  
"Blaine you're still hard," Kurt said in weak alarm.  
"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."  
Kurt snorted, "Like what? Bumming around doing nothing and sucking off my boyfriend?"  
"Kurt we are supposed to be rehearsing with Dave today remember?" Blaine said in slight surprise.

Just like that Kurt's euphoric mood was gone and replaced by icy fear. Kurt no longer wanted to rehearse with Karofsky knowing fully well that he hadn't changed at all. Kurt dreaded their meeting, all of the past bad encounters flooding his mind.  
"Kurt is everything okay?" Blaine asked concerned feeling the boy tense beside him.  
"Blaine… I don't want to rehearse with Dave anymore," Kurt stuttered. "He hasn't changed at all."  
"You should tell him that," Blaine consoled.  
"Yeah but I'm afraid…"  
"Kurt what are you afraid of?"  
"I'm afraid that if I refuse to help him, he will hurt me… or even make good on that threat of his."

…

_Yeah I couldn't help but end that a little dramatically or the fluff and smut just would have continued and I needed an out! In the next couple of chapters I will focus more on the plot, I kind of just dedicated this chapter to heaps of fluff and smut to make up for their fight. But don't worry although I will be focusing on plot there will also be lots of fluff involved, because I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to Kurt and Blaine. Also next chapter you will find out why Karofsky went back to his old ways and Kurt's reaction to it._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Parties, Sex and Love

_Thanks so much for all the reviews/ alerts/ favourites, I love waking up to see my inbox flooded with them, so thanks again guys.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly had lots of fun writing it._

**Chapter Nine: Parties, Sex and Love**

"Kurt everything is going to be fine," Blaine said confidently dragging the reluctant Kurt through the mall.  
"How do you know?" Kurt questioned heatedly. "He could turn around and hit us both."  
"He isn't going to hurt _you_ Kurt, the guy is practically infatuated with you," Blaine responded squeezing the boys hand reassuringly.  
Kurt grumbled in response stopping outside The Gap in procrastination. Only when he remembered the not too fond memory of Blaine serenading Jeremiah in there did he move on.  
"Blaine I don't _want_ to see him," Kurt whined blinking back his tears, as the two boys made their way through the food court and out into the courtyard.  
Blaine stopped entirely facing Kurt and wrapping his warm arms around his waist, oblivious to some of the close minded early shoppers. Kurt embraced the touch letting his hands trail over the soft curves of Blaine's shoulders and settling them around his neck. Blaine's hazel eyes were gazing lovingly into Kurt's glassy ones, he lifted his hands to frame Kurt's face and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. Kurt's heart fluttered rapidly in his chest warm feelings running through his body at the touch.  
"Kurt I won't let anything happen to you I promise," Blaine vowed quietly. "And I know you don't want to see him but you can't tell him over text message, you have to give him a proper explanation even if that means putting on your best diva impression and having one of your crazy outbursts."  
Kurt laughed giving Blaine a watery smile.  
"Courage," Blaine whispered quietly against his ear then moving his lips over Kurt's.  
Kurt kissed Blaine back desperately letting his fingers grasp onto Blaine's collar and allowing the hot wet tears to trail down his cheeks. Wordlessly Blaine knotted his fingers through Kurt's and they began to make their way over to the dance studio passing all of the disgusted on lookers without caring.

Kurt stopped, letting his heart fly into his throat when he saw the tall stocky boy standing nervously in front of the shabby building. Blaine gently pulled at his hand urging him to keep going. When Karofsky noticed them approaching he immediately began to jog over to meet them half way.  
"Kurt I need to explain," Karofsky gushed panting slightly.  
"There is nothing to say Dave," Blaine said cooly gripping Kurt's hand tightly as though silently telling him '_I got this_'.  
"Look I was angry after seeing… and Rachel she was… she is _just_ so annoying! So I slushied her–"  
"Dave just stop, Kurt no longer wants to help you," Blaine interrupted. "He can't trust you."  
"You can! I promise," Karofsky pleaded sheer desperation in his eyes.  
Kurt looked on disgusted and angry as the boy continued to grovel at them balling his hands into fists gripping his hair.  
"I made a mistake! I realise that! Just please… I hate living like this!"  
"Well you should have thought about that," Kurt said quietly speaking for the first time. "Now it's too late."  
Kurt pulled Blaine to silently urge him to follow him as he stormed off in such a style that would make Rachel Berry proud. Kurt could hear Karofsky following quickly behind, breathing erratically.  
"Kurt please!" Karofsky made a firm grab at Kurt's arm making him wince in pain.  
Snapping his arm back and springing it forward, Kurt let his palm connect fiercely with Karofsky's cheek slapping him soundly.  
"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled. "You insult me, you insult my friends, you _hit_ my brother! And you expect me to give you _another _chance! You're pathetic Dave and I want nothing to do with you."  
Dave was crying shamelessly now clutching weakly at his face and looking at Kurt with the utmost regret, "Please Kurt just give me one more chance."  
"Haven't I given you enough chances? I was foolish to believe that you could ever change," Kurt said the words coldly glaring at the boy pitifully.  
Giving him one last look Kurt turned on his heel dragging his very wide eyed and shocked boyfriend along with him.  
"I was furious because I saw you and Blaine sleeping together," Karofsky called out his voice cracking on the last word.  
Kurt's head spun so quickly he was sure he heard it crack. Sleeping together? What did he actually mean by that?

"Wh-what?" Kurt stuttered glancing at Blaine who looked as though he was working something out in his head.  
"You left your wallet on the table at the coffee shop yesterday… your Mom let me in, I don't think she knew who I was and she told me you were in your room. I saw you and Blaine huddled together sleeping and I-I realised then… the way you held him, I-I knew… that you were in love with _him_. That I couldn't ever be the man you loved back."  
Blaine gasped as Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach in horror. He hadn't actually said the words but the implication hung in the air thick and heavy. Karofsky _loved_ him?_  
No, no no no! He is just confused! _Kurt assured himself, terrified at the thought that the person he hated so much could possibly love him.  
"I guess I just got so mad at everyone and everything, knowing that the one person I wanted to turn to with all my problems wouldn't ever want anything to do with me," Karofsky continued into the silence. "Kurt I am crazy about you and there is nothing I can do about it and that is the most frustrating thing, but I realise in order to let you go I need to get this burden off my chest and just tell someone besides you."  
Kurt watched Karofsky thoughtfully as the constant tears streamed down his face. Blaine looked on in pity looking hesitant to reach out and just comfort him. Swallowing loudly, Kurt stepped forward letting go of Blaine's hand.  
"I want you to apologise to Finn and Rachel, explain everything as well to the glee club. If there is anyone that will understand it's them," Kurt said, unsure of why he was helping the boy. Maybe it was guilt? Two people had professed their love for him and he hadn't said it back to either of them. "We will have one more rehearsal today and then we will perform it at the assembly when school returns. After that I never want you to contact me again, got that? You need to tell people this because it's eating you up on the inside and it's causing you to hurt people."  
Karofsky nodded wiping at the wet glittery streaks on his cheeks.  
"You ruined everything you realise," Kurt said harshly staring into the misty green eyes. "You ruined every chance that could have been! You are so selfish it's always about _you_, how it all affects _you_ how _you_ can't handle everything."  
"I'm sorry," Karofsky whispered quietly voice hoarse from crying.  
"So am I," Kurt said sincerely. "Come on, we have a routine to perfect."  
No matter what Kurt wouldn't let anything get in the way of a performance, so he strode confidently into the studio his held high wiping away the hot tears.

…

"No."  
"Come on Kurt, please!" Finn begged bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped together upward as though he were about to pray.  
"Finn, do you have any idea how long Carole and I spent on this house? I am not letting you come along with your stupid house party and undo all that good work," Kurt said firmly stirring the pasta on the stove.  
"What if I give you half my allowance? That means you can buy that Blackberry scarf or whatever it's called that you've been begging Burt for?" Finn pleaded following Kurt around the kitchen as he grabbed various spices.  
"Burberry," Kurt corrected, considering the offer slightly.  
Finn took advantage of Kurt's moment of silence to plead his case further.  
"You can put that fur thing in the attic and I'll help you cover everything in plastic if you want," Finn continued.  
"I am not going to put our mink rug in the attic Finn, and covering everything in plastic is just tacky you will have the guests out the door in an instant," Kurt pointed out as he drained the pasta over the sink.  
"Is that a yes?" Finn asked excitedly.  
"You promise to get me that scarf?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow, pushing back thoughts of what his boyfriend will say about his scarf addiction.  
"I'll buy you ten!"  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure you couldn't afford ten," Kurt laughed serving up their dinner and taking his seat at the table.  
It had only been a couple of days since Burt and Carole went away on their one week trip and Kurt found himself the runner of the house, not brave enough to give Finn any responsibilities. It had taken only half a second of their parents out of the driveway when Finn had turned on Kurt and asked if he could have a party in their house on the weekend without his brother tattling. Of course, true to his word to Blaine Kurt had outright refused due to the various horrors that teenagers could bring to a party and therefore ruining his precious furniture.  
"You're the best Kurt!" Finn beamed stuffing an oversized bite of pasta into his mouth.  
"Not so fast Finn!" Kurt said immediately about to prepare his brother for some ground rules. "I have a few conditions."  
"Like what?" Finn asked his mouth full making it sound more like 'lih wah'.  
"Okay firstly, you have to help me take down the curtains and pack away anything that could be damaged," Finn nodded happy with those conditions. "And secondly, you have to let Blaine sleep over and not tell Dad."  
Finn cocked an eyebrow smiling, obviously not expecting Kurt's simple request.  
"Okay," the taller boy grinned knowingly at his brother.  
"Good. And I am not cleaning up the next day!"  
"Fair enough, Finn said taking his now finished plate to the sink.  
Finn left the kitchen without another word a smile still planted firmly on his face, leaving Kurt with his own thoughts.

After cleaning up the mess from dinner Kurt headed downstairs to tidy up his already immaculate bedroom, before settling down on his bed to read the latest Vogue magazine. He was about halfway through the magazine when his thoughts were distracted by a Calvin Klein add and thoughts on how perfect Blaine would look in those jeans. Letting his reverie drown in images of Blaine wearing various designer labels Kurt decided to ring him, deciding that he missed him.  
Blaine answered on the first ring.  
"Well hello there," Blaine cooed through the phone making Kurt to blush a little.  
"Hi," Kurt breathed in return.  
"What do I owe the pleasure of receiving a call from such a sexy young man?" Blaine asked flirtatiously, Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Oh no reason, I was just thinking about you," Kurt said shyly laying back onto his bed.  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhmm, you and various labels," Kurt admitted his thoughts going back to Blaine in skin tight jeans. "So… I decided to give into Finn."  
"Really? I thought you were anti teenage parties and pro nanna ones?" Blaine chuckled into the receiver.  
Kurt pouted at his boyfriends comment.  
"There may have been a scarf involved," Kurt admitted sheepishly playing with a loose thread on his comforter.  
Blaine groaned in response, "I thought you were trying to ease off the scarves?"  
"It's the Burberry one I have been wanting for three months!" Kurt reasoned.  
"Mm and what about your precious curtains?"  
"I told Finn he had to help me pack them away for him to have the party, as well as move the all the valuables into boxes," Kurt clarified making it certain to his boyfriend that his morals hadn't completely flown out the window due to a Burberry scarf.  
"If you say so," Blaine sighed, but Kurt could tell he was smiling.  
"There is something else though," Kurt began shyly.  
"Ugh Kurt you didn't force him to buy you those Prada gloves did you?" Blaine whined.  
"Gaga no, like he could afford them… I may have blackmailed him into letting you sleep over," Kurt finished his face now completely red to the hairline.  
"Oh," Blaine responded quietly.  
"He promised not to tell my Dad, but you don't have to if you don't–"  
"Of course I do," Blaine said probably a little too quickly making Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Oh so now you are happy?" Kurt teased.  
"Well of course, the possibility of waking up next to you now that we are together…"  
Blaine trailed off obviously lost in his own thoughts, Kurt too imagining the exciting fact. The last time he had woke up next to Blaine in the morning they were just friends with Kurt only pretending the fact they were dating, so the very thought of them waking up together as a couple was very enticing. Kurt couldn't help smiling at the thought and hugging his torso lightly wishing it were Sunday morning already.  
"Ah Kurt I've got to go my Dad is home," Blaine said suddenly breaking the happy bubble they were floating in.  
"Okay," Kurt sighed irritated. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"I'll be around at the crack of dawn," Blaine promised.  
"Oh please don't, at least make it an hour that would be suitable for work," Kurt pleaded remembering how Blaine was an early riser.  
Blaine laughed in response, "Bye Kurt I love you."  
"Bye Blaine," Kurt replied shyly, feeling that pang of guilt strike his heart at Blaine's words.  
Blaine obviously didn't care or chose to not comment because the line went dead after that.  
Sighing loudly Kurt rolled over into his covers annoyed at himself. Why couldn't he just say those three little words back? He cared about Blaine, _a lot_ he couldn't imagine his life without him yet he couldn't return the simplest of phrases. _I'll say it one day_ Kurt assured himself before turning out his lamp simply to just lay in the darkness and lose himself in his thoughts.

…

Thankfully the day after, Blaine hadn't come at the crack of dawn like he promised but settled for coming at eight instead which still woke up the sleeping Kurt. They ended up spending the entire day together snuggled together on the lounge sharing sweet kisses and watching various musicals. The duration of the week was spent pretty much the same occasionally their kisses getting pretty heated which ended up with either one or both of them naked and panting, when finally Saturday rolled around.  
Currently Kurt was with Blaine and Finn at their local supermarket picking up up a few party supplies for that night.  
"Can we have cheetos?" Finn asked hesitantly holding up the foil pack in front of his brothers face.  
"Finn you can have whatever you want, it's your money," Kurt pointed out pushing the trolley forward a few steps.  
"Cool," the boy beamed grabbing every unhealthy snack he could see, obviously not holding back since he had a part time job.  
"He looks like a kid dropped off in Wonka's factory," Blaine grinned taking Kurt's hand and nudging his shoulder gently.  
"I should have made some restrictions shouldn't I?" Kurt said eying Finn in horror.  
Blaine laughed as they rounded the corner into the toiletries isle.  
"Well you won't need anything from here unless you're planning on hosting a swingers party?" Blaine joked pushing the cart quickly through the isle.  
Kurt nodded awkwardly a thought entering his mind.  
"I'll meet you at the checkout I forgot some ahh… cups," Kurt lied quickly knowing perfectly well there was a large stack of red disposable ones in the cupboard at home.  
"Okay," Blaine said none the wiser rolling away, Finn following.

Once they were out of site Kurt strode over to the intimates section and let his eyes wonder over the various colourful packaging. Picking up the first box he saw Kurt eyed it tentatively turning it over in his fingers and reading the label:_  
"Ribbed for her pleasure."_  
"Well I definitely won't be wanting those ones," Kurt mumbled to himself picking up a second pack desperately just trying to find a regular box of condoms.  
Thankfully he didn't have to search long when he found what he was looking for and picking the one that came in rainbow colors. Holding them inconspicuously by his side Kurt headed over to the lubricants and grabbing the first one he saw which happened to be a pineapple flavour and headed over to the checkouts.  
"I remembered we have some at home," Kurt lied to the waiting Finn and Blaine. "I am just going to go look at the magazines whilst you finish up."  
When Blaine and Finn shrugged him off and turned their backs finishing their transaction, Kurt quickly rushed over to an empty checkout where a bored looking girl was standing. Quickly shoving the boxes under her nose Kurt flashed a quick glance over his shoulder to check on Blaine and Finn.  
"Hi how are you?" the girl asked shyly and scanning the products her eyes glancing up at the embarrassed Kurt.  
"Good thank you," Kurt replied politely feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.  
"Planning on a big night?" the girl asked with a small giggle. Kurt glared at her, was she seriously going to have a chat about Kurt's potential sex life right now? With Finn and Blaine just a few cashiers down!  
"Sorry none of my business," the girl back tracked bringing up the total.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine suddenly asked at his ear, causing Kurt to jump several feet.  
"N-nothing!" Kurt quickly lied sending a threatening look to the girl who had publicly placed the items on the counter instead of a bag.  
"What are those?" Blaine asked his eyes darting to the products.  
"Nothing," Kurt replied attempting to shake off his now _very_ wide eyed boyfriend.  
"Really? Because it doesn't look like nothing," Blaine retorted. "Kurt what exactly were you planning for our sleepover?"  
Blaine's eyebrows were now so far up his forehead Kurt was surprised they didn't fall into his hairline. Embarrassed at being caught Kurt looked shyly at his feet shuffling them awkwardly.  
"I don't know I guess I was just being prepared," Kurt replied shyly.  
Blaine laughed pulling Kurt into a tight hug and kissing his boyfriend. The girl at the checkout gasped in shock but quickly recomposed herself. Reluctantly pulling himself out of Blaine's embrace Kurt paid the cashier and took his purchases his hand never leaving Blaine's.  
"Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship to be having actual sex?" Blaine questioned just before catching up with Finn.  
"Maybe," Kurt agreed. "It couldn't hurt to have them around though."  
Blaine simply nodded as they loaded their purchases into the car. Neither one of them brought up the topic again, yet the idea still lingered there.

…

"Finn fold them neatly!" Kurt yelled as the boy hastily stuffed the silk curtains in the cupboard.  
"Kurt people will be arriving any second and you're yelling at me because they aren't folded correctly," Finn replied hotly.  
"The thread may get pulled and they will be ruined!"  
"Finn why don't you go and see if we have enough cups?" Blaine suggested.  
As soon as Finn stormed from the room Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt resting his head on his shoulder.  
"Hey," Blaine soothed kissing Kurt's neck. "Relax, I'm sure the curtains will be fine."  
"Oh God Blaine, what have I done? Everyone is going to be here soon and they are going to trash the place! And what if… what if my parents come home early?"  
"Kurt… relax," Blaine silenced him with a chaste kiss. "Your parents are going to be home Monday, everything that could be in harms way has been put away and we get to spend the night together. So just calm down and trust me when I say everything is going to be fine."  
Kurt stared at his boyfriend uncertainly before nodding his head quickly. Smiling Blaine spun Kurt around in his arms to kiss him properly framing his face with his hands. Kurt parted his mouth slightly allowing Blaine's tongue entrance so he could suck on it lightly and just taste. Kurt smiled at that familiar taste that he now knew was Blaine and the slight tang of peanut butter, from when Blaine ate a reese's peanut butter cup before. Gripping Blaine's hair passionately Kurt couldn't help the elicit moan from escaping his throat when Blaine nibbled on his lower lip lightly. They barely heard the doorbell sound around them just as Blaine moved in on Kurt's neck sucking on his favourite spot.

"God, get a room," came the bitchy voice of Santana forcing the two boys to part.  
Following behind her was Rachel and Mercedes both dressed appropriately for the evening. It was evident that Mercedes had helped dress the brunette because long gone were the animal sweaters and school girl skirts and she now donned a baby pink layered skirt and tan brown corset. Finn's eyes practically bugged out of his head as she walked past.  
"Hi Finn," Rachel said brightly her brown eyes lingering a little longer then was necessary on the tall boy.  
Rachel made her way over to where Kurt and Blaine stood, Mercedes at her heels.  
"Hey guys," Mercedes beamed pulling them in for a group hug.  
"Mercedes I missed you," Kurt gushed hugging his best friend tightly.  
"Well maybe you should tell that boyfriend of yours to quit hogging you all the time," the girl whined popping her hip and giving Kurt a serious expression.  
Blaine smiled weakly although not looking apologetic at all.  
"Hi Kurt… Blaine," Rachel said a little awkwardly.  
"Hey," Blaine said just as sourly probably the memory of their wedding 'date' and last encounter still fresh in their minds.  
"Finn how many people did you invite?" Kurt called out over Rachel's shoulder as he watched on in terror as more and more people kept filing in.  
"Just a few," Finn mumbled taking a swig from his cup.  
Kurt was about to lecture his brother when Puck burst through the door wheeling a giant keg in front of him.  
"What is that?" Kurt squealed prying himself off Blaine and storming over to the boys.  
Finn had a guilty look whilst Puck just looked confused.  
"Sorry dude was I meant to bring wine?" Puck said seriously.  
"No! You weren't meant to bring anything! _Finn_!" Kurt turned his sharp gaze on his brother. "I never said you could have alcohol."  
"Lighten up Kurt," Finn said clasping him firmly on the shoulder knocking him back slightly. "Parties are lame without it."  
With that Finn left the horrified Kurt in the hallway as more guests pushed past him, and directed Puck through the house. Blaine was at Kurt's side in an instant drink in hand.  
"Here drink this you'll feel better," Blaine promised.  
Cocking a suspicious eyebrow Kurt's eyes narrowed.  
"Why did you spike it?"  
"No, Kurt it's diet coke and I know it's your favourite," Blaine said with a laugh kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.  
Still slightly suspicious Kurt sniffed the drink hesitantly and finding no unfamiliar smells almost swallowed it all in one gulp.  
"Better?"  
"No," Kurt grumbled finishing his drink.  
"Kurt relax," Blaine pleaded, taking the cup and setting it down on the counter top.  
"Blaine there are at least fifty people here already!"  
"More reason to let loose a little," Blaine suggested directing his boyfriend toward the group of dancers, Rachel and Mercedes following behind them.  
Kurt noticed Brittany, Santana and Quinn were amongst them whipping their hair around wildly as well as some others from McKinley he had seen around once or twice. Giving the room a once over Kurt made sure no one was touching anything of importance before joining his friends in their crazy group dancing.  
"See isn't this fun?" Blaine yelled over the loud music as he danced around insanely.  
"A little," Kurt admitted reluctantly.

Soon enough Kurt had decided to let 'loose a little' like Blaine said and simply just danced giving into the music. He jumped around with Rachel for a while before dancing almost sexily with Mercedes which she just laughed at. Rachel went to get them the first round of Kurt's alcohol free punch which all four of them downed pretty quickly as they continued dancing. Kurt wasn't sure how long they kept up their dancing, one of them replacing their drinks almost immediately after they finished their round. When a slow song eventually came on Kurt fully realised how dizzy he still was, but he didn't care he couldn't have been happier.  
Giddy with excitement Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms exhausted, and giggling into his neck as they danced slowly against each other. Mercedes and Rachel went to go get them more drinks feeling a little left out.  
"You're so beautiful," Kurt cooed into Blaine's ear kissing it lightly.  
Blaine let a dopey grin spread across his face pulling Kurt in for a proper kiss. Their kiss started out a little clumsy and sloppy which Kurt vaguely thought was unusual since they were experts at it but never the less didn't care. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine's hands travelled down to cup his ass squeezing it slightly. Kurt thought he should pull away and slap Blaine playfully, but that would mean he would have to stop kissing him and he _really_ didn't want to do that.  
"We got more drinks!" Rachel shouted half giggling and swigging some of her own.  
"We almost spilled it everywhere! but this girl! this girl Kurt! this girl helped oh she was so happy and nice and pretty," Mercedes rambled laughing with Rachel.  
Kurt pulled out of the kiss lazily taking his cup and drinking it quickly, all he wanted to be doing was kissing Blaine again. Blaine mimicked this action and turned back to Kurt but Rachel stopped them.  
"No you don't, you had your stupid song full of lovey dovey love… love stuff! It's over! Now _you_ have to dance with _me_," Rachel giggled pulling Kurt against her which he happily complied for some reason and all four of them started dancing to the loud music again.

Kurt was practically grinding against Rachel sloppily as was Blaine with Mercedes as they happily danced oblivious to the world around them. Halfway during the song Kurt realised he needed to pee like _really_ badly so he stumbled away from Rachel, yelling back to them where he was going and tried to find the bathroom amongst all the bodies. When he realised there was about a five people line he quickly made his way down to his bathroom in his room where thankfully no one had realised existed.  
After finishing and washing his hands he looked up at the mirror to only notice the room was spinning around him wildly.  
"Woah," he said in odd realisation.  
Stumbling back outside the bathroom Kurt was more then happy to be greeted by Blaine who looked just as clumsy, a chocolate bar in hand.  
"Heeey," Blaine greeted him pulling Kurt into a heated kiss.  
Kurt could taste the chocolate and Blaine, it was all so intoxicating and wonderful. Everything felt so electric as Blaine's fingers travelled down his spine, dropping the chocolate to the floor and gripping Kurt's hips firmly.  
"Bl… Blaaaine," Kurt stammered giggling slightly. "Blainey I think that maybe…. SOMEONE spiked our DRINKS!" Kurt yelled at weird moments making Blaine laugh uncontrollably clutching onto his boyfriends shirt.  
"No, I'm fiiine!" Blaine insisted attempting to kiss Kurt but knocking their heads together instead, causing a round of uncontrollable giggles.  
"I'm so fucking drunk!" Kurt half yelled falling onto the bed laughing.  
"Me too," Blaine cackled falling beside Kurt.

Suddenly overpowered by drunken hormones Blaine was at Kurt's lips kissing him wetly and messily and threading his hands into Kurt's hair. Kurt shivered at his touch kissing him back just as fiercely pulling with all his might at Blaine's t-shirt. Eventually catching on, Blaine bent his head forward allowing Kurt to pull until it snapped back off of his head. Kurt swiftly tossed it onto the floor and let his tongue trail messily over his chest.  
Kurt sucked on one of Blaine's nipples greedily receiving a guttural moan from the boy above him before letting his tongue trace over his collar bone. Blaine was panting heavily grabbing at Kurt's shirt blindly as his boyfriend returned to his lips once again tasting the chocolate on his tongue, when Kurt was struck with an idea.  
Sitting up in a flash Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement, ignoring Blaine's whimpering protests.  
"I'll be right back," Kurt announced stumbling from the bed and making his way very slowly upstairs.

Once he found the kitchen he searched frantically for his objects of desire before finding them neatly perched side by side in the fridge, just where he left them. Grabbing them Kurt went back downstairs ignoring the yells of his name by Rachel and Mercedes, almost falling down the steps. Blaine was spread out on his back like a starfish staring at the roof giggling.  
When he felt Kurt climb back onto the bed his head snapped up in an instant, a dopey smile on his lips.  
"I brought props," Kurt announced proudly showing Blaine a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.  
"You're so fucking hot," Blaine grabbed Kurt and pinned him down on the bed, attacking his neck in sloppy kisses.  
Kurt groaned in ecstasy as Blaine sucked on the hollow of his neck leaving his mark pink and prominent. Every touch seemed different in a way like they were learning it all for the first time, their bodies heated with desire and want.

Blaine began to pop open every single button clumsily on Kurt's shirt some taking more then others, as he straddled him. Finally when freed from the fabric Blaine ran his hands slowly up and down Kurt's chest letting his thumbs caress over his nipples, eliciting a loud moan from the pale boy. Blaine fumbled with Kurt's zipper for a few minutes before he could actually get it down and yanked off his pants almost falling off the bed entirely. Kurt burst into a fit of giggles when he tried to do the same thing with Blaine and ended up tumble rolling off the bed.  
"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine whispered crawling off the bed with difficulty, his jeans still wrapped around his ankles.  
Kurt just laughed in response before sitting up and grabbing hold of Blaine and kissing him. Blaine immediately let his tongue slide in swirling it around Kurt's mouth and brushing it against Kurt's tongue.  
"Blaine…" Kurt whispered breathlessly.  
"Mm?"  
"Have you… have you ever fingered yourself?" Kurt breathed drunkenly letting his tongue lick across Blaine's shoulder.  
"Yes… have you?" Blaine breathed back just as hard thrusting up into Kurt.  
Kurt let out a pleasurable moan before shaking his head in response.  
"Wanna try..?" Blaine asked seductively his dark eyes connecting with Kurt's.  
Kurt nodded eagerly grinding down against Blaine and realising how hard his boyfriend was. Untangling their bodies Kurt stumbled over to the bag of purchases he had dumped behind a chair earlier on today and took the boxes with him back to the bed. Turning back he saw Blaine filling his mouth with the chocolate and cream which he found so incredibly hot it made him instantly hard. Kurt was attacking Blaine's mouth in an instant tasting and licking up the cream from his mouth in clumsy hot kisses.

Pushing him back, Blaine hovered over Kurt prying the lube from his hand and settled it down next his knee, before reaching up and grabbing the chocolate. Blaine pulled Kurt's briefs down quickly freeing his achingly hard erection, and began pouring the thick chocolate over his stomach and cock. Blaine licked at it hungrily forcing Kurt to almost scream out when he placed his mouth over his cock licking all the chocolate from it. When satisfied Blaine pulled back from the panting and squirming Kurt and grabbed the lube and smothered his fingers generously in it.  
"I need you… Blaine," Kurt panted arching his back slightly.  
"Kurt… this will probably hurt," Blaine slurred rubbing his fingers gently against his entrance causing Kurt to arch up releasing a deep groan from back in his throat.  
"Blaine just do it already!"  
Hesitantly Blaine began to slide one finger in slowly around the tight muscle causing Kurt to hiss at the pain, because yeah it was fucking painful. Yet Blaine started wiggle his finger gently inside him and stretching him out, was when the pleasure started to kick in. The feeling felt so wrong and so right at the same time because Blaine's finger was inside of him but it just felt _so_ good, it was as though every vein in Kurt's body had been ignited. Feeling alive with want and desire Kurt let his fingers travel up to Blaine's hair and kissed his forehead sweetly.

"More," Kurt pleaded after Blaine had perfected a rhythm, which he gladly complied.  
Blaine continued to move his fingers in and out slowly slightly scissoring them and get Kurt used to the feeling, with Kurt repeating his name loudly over and over and practically fucking himself back onto them. When Kurt asked for a third Blaine seemed to hit this magic spot inside him which made him completely boneless.  
"OH MY! _Fuck Blaine! There! There!"_ Blaine brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves again, somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he registered that it must have been his prostate. Kurt squirmed in pleasure breathing heavily, just when he thought it couldn't get any better Blaine skillfully poured more of the chocolate sauce over his throbbing cock that was leaking pre-come and began to suck the head, all the while still fucking Kurt with his fingers.  
"Shit Blaine!" Kurt screamed arching his back further giving into his orgasm.  
Blaine continued to suck and finger him through his high until his breathing began to slow.

Pulling back groggily Blaine withdrew his fingers, making Kurt whimper at the loss and moved in for a heated kiss. The exhausted Kurt desperately wanting to return the favour flipped his boyfriend over so he was straddling him and grabbed the can of whipped cream. Messily Kurt tried to do a love heart on Blaine chest in attempts at being romantic but settled for his wonky zig zag shape before licking it off chest. Starting to grind against Blaine's painful hard on Kurt slipped and fell face first into the cream, the two laughing wildly. Kurt let his head rest there for a few moments soaking in the heat of Blaine's body and loving how he felt against him.  
Abandoning the food Kurt moved his mouth to cover Blaine's and grabbed Blaine's cock firmly in his hand stroking it slowly and affectionately. Moaning loudly Blaine shut his eyes tightly as Kurt only gripped tighter and began stroking him eagerly.  
"Blaine you are so fucking hot right now," Kurt whispered heatedly in his ear.  
"Kurt… I need you to fuck me," Blaine groaned.  
Kurt liked the sound of this idea but Blaine quickly back tracked.  
"Fingers. Just use your fingers."

Obeying, Kurt grabbed for the bottle of lubricant and smothered his fingers messily in it, feeling a lot more confident then he would have if he were sober. Uncertain and inexperienced Kurt tried to go on what Blaine just did and slide his finger across Blaine's entrance experimentally. Blaine arched up at the feeling and begged Kurt for him to push his fingers inside. Kurt almost withdrew his finger immediately as Blaine hissed in pain, but the boy ordered him to keep them there and start to move it. Kurt slowly began to get the hang of one finger, slowly pushing it and out of the hot tight muscle, loving the way it felt against his fingertips when Blaine pleaded for another.  
"Are you sure…?" Kurt asked his words slurring breathlessly.  
"Yes, Kurt I love you just please…"  
Uncertainly Kurt slowly slid in another finger feeling Blaine tense beneath him, before relaxing and giving into the pleasure. Feeling around Kurt felt his fingers brush against what felt like a small nub that turned Blaine into a puddle of goo, causing Kurt to remember the intense feeling. Wanting Blaine to constantly feel that same feeling Kurt experimentally continued to stroked his finger tips along it causing Blaine to squirm uncontrollably beneath him and thrust his hips upwards frantically. Kurt continued to stroke him and Blaine let out one last loud groan from deep within his throat before he was coming all hot and sticky all over Kurt and onto his stomach.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine breathed heavily collapsing into the mattress.  
Exhausted, Kurt collapsed on top of him snuggling close to his boyfriend, loving the feeling of his warmth and the way he smelt and the way his soft body felt against him skin on skin. Opening his eyes up groggily Kurt let them fall over Blaine looking at every inch of his body and just loving everything about him, simply loving _him_.  
Kurt let the dopey smile creep across his lips before muttering the words he had been afraid to say for ages.  
"I love you, Blaine."

…

The next morning Kurt awoke still on top of Blaine and feeling like he was going to throw up. Sitting up quickly his head spun lightly as he made his way to the bathroom and let his body release all the sick that had built up in his system over night. After what felt like hours of vomiting, it all coming through his nose and burning like crazy Kurt finally pried himself from the toilet bowl flushing it and brushing his teeth. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and he had bits of dry come all over his stomach as well as chocolate and cream.  
"Oh God," he groaned taking in his filthy appearance, however too sick to care he just made his way back into bed.

Blaine's eyes fluttered gently open, letting the full realisation of everything hit him.  
"Oh man, I feel like shit," Blaine groaned turning onto his side.  
"So do I sweetie," Kurt kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "I am going to kill whoever spiked my punch!"  
Blaine smiled weakly grabbing at Kurt and pulling him closer.  
"Ugh! Why is there… is that milk everywhere?" Blaine exclaimed as it rolled soundly down his chest.  
"I think it's cream," Kurt corrected reaching for a moist towelette and wiping down his boyfriends chest.  
"Oh," Blaine responded quietly as the nights events came flooding back to him. "_Oh!_ You put whipped cream all on my chest!"  
"Guilty," Kurt smiled leaning back down on Blaine's chest now that he was clean. "I don't even want to look at the sheets right now. Lucky they were only my five hundred thread count ones."  
Blaine laughed kissing his head softly, "We had fun at the time though, right?"  
"Oh _yeah_ we did!" Kurt laughed snuggling closer to Blaine breathing in his scent.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine asked the question that Kurt knew was coming.  
"Hey Kurt?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Did you ah… did you mean it last night when you… said you loved me? Or was it just the alcohol talking?" Blaine's eyes almost looked pleading, like he didn't want to here the answer.  
Kurt propped himself up on his elbow to stare into the beautiful hazel eyes that he loved. Yes, loved.  
"Yes," Kurt replied simply. "Blaine Anderson I am in love with you."  
Blaine grinned widely back, looking like all his christmases had come at once.  
"I love you too."  
Kurt kissed him tenderly on the mouth all revved up for round two when the shrill tone of Blaine's phone rang through the air. Sighing Blaine pulled away and went to retrieve it.  
"Hello?" Blaine said placing the handset against his ear.  
Kurt watched on trying to decipher who might be calling Blaine at this hour.  
"_Shit_, okay I'll be there soon, okay bye." Blaine turned back to Kurt who was currently admiring his very naked back, small amounts of panic in his eyes. "Kurt that was my Mom, I have to get home… apparently my Dad… somehow found out from a work colleague… they saw us in the coffee shop."

Blaine looked like he was about to cry. Kurt was out of bed and by his side in an instant.  
"What are you going to do?" Kurt whispered.  
"I don't know," Blaine replied quietly letting the silent tears fall down his cheeks.  
Hating the next words that came out his mouth with every syllable tasting like venom against his tongue, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's misty hazel eyes.  
"Lie. Deny everything. Say they mustn't have seen you because you were out with Rachel all day, I'll get her to cover for you."  
"A-are you sure?" Blaine sobbed.  
"I'm sure about us, and this is what you need to do."

…

_Yeah next chapter Frank will confront Blaine and you'll have to wait and see how that goes.  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter though I couldn't resist the idea of drunken sex, it was just too much fun so I just got a little carried away. Also next chapter Karofsky is back and for a bit longer then just a few paragraphs this time, he has a lot of making up to do for Kurt. Also it will feature their big performance and how everybody will react to Karofsky coming out.  
Thanks again for reading I hoped you enjoyed it :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Revealing Secrets

_Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out to you I kind of carried away with it and also had to continuously run errands for my family all weekend _  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I was glad to finally write all of this cos it has been in my head for ages now._

**Chapter 10: ****Revealing Secrets**

Kurt and Blaine took a rushed shower, washing away all the evidence from the previous night (although Kurt's sheets were ruined) and were about to head out the door not even considering food at this moment.

"I'll call Rachel," Kurt announced finding his phone amongst a pile of crushed oreo's in the kitchen.

Just as Kurt heard the phone ring soundly in his ear the shrill tone of defying gravity sung through the air causing some of the loose bodies in the living room to stir. Confused Kurt followed the sound only to find the girl in question sprawled out on the couch fast asleep with Finn just below her on the ground. Immediately Kurt hung up and stepped over the sleeping masses that were occupying the floor, including his step brother and shook Rachel.

"Rachel wake up," Kurt demanded.

Rachel blinked lightly still groggy from sleep, only when Kurt shook her again rapidly did she sit up.

"Oh my God, Kurt what's wrong? Did Vocal Adrenaline beat us?" Rachel gushed still half asleep.

"Ah no Rachel, I need you to get up I need to talk to you," Kurt said quirking an eyebrow.

"Is it about Finn?" Rachel asked seriously slurring her words slightly.

"God Rachel are you still drunk?"

"What Kurt don't be stupid I never drank any alcohol," Rachel laughed lightly rising from the couch and stumbling slightly. "Okay maybe I am a _little_ dizzy."

"Kurt don't worry about it," Blaine's sad voice said from behind him. "I can find some other way–"

"No!" Kurt said firmly, slapping against Rachel's cheek slightly.

"Ow! Kurt that hurts!" Rachel whined rubbing her now red cheek.

"Well I need you to sober up!" Kurt snapped dragging the girl into the kitchen and forcing her into a stool. Irritated Kurt quickly rushed around the kitchen pushing various messes aside making Rachel a coffee to go. "Here drink this."

Rachel eyed the cup suspiciously before taking a small sip, her eyes lighting up a little.

"She'll be fine by the time we get to your place," Kurt said confidently. "I'll explain everything to her along the way."

"Kurt I'm not sure about this…" Blaine began.

"Blaine, you practically begged me to keep this secret for you, now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't intend to make good on my promise?" Kurt smiled leaning into to kiss his boyfriend chastely on the lips, Blaine returned a sad smile.

"Now come on we have our asses to cover," Kurt grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and was out the door in a flash.

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rachel asked for the what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes," Kurt said confidently. "Rachel you were a born performer, now go… perform."

"I'm with Rachel Kurt," Blaine admitted from the driver's seat. "I don't know if I can act to like her–"

"Well _thanks_," Rachel interjected sourly. "You know Kurt I don't really see what you like about him."

"Rachel, there will be no hating on my boyfriend now go do me a favour and pretend to be his girlfriend… think of what your Dad's would do."

"My Dad's would have stood proudly in front of their parents and told them the truth!" Rachel sniffed.

"Well were your Dad's parents crazed homophobes?" Blaine said bitterly.

Looking away awkwardly Rachel shook her head.

"Fine, let's do this!" Rachel said with a stiff nod.

Leaving Kurt alone in the car Blaine and Rachel headed toward the house hand in hand attempting to look as though they had just come from a big night out and were very much in love. Kurt hoped the worst Blaine would have to deal with was a minor grounding for his adolescent behaviour.

Kurt and Blaine had devised a plan that Rachel was indeed Blaine's girlfriend ever since before the wedding and that he hadn't brought her home again because her parents were very religious. When Blaine asked the question what his father would say about the fact that Blaine never talks about her, Kurt simply told him to say that they decided to keep it all a secret. Kurt couldn't lie, he was definitely inspired by their own relationship.

Once all the introductory's were out of the way Rachel would text Kurt, queuing him in to come and knock on the door ready to pick Blaine up for a 'hunting trip' (it was the most manly thing he could think of). If Blaine's father questioned him, he would laugh it off and say he had his own girlfriend and show a picture of Kurt and Mercedes, with Kurt kissing her on the cheek. At the time Kurt had been proud of his magnificent plan, burying deep his own annoyed and insecure feelings of how Blaine was hiding him from his father, however as he waited patiently in the car he couldn't help the fear from surfacing.

_What if the plan fails? What if Blaine's Dad finds out everything and hurts him? _Sliding down further in his chair, Kurt tossed his phone over in his fingers desperate to contact Blaine but knowing that he couldn't was suffocating. How could such a wonderful night and what was meant to be a just as wonderful day be ruined in a few short seconds? _I wish people could mind their own business_, Kurt thought sourly of the co worker.

Thankfully he didn't have too wait too long before Rachel texted him, telling him to commence phase two of the plan. Kurt was out of the car in an instant and knocking on the front door. As suspected Frank answered the door a filthy snare crossing his features.

"What are you doing here?" the man snarled at the frightened Kurt.

Kurt quickly tried to shrug it off and composed himself.

"I am supposed to be picking Blaine up. He, Wes, David and I are all going hunting for the day," Kurt replied squeakily.

Frank eyed him curiously when Kurt remembered that he forgot to use his 'manly' voice. Internally face palming Kurt had to quickly save himself.

"Unless he didn't ask, then it's okay I'll just go…" Kurt coughed lightly layering on his deep voice.

"No, it's fine. Come inside, I wouldn't mind having a word."

Kurt followed Frank wordlessly into the house the fear practically rolling off of him. He passed by Lindsay who was in the kitchen watching silently from afar, fear set in her eyes. Frank led him into the lounge room where Blaine and Rachel were huddled together looking very convincing as a couple, Rachel going as far to occasionally stroke Blaine's hair or rub soothing circles on the back of his palm.

"Take a seat Kurt," Frank commanded powerfully.

Kurt did as he was asked taking a seat in one of the arm chairs nearest to Rachel.

"So Kurt… a colleague of mine said they saw you _kissing_ my boy? Is that true?" Frank's question was so direct so cold it made Kurt freeze in fear momentarily.

"What? No! I have a girlfriend!" Kurt practically yelled after recomposing himself and putting on his best disgusted looking face.

"I find it very convenient that both you _and_ Blaine suddenly have these girlfriends I have never even heard about," Frank said icily taking a sip from his black coffee.

"With all due respect sir, I am not your son so I feel no need to tell you about my personal life," Kurt replied just as coldly. "As for your son, him and Rachel have been dating for as long as I have known him so I was only left to assume you knew about them."

"We kept it a secret, my parents a very religious," Rachel stated, which was probably for at least the tenth time from the way Frank was staring at her.

"Why would my colleague lie?" Frank asked rising threateningly from his chair.

"Dad they had to have seen someone else! I haven't seen Kurt all this week," Blaine defended letting go of Rachel and too stepping out of his seat.

Frank gave his son, as well as his friends one long last unconvinced stare.

"Fine, Andrew's sight is getting a little… _skewed_. Just don't… scare me like that Blaine, you know what I think of those filthy queers!" Rachel and Kurt both flinched at the slur but Frank didn't seem to notice. "If _my_ son was… they are nothing but wastes of space Blaine! If I as much as hear you step foot next to one of them so help me…"

If Blaine was going to cry he hid it very well. Kurt wanted to yell at Frank call him every offensive name he could think of, to make him _feel_ just how hurtful he was being. However the desire to hurt Frank was nothing compared to the fear the man made Kurt feel.

Frank gave his son one last threatening look before retreating to the kitchen, Lindsay fetching him some toast in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered, making her way over to Blaine hugging him comfortingly.

Kurt wished he could be the one to comfort him but he knew better then to undo all their hard work, simply so he could just feel his boyfriend next to him.

"No," Blaine whispered crying into Rachel's shoulder his sad hazel eyes locked on Kurt.

Kurt gave him a sad smile as if to silently tell him everything was going to be okay, even if he knew deep down it wasn't.

"Blaine are you going to get some breakfast before you go on your _hunting trip_?" Frank called out none the wiser of the psychological harm he had just caused to his son.

Wiping away his hot tears, Blaine let go of Rachel and headed into the kitchen. Rachel watched him sadly as he left, turning back to Kurt in an instant.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked kneeling beside him in the chair.

"Just another day in the life of Kurt Hummel," Kurt joked bitterly.

"Kurt I'm sure everything will work out…" Rachel said uncertainly placing a fragile hand over his knee.

"You heard him Rachel, I am fairly sure that man would rather see me dead then holding his son's hand," Kurt said, eyes misty. "I just wish… why us? Why do we always have to be the ones putting up with so much shit? Why is our love so wrong?"

"I don't know," Rachel whispered.

Kurt wiped at some of the tears angrily stopping them in his tracks when Rachel pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You'll find a way Kurt, love always does," Rachel assured him.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt gave her a watery smile. "So how exactly did everything go down anyway?"

"Well," Rachel began in frantic whispers, obviously making sure Frank didn't hear. "When we first stepped through the door Frank looked like he was going to hit Blaine, it was so scary. When he saw me hanging off his arm it kind of sidetracked him making him stop and question everything that was going on. There was a lot of yelling and Blaine fought against him trying to prove he was… well let's just say Kurt it didn't mean anything."

"What didn't mean anything?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Well it was kind of a heated argument so Blaine kind of kissed me, very roughly I might add to show Frank we were together," Rachel admitted sheepishly, but Kurt just laughed.

"Rachel I highly doubt one small kiss with a _girl_ will be a major factor in our relationship."

"Well I wasn't to know… it mattered with Finn."

"That's because you did it to hurt Finn," Kurt pointed out bitterness flying off his tongue, sympathy for his brother kicking in.

"Yes well, he hurt me first," Rachel defended. "Anyway, after that… Frank still needed some convincing so Blaine and him yelled some more and soon enough Frank cooled down enough to make himself a coffee, which after that I text you so you could further the point with the you 'having a girlfriend' scenario."

"Hey guys did you want something to eat?" Lindsay's small voice came from the door way, startling them both. "I think Frank has calmed down enough to act civilised."

Kurt's stomach protested at the very thought of food right now, still extremely hungover.

"We're right thanks Lindsay, I think I'll just wait for Blaine to finish up," Kurt answered on behalf of both of them.

Lindsay gave a small nod and retreated back out the door, Kurt's suspicious eyes were on Rachel in an instant.

"Speaking of Finn," Kurt began remembering all to well how he found Rachel this morning."What exactly went down between you two last night?"

"I'm sure it was nothing like your and Blaine's night," Rachel teased. "We just talked mainly."

"Mainly?" Kurt asked ignoring Rachel's first comment as the heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Well there may have been some drunk kissing involved, but I know better then to get my hopes up. Finn won't want me when he wakes up." Rachel looked away sadly, so Kurt returned the comforting gesture by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He still cares a lot about you Rachel, I see it in his eyes when he talks about you."

"He wants Quinn, not me."

"Have a little faith the boy is probably just going through a slutty stage in his life," Kurt shrugged receiving a small smile from the brunette.

"Thanks Kurt, you re–"

Whatever else Rachel was going to say was cut off by the loud thunderous voice of Frank and Blaine storming into the lounge room a few seconds later.

"I'm just telling you now Blaine, one day he is going to come out to you and–"

"And what Dad?" Blaine snapped. "You expect me to kill him or something?"

"Don't be foolish Blaine!"

"Well to me that is what it sounds like you are implying!" Blaine's expression was completely consumed by rage as he glared threateningly into his fathers eyes. "He's my friend! I don't go around making snap judgements about your friends assuming they're all gay! Which really asks the question, so what? Does it matter who he loves, love is just love!"

"Look at him, the way he holds himself and dresses… Blaine it's not right! _They_ aren't right!" Frank glared at Kurt, making the boys heart drop now realising the subject at hand.

"Kurt has good taste in fashion! And he is polite," Blaine replied hotly.

"That's every gay man! I forbid you to hang around him any longer he could–"

"What Dad? Make me turn gay?"

"That's not what I was going to say!" Frank bellowed taking a step toward his son, a fist clenched menacingly by his side.

"You know what Dad, when you can come to me and tell me fifty good reasons why homosexuals are wrong maybe then I'll be ready to listen to your fucked up ways!" Blaine moved toward Rachel pulling her up from the floor, having a silent eye conversation with Kurt saying it was time to leave.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way boy!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Blaine yelled pulling Rachel along with him, Kurt hot at their heels as he stormed from the house.

They heard one last call of Blaine's name as the wooden door slammed behind them. In one quick motion Rachel was out of Blaine's arms, and the boy was now sobbing into Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine it's gong to be fine," Kurt cooed rubbing affectionate circles on Blaine's back.

"He's going to kill me!" Blaine cried.

"No he isn't, though he may if we don't get to the car."

Quickly all three of the trekked back to the car, Kurt and Blaine hopping in the back seat and Rachel driving. Blaine continued to clutch on to Kurt tightly crying continuously as Rachel backed out of the driveway and headed back for the Hummel's. Kurt stroked his hair affectionately letting Blaine just feel that he was here for him and wasn't going anywhere, even though the boy held on to him as though he may disappear any second.

"Kurt… I am so sorry," Blaine cried.

"Blaine you don't have anything to apologise for," Kurt assured him hugging him fiercely.

Reaching up and obviously not caring that Rachel was in the car, Blaine framed Kurt's face and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Kurt could taste the salty tears on Blaine's mouth as he kissed him back just as passionately. Kurt didn't care what thoughts would be going through Rachel's mind right now, his boyfriend needed him and if was fiery kisses that were going to satisfy him so be it.

Blaine let his fingers travel into Kurt's hair griping it tightly as he pulled the boy closer swirling his tongue around Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled Blaine forward just as desperately letting his hand rest on Blaine's lower back.

"Kurt I love you so much," Blaine whispered hoarsely pulling away from the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

"I know, I love you too," Kurt smiled kissing his cheek affectionately.

When Rachel finally pulled up to their driveway Kurt was pulling Blaine from the car in a instant and directing him towards his bedroom.

"Hey Kurt where did you go?" Finn slurred croakily from the couch when they stepped through the front door. "Rachel! I thought we were snuggling?"

"He is obviously still drunk," Rachel stated blushing slightly and making her way into the lounge room, letting the boys escape in peace.

Kurt led them downstairs and pulling his comforter over his ruined sheets, he lay back on the bed pulling Blaine with him. Blaine cuddled close to him nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck and hugging him tightly. Kurt lay there quietly whispering simple I love you's as Blaine continued to cry. In that moment Kurt knew that there were definitely darker days ahead of them.

…

"Hey kiddo have you seen that bottle of vodka I left lying around for Bill?" Burt asked Kurt at the breakfast table.

Bill was one of Burt's co-workers and his love for vodka was almost as bad as Kurt's love of scarves.

"No sorry," Kurt replied although now having a very sneaking suspicion of just _where_ that bottle had ended up, remembering all too well his killer hangover.

"Huh, I was sure I left it in the pantry."

Kurt shrugged in response sipping his coffee.

Thankfully Burt and Carole had arrived home Monday evening as planned, and none the wiser of what happened last Saturday night. Finn had managed to clean up all the trash that accumulated around the house, whilst Kurt vacuumed and returned everything to its rightful place. Of course Blaine had stayed with him too not wanting to go home and helped Kurt scrub out the bathroom freeing it from various sick patches and spills.

"Maybe you gave it to him already?" Kurt suggested deceptively.

"Maybe… hey is Blaine coming around today?" Burt asked an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes that Kurt couldn't identify.

"That was the plan…" Kurt said cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Good, why don't you ask him to stay for dinner," Burt suggested smiling to himself.

"Why?"

"Would you rather me forbid you from seeing the boy?" Burt joked although Kurt winced, the topic hitting far too close to home.

When Blaine _had_ finally returned home that dreadful evening he had gotten into another fight with Frank and had to agree to stop hanging out with Kurt. Blaine still hadn't told Kurt what Frank had said to make him agree but he highly suspected threats involving bodily harm may have been the cause. So every time Blaine wanted to see Kurt he had to lie to Frank saying he was going to Rachel's which had been every day that week.

"Blaine seems to be around a lot lately," Burt commented conversationally.

"Is that a problem Dad?"

"No, no. Just… unusual," Burt commented nonchalantly. "Is everything alright with him? He seems a little down lately?"

Kurt sighed, debating with himself wether or not to tell Burt the truth. In all honesty this had been killing Kurt desperate to discuss his problems with someone other than Blaine and Kurt knew his father better then anyone, so he caved.

"He is having problems at home," Kurt admitted quietly after a few moments of silence.

This definitely gained Burt's interest, going into over protective father mode.

"What kind of problems?" Burt asked. "His parents aren't fighting are they?"

"No Dad nothing like that… Blaine's Dad isn't too… _keen_ on the whole gay aspect of things," Kurt said.

"What do you mean? Should I have a word with him?" Burt pushed concerned.

"No please Dad, just no. I will only tell you if you promise to not go off in a rage and swear to me that you will keep this between you and Carole," Kurt said seriously.

"Cross my heart," Burt smiled all too unaware of what was really going on.

"Blaine's father is homophobic," Kurt stated simply.

He watched as his father's face went through a range of expressions before calming himself to talk.

"When were you planning on telling me all this?" Burt asked trying his best to keep his voice under control.

"I didn't actually. I don't think Blaine is comfortable with telling anyone," Kurt answered taking his empty plate to the sink and waiting for his father's angry response.

"Kurt how could you keep something like this from me? If Blaine's father is treating him badly because of you guys dating, I would–"

"Would what Dad? Blaine's father doesn't even _know_ about us! He thinks we are friends," Kurt said angrily. "Blaine is actually forbidden to see me because his father thinks I'm too feminine. So we decided to keep it a secret between ourselves and we are doing fine on our own!"

Kurt made to storm from the kitchen but Burt stopped him.

"Hey don't do that, don't cut me out of your life. You know I love you and I am here for you, all I ask is for a bit of communication," Burt said firmly slightly glassy eyed. "Kurt you're my boy, and if you and Blaine are having a rough time I'd like to know about it. I know just as much as you that a parent treating his kid like he is garbage… that ain't right. So Kurt you tell Blaine that if he ever needs a place to stay he is more then welcome here, because frankly in my eyes if he means that much to you, he is already a Hummel."

Kurt beamed up at his father before pulling him into a hug crying silently into his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said wiping his eyes.

"The couch rule still applies though," Burt said giving one last look of warning and heading out into the lounge room. Kurt didn't miss the smile that pulled up at the corners of his mouth.

…

About an hour later Kurt heard the doorbell sound and knowing exactly who it would be, bounced across the lounge room and into the foyer to answer it.

"Hey sexy legs" Blaine beamed when Kurt opened the door.

"God, you're one of_ those_," Kurt greeted just as happily pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"One of what?" Blaine asked curiously.

"A man with a freaky fetish for a certain body part," Kurt stated wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck.

Blaine laughed in response throwing his head back, his neck looking very deliciously tempting to Kurt.

"Not when it comes to legs, your ass however…" Blaine trailed off letting his hands wander south.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed as his boyfriend hands landed on their preferred destination.

"So are you ready for the big performance?" Blaine asked referring to the notorious number they had to do with Karofsky the coming Monday.

"As ready as I'll ever be, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, my Dad has backed off a little… I think my Mom spoke to him," Blaine said sadness reaching his eyes.

"I love you, you know that right," Kurt asked resting his head on Blaine's shoulder hugging him tightly.

"I love you too."

"Hey Blaine!" Burt called out from behind them. "Has Kurt asked you to stay for dinner yet?"

"He literally just walked in Dad," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine just laughed, "No, but I would be happy to."

"Great, games on too you should watch it with us," Burt said clasping a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder that didn't occupy Kurt.

"Sounds like fun, maybe we can even get Kurt into it a little."

"I doubt that," Kurt stated. "I'll be down in my room organising my next redecoration."

Blaine smiled at him kissing him on the forehead, whilst Burt started to retreat to the kitchen. "Oh and Blaine, just so you know Carole and I are here for you, at anytime…okay."

Blaine nodded a little confused as Kurt tensed beneath him.

"Come on let's go watch a movie," Kurt said quickly pulling his boyfriend downstairs.

Once they were downstairs Blaine sat rigidly on the end of the bed whilst Kurt went to pick out a DVD.

"Or we could do something different? I feel we watch a lot of movies," Kurt gushed watching the tense Blaine who was now staring angrily at the floor boards.

"Kurt… what did you say to your Dad?" Blaine asked quietly not looking up from the wooden panels.

"Nothing… but, I _may_ have mentioned… in passing, that your father doesn't like me very much,"Kurt admitted guiltily.

"That he doesn't like _you_ in general or the gay community?" Blaine's eyes burned with rage when they connected with Kurt's.

"Perhaps both," Kurt felt horrible he didn't like the way Blaine was currently looking at him, like he had just destroyed everything they had built together in a few short seconds.

"Really Kurt?" Blaine exploded rising from the bed. "You went behind my back and told him about how my Dad is _so_ homophobic that it scares the hell out of me to be in the same room as him!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Kurt mumbled.

"You're sorry? Why don't you just go tell the whole freaking world whilst your at it Kurt! This isn't a topic I share lightly with _anybody_ and I probably wouldn't have even told you if my father hadn't got transferred to Lima!"

"Nice to know you think so highly of our relationship," Kurt snapped bitterly. "I told my father because I knew he would understand! That he wouldn't question our situation!"

"And my father would," Blaine stated coldly.

"I needed to tell someone Blaine! I _hate_ secrets! I wouldn't have kept this one if I didn't love you so fucking much! And I know it's unfair that you don't have a father like mine, but if my Dad asks me a question I am not going to lie to him!" Kurt yelled.

"Like I lie to mine? Is that what you're getting at?"

"No! Jesus Blaine, all I am saying if I need to speak to someone about my problems it's my Dad! He has been there for me through everything, just the two of us. _That's _why I told him, because I can trust him completely to know that he won't go over and give your Dad a piece of his mind, which is what you are really worried about!" Kurt retorted heatedly.

Rolling his eyes Blaine went to sit back on the edge of the bed. Watching him cautiously Kurt decided go over to Blaine once he felt it safe to do so, and stood in between the v of his legs.

"Blaine… trust me on this, my Dad just wants to help us," Kurt said sadly running his hands through Blaine's curls.

Closing his eyes at the touch Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leant his forehead against his torso breathing heavy.

"I know, I am just used to carrying this on my own. It all scares me _so_ much." Blaine admitted shakily. "Except the thought of losing you is so much worse… I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm sorry too," Kurt smiled crouching down to look at Blaine's soft hazel eyes. "I should have asked."

"No, you had every right to tell him he is your father. I guess I just have to get used to the fact this isn't just about me anymore."

"You got that right," Kurt quipped receiving a laugh from Blaine. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt."

Silently Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him so he was straddling him on the edge of the bed and began to kiss him slowly. Their kisses were steady, full of electricity and passion as they tasted and explored each other. Feeling only the simple desire just to be close to the other, Kurt traced his fingers tenderly down Blaine's spine. Their movements as they got into a more comfortable position on the bed wasn't fast paced at all, they were dragged out and careful completely full of love.

Gripping Kurt's hips lightly Blaine began to trail soft warm kisses down Kurt's jaw breathing him in. Kurt loved the way Blaine's soft full lips felt against his skin, and the way his stubble grazed every inch he kissed. Reaching above him Kurt blinded searched for the hem of Blaine's shirt to pull it up and let his hands travel beneath. Just as Blaine was about to unbutton Kurt's dress shirt the all too familiar voice of Burt Hummel called down to them.

"Boys, did you want pizza for lunch?"

"No! And you shouldn't either Dad, it's bad for your heart so don't even think about calling them!" Kurt called back sighing into the mattress.

Blaine rolled on to his side, the moment gone and pulled Kurt against his shirt.

"I was going to get some from that new gourmet place around the corner," Burt retorted.

"Then get the gluten free vegetarian one!" Kurt chastised slightly exasperated.

After Burt had grumbled something else they couldn't quite make out, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. After a while of not saying anything and just enjoying each others company Blaine decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kurt I was thinking…"

"That could be dangerous," Kurt joked snuggling in closer to Blaine.

"Should we contact Karofsky at all or just show up and hope for the best?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, because he too had been thinking of this very situation. He knew that he had said to Dave that he never was going to contact him again until the performance but he couldn't help thinking there were still some loose ends to tie up.

"I don't know," Kurt said after a while. "Finn hasn't told me that he has apologised yet."

"Well he hasn't really been given the chance," Blaine pointed out.

"That's true."

"Where is Finn today anyway?" Blaine asked absentmindedly.

"I'm not sure, I think he went somewhere with Puck… I should text him shouldn't I?"

"I don't care that much about where he is," Blaine laughed.

"Not Finn, Karofsky!" Kurt corrected nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh! Probably, it's up to you…"

"What would you do?"

Blaine pondered this his eyes glazing over consumed by his thoughts. "I would text him, maybe even go and see him–"

"I don't want to see him!" Kurt said firmly.

"I know Kurt just hear me out though," Blaine reasoned sitting up from their comfortable position and ignoring Kurt's whimper at the loss. "Just say you were in his position and you knew you screwed up really badly, that you hurt the one person you loved and care about. Wouldn't you be going insane with regret and guilt?"

"He doesn't love me he's just confused," Kurt said quietly still refusing to believe it. "But I see where you are coming from… I guess we could go out for coffee…"

"No!" Blaine said immediately. "Not coffee, maybe just let's go somewhere private that no one ever goes."

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine, apologetic for bringing up a sensitive topic. "Sorry, no coffee then. I guess… I could always invite him here… but then there is my Dad and I am not to sure he would be so keen on inviting him inside."

"How about the bowling alley, no one ever goes there?" Blaine suggested thoughtfully.

Quirking an eyebrow Kurt's thoughts immediately flashed to the unhygienic bowling balls and the terribly unfashionable shoes, internally gagging. "As long as you don't make me bowl."

"Why not? Bowling is fun," Blaine teased leaning in to peck the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Only if you don't believe in sanitary," Kurt remarked leaning in to the kiss. "Fine I'll text him asking for a play date."

"A play date?" Blaine laughed attacking Kurt's neck with kisses making the pale boy giggle, squirming out of reach.

"Don't mock me Anderson, or you can say goodbye to your cuddling rights." Blaine held up his hands in surrender leaning over Kurt watching him as his fingers flew across the screen. Swallowing the fear Kurt re-read his message one last time before hitting the send button and waited anxiously for Karofsky's reply. When the phone vibrated in his hands no more then a couple of seconds later, Kurt prepared himself for what he hoped would be be the second last time he would ever contact the boy he hated so much.

Blaine gave him a gentle squeeze around the waist.

"Kurt everything is going to be okay." Kurt believed him.

…

"Breathe," Kurt commanded his boyfriend.

The couple was currently seated backstage at McKinley High, Kurt in the process of painting an intricate skull onto Blaine's face. Karofsky stood a few feet away from them fastening his terribly skewed bow tie and checking his his reflection every so often. All three boys were dressed in tuxedos with frightening skeletal features painted on their bodies. Today was the day Kurt had been dreading yet excited about all week, today he was going to perform '_Born This Way' _ in front of the entire student body of Mckinley. Basically shouting at them that he was out and proud.

Kurt had gone to Mr. Schuester to ask if they could temporarily steal the stage during the assembly, and the teacher reluctantly agreed when Kurt told him it was to do with Karofsky.

"What if someone recognises me that knows my Dad?" Blaine asked panic stricken, his breathing becoming rapid as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Blaine calm down, how many teenagers does your Dad actually know? Let alone attend McKinley?" Kurt asked setting down his brush and popping his hip. Blaine could be the most paranoid person sometimes and right now Kurt was stressed enough as it was without dealing with the whole Frank baggage. "Besides your face barely looks recognisable under that makeup, but don't worry I still find you sexy." Kurt promised kissing him lightly.

Smiling back Blaine attempted to calm himself whilst Kurt re-took the brush and began making the finishing touches.

"How many do you think are out there?" Karofsky asked hesitantly, not moving an inch from his safe three metre distance. "It's like the whole school right?"

Kurt could tell the boy was nervous, but really at this point Kurt didn't care.

"Most likely," Kurt replied coldly. "If they aren't all out there, I am sure word of mouth will do the job just fine."

Karofsky nodded before untying and retying his bow tie a few times. Kurt turned away from him to marvel at his spectacular make up job.

"There, you look perfect," Kurt stated happily. "Except for the whole looking like you just rose from a grave type thing."

"Speaking of which, why these costumes?" Blaine asked inquisitively rising from his chair and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I don't really understand how they portray 'gay' that much? I really pegged your costume designs to be something more like a rainbow unitard with a bunch of unicorns sewn across the chest."

"God Blaine, how tacky can you be?" Kurt quipped only half annoyed at his boyfriends lack of fashion sense. "They are inspirations from Gaga's actual video clip, beside it give's me an excuse to wear something from Dior."

Blaine laughed nudging Kurt lightly. "I am going to have to do something about your twisted obsession with fashion." Slipping from Kurt's touch Blaine made his way across the room silently.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurt called after him. "We go on in ten minutes."

"Relax Kurt, I need to use the bathroom," Blaine was out of sight a few seconds after that leaving Kurt alone with Karofsky.

Hesitantly Kurt let his eyes gaze upward at the boy who was fixing his tie for probably had to be the twentieth time. Sighing Kurt strode over to him confidently and snatched the tie from his fingers and began looping the fabric together effortlessly, after all he was an expert. Karofsky looked at him questioningly but didn't comment.

Things between them were still very awkward, Kurt still mistrusting him completely but they had definitely made some progress at their bowling 'play date'. Turns out Karofsky had tried to contact Finn many times but the stubborn quarterback refused to listen and because he didn't have glee or Rachel's number he couldn't explain a thing. Kurt had argued they were stupid excuses at first but like always Blaine talked him through it and let him view things from another perspective.

"So you and Blaine seem to be… happy," Karofsky commented nonchalantly as Kurt made one last pull at his tie and straightening it.

"We are," Kurt stated firmly moving away and sitting down on the edge of the counter top.

"Good, I am happy for you."

"Me too," Once again silence fell between them, both looking as though wanting to say so much more.

"Kurt…" Karofsky began quietly but quickly dismissed himself with a shake of his head.

"What Dave?"

"Look, I know you're still really angry with me and you have every right but… Kurt come back to McKinley you belong here," Karofsky pleaded desperation in his eyes. "I don't want you back here so I can be with you, I just want to make things right again. Kurt I know you must miss your friends here in the glee club, I can't promise you that you won't ever get picked on again or slushied. However I can promise you that never again will you be thrown into the lockers or the dumpsters or have your life threatened by me."

"That's all very nice Dave but–"

"No just let me finish. I understand you have no reason to believe me or trust me, but just let me prove it to you, give me that chance at least. I will be there every time someone like Azimio or some other jock are picking on you, and I will be there standing up for you protecting you because Kurt you and I really aren't that different. I screwed up royally and I want to prove to you that I can do better, that _I_ _am _better."

Silence fell between them when Karofsky finished, Kurt slightly in shock. He did miss McKinley all of his friends were here and he could truly act himself without fear of stepping a little too far outside of the conformist box. Then there were the other bullies, the other people who made his life hell giving him daily nine a.m slushy facials or throwing pee balloons at him. There was also Blaine.

Kurt sighed lost in his own thoughts. "I'll think about it," Kurt said finally just as Blaine walked back in to the room.

"Kurt they are ready for us."

Kurt nodded and gave Karofsky a small smile of encouragement before following his boyfriend out on to the stage.

…

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as the adrenaline swam through his veins. He was standing in the centre of the stage with Karofsky and Blaine either side of him in total darkness. He could see Figgin's up a head mumbling some incoherent nonsense about the return of school and various problems into the microphone.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt whispered to Karofsky making sure the taller boy wasn't planning on doing a runner now.

"Yeah…" He whispered back after a few seconds.

After Figgin's wrapped up his speech Kurt gave one last breath as the first few notes began to play and Blaine spoke the first few lines as they all kept their heads down.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M _

_Just put your paws up _

_'Cause you were born this way, baby _

After Blaine finished his lines and the rest of the music cued, various spotlights began flashing as the boys began all dancing in sync around the stage. When the music slowed Kurt moved to the front and began to sing whilst Karofsky and Blaine danced around him.

_My mama told me when I was young _

_We're all born superstars _

_She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on _

_In the glass of her boudoir _

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are" _

_She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe" _

_"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, _

_Listen to me when I say" _

Moving into the chorus, Kurt moved back in sync with the others as they all began to dance and sing together. Kurt caught a glimpse at a few members of the glee club, Rachel's expression was masked by utter shock and confusion as for Finn who was seated next to her looked like he was just trying to figure out what was actually going on.

_I'm beautiful in my way, _

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_(Born this way) _

_Ooo, there ain't no other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_(Born this way) _

_Ooo, there ain't other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen _

_Don't be! _

This time Blaine moved forward to the centre to sing solo yet continuing to dance together with Karofsky and Kurt.

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends _

_Subway kid, rejoice the truth _

_In the religion of the insecure _

_I must be myself, respect my youth _

_A different lover is not a sin _

_Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey) _

_I love my life, I love this record and _

_Mi amore vole fe yah _

_I'm beautiful in my way, _

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Ooo, there ain't no other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_(Born this way ) _

_Ooo, there ain't other way _

_Baby, I was born way _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

After the second chorus which focused heavily on Blaine's strong vocals, he slinked back around to the other side of Karofsky. Kurt and Blaine kept their heads down moving in rigid robotic moves completely in sync, as the spotlight focused on the taller boy and slowly but sassily he moved forward to deliver his lines with the most passion Kurt had ever seen in him.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen _

_Whether you're broke or evergreen _

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent _

_You're Lebanese, you're orient _

_Whether life's disabilities _

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased _

_Rejoice and love yourself today _

_'Cause baby, you were born this way _

_No matter gay, straight or bi _

_lesbian, transgendered life _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to survive _

_No matter black, white or beige _

_chola or orient made _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to be brave _

Kurt and Blaine moved forward to join in again as the three of them moved around the stage flawlessly to deliver the rest of their performance. The entire time all three boys had the widest of grins planted on their faces, singing passionately.

_I'm beautiful in my way _

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way, yeah! _

_Ooo, there ain't no other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_(Born this way ) _

_Ooo, there ain't other way _

_Baby, I was born this way _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I was born this way, hey! _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way, hey!_

After the last few lines said by Blaine faded out, they stood there panting and were met by a total silent audience. Kurt looked up at his old glee club all of them wide eyed before glancing over at jock central. Kurt couldn't help but wince at the looks some of them were giving them but suddenly his paranoid thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous applause that had obviously originated from the glee club. Grinning Karofsky clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder before pulling him and Blaine into a tight group hug.

"Thanks," Kurt heard him whisper into his ear.

"You did pretty good out there," Kurt complimented.

Karofsky smiled in response and Kurt returned it.

_Maybe I was wrong?_ Kurt thought absentmindedly as he watched Karofsky bounce around the stage, completely content and looking as thought the weight of the world had finally been lifted.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine's soft voice said in his ear as the curtains drew to a close.

"Nothing, just maybe forgiveness isn't a bad idea at all," Kurt admitted leaning into Blaine as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You inspire me Kurt," Blaine said simply kissing him on the temple.

…

"So… Karofsky is gay then?" Finn asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Kurt, Blaine and the rest of his old glee club gathered in the choir room.

"Yes Finn," Rachel answered a little sourly probably still irked by their drunken night together, Kurt assumed anyway.

"I was just checking!"

"I did not see that one coming," Quinn admitted from her chair that was perched on the highest step. "He doesn't even seem it."

"I don't think anyone did," Mercedes agreed from the seat next to her.

"Well not all of us show it as flamboyantly as Kurt," Blaine pointed out receiving a slap on his arm from the boy in question.

The choir room broke out in simultaneous laughter at the couple.

"So does that mean you will be coming back to McKinley?" Rachel asked. "We could do with your voice back."

"As much as I am flattered by your back handed compliment Rachel, I don't think I will," Kurt said cooly.

"Why not?" Finn asked bewildered. "What's keeping you at Dalton? Didn't you say they were pretty much a bunch of prudes anyway?"

Everyone's eyes landed on the freakishly tall boy in disbelief, as a very red Kurt's flashed to the boy whose arms he was currently in. "Oh." Finn mumbled finally understanding.

"You think us Dalton boys are prudes?" Blaine questioned jokingly.

"No…" Kurt mumbled. "Maybe just a little." Blaine simply laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Hey guys what are you all doing in here?" A confused Mr. Schuester asked from the door way letting his eyes travel across the room and settling on Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Hi Mr. Schuester," Kurt smiled rising from his chair. "Don't get your hopes up Blaine and I were just on our way out."

"That's too bad, we miss you Kurt." The teacher said clapping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"And I miss all of you guys."

"So… come back," Finn suggested again ignoring all the annoyed stares. "Seriously Kurt, you and Blaine live like ten minutes away from the other and you see each _all_ the time if he is the only thing keeping you at Dalton, it's a pretty stupid reason!"

Kurt sighed at his step brother annoyed by his one track mind.

"Blaine isn't the only–"

"You should Kurt," Blaine chimed in. "Really, you would be happier here and if I am the only reason you are going to stay at Dalton that reason is kind of pathetic."

For the second time that day Kurt answered simply with the words, "I'll think about it."


	11. Chapter 11: What is Right?

_Sorry I took so long updating I had classes and work to attend, damn reality! I kind of got a little carried away with this chapter it contains fluff with a bit of angst on the side. This chapter hasn't got Karofsky in it though but he is back next chapter :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Thanks for your lovely reviews and favourites/alerts. I love you all thank you so much for reading._

…

**Chapter 11: What is Right?**

Another two months had passed very slowly for Kurt Hummel, yet possibly they were the best two months of his life. Kurt had decided not to transfer to McKinley after all, he still wasn't ready but he did maintain a slightly awkward but manageable 'friendship' with Karofsky who now hung around the glee club, being rejected altogether by the football team. After their performance Karofsky had reluctantly approached his friends and they all quickly turned on him each giving him two slushies to the face. Kurt had felt a tiny pang of sympathy for the boy but also the mere satisfaction of Karofsky getting a taste of what his life was like at McKinley felt pretty good too. Yes, Kurt could admit it he was slightly evil and his boyfriend kept telling him every so often.

This coming weekend was Blaine and his three month anniversary and Kurt soon discovered at one month his boyfriend was an every month type of celebrator. Blaine had told him he had a surprise for them and he wasn't going to tell Kurt until the actual day, Kurt had also discovered Blaine liked giving a lot of surprises.

So now Kurt sat in the choir room at Dalton Academy watching his boyfriend in a heated argument with the council over something… Kurt wasn't paying too close attention because his eyes were clearly focused on Blaine's ass that was bending over on the table, and wondering about many scenarios in which found Blaine and Kurt in very compromising positions. The couple still hadn't had actual sex yet so Kurt's mind definitely wandered into that territory a few times, his heart racing uncontrollably every time the thought consumed his mind.

"You are going to burn a hole in his pants if you keep staring," Jeff said next to Kurt, making the boy jump and turn a deep scarlet.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kurt lied lamely.

Jeff laughed it off but didn't comment again. When Jeff's attention was once again distracted Kurt resumed his staring process.

"What is so wrong with a duet? Kurt and I–"

"Kurt and you shouldn't be singing a duet Blaine!" Wes snapped threatening to bang his gavel.

"Why not? Do have something against a gay couple singing a duet?" Blaine replied hotly straightening up and obscuring Kurt's view.

"Blaine that was out of line," Thad added in quickly giving the shorter boy a stern look.

"Well would you let, say Jeff and Nick sing a duet together?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows and pointing to them offhandedly.

"Yes," Wes answered simply, receiving a few _say what_ expressions in return. "Only because they wouldn't want to sing a duet about love!"

"So you do have a problem with gay couples?" David asked a little confused and angry at the possibility his friend could be homophobic.

"No I don't!" Wes snapped. "Blaine I didn't want to bring this up, but it's about Frank! That's the reason why I am denying this try out!" Immediately Blaine fell silent and Kurt's interest was sparked.

_Wes knows about Frank?_ Kurt practically squealed to himself his eyes widening.

"Who is Frank?" David asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nobody," Blaine said at once and returning to his seat next to Kurt.

Wes gave Blaine one last pitying look before banging his gavel against the wooden block and starting on a new topic.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked reaching out to take Blaine's hand and rub soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Blaine said sadly. "I guess I just kind of forgot parents attend these things."

"I love you."

Blaine beamed up at him, giving Kurt a light kiss on the temple. "I love you too."

After enduring another long session of the Warblers Kurt and Blaine were finally free and headed to their lockers, to retrieve their books for study.

"So…" Kurt began cautiously. "Wes knows about Frank?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed heavily. "That's why he was so angry in the beginning about our relationship, he just didn't want either one of us getting hurt."

"Oh," Kurt said in relief the mystery finally revealed and nudging Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Here I was thinking that you two had some summer fling and were never going to tell me."Blaine laughed looking at Kurt incredulously.

Nervously Blaine looked around him and noticing there was hardly anyone around except for a few stray Warblers, he leant in kissing Kurt fervently on the mouth. Kurt couldn't help the small moan escape his lips as Blaine's tongue brushed deliciously against his lower lip. Blaine tasted like coffee but that magnificent taste of Blaine was there more prominent then ever. Kurt let his fingers travel up and grip Blaine's curls, just as Blaine pushed them back lightly against the locker doors.

"I can't wait for this weekend," Blaine whispered breathlessly at Kurt's ear.

Blushing Kurt smiled up at him his thoughts now back on sex. _Great, _Kurt chastised as he felt himself become half hard.

Blaine was attacking his lips again and Kurt had to think of everything _but_ the way those lips felt against his, or how Blaine's scent was intoxicating or how his warm firm body felt against him. Then Blaine was at his neck and Kurt simply became boneless against him, whimpering helplessly.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned and pulling back a bit.

"Fine," Kurt breathed heavily, grabbing helplessly for Blaine to be back at his neck.

"You don't look fine, you actually look like you're going to pass out."

Blaine pried himself off of Kurt, leaving the panting boy to half collapse against the lockers in frustration.

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt grumbled at the loss.

Blaine gave him a look that suggested he was in no way believing him anytime soon.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse?"

"No!" Kurt squealed.

"Well Kurt if you're sick–"

"Blaine I am not sick I am–" Kurt cut himself off his cheeks turning an awful shade of scarlet. "I am just really turned on." Kurt whispered back embarrassed.

"Oh," Blaine said with a shy smile leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt's lips parted in anticipation, his mouth falling kind of slack. Blaine laughed into his mouth as his hand reached up to cup the side of his face, making Kurt even more limbless if that were possible. Seeking this moment as a rare opportunity Blaine swooped into the side of Kurt's jaw sucking lightly the workings of a hickey taking place. Just as Kurt realised what his boyfriend was doing he knew it would be too late and the pink mark would have already started to develop.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed weakly. "You are not putting a hickey on my jaw!"

Blaine laughed in response and only sucked harder knowing Kurt was to weak to respond. Deciding he didn't care for now Kurt moved his head sideways so his lips would collide with Blaine's again. Kurt groaned into the warmth and breathing in Blaine's intoxicating scent and feeling his fingers in between Blaine's soft curls.

"Boys!" A stern older voice came from behind them, immediately Kurt and Blaine were apart like an electric current had just rushed through them. Mrs. Bates a known strict teacher was storming toward them a furious expression lit in her eyes. "Don't you have classes to attend?"

"W-we have a study," Blaine mumbled embarrassed.

"Well shouldn't you be studying instead of sucking the side of Mr. Hummel's face off?" she snapped her cold grey eyes landing on the pink mark on Kurt's jaw. Kurt's hand instinctively flew up to cover it it but the teacher just gave him an expression that clearly read _don't even bother_. "Detention! Both of you!"

"What? The classes haven't even started yet?" Kurt protested angrily.

"Continue to fight back Mr. Hummel and I will make it two!" Rolling his eyes Kurt clucked his tongue whilst Mrs. Bates wrote out two pink slips and thrust them into their hands. "Get these signed by your parents and return them to me by tomorrow afternoon, your detention will be on Friday!"

Mrs. Bates stormed off down the hallway probably off to find her next unsuspecting victims. Kurt snuck a glance over at Blaine smiling, he had just received his first ever detention and he felt strangely _good_ about it. Blaine obviously didn't think the same though.

"Blaine it's alright it's only an afternoon detention," Kurt reassured him making to move his arms around Blaine's waist, but Blaine shook him off.

"Kurt have you read this?"

"No," Kurt snapped stung by the rejection.

"She wrote on it 'Blaine Anderson has been given detention for inappropriate sexual relations in the hallway with Mr. Hummel'," Blaine said his voice angry and high pitched. "Kurt I can't show this to my parents!"

"Well just show Lindsay–"

"She wants both parents signatures!"

"Well, go explain to her then," Kurt said icily annoyed that Blaine was taking his anger out on him.

"I can't she will just think it's a stupid excuse to get out of it," Blaine shouted slamming his fist into the locker. "Fuck Kurt!"

"Don't get angry with me! I am not the one who attacked my face!" Kurt shot back flinching at the violent move.

"I don't need this right now," Blaine said angry tears welling up in his eyes.

Blaine began to storm off down the hall leaving a very hurt and angry Kurt in his wake. Man was Blaine going to be in trouble later.

…

"Medium Drip?" the cashier called out, Kurt immediately stepped up to retrieve it.

Kurt was currently at the local cafe with the majority of New Directions. It was Thursday afternoon and it recently had become a ritual for them all to hang out here to catch up.

"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked sliding into the booth.

"_Not _yelling at me," Kurt grumbled.

"What?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled quickly taking a sip.

"So what songs are you singing for Regionals?" Rachel asked sweetly over the edge of her cup.

"Nice try Rachel," Kurt said narrowing his eyes and taking another sip from his cup. "I will tell you this though one of our numbers is very moving."

"Oh really?" Rachel inquired. "What number?"

"Leave him alone Rachel," Finn chastised giving his step brother a quick nod as if to say you're welcome.

"I was only asking," she grumbled setting her cup down. "Well it doesn't matter anyway because we will beat you with our talent."

"I'm sure you will…" Kurt trailed off quirking an eyebrow at Mercedes who just gave him an eye roll in return.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Mercedes asked. "Isn't it your and Blaine's three monthiversary or whatever you guys call it."

"Yes on Friday, but I would rather not talk about."

"Hold up!" Santana said creeping up beside Kurt. "Do I spy trouble in the land of unicorns and gay rainbows?"

"Mind your own business," Kurt said coldly, throwing her an eye roll.

"Don't get short with me, Santana was just going to give you some good old fashion love advice," the latino girl smiled sickly sweet and sliding in close to Kurt, Brittany following.

"Thanks Santana but when I want advice from someone who is a walking stock pile of sexual diseases I'll come running," Kurt said bitterly sipping his coffee gingerly.

"Oh please, I've been tested! Besides who knows more about sex then I do?"

"I'm just going to pretend I never heard that," Quinn chimed in a disgusted look playing across her sweet features.

"Who said anything about sex?" Kurt inquired.

"You were practically screaming it from your little whines about 'not wanting to talk about it'. Is Blaine not putting out?" Santana asked cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I am not having this discussion with you," Kurt said firmly.

"Oh so you're the one being the prude and holding back on that sweet action. You know sex is key to everything."

"Please stop talking."

"Fine, just let me know when you do want to chat cos Santana's gots the rights moves."

Kurt gave her another eye roll whilst pretty much everyone except for Brittany looked at her with disgust.

"Looking past that highly disturbing and unwanted conversation, let's move on shall we?" Rachel said stiffly.

"Well Kurt and I should be heading home soon," Finn announced stretching hims arms out behind the booth, subtly wrapping both arms behind Quinn and Rachel. Kurt shot his brother a look of annoyance which Finn blatantly ignored.

"Finn's right our parents are probably expecting us home for dinner," Kurt agreed sliding away from Santana and following Mercedes out of the booth.

"It was good seeing you guys," Kurt smiled in which they all returned with goodbyes.

Just as Kurt was about to open the door to exit, the wooden panel almost slammed into his face and knocking him out cold. If it weren't for Finn's quick reflexes Kurt had no doubt in his mind that would have been the case.

"Hey watch it!"Finn bellowed, but took a step back when he saw it was Blaine, Wes and David behind him. "Oh sorry dude, I thought you were some random."

"Shit! Kurt are you okay?" Blaine apologised at once sincerity and concern smothering his hazel eyes.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, still annoyed with his boyfriend. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Buying some coffee," Blaine said defensively, Wes and David exchanging quick looks.

"Oh," Kurt said bitterly. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Kurt continued to storm form the coffee shop Finn right behind him. It wasn't until he reached his car he heard Blaine panting behind him.

"Kurt did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you have done something wrong?" Kurt questioned laying the sarcasm on heavily.

"Look if this about the door–"

"Oh, so that's what you think it's about?"

"Well yeah…" Blaine said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Finn noticing this could turn into a pretty heated argument by the way Kurt was glaring at Blaine, quickly mumbled something about it being cold and hopped in the car. Kurt just rolled his eyes at Finn because it wasn't even close to being jacket weather.

"Fair enough," Kurt snapped continuing to make his way to the car.

"Kurt can you just tell me what I have done? I'm not in the mood to play your games."

"You're never in the mood! That's your problem Blaine!" Kurt snapped turning on his boyfriend. "You always say that you can't deal with something that goes wrong in your life and you always blame me! Like it's all my fault!"

"Kurt I–"

"It's not just that! You won't touch me in public! You treat me like I am some fucking disease except for when we are alone or at school, which is probably not going to happen anymore. And you're at the coffee shop with Wes and David! This used to be _our_ coffee shop Blaine," Kurt finished angrily too worked up to actually cry.

"Kurt I am sorry–"

"Just forget it Blaine! Just forget everything, I'm done." Kurt opened his car door swiftly and got inside turning the ignition. Blaine was beside his window tapping on it fervently.

Sighing Kurt wound down his window, just to yell some more, "Blaine get out of the way or I will run you down!" Kurt shifted the gear into reverse and Blaine took a step back. Quickly backing out of the parking lot Kurt sped the entire way home, Finn just looking awkwardly out the window not daring to say a word.

…

Kurt woke up the next morning still fuming, still angry over his argument with Blaine. Of course he hadn't actually meant what he said to Blaine, the last part anyway, but the heavy feeling weighing against his chest made him realise that yesterday he broke up with Blaine without meaning to. Sighing heavily Kurt pulled his comforter back over his head, there was no way he was going to school today he just wanted to lay there and die. He was about to unleash a new round of tears from the many spent ones last night when he felt something warm against him. Swiftly he pulled back the covers to see a massive bouquet of red roses shoved in his face.

"What in the–"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," Blaine's soft voice came from behind the flowers. "You were right… about everything."

Kurt grabbed hold of the flowers and smelt them briefly contentedly before setting them down on his nightstand and looking back at the teary eyed Blaine.

"You were being a jerk," Kurt clarified snuggling in close to him glad that he hadn't taken his break up seriously.

"I love you Kurt and I should stop trying to push you away, I know that now it's I'm just–"

"Scared," Kurt finished for him with a sigh.

"Yeah," Blaine swallowed blinking back his tears. "I guess what I am trying to say here Kurt, is I guess I am kind of jealous of you in a way. You have the life I want, the family I want. You are proud of who you are and you are not scared to show it, it was only Karofsky driving you away with threats on your life that made you back down. You have this relationship with your father… you are so open and honest and you guys share everything together and I completely envy you for that. So when things don't go the way I would like I get angry and blame you for everything because I want your life, I don't want to be this person anymore Kurt it hurts too much."

Kurt wasn't sure of how to respond to such a long heartfelt speech. Kurt hadn't in his wildest dreams ever thought Blaine had felt this way and to actually hear it was heartbreaking. Blaine hated his life that much was clear now, he hated his family he hated the way he was treated and mainly he hated himself. Reaching out Kurt caressed the side of his jaw affectionately.

"Do you wish you were straight?" Kurt asked not entirely sure if he wanted the answer.

Blaine wrapped his warm arms around him and pulled him tighter kissing the top of his head.

"No," he said firmly. "You are the best thing in my life Kurt and I wouldn't change that for the simple price of what the majority of people consider normalcy."

Kurt was nearly crying now, he couldn't remember ever being this happy as he lay wrapped up in Blaine's embrace and breathing in the familiar intoxicating scent that was purely Blaine.

"Kurt I really am sorry this time, I have been a complete asshole to you and you don't deserve it. I take all my frustration out on you and make it seem like that's okay. That's what my Dad does to my Mom, but… I don't want to be like him Kurt. You are my whole world and I was lucky enough to get you, I don't want to throw that away," Blaine finished his voice cracking on the last word.

"I love you," Kurt said immediately kissing Blaine's chest.

"I love you more then you could ever know."

Kurt moved away from Blaine's chest to give him a proper kiss, which Blaine gladly returned. Kurt threaded his hands in the soft curls he thought he would never get to feel again tugging at them a little harder then necessary. Taking that as heated passion Blaine pulled back the comforter to get better access to Kurt desperate to feel him against him, and running his hands wildly down Kurt's chest and thighs.

"Blaine wait, what about school? And my family who are right upstairs?" Kurt said panicky breaking their love bubble and looking towards the roof.

"Kurt do you have any idea what the time is?" Blaine chuckled kissing along his jaw softly.

"Seven thirty?"

"It's nearly lunch time," Blaine clarified continuing his act of soft slow kisses down Kurt's neck and along his collarbone.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed sitting up abruptly and knocking Blaine's head. "Shit Blaine sorry."

"That's okay, I guess I deserved that," Blaine chuckled rubbing his head.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? And why is my room covered in billions of flowers?" Kurt asked making the realisation that nearly ever counter was covered in a large flowery basket.

"I came to pick you up this morning but your Dad said that you didn't look that well last night and he tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge, so he left you."

"So he just let you hang out here?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, I was about to leave and I saw your keys lying on the counter so I kind of took them," Blaine admitted guiltily. "I decided to skip school because we have that detention today anyway, and shower you with apology flowers and beg for your forgiveness all day."

"One bouquet would have been sufficient," Kurt smiled falling back down on to the bed.

"Call them a sorry I am such a jerk, happy three month anniversary type of showering then," Blaine smiled leaning down next to Kurt.

"Won't Mrs. Bates just call your parents if you don't show up though?" Kurt asked remembering the cause that started their argument.

"No," Blaine smiled evilly. "My parents have gone away for the weekend."

"Is that so?" Kurt inquired raising his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

Kurt hadn't been back to Blaine's house ever since the morning after Finn's stupid house party, so the possibility to explore Blaine's room without worry was very enticing. Also the added bonus of no parents was exciting too. Smiling Kurt lost himself in Blaine's mouth again taking full advantage of their time alone together. Just as things started getting heated Kurt couldn't help thinking back to Santana's conversation yesterday, the idea of having sex with Blaine occupying his every thought. A pang of fear igniting in his chest Kurt pulled away and sat up crossed legged facing Blaine. A little confused Blaine pushed himself up and leant on one arm facing Kurt with a curious but expectant look.

"How much do you know about sex?" Kurt blurted out nervously. "I know a little, just the basics really, like that you need condoms and lubricant that's why I bought them originally actually–" Kurt cut himself off because Blaine's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open just a little.

"Like _actual_ sex?"

"Yes," Kurt said a little impatiently.

"Well… I know enough I guess… you know from porn," Blaine said awkwardly blushing all the way to his hairline.

"You watch porn?" Kurt squealed.

"Well yeah," Blaine said his mouth pulling up into a corner smile. "I didn't always have you Kurt."

"Oh."

"So I take it you've never…?"

"No! It freaks me out too much," Kurt admitted, the horrifying images of what he had seen flashing across his mind.

Kurt climbed off the bed his stomach in knots and wringing his hands together as he paced past his dresser. Kurt felt like his heart was in his throat as he felt Blaine's eyes burn into the side of his face.

"Okay then… well I guess one guy usually primes the other, then you know penetrates him… you really never learnt any of this?" Blaine finished hesitantly.

"I read over those pamphlets my Dad gave me but they weren't much help when it came to going all the way," Kurt whispered nervously not daring to look at Blaine. Kurt knew he needed to know this information sooner or later and he found himself not wanting to be a prude like Santana had said, although it didn't lesson his rapid heartbeat slamming into his ribcage.

"Oh."

"Blaine I need to know this information because…"

"Kurt you aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Blaine almost squealed sitting up entirely.

_Courage_ Kurt thought ceasing his pacing and facing Blaine. Kurt thought about closing the distance between them and just show him but he knew if he stepped forward he would probably throw up or pass out from fear.

"Blaine I want to be each other's firsts," Kurt finished bravely and only blushing a little.

The reaction he was expecting however didn't go to plan at all. Blaine's face just kept giving him that same shocked _you have got to be kidding me_ type of expression, as his hands twisted awkwardly in his lap.

"I guess not then," Kurt snapped stung by the obvious rejection and facing away looking at his dresser as though it contained the most interesting items he had ever seen.

"Kurt it's not that I don't want to, this is just completely different to foreplay," Blaine said quickly getting off the bed to stand behind Kurt. "I am just nervous… the last time I was _that_ intimate with someone was with Ellie and we both know how that ended."

"I'm not Ellie Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

"I know that. Kurt I said I was nervous not that I didn't want to."

Kurt's head snapped up looking into Blane's warm hazel eyes. Looking for some kind of joke behind those eyes and finding none Kurt realised he was serious.

_Holy shit! _Kurt's mind exclaimed slightly panicking and feeling his eyes widening. _Oh my God, I am going to have sex with Blaine!_

"Like… here?"

"No!" Blaine answered quickly pulling him into a hug. "You're not just some random Kurt, I want this to be special for us."

"Oh," Kurt smiled pressing his head against his chest and listening to the light flutter of Blaine's heartbeat.

"Kurt are you sure this is what you want because you look like you're going to pass out again?" Blaine whispered into is hair.

Kurt let the silence fall between them thinking hard. Kurt loved Blaine and he couldn't see why not, then again his heart was pounding so fast he thought it might stop.

"Blaine… am I meant to be this scared?"

Blaine didn't answer him straight away but only heaved a great sigh and pulled Kurt from his chest to look at his bright blue eyes. "Im scared too. I'm also excited but I think the fear outweighs happiness because I have never done this before, if you're not ready Kurt I'm not ready. I am not going to force you into anything that you aren't comfortable with I am quite happy with what we are currently doing."

Kurt let his mouth pull up into a wide smile, his body flooding with warm emotion towards the man he loved. Kurt drank in his appearance loving every little part of Blaine, his warm hazel eyes, his cute slightly flat nose, his wide smile. Kurt even loved the small amount of stubble that had begin to grow along Blaine's jaw. Letting his eyes fall onto those adorable pink lips Kurt closed the distance between them slipping his tongue between his lips in order to taste Blaine. Moaning slightly into his mouth Blaine kissed Kurt back just as heatedly with Kurt even giving him permission to touch his hair (he hadn't styled it yet so he didn't think much of it). Pulling away from Blaine's warm mouth Kurt's eyes were met with loving brown ones and he couldn't help the dopey grin.

"I'm ready," Kurt said breathlessly.

…

"Your hair is fine," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Coming from a boy who practically glue's his hair to his head I won't take your word for it," Kurt grumbled moving back in front of his mirror.

It was almost seven and apparently they were running late for wherever they were going, Kurt wasn't sure on the destination because like quality Blaine the boy was keeping it secret.

"Kurt you will always look perfect to me," Blaine assured him looping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Fine," Kurt sighed double checking for any misplaced hairs. "Let's go."

Grinning Blaine kissed him on the neck before pulling him upstairs. They were almost at the door when Kurt claimed he forgot his bag.

"You won't need it," Blaine said at once desperate to get going.

"What if I stay the night? I will need pyjamas and my toothbrush," Kurt argued.

"Oh and I gave you permission did I?" Burt asked suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"Dad! I was just about to ask…" Kurt quickly gushed. Burt gave him a look of disbelief folding his arms over his chest. "Can I stay at Blaine's for the night?"

"Are his parents okay with that?" Burt questioned remembering about Blaine's father.

"His Dad is in New York," Kurt said only half lying, leaving out the part where Lindsay was with him. "And his Mom loves me so I don't see an issue."

Burt mulled it over, Blaine becoming more impatient as Burt took his time. Obviously seeing this as a rare opportunity for Kurt Burt decidedly caved against his better judgement.

"Fine," he said at last and Kurt had to restrain himself from doing a fist bump. "As long as you go to bed at a decent hour and are home early in the morning."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt hugged his father tightly before disappearing into his room.

"And Kurt, you will stay on the couch!" Burt called down to him.

"Of course," Kurt lied smoothly.

"Kurt, we are going to be late," Blaine called after him.

"I'll be two minutes!"

Swiftly Kurt strode over to his messenger bag and folded some pyjamas neatly before putting them inside as well as grabbing the rest of his toiletries, including his many bottle of moisturising creams. Making sure Blaine wasn't coming down anytime soon, Kurt went over to his chest of drawers and opened the first one digging around for the objects of desire. He felt the cool bottle of lube and box of condoms brush against his fingertips, so he quickly pulled back the shirt obscuring them and quickly took them shoving them in his bag. Just in case.

"Finally!" Blaine groaned when Kurt reappeared.

"I couldn't find my favourite pair," Kurt lied quickly.

"You could have borrowed my sweatpants," Blaine pointed out practically dragging Kurt from his house.

"Really Blaine? Sweatpants?" Kurt quipped cocking an eyebrow.

"Your bag sounds like a milk mans cart," Blaine commented as the bottles clanged together in Kurt's bag, and changing the subject obviously not willing to hear another fashion lecture.

"I can't let my skin dry out Blaine," Kurt remarked dryly.

Chuckling Blaine took Kurt's bag and placed it gingerly in the trunk, before getting in the drivers side and speeding off down the road.

"Is this going to be like our first date where you don't tell me and I keep harassing you until we get there?"

"No," Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand in his. "We are going back to my place, I have a surprise for you."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up crinkling his forehead.

"So that whole thing about us being late then?"

"Not entirely true, I am just excited to show you."

Kurt smiled in response rubbing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb in smooth circles. Kurt idly wondered how he had ever become so lucky to have someone like Blaine in his life.

When Blaine finally pulled up in the driveway the boy immediately turned to Kurt a piece of black fabric in his hand.

"What is that?" Kurt asked eyeing the material with concern.

"Relax I'm not going to kidnap you, it _is_ a blindfold though."

"Yeah I'm not to sure that sentence works too well Blaine," Kurt quipped moving back as Blaine advanced on him trying to tie the blindfold around his eyes.

"Kurt please it will make it more exciting I promise," Blaine pleaded moving forward again.

"It will ruin my hair."

Blaine laughed, "I am the only one here."

Sighing deeply Kurt reluctantly agreed but not without shooting a massive eye roll at Blaine. Blaine was practically bouncing in his chair as he tied the black material around Kurt's eyes and setting it comfortably in place.

"Okay stay here I'll grab your bag and I will direct you inside," Blaine commanded kissing Kurt sweetly on the nose.

Kurt was just about to go into panic mode, always having a small thing about the darkness when Blaine was opening his door and pulling him from the car Kurt's bag clunking loudly somewhere near him.

"Okay no peeking."

"Blaine I'm pretty sure I couldn't see a thing if I tried," Kurt snapped dryly.

Blaine led Kurt through the front door, then he was lost. Kurt had no idea where Blaine was taking him, his boyfriend even spun him around a few times just to throw him off which Kurt thought was highly unnecessary. Blaine's house was surprisingly cool Kurt decided and he suddenly desired Blaine's arms to be around him.

"Okay I'm going to take the blindfold off now."

Smiling gratefully Kurt allowed Blaine to pry back the black cotton and blinking blindly before his eyes met with Blaine's surprise. They were in Blaine's backyard which had been covered entirely by fairy lights all being strung across the garden and trees. There was a tiny pond in the centre of the garden with a few lanterns floating in it's centre that shone brightly across the moonlit darkness. Kurt blinked around him his heart fluttering gently against his ribcage as he he spotted what had obviously been even more of a romantic gesture of Blaine's, at his feet were at least a thousand red and white rose petals scattered all over the deck. On the deck over by the ponds side Blaine had set up a white fluffy blanket and basket that was full of what Kurt could see fruit, champagne and chocolate.

Blinking back the tears that were welling up in his eyes Kurt turned back to Blaine and flung his arms around his neck.

"This is beautiful!" Kurt whispered kissing Blaine's mouth softly.

"I had some inspiration," Blaine smiled looking into Kurt's ocean blue eyes lovingly and making the pale boy blush. "Shall we have some dinner then?"

"I never knew you could be such a romantic," Kurt commented kneeling down on the blanket.

"I may be a little hot headed Kurt but never underestimate the love I have for you," Blaine joked pouring the champagne into two flutes.

"Oh there he is, the man I fell in love with, the huge cornball," Kurt teased taking a sip of his drink whilst Blaine pulled out all of the food.

"Miss me?" Blaine quipped.

"Very much."

"So what will it be Mr. Hummel, I have chicken, salad, some pasta salad, garlic bread or some sandwiches. The chocolate's for later," Blaine finished with a wink.

"Okay firstly who has sandwiches for dinner and secondly I hope you a referring to _just_ desert in regards to the chocolate," Kurt shuddered remembering all too well his drunken food sex experience he shared with Blaine that had ended up in the disposal of his bed sheets.

"Of course," Blaine said innocently kissing his forehead and passing Kurt a plate.

"In that case then I'll have the chicken and the salad."

After stocking Kurt's plate up as well as his own Blaine sat down and the two ate their dinner, passing through various topics effortlessly most of the time having Kurt in a fit of giggles. Thankfully they only ate the chocolate from the bar for desert and Blaine was cracking open their second bottle of champagne.

"Wait," Kurt said covering his glass. "I think I have had enough."

Blaine looked at him quizzically but didn't comment only pouring the liquid into his own glass. Setting his now empty plate down beside him bravely Kurt crawled over to Blaine in what he hoped was a seductive manoeuvre pushing other food products out of his way. Blaine had almost finished his glass by the time he realised Kurt was moving towards him and was all too happy to push his abandoned utensils out of the way. Finally reaching him Kurt crashed his mouth against Blaine's tasting hints of champagne and chocolate against his tongue as he swirled his own tongue in exploration. Moaning softly Blaine leant back pulling Kurt on top of him and let his fingers travel lightly down Kurt's spine making him shudder. Shakily Kurt brought his fingers to Blane's shirt and began to pop them open one by one sucking gently at the hollow of his neck.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered moving one hand into Kurt's hair and letting the other grip tightly against his hip.

Once he had finished unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, expertly Kurt pulled them up and pushed back the material from his shoulders before screwing it into a ball and tossing it. Being met with a light splash Kurt sat up straight panic stricken.

"Oh my God Blaine! I just threw your shirt in the pond!" Kurt immediately went to stand to go and retrieve the poor fabric but Blaine held him back laughing.

"Kurt don't worry, I'll get it later."

"But Blaine your shirt–"

"I'll get it later," Blaine whispered firmly sliding his tongue against Kurt's neck and sucking gently, making him boneless.

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head as Blaine continued to suck the sensitive spot below his ear, Kurt craned his neck back in pleasure and also allowing Blaine better access.

"You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered sweetly bringing his lips to Kurt's mouth and his hands pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt breathed lifting his arms up so Blaine could remove the material.

Silently they sprawled back onto the deck sharing sweet kisses and with Kurt breathing heavily as Blaine's tongue made it's way down Kurt's chest. Torturously slow Blaine's fingers fumbled with Kurt's belt making him squirm slightly beneath the touch before pulling his pants from his body exposing him to the night air. Just as Blaine's fingers were about to pull back the elastic of Kurt's underwear, Kurt stopped him and sat up.

"Blaine wait."

"Kurt did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! Are you still mad–" Kurt quickly silenced him by covering his hand over his mouth.

"Where is my bag?"

"It's by the door," Blaine said sadly dropping his eyes to the floor.

Rising from his spot Kurt quickly made his way over to the brown leather and searched through it quickly for the lube and condoms. This was proving quite difficult because all of his moisturising cream bottles kept crashing down on his hand.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Blaine's broken voice said quietly from behind him.

Kurt spun around quickly to see Blaine silently crying, his eyes firmly focused on the ground. Sighing happily Kurt found what he was looking for and was back in Blaine's arms in an instant.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kurt assured him kissing him affectionately on the nose. "Blaine, I want you to make love to me so I went to get these."

Kurt showed him the objects in his hand which received a small smile crossed between a nervous expression from Blaine.

"Was that too corny?" Kurt said worried.

"No," Blaine smiled kissing him.

Abandoning the items for now Kurt pushed Blaine back on the deck and swiftly removed his pants making sure to toss them onto the dry deck, then swinging his legs over Blaine's lap so he was straddling him. Blaine's hands immediately shot to Kurt's ass pulling him closer their once sweet kisses changing rapidly to fiery. Kurt sucked at Blaine's jaw making sure he payed him back for the now purplish mark that he had covered up with hefty amounts of concealer. Groaning in response Blaine thrust up into Kurt making him realise just how hard they both were.

"Kurt you're sure you want to do this?" Blaine whispered his dark eyes connecting with Kurt's.

"Yes," Kurt breathed back, knowing he hadn't been more certain in his life.

With his words Blaine flipped them over and slowly began pulling Kurt's underwear back down to his ankles, making Kurt writher in anticipation. Blaine kissed lightly along Kurt's v and thighs purposefully avoiding Kurt's very hard cock, and sucking gently on his hip.

"Blaine please…" Kurt begged desperately.

"How do you know that I know what I am doing?" Blaine questioned playfully his lustful eyes drinking in Kurt's appearance.

"Don't make me burn your entire book collection!" Kurt snapped knowing how much his boyfriend was addicted to his paperbacks.

Smiling Blaine gave him one last kiss on the hip before grabbing the bottle of lube and smothering his fingers in it. Slowly Blaine began to rub his fingertips along Kurt's entrance making him make little incomprehensible sounds. Hesitantly Blaine dipped one finger in moving it around slowly with Kurt only hissing slightly at the sudden intrusion before relaxing his muscles. When Kurt had started to become a panting mess again Blaine pushed in another past the tight ring of muscle scissoring his fingers inside Kurt. Kurt winced at the pain but bravely asked for another.

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Blaine please just do it!" Kurt half yelled just as Blaine's fingertip brushed against his prostate.

Uncertainly Blaine did as he was instructed pushing in his third finger and moving them in and out of Kurt making sure to stretch him properly.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt moaned clawing at his back. "Please now Blaine…"

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes went slightly wide his face full of fear as he withdrew his fingers making Kurt whimper at the loss. Attempting to calm him Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's weakly. Thankfully that gave Blaine the confidence Kurt needed him to have and he reached out for the condoms and tearing one open with his teeth. Kurt had to look away because he was sure that he was bound to come right there and then as Blaine began to slide the condom over his cock moaning slightly at the touch. Once successfully getting the condom on Blaine squirted a large amount of lube into is hand before smothering it over his very hard length.

Kurt watched on with lustful eyes as Blaine leant over him nervously and guiding his cock towards his entrance. Kurt hissed in pain as Blaine pushed the head in but urged him to keep going when Blaine panicked and began to withdraw.

"Blaine we both know this is going to hurt so please just keep going," Kurt pleaded pulling Blaine closer and forcing his cock to go a little deeper.

Kurt wanted to scream out in pain because yeah this was so fucking painful, yet as he began to relax the pain subsided slightly reducing to a dull sting and being replaced by pleasurable feelings. Blaine continued to push in further filling Kurt entirely and allowing him to adjust.

Kurt tried to grasp the amazing concept of Blaine being inside him filling him up, overwhelmed with emotion Kurt kissed fervently along Blaine's jaw and wrapped his legs securely around Blaine's waist.

"Please… move," Kurt commanded.

Blaine slowly pulled back his hips, almost pulling himself out entirely before sliding himself all the way back in. Kurt could tell Blaine was trying desperately to restrain himself trying not to hurt him but after the third time of doing this Kurt was begging him to go faster. Every time Kurt requested something of Blaine he was met with a few 'are you sure's' before giving in. Blaine was moving a lot faster now with Kurt moaning and thrusting his own hips up every time Blaine would snap back against him. Pulling back slowly Blaine snapped his hips back into Kurt hitting that magic spot and causing him to scream in pleasure.

"Fuck Blaine there! Right there!" Kurt squealed knotting his fingers through Blaine's.

It wasn't long before Kurt felt the familiar hot tightness constricting in his abdomen and all it took was one thrust up into Blaine's stomach and he was coming all over himself and repeating Blaine's name.

"Kurt you're so beautiful," Blaine breathed continuing to thrust into him and soon following after Kurt with a few more snaps against his hips.

Exhausted Blaine collapsed against Kurt his hands still gripping Kurt's tightly.

"That was amazing," Kurt said at last still breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed weakly pulling out of Kurt and laying by his side.

Overwhelmed by probably a rush of endorphins Kurt snuggled in close to Blaine pulling the blanket with him and lay his head down on his chest. Kurt lightly traced patterns on Blaine's chest making the boy giggle beneath his touch. Blaine reached his hand up and grabbed Kurt's fingers kissing them lightly, his eyes lost on Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine stated as though this was an everyday fact.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled breathing in Blaine's scent as he snuggled against him.

Completely drugged on emotions Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's warm arms.

…

Kurt woke up in what had to be the very early hours of the morning, the sky just turning a light shade of pink only to find himself cold and alone on the deck. Confused Kurt blinked around in the darkness trying to find any trace of Blaine and only finding the picnic basket had been packed away and the rose petals brushed into the garden. Rising from the ground his back protesting in pain from sleeping on such a hard surface and gripping the blanket tightly, Kurt went off searching for his boyfriend. He didn't have to look long when he found Blaine in the kitchen dressed only in sweatpants and humming and dancing around the kitchen as he made breakfast for two. Kurt stood silently in the doorway simply watching as Blaine occasionally let the words slip from his mouth of the song he was humming and pouring coffee into two mugs. Going to retrieve the now cooked toast Blaine stopped mid hip swing and stared frozen in shock realising Kurt's attendance to his one man dance party.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blaine mumbled embarrassed forgetting all about the toast.

"Long enough to realise you have some serious dance moves," Kurt smiled.

"It was my 'I just had sex dance'," Blaine joked receiving a playful slap from Kurt.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kurt asked nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck and looping his arms around his waist as Blaine buttered their toast.

"Well that depends on what time Burt considers a decent hour," Blaine chuckled leaning into the touch.

"My guess is ten," Kurt shrugged kissing along the purpling hickey. "Burt Hummel isn't the earliest riser himself."

"Mmhmm, and who is Burt again?" Blaine breathed as Kurt's tongue slipped between his lips and licked against Blaine's neck.

"Beats me," Kurt said spinning Blaine around to kiss him properly.

"You're naked!" Blaine said surprised as the blanket fell off Kurt's shoulders.

"So are you," Kurt replied evilly pulling the sweatpants down from Blaine's hips and thrusting forward crashing their lips together heatedly.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth gripping the counter as Kurt overpowered him. Running his fingers along Blaine's back and sucking gently along Blaine's shoulder Kurt found himself cock blocked by a phone no less.

"Just ignore it," Kurt demanded letting his fingers travel south and across Blaine's v.

"Mmkay," Blaine breathed as Kurt's hand wrapped around his hardening cock.

_"Blaine! It's your mother!" _The answering machine squawked being ignored by the two boys. _"Your father and I got an earlier flight home, we just landed and we should be home around about eight a.m."_

Both boys froze mid kiss and their eyes snapped up to the clock on the wall that read ten past seven.

"We still have time," Blaine shrugged kissing Kurt.

"Blaine your parents will be home in less than an hour," Kurt said panicked his voice rising. "Don't you think you're thinking a little too much with your downstairs brain?"

"No," Blaine pouted circling his arms around Kurt's waist. "Kurt I don't care anymore I just want you."

"Yes you do," Kurt sighed leaning their foreheads together. "You're just in your post sex stage right now, you'll get past it when the fuzziness wears off."

Kurt pried himself from Blaine and grabbed the blanket ready to go and retrieve his clothes.

"No I won't," Blaine promised grabbing Kurt again. "Kurt I want to tell him I want to be free."

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine who looked like a puppy dog, yet the bubbling excitement had already began to erupt in his chest.

"Fine, only if you're sure about this," Kurt said praying that he was.

"I am."

Kurt nodded swiftly doing eternal cartwheels and continued to go collect his things and get dressed.

"Wait Kurt where are you going?"

"To get dressed, if you're going to tell your father about me I don't want him to think I am a cheap whore when he walks in on us having sex."

Surprisingly Kurt got cleaned up and presentable in just under thirty minutes with Blaine zooming around the house cleaning away all evidence from last night's sexual escapade and they now both sat on the couch in the living room waiting anxiously. Kurt glanced over at Blaine who looked as though he was having trouble breathing as his eyes kept darting to the door.

"We don't have to do this," Kurt said again placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"I want to, I need to," Blaine smiled painfully in response.

"Okay, just so you know though Blaine, what you're doing for us it makes me so incredibly happy. Like once we can move past this we can start our lives together freely with no secrets just us. And whatever Frank throws at you I will be here supporting you," Kurt said lovingly kissing Blaine lightly on the mouth.

"I am glad I have you."

Blaine smiled and pulled away from the kiss and continued his fidgeting on the couch. They didn't have to wait long for Frank and Lindsay to step through the front door laughing, Lindsay freezing in shock first at the sight of the two boys on the couch. Frank's confused hazel eyes followed her gaze and landed on Kurt anger igniting within. Feeling uncomfortable Kurt looked to Blaine who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Kurt I haven't seen you around a while," Frank said calmly but Kurt could see the anger rolling of him directed toward his son.

"I've been busy," Kurt replied lamely.

"Is that so? Blaine what's Kurt doing her at such an unusual hour?" Frank turned to his son who now seriously looked in some need of medical attention. Fearing for Blaine's health Kurt made to reach out and touch him to see if he was okay but Blaine flinched away from his touch and rose from the couch.

"Ah Dad there is something I need to tell you," Blaine said shakily.

"Yes son?"

Lindsay and Kurt both waited in anticipation for Blaine's answer, Kurt almost grinning madly with excitement.

"Kurt… Kurt's my–" Blaine cut him self off breathing loudly obviously trying to find the strength for his next words. "Kurt is my _friend_ Dad and I don't care what you say I will hang out with him." Blaine finished firmly making Kurt's jaw drop.

Kurt quickly closed his mouth and blinked back his tears as Frank's cruel eyes rounded on him.

"Are you gay?" Frank asked suddenly his tone icy, to the heartbroken Kurt.

Deciding he couldn't lie anymore Kurt let the few tears spill over before answering.

"Yes," He replied bravely. "And I am in love with your son and there is nothing I can do about it."

Frank looked as though he wanted to hit Kurt but obviously restrained due to some higher reasoning.

"Get out," He said menacingly, Kurt looked over at Blaine who just avoided his eyes. "I won't have _your_ kind in my house!"

Kurt didn't have to be told twice before he was grabbing his bag and making his way toward the exit. Just as he was about to leave Kurt turned back to Frank staring at his cold hazel eyes which were so similar yet so different to Blaine's.

"I am not evil you know," Kurt said quietly. "Just because I am different… that I am a guy who likes other guys doesn't make me a bad person. Being gay isn't a choice Frank, homophobia is. I think you should consider the fact that I am human too and all I want to be is loved like everybody else."

Kurt's eyes lingered on Blaine's as he said those last words and headed through the door. Kurt was half way across Blaine's lawn when he realised he didn't drive.

"Dammit!" Kurt cried angrily deciding to just walk, despite the fact that it would take him at least an hour and a half. Kurt was on the road when the dark haired figure came running out after him keys in hand.

"Kurt hang on!" Blaine shouted when Kurt picked up the pace. "Kurt wait I'll drive you."

Wiping away his tears Kurt turned to face Blaine with defeat. The beginnings of rain had started and Kurt really didn't want to ruin his jacket so he followed Blaine to the car.

"What excuse did you give him this time?" Kurt snapped clicking his belt in place with unnecessary force.

"I told him the truth, that you didn't drive," Blaine shrugged turning the key.

The silence in the car ride back to Kurt's place was deafening, with Blaine too hesitant to talk and Kurt to angry to reply. Kurt was grateful to be left with his thoughts though allowing himself to mull over his relationship with Blaine. Kurt's mind kept repeating Frank's words and Blaine's reaction. Kurt knew that what happened last night had been special and all very real, their feelings were true but that seed of doubt that had planted itself in Kurt's mind the day he found about Frank had bloomed. Kurt knew now he had to protect his heart first and foremost before this got any deeper and he found himself trapped with no escape. Blaine was never going to change, and Kurt's mind was set.

Blaine pulled in behind Burt's car and turned off the engine.

"Kurt I'm sorry, I panicked I need to prepare myself more for next time," Blaine gushed his apology his voice slightly cracking.

"There won't be a next time," Kurt said firmly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes there will Kurt, I will build up the courage and I will tell him."

"No you won't."

"Kurt why are you saying this? I need your support not for you to back down on me," Blaine said a little edge to his tone.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered attempting to blink back the constant tears without success. "Blaine I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Blaine fell silent his mouth falling open with a tiny gasp and tears springing in his eyes.

"You don't mean that," Blaine choked desperately.

"Blaine I can't do this anymore," Kurt said harshly looking into Blaine's hazel eyes coldly.

The expression Blaine was giving him tore at Kurt's heart but he had to stay strong, it could be so much worse.

"Kurt you can't… you said you wouldn't leave me. Don't do this," Blaine begged grabbing Kurt's hands. "I love you Kurt, I know I hurt you but I promise to make this right!"

"I was wrong," Kurt clarified shaking off Blaine's hands and exiting the car. As Kurt predicted Blaine was right behind him, and forced Kurt to stop by Blaine pulling him back.

"Kurt _please_," Blaine cried shamelessly his knees buckling slightly. "You love me I know you do, just let me… we can go right now! I'll tell him everything!"

"No you won't Blaine," Kurt snapped his heart breaking.

"Kurt just stop for a second. I know you want this to work so just let me–"

"I don't want you Blaine!" Kurt lied fiercely watching the face of the boy he loved drop entirely. "I was wrong, this was a huge mistake."

Kurt strode off leaving the crushed boy behind to crumple down on the grass. He didn't look back.

"Hey kid you're home early– hey what's wrong?" Burt who was currently in the kitchen cooking eggs with Carole flew to his side in an instant.

"I want to go back to McKinley."

…

_Don't hate me! I'm sorry but I had to express Kurt's frustration with the Frank ordeal somehow! But have faith because Blaine has a plan to win him back :)_

_Next chapter Kurt is back at McKinley (yay!) and he is adjusting to life without Blaine and you will get to see what Karofsky will make of Kurt's newfound relationship status. Plus! Blaine just may have a little confrontation with his father._

_Anyway I hoped that you liked this chapter and won't hurt me too much for it._


	12. Chapter 12: Stages

_Sorry I took forever to get this to you guys. I had a hectic weekend which is unusual for me so I didn't mean to leave you on such a cliffhanger for so long. I was expecting to upload a new chapter the next but that just didn't happen. Also sorry this chapter is so long I keep getting carried away and I can't stop myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the reviews/alerts/favourites. xx_

_...  
_

**Chapter Twelve: Stages**

"Kurt just hang on minute!" Burt called after Kurt who was storming down to his room. "You can't expect me to just let you go back to that place where you aren't safe without a reasonable explanation. Did Blaine do something to hurt you?"  
"We broke up Dad," Kurt said flatly. "He was the only thing keeping me at Dalton… and Karofsky won't hurt me anymore."  
"Kurt you don't know that–"  
"Yes I do," Kurt snapped taking all of his anger out on his father without meaning to. "Karofsky is gay. That's why he was bullying me, now he has apologised and I want to go back to McKinley."  
Kurt watched impatiently as Burt's face went through a range of expressions before settling on disappointed.  
"Kurt why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
"I don't always feel the need to tell you every little detail of my life!" Kurt yelled turning on his heel and storming in his room slamming the door behind him.  
Kurt collapsed against the cool door and crumpled to the ground letting the tears fall constantly. Kurt heard Carole whisper to Burt behind the door to just leave him alone and Kurt was thankful, he really wasn't in he mood to talk it out right now. His life had been torn apart with his heart broken into a million pieces and he almost wanted to run back out and ask Blaine for forgiveness wanting nothing more then to be back in his arms._  
Kurt you did the right thing_ he chastised himself repeatedly until he began to believe it.

Eventually sliding down onto his side Kurt continued to cry until there were no tears left and he was just left feeling totally numb. He didn't know how long he stayed there for but by the time he finally got the strength to get up and move to his bed he noticed at a quick glance the sun had gotten a lot higher in the sky and it was probably around midday. Collapsing onto his bed Kurt let himself pass out, knowing the darkness was better then reality.

…

"So I called McKinley like you asked," Burt said stiffly at the dinner table.  
Burt had forced Kurt to come out of his room for dinner. Lately his room had turned into a very un-Kurt-like dungeon, strewn with empty chocolate wrappers and dirty clothes with Celine Dion constantly blasting in the background.  
"Mmm," Kurt grumbled moving his food around on his plate not actually intending to eat it.  
"Principal Figgin's said he'd be happy to have you back."  
"That's good."  
"Wait Kurt's transferring back to McKinley?" Finn asked confused shovelling his potatoes in his mouth.  
Carole sighed quietly and smiled painfully at her son.  
"Finn sweetie have you been oblivious to everything for the past week?"  
"Well it's basketball season and Coach Beiste has us training really hard so I've been a little distracted," Finn said defensively. "Why though? Kurt I thought you didn't want to leave Blaine?" Kurt winced at the name.

A week had passed since Kurt had actually broken up with Blaine and he had out right refused to listen to any reasoning or to attend school. Burt had tried comforting him at first but quickly abandoned that form of parenting and just yelled all the time until he gave up completely realising there was no getting through to Kurt. Blaine rang him about fifty times daily which he ignored and it didn't really help matters, but Kurt found it oddly comforting seeing the boys name flash up on his screen showing that he still cared.

"Kurt and Blaine are no longer together honey," Carole said as kindly as she could trying not to upset Kurt.  
"Oh," Finn replied awkwardly.  
"Anyway," Burt grumbled. "I rang Dalton too, they seemed a little confused at your sudden transfer back… Kurt are you sure you want to go back? You're hurting at the moment I get it but you'll move on and when you do you will be back at McKinley and most likely miserable again."  
Folding his knife and fork over each other and pushing his plate forward Kurt looked up to face his father.  
"I never fitted in at Dalton, I was miserable all the time because I couldn't be myself," Kurt said quietly boring his eyes into the table. "I may get tossed into dumpsters, thrown against lockers and get given a slushy facial ever day at McKinley but at least I was able to express who I really was there. Believe me Dad when I say I am sure, this is about more then Blaine."  
With that as his parting words Kurt left the table his dinner untouched and went back into his room to start on a fresh round of tears.

Collapsing onto his unmade bed with so much force some of the wrappers flew up in the air, Kurt hit the play button on his remote and closing his eyes as _'All by Myself' _started to fill the silence. Kurt let the wet tears stream down his cheeks effortlessly as each word hit his harder with every note.  
"Hey Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?" Sitting up straight and wiping his eyes quickly on his comforter Kurt saw Finn at the bottom of the stairs a glass of milk in hand.  
"Sure," Kurt choked turning the music down a fraction.  
Obviously not bothered by the mess Finn made his way through the maze of dirty clothes and sat gingerly on the edge of Kurt's bed, holding out the glass. "It's warm milk, you used to bring it to me so I figured you must like it," Finn shrugged.  
Kurt took the glass in his hands sipping the liquid and sniffling back his tears.  
"I'm sorry I was a bit you know… blind to what was going on before…"  
"It's fine Finn," Kurt sniffed setting the glass down on his nightstand.  
"I know but that's not an excuse Kurt," Finn said giving him a small smile. "Kurt can I just give you a bit of advice here?"  
"No offense Finn, but I don't really think you know what I am going through," Kurt said icily.  
"You don't think I know what it feels like to have your heart broken?" Finn laughed without humour. "Look I may not deal with my break ups the same way you do, like listening to some weird lady all the time–"  
"Celine Dion."  
"– and hide in my room but Kurt both of my girlfriends cheated on me, so believe me when I say I get it. Getting your heartbroken sucks, it really does but you can't let that person define you Kurt. If you let them define who you are you will never be your own person. Just push through the pain day by day, I'm not saying ignore it just don't let it become you or you will be miserable forever."  
"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled pulling his brother into a warm hug which Finn happily returned. "I'm pretty sure that's the most intelligent thing you have ever said."  
"Yeah well I can't have you eating all the candy in the house can I?" Finn laughed giving Kurt a crooked smile.  
"Well the moment was nice whilst it lasted," Kurt laughed and for the first time in a week felt a little happier.  
"You're really cool Kurt, I just don't want to see you lose that." With that Finn got up from the bed giving Kurt a gentle pat on the shoulder before retreating back upstairs.

Getting off his bed Kurt made his way over to his iPod and hit pause on the Celine Dion melody and began scrolling through until he found the song he wanted. Picking up the remote Kurt walked over to his full length mirror pushing back his bangs for the first time in days and composed himself before pressing play. Kurt began to sing.

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening_

Kurt didn't see Burt walk downstairs and stand beside the rail watching him, a slow smile creeping across his mouth.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
He who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

Closing his eyes Kurt let the silent tears fall down is cheeks leaving glittery lines behind in their wake as he moved into the song letting himself feel all the emotions he had been keeping buried away.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
He who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do_

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
He who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, he who dares to stand where I stood _

When Kurt finished the song he opened his eyes to see his father standing behind him his eyes misty. Burt placed a warm hand on his shoulder giving him a small nod as if to say everything was going to be alright. Kurt decided it was.

…

"Come on Kurt we are going to be late," Finn grumbled from behind the bathroom door. "And I really need to pee!"  
Spraying his hair one last time Kurt did one last check in the mirror before pulling open the door to the bathroom and letting Finn who was currently doing the pee dance inside. Finn pushed past him and didn't even wait for Kurt to leave.  
"God Finn, it's called etiquette!" Kurt said disgusted and leaving the bathroom off to find a full length mirror.  
Kurt admired his outfit, skinny black denim jeans with a red dress shirt that he rolled the sleeves back to his elbows with a canary yellow scarf fitted loosely around his neck. Kurt Hummel was mildly happy for the first time in a few weeks that he didn't even care about all the school work he would have to catch up on for his repeated ditching. Smiling to himself Kurt pushed back his bangs swiftly mustering up the confidence to walk out the front door.

Finn drove them to school pumping _Journey_ along the way much to Kurt's distaste. Even as much as he hated the music Kurt couldn't help the smile creeping across his face as Finn pulled into the parking lot.  
Nothing had changed in his time away.  
The graffiti on the walls and the dumpsters were all still in tact even Mr. Schuester's muffler still hung on the ground. Getting out of the passenger side Kurt followed Finn inside with his head held high, listening to his brother ramble on about glee club and other things.  
"Oh my God!" a girl's voice squealed from behind him. "Kurt! You're back!"  
Rachel and Mercedes almost tackled Kurt to the ground as they brought him in for a welcoming group hug.  
"My boy is back," Mercedes beamed brightly nudging his shoulder, and Kurt smiled in reply.  
"That I am," Kurt said brightly ignoring the constant pang of heartbreak that kept tearing at his insides.  
"Just in time for regionals too," Rachel said. "We could really do with your… talent."  
Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, smelling a rat.  
"Why do I suspect you are going to bombard me with Warbler questions the moment I step through to door in glee club?" Kurt questioned Rachel suspiciously.  
"Kurt don't be ridiculous," Rachel laughed nervously. "I would never cheat, it's wrong. It's just so so wrong that in fact if you were to give us their set list I would be so ashamed I don't think I could look you in the eye. Unless of course their set list was of high value to us and it could give us the edge we need to win."  
"Rachel, stop talking," Kurt commanded dryly.  
"Ah right, well I was only suggesting…"  
"Rachel if you don't shut your goddamn mouth right now I'm going to shove a sock in it!" Mercedes said fiercely.  
Smiling at Mercedes Kurt happily linked his arms through hers giving Rachel a dry smile. The feeling was welcoming to him as though he had never left his best friend at all.  
"I was only suggesting!" Rachel called after them as they made their way down the hall.  
"You get used to her when you have to hang around her everyday," Mercedes chuckled.  
"I bet," Kurt said quirking an eyebrow.  
"So Kurt, how are you doing anyway? Your Dad told me what happened with you and Blaine."  
"I would rather not talk about it right now Mercedes," Kurt said stiffly.  
"Okay, just let me now when you do cos I'm always here for you. Look I gotta run I'm meeting Tina before french class but I'll see you at lunch," Mercedes said kissing him on the cheek and Kurt just nodding her off.  
Kurt didn't mind being left alone for the moment, he needed to go and see Principal Figgin's anyway for his new timetable and locker.

After enduring a very long ten minutes of Principal Figgin's going through the school rules and talking far too long about how there will be no tolerance for urinating on the school grounds, a disgusted Kurt left his timetable and locker combination in hand. Once Kurt found his new locker which was only a couple of doors down from his old one he unlocked it and unloaded his heavy bag of all his text books and pinned up his mirror and a photo of Rachel, Mercedes and himself from a shopping trip a few months ago.  
"Kurt?"  
Startled Kurt spun around to see an oddly bubbly Karofsky drenched in purple icy slush.  
"Oh my God Dave! Are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned his eyes going wide as Karofsky shrugged it off.  
"Oh this isn't so bad it was only the one slushy today," Karofsky smiled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Westerville?"  
"No," Kurt said quietly. "I transferred back to McKinley."  
"Oh?" Karofsky said not even bothering to hide his excitement. "How does Blaine feel about that?"  
Kurt winced at the name again and sucking in a quick breathe before answering. "I don't know, we… we broke up." Kurt finished his voice cracking slightly.  
"Oh… I'm sorry, that sucks," Karofsky replied with a tight lips looking as though he was trying to suppress a grin.  
Kurt sighed internally, why did he have to tell Karofsky they broke up? Karofsky lusting after him was the last thing he wanted right now, plus he didn't think he could handle breaking someone else's heart.  
"I guess I'll see you in glee club?" Karofsky asked uncertainly.  
"Yeah," Kurt smiled stiffly back, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket as the new round of calls began for the day.  
Karofsky walked away with an undeniable spring in his step as Kurt whipped out his phone to reject the call. Looking down sadly at the white text that read _Blaine_, Kurt quickly pressed the reject button and slid his phone back into his pocket ready to start his day.

…

"So how was your first day back?" Burt asked Kurt sliding into his recliner.  
"It was fine, I didn't get bullied at all," Kurt said proudly.  
"Well that's good," Burt replied stiffly obvious concern in his eyes.  
"It is," Kurt smiled.  
Kurt left Burt alone in the lounge room to get a head start on his homework when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg for the billionth time that day. Angrily Kurt pulled the phone out and was pleasantly surprised to find Mercedes name on the screen. Happily Kurt answered.  
"Hello."  
"Kurt, I'm having a crisis!" Mercedes said in a panic.  
"Brittany didn't set your weave on fire again did she?"  
"No! Nothing like that it this boy Cameron! He just asked me out on a date!" Mercedes have squealed in excitement but mainly panic.  
"Mercedes calm down, it's just a date. Now when did he ask you and where is he taking you? I want all the details."

Mercedes delved into an hour long conversation with Kurt about how she met this boy Cameron whilst she was at karaoke with Tina. Rachel had been suspicious of him at first fearing he was from another glee club from another school but apparently he attended McKinley and Mercedes had never seen him around before. The more she described him the more Kurt came to the realisation this boy was as big of a diva as Mercedes, a match made in heaven. When Kurt promised to come shopping and help her choose an outfit did she finally calm down.  
"Okay I will see you tomorrow morning," Kurt said in departure.  
"Okay see you Kurt." They both hung up, Kurt with a smile on his face. He never realised how much he had missed his best friend.  
When his phone rang again Kurt quickly answered it not even looking at the screen thinking it was Mercedes again.  
"Seriously Mercedes if you don't calm down I won't take you Burberry–"  
"Kurt?" Blaine's raspy voice came through the receiver.  
Kurt froze in shock his heart flying to his throat and his mouth falling open._  
Shit! Oh my God, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _Kurt's mind screamed in panic. He couldn't hang up now he had already answered and he didn't want to make Blaine think he hated him, because in reality he liked seeing the calls pop up on his screen every day.  
"Blaine?" Kurt finally choked out his voice just as hoarse.  
"Kurt…" Kurt could here the broken tears coming from Blaine but still couldn't bring himself to hang up. "Kurt I miss you."  
Kurt had to hold back the tears as his heart broke all over again.  
"I miss you too," Kurt finally replied his voice barely a whisper.  
"I want to see you."  
"I-I don't think that's a good idea Blaine," Kurt said with a small sigh.  
"Please Kurt… I miss you so much, I love you," Blaine choked out.  
"This was a mistake, I should go."  
"Wait Kurt please–"  
Kurt hung up and tossed the phone on his bed, letting the silent tears trickle down his cheeks as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. Kurt didn't receive another call from Blaine after that.

…

It had been a week since Kurt's return to McKinley and he could gladly say he was indeed a lot happier, overlooking the fact that he checked his phone every five minutes still without the slightest blip from Blaine.  
"Kurt if you check that damn phone again I will cut you," Mercedes snapped as they moved down the line in the cafeteria and Kurt checked his screen. Sighing Kurt slid his phone back into his pocket grabbing a tray.  
"I'm sorry," Kurt grimaced taking the salad and placing it on his tray. "Blaine hasn't called me all week."  
"Isn't that a good thing? I mean Kurt you guys broke up he shouldn't be calling you everyday it's unhealthy," Mercedes shrugged stacking up her plate with tots.  
"Yeah I know, but when he did it showed that he cared."  
"Okay what happened between you two?" Mercedes demanded popping her hip and giving Kurt her best diva glare.  
Knowing it was time he should talk about it Kurt nodded and directed her to an empty table.

"Well you know how Blaine's father is homophobic."  
"Mhmm," Mercedes replied biting into her food.  
"Okay well it all started out perfect he was perfect, everything was just so right… but we started fighting because of Frank, I kind of got sick of being treated like I didn't matter when we were in public. Blaine apologised and everything and then on our anniversary we um… we you know…" Kurt trailed off quirking an eyebrow hoping his friend would get the hint, which she did and almost choked on her drink.  
"Oh my God! You had sex!" Mercedes blurted out causing Kurt to flush bright red and a few people to turn with raised eyebrows.  
"Seriously Mercedes yell it louder I don't think my father heard you," Kurt hissed ducking his head slightly at the few people who were giving him surprised nods.  
"Well you can't just drop something like that on me… how was it?"  
"Mercedes!"  
"Come on Kurt, you don't have to tell me all the details just the feelings."  
"It was amazing," Kurt beamed remembering the night for the first time. "He set up this whole romantic picnic under fairy lights in his backyard, it was beautiful."  
"Then what happened?" Mercedes asked her eyes beaming brightly.  
Kurt's face fell as the events replayed in his mind. "The next morning we were happy, Blaine was so happy in fact that he wanted to tell his father we were together… but when it came down to it he couldn't do it he just said we were friends _again_."  
"Kurt I'm sorry," Mercedes grimaced placing a comforting hand over Kurt's.  
"So Frank asked me if I was gay and I told him I was in love with Blaine, and Blaine just stood there… that's when I knew Blaine was never going to tell Frank and I had to end it. I still love him I don't ever think I'll ever stop loving him but I had to protect my heart," Kurt finished sadly.  
Mercedes just gave him a sad smile before pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug and wiping away his few tears. Kurt laughed at her warm gesture before pulling away and being startled by two excited hands slamming down on the table.

"Guys! We have a new student auditioning for glee club!" Rachel beamed happily. "Do you understand what this means? Our status is going up and soon enough we won't be the one's getting slushied every day."  
"Don't get too excited Rachel," Kurt said dryly tossing his leg over his knee. "What if they are better then you and you send them to a crack house?"  
"I am just going to over look that comment Kurt," Rachel sniffed. "Did you guys want to see? They are in with Mr. Schue right now."  
Mercedes and Kurt shared a quick glance before shrugging and following the shorter girl from the cafeteria. Rachel continued to chat animatedly about various song choices they could pitch to Mr. Schue when they finally reached the choir room. Rachel peered through the glass first Mercedes above her and Kurt on the top.

"I can't see anybody," Kurt commented craning his neck a little.  
"Me neither, Rachel are you sure or is Jacob just telling you lies again?"  
"No, I overheard Mr. Schue talking to Miss Pillsbury about them."  
Just as Mercedes went to give her a witty remark and leave their argument was cut short when a highly muffled but very soothing males voice coming through the door. They still couldn't see the boy who seemed to be hidden on the other side of the piano, but they could all see Mr. Schue was impressed.  
"Rachel move over I can't see," Mercedes snapped moving from one foot to the other.  
"Neither can I," Kurt complained.  
"Guys shh he's moving!"

As silence fell between them the boy moved across the room keeping his back firmly to the door making Kurt's heart drop. The boy was short with a well toned body that was visibly distinguishable through his tight fitting shirt and jeans and he had curly dark hair. Kurt would recognise that back anywhere, especially that ass so his breathing started to become erratic and his heart pounded heavily in his chest.  
"Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes asked feeling Kurt tense behind her.  
"Shh Mercedes I think he is about to–"  
"It's Blaine," Kurt said panic stricken fearing his ex boyfriend was some type of Alex Forrest.  
"What?" both girls said in unison just as Blaine turned to the side revealing his identity to them.  
"I should go," Kurt quickly mumbled tearing off down the hallway, Mercedes hot on his tail.  
"Kurt!"  
"Mercedes what is he doing here?" Kurt said turning to her his voice rising in panic and heartache.  
"I don't know."  
"He isn't supposed to be here! I can't think with him around it's too hard." Kurt was desperately trying to force back the tears without much success as a few curious eyes looked on.  
"Rachel's in there right now trying to get rid of him Kurt, everything is going to be fine," Mercedes soothed pulling him into a hug and rubbing gently at his back. Kurt tried to force back down the feelings he had successfully buried over the weeks t seeing Blaine, actually seeing him was a lot harder then he imagined and everything just came rushing back. Kurt suddenly wished it was Blaine he was hugging not Mercedes and he just wanted to run back in that choir room and kiss him and make everything okay again.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Karofsky's worried voice said.  
Kurt pried himself off of Mercedes and smiled weakly at him. "Everything is fine," Kurt croaked.  
"Did someone hurt you?"  
"No, unless you count myself," Kurt laughed humourlessly making Karofsky look at him quizzically.  
"Come on Kurt lets go to class," Mercedes said still not trusting Karofsky. Kurt nodded in agreement and spent the majority of the day avoiding Blaine.  
Kurt's mission of avoiding Blaine and resisting another emotional breakdown proved successful until glee club rolled around.

"I spoke to Mr. Schue but he wouldn't listen to any of my reasoning," Rachel whispered quickly from the chair above Mercedes and Kurt, as the rest of the glee members slowly filed in. Kurt's eyes were still slightly red and puffy so he tried to do his best to avoid eye contact with everyone, but of course being the bitch she was Santana announced it to everyone.  
"Oh we have reached that stage have we?" she said with a roll of her eyes and placing herself oddly in the seat beside Rachel.  
"What are you talking about Santana?" Rachel said icily folding her arms.  
"Kurt, he has reached the third stage in his break up cycle," Santana stated matter of fact.  
"The what?" Kurt said in the best bitchiest tone he could muster up at this point.  
"Oh please don't tell me you don't know about them," Santana sighed rolling her eyes and cocking her head to the side. "First there is heartache followed by denial, then depression which is what you're currently at by the way. Then anger, acceptance then finally closure."  
"I'm not depressed," Kurt snapped angrily tossing his leg over his knee and clapping his hands around them sitting up straight.  
"Yeah and dwarf over here isn't the most frigid girl in the school."  
Rachel opened her mouth in a shocked gasp ready to retaliate but Mr. Schue cut across.

"Hey guys, I have some exciting news for you."  
"My cat has stopped reading my diary?" Brittany asked seriously and receiving many pitying looks from the glee club as Artie placed his hand over her knee and shook his head.  
"No sorry Brittany, actually we have a brand new member so let's give a nice warm New Directions' welcome to Blaine Anderson," Mr Schue pointed to the door waiting for the dramatic effect and Blaine to walk through. Kurt felt his heart flutter slightly as Blaine walked in confidently pointedly ignoring Kurt and smiling brightly.  
"Wait what?" Finn asked confused.  
"Mr. Schue isn't he the guy from the Wobbler's?" Puck asked shifting in his chair.  
"The Warbler's," Mr. Schue corrected. "And yes, Blaine's parent's recently had him transferred to McKinley because his father got transferred to Lima, isn't that right Blaine?"  
Blaine nodded awkwardly and for the first time letting his soft hazel eyes glance up and meet Kurt's, whose were clouded and misty but firm.  
"Yeah, um I am not here to sabotage you or anything," Blaine said at once. "If it would make you more comfortable I don't even have to attend Regionals."  
"But your Kurt's boyfriend? So why would we feel uncomfortable?" Quinn said confused and so obviously out of the loop. Finn gave her a quick shake of his head as the rest of the club looked away awkwardly in different directions.

"Ex… boyfriend," Blaine corrected smiling sadly.  
The choir room went silent for a few minutes everyone doing everything to avoid Kurt and Blaine's eyes all the while becoming completely oblivious to how each boy was staring at each other.  
"I don't have a problem," Kurt announced bravely letting his eyes fall from Blaine and settle on Mr. Schue. "Blaine and I aren't together so if he wants to join that's his choice."  
"Kurt are you sure?" Rachel whispered in his ear.  
"Yes," Kurt said stiffly letting the walls shoot back up around his heart and watching carefully as something foreign to him sparked in Blaine's eyes.  
Everyone else didn't seem so convinced, all remembering the Jesse St. James fiasco.  
"Okay if you guys aren't comfortable still… let's hear him out, Blaine showed them what you showed me earlier," Mr. Schue nodded taking a seat down the front near Artie.

Blaine let that look fall across his sweet features again, a look Kurt couldn't quite pick before he nodded and walked over to the band whispering something. Letting the first note play Blaine let his eyes lock on Kurt's before he started to sing.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

Realising now exactly what that emotion was, Kurt realised now that Blaine was angry. Blaine travelled up the steps moving through all of the members chairs, his eyes never lowering from Kurt's. Kurt looked on annoyed rolling his eyes as Blaine approached his chair singing in front of him.

_No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

Knocking over a few chairs Blaine danced around angrily channelling all his hatred in to the song and singing passionately. Some of the New Directions members got up and began dancing behind him singing along. Blaine stood up on one of the chairs as Puck and Quinn spun it around with him continuing to sing as Brittany and Mike danced around him. Kurt remained seated sitting fiercely in his chair and clucking his tongue, Mercedes and Rachel shooting him uncertain looks.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

Blaine jumped off of the chair and moved swiftly to stand on top of the piano all the members who had left their seats continuing to dance around him as Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows in surprise. Blaine locked his his eyes with Kurt's singing to him and making sure he understood every word.

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no_

When Blaine finished the last note everyone, with the exception of Kurt clapped loudly and patted Blaine on the back.  
"I think it's safe to say welcome!" Mr. Schue beamed loudly over the cheers.  
Santana, who like Mercedes and Rachel hadn't left her seat leaned forward and whispered in Kurt's ear.  
"Look like he's already in stage four."

When glee club was over Kurt dutifully stormed from the room desperate to avoid actually talking with Blaine, however the boy had other ideas.  
"Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked inches behind him and keeping up flawlessly.  
"What are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt snapped spinning to face him.  
"Like Mr. Schue said my Dad–"  
"Don't feed me your lie! Why are you here the real reason? Is my life a sick twisted game to you?"  
"No," Blaine replied just as coldly. "Contrary to your beliefs Kurt, everything isn't always about you."

Rolling his eyes Kurt turned on his heel and continued his raging exit.  
"Kurt wait," Blaine pleaded taking hold of Kurt's arm and pulling him back.  
Internally Kurt sighed happily at the touch but he didn't dare show it.  
"You're angry with me I get it," Kurt sighed.  
"I'm furious Kurt," Blaine said angrily. "You just left me! How could you do that to me?"

Blinking back the tears and biting his tongue Kurt pulled Blaine into an empty class room and sat on the edge of a desk.  
"Alright," Kurt breathed. "Just get it over with."  
"Get what over with?"  
"Get through your speech of how much you hate me and how I ruined your life," Kurt stated sounding bored but on the inside his heart was breaking wide open desperate for Blaine just to leave. It was going to be so much harder hearing the reasons why Blaine didn't want to be with him.  
"I don't hate you," Blaine said at once. "I am just a little… heartbroken for lack of a better word." Kurt smiled sadly in response.  
"Kurt believe me I didn't come here to try and win you back because I realised why you don't want me anymore. I'm a coward Kurt, I always have been. That's why I ran off to Dalton and why I never told my Dad about us. Kurt you inspired me to be better, you showed me that you are proud of who you are and you aren't afraid to show it. So... I decided to transfer here and be just as proud of my sexuality as you are," Blaine sighed sitting down on the desk next to Kurt and started playing with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. "I am working my way up slowly to tell him Kurt… baby steps you know?"  
"You realise just because you say all this doesn't mean I am going to take you back right?" Kurt said side glancing at the beautiful boy he loved.  
"I know," Blaine said with a sad smile. "I just want to show you I guess… maybe I just want to prove to you that you that I am not a complete loser and hopefully make you think back one day when you're married to some guy who treats you right… you will tell him about us without regret." Blaine finished with a shrug.

Knowing it would be a bad move on his behalf Kurt moved off the desk and wrapped his arms around Blaine hugging him tightly.  
"You're not a loser," Kurt whispered in his hair. "You are just fractured."  
Blaine sighed into the touch slinking his arms around Kurt's waist. The action felt so comfortable and right to Kurt that he didn't shy away, he just let his heart swell with emotion missing everything about Blaine. Subtly Kurt breathed in the intoxicating scent of Blaine and let his fingertips remember every little groove of Blaine's back.  
"You think so? Blaine whispered back.  
"Yeah," Kurt said pulling back to stare into the beautiful hazel eyes.  
Blaine smiled sadly but looked back into Kurt's sky blue one's his face moving ever closer to Kurt's, and making Kurt's heart race rapidly in his chest. Kurt knew what was coming and he knew he was going to regret it later when he was home alone in his room with his Celine Dion playing again, but he didn't move an inch as Blaine's lips moved forward closing the distance. Kurt let a moan escape from his mouth as he felt Blaine's soft mouth cover his and the familiar taste of Blaine rushing back. Slowly they moved their lips together Kurt parting his mouth open slightly letting Blaine's tongue slide in, tasting with slight desperation. Kurt let his frozen fingertips relax and move up and cup the side of Blaine's neck letting them trail through the soft curls he missed so much. Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt leant into the touch needing to just feel Blaine against him, as Blaine's hands framed Kurt's face stroking his jaw affectionately. Knowing he was in far too deep now Kurt couldn't bring himself to break the kiss wanting to just stay like this forever. Eventually Blaine pulled back breathing heavy and keeping his eyes closed.  
"Kurt…" Blaine breathed against his lips. "I still love you."_  
I never stopped loving you_ Kurt said in his mind before pulling away with misty eyes. "I'm sorry Blaine I-I shouldn't have let you kiss me."  
Kurt made to exit but Blaine held him back, "Kurt I wasn't expecting you to take me back I just wanted you to know that."  
"Okay…" Kurt mumbled exiting the classroom and letting the tears finally fall.

Kurt was almost at his car when he crashed into someone sending his books flying in all sorts of direction. Wiping his eyes hastily he fumbled for his books blindly through the blurry tears. The person he had crashed into helped him gather the books and shoved them into his hand.  
"Sorry," Kurt mumbled.  
"That's okay," Karofsky's voice said in kind reply.  
Kurt blinked up at him, seeing that once again he had icy slush dripping from his scalp.  
"Kurt are you okay?" Karofsky asked obviously not bothered by the icy goo.  
"Fine," Kurt sniffed.  
Karofsky stared at Kurt with a sad smile placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kurt didn't care that this was the boy who once terrorised him and stole his first kiss, because Karofsky _had_ changed and somewhere deep down he knew that he would understand.  
"No,' Kurt confessed.  
"Come on I'll buy you a coffee and you can tell me about it if you like."  
"Okay."

...

"You should talk to him," Karofsky said.  
After getting cleaned up he had taken Kurt to small cafe that was close by, it was no Lima Bean but it did just fine. Kurt sat across from the taller boy teary eyed with a barely touched danish and coffee. He hated feeling so miserable, but more then anything he hated not being with Blaine.  
"And say what?" Kurt suppressed an eye roll. "Hi Blaine I am still in love with you but we can't be together because I will always be your second choice?"  
"Not in those words," Karofsky joked attempting to lighten the mood. "Look Kurt if you really love him why don't you just tell him, he may come around."  
"No he won't." Kurt stated firmly. "Dave imagine loving someone _so_ much and realising that you can never be together, it pretty much destroys me to even look at him."  
"I think I can relate," Karofsky mumbled sipping his coffee awkwardly.  
Realising the meaning behind his words Kurt fell quiet and the silence between them started to grow thick and heavy, both wanting to say something but neither having the guts. Kurt took advantage of the moment to bite into his danish and observe the tacky menu that was placed between the salt and pepper shakers.

"Sorry, I know I made this awkward," Karofsky apologised finally breaking the silence. "Despite how I feel about you Kurt, this about you and Blaine. I think if you love him but you want to let him go, you need to clear the air make sure he understands that you aren't together. You can't keep leading him on."  
"I wasn't leading him on," Kurt defended.  
"You went over to him and hugged him in a way a friend wouldn't."  
"True as that may be I didn't want him to kiss me."  
"But you let him," Karofsky stated leaving Kurt to sigh in defeat.  
Kurt nodded understanding biting into his danish once again and mulling Karofsky's words over in his mind. Kurt had led Blaine on and that was very very stupid. For all he knew Blaine would still have hope that they could be together when Kurt knew there was none.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Kurt sighed into his cup earning a smile from Karofsky. "Thanks Dave… really."  
"It was my pleasure, anytime you need to talk Kurt I am right here."  
Kurt left the shop after that and he couldn't help wondering if Karofsky had an ulterior motive to those comforting words.

…

Blaine really wasn't kidding when he said he was going proud of his sexuality because the very next day he showed up to school in simple black jeans with a read shirt that read _'Some People are Gay, Get Over it'_ in white block letters. Kurt's eyebrows shot up impressed by Blaine's bold move but he knew that boy wouldn't make it to first period with it getting a slushy stain all over it. Smiling and closing his locker Kurt made his way over to the bubbly boy who was happily retrieving his text books a smug grin on his face.  
"You know your shirt will be ruined fairly quickly right?" Kurt said cocking an eyebrow.  
"I know," Blaine shrugged. "That's why I brought three spare. They were on sale anyway."  
"I will admit I am impressed," Kurt smiled pulling his bag up further on his shoulder.  
"My Mom almost had a heart attack when she saw it," Blaine chuckled.  
"I bet she did. What about your Dad?"  
"He's in New York for work, he actually doesn't know about my transfer yet."  
"Oh," Kurt replied a little awkwardly. "Blaine can we talk for a minute?"

As Kurt was about to tell Blaine of his feelings toward their relationship, as predicted the blue slush collided with Blaine's face some of it rebounding on to Kurt.  
Blaine's face went wide with horror as his body was attacked by the ice cold drink and it began to ooze slowly down his front.  
"Welcome to McKinley butt lover," the same jock that had terrorised Kurt in his house all those months ago said as he and his friend walked past high five-ing.  
"Oh my God, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned as Blaine wiped the ice from his eyes.  
"Butt lover? They like to state the obvious don't they?"  
"They aren't the most creative."  
"You never told me it would sting this bad," Blaine whined starting to walk around blindly for the male bathroom.  
"Come on," Kurt said dragging him in the right direction.

Sitting Blaine down against the sink, Kurt helped wash the gunk from his hair and handed a wet towel to Blaine to wipe his face with. Last night after their kiss and coffee with Karofsky, Kurt went home and did as he predicted and sulked over Blaine for a good three hours, but here he was again relishing at the fact that his fingers got to run through Blaine's thick wet curls._  
Kurt what are you doing?_ he chastised himself angrily starting to wash through a lot more quickly.  
"Does the stinging ever stop?" Blaine groaned keeping the wet towel plastered over his face.  
"Quit being such a baby," Kurt said firmly turning off the tap and rinsing his hair.  
"Well you haven't got slushy in your eyes do you?" Blaine replied a little heatedly.  
"But I know what it feels like, I even threw a slushy in my own face once," Kurt commented smiling at the memory realising how much Finn had grown.  
"Why?" Blaine asked intrigued and sitting up his face a lot closer to Kurt's then he would have liked.  
"I was taking one for the team," Kurt said awkwardly and subtly taking a step back. "Now give me your shirt so I can rinse that out too."

Blaine immediately shrugged out of his shirt exposing his very naked and wet torso oblivious to Kurt's lustful and longing gaze. Clearing his throat Kurt quickly turned to the sink looking away and washed the shirt.  
"How are you going to get that dry?" Blaine asked standing behind him simply observing.

"I have a hair dryer in my locker, that should work."  
"You have a hair dryer? Kurt Hummel you never cease to amaze me," Blaine laughed and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the temple. Both boys tensed up at the sudden action. "I'm sorry Kurt it was out of habit… sorry."  
"It's fine," Kurt breathed after a moment of silence. "Here's your shirt I-I'll go get the ah… the hair dryer."  
Kurt left quickly knowing this time he was getting far too close to Blaine then he would have liked. After Kurt dropped off the hair dryer he spent the rest of the day hanging out with his friends and avoiding Blaine.

...

"So Blaine's shirt is pretty… out there," Karofsky commented stabbing his salad.  
Kurt had allowed Karofsky to come and sit with them at lunch after yesterday's events and also noticing that the boy was always alone, despite Rachel and Mercedes protests.  
"Yeah, is he trying to get himself killed?" Mercedes asked confused.  
"Well I think it's wonderful," Rachel beamed. "He is showing that he is proud of who he is and he doesn't care what people say about him."  
"He's wearing it to show me he is trying to change," Kurt sighed.  
"Oh Kurt you don't know that," Rachel said sadly.  
"Yes I do, he told me."  
"Oh well in that case, I stand corrected."

"I need your advice," Kurt said suddenly looking up from his untouched lunch to his two best friends. "Yesterday Blaine and I kissed… and I know it was a mistake but this morning I couldn't not help him clean off the slushy… and he kissed me again."  
All three of them were looking at Kurt with different expression, Rachel's was pity, Mercedes was annoyance and Karofsky's looked slightly like jealousy. Kurt ignored the other two and turned to Rachel knowing she would be most helpful right now.  
"Kurt of course it's going to be hard and you are going to have your slip ups, like Finn and I–"  
"Can we save the you and Finn drama for one day please?" Mercedes pleaded shutting her eyes exasperated.  
"I was just going to say like Finn and I had our slip ups but now we have moved past that and we are friends now, you just have to give it time."  
"More like the fact Finn is with Quinn now so you gave up."  
"Wait Finn is with Quinn?" Kurt asked confused.  
"Yes," Rachel sniffed. "They got together during your… um breakup process."  
"So that's why he was so distracted, not because of basketball," Kurt smiled knowingly.

"Anyway Kurt, you should just clarify to Blaine you don't want to be anything more then friends and he will get the message and the kissing will stop."  
"That's just the thing, I don't think I can be friends with him, when I am around him I kind of loose all reasoning."  
"Wow you are way more invested in him then I first thought," Rachel said baffled with what to say next.  
Kurt shot a knowing glance at Mercedes who was the only one who knew why Kurt couldn't just be friends with Blaine, she understood how much he loved him.  
"So wait Kurt you didn't talk to him?" Karofsky asked confused.  
"No, that's why I approached him in the first place before he got slushied."  
Karofsky nodded in understanding taking a bite from his salad. Mercedes and Rachel shared confused glances baffled as to when exactly Kurt and Karofsky had suddenly become advice exchanging friends.

"You could always just separate yourselves for a while, keep things strictly business until you feel like you can be friends with him," Karofsky suggested. "I mean that's what you did with me and now we are sort of friends…"  
"Yeah but Kurt hated you," Mercedes said dryly.  
"Yeah but it separated me from him, it made me adjust to the fact that Kurt didn't want to be with me no mater how much I loved him but now I can handle the fact of being just friends." Both girls stared in surprise at Karofsky's shock little confession whilst Kurt just thought it over.  
"Dave actually I think you are right," Kurt beamed. "If we stay apart, except for during glee and those few classes I think I may be able to move on."

Kurt was absolutely ecstatic at his new plan certain that it would work. He couldn't risk Blaine kisisng him again because he knew his heart couldn't take it and eventually he would cave and beg for Blaine back. Noticing the person in question walking through the cafeteria doors with a fresh red shirt on, Kurt rose form his chair emptied his tray and headed off to the library desperate to follow through with his strictly business plan.

…

"Party at my house this weekend," Puck announced in glee club moments before Mr. Schue's arrival.  
A few people nodded whilst Puck high fived Finn sitting himself next to the boy. Kurt rolled his eyes at Karofsky who was seated on the other side of him.  
"Puckerman do you think it's wise to have a teen drinking party so close to the competition, I mean Regional's is next week!" Rachel said stiffly.  
"More reason to loosen up," Puck grinned.  
Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms stiffly pouting at his lack of dedication.  
"Puck's right Rachel, we need to de stress before the competition or our game will be out," Finn said wrapping a loose arm around Quinn's shoulder.  
"Oh please Finn, if anything you just want to get Quinn drunk so you can have sex with her," Santana commented from a few seats above them.  
"I'm not going to have sex with Finn!" Quinn replied heatedly.  
"Worked for Puckerman didn't it?"

Quinn half rose out of her chair ready to slap the latino girl but Finn held her down as Mr. Schue walked in, Blaine scurrying in behind him his hair dripping with water. Mr. Schue chose to ignore the sudden scuffle between his glee kids and started handing out the sheet music. Kurt took his piece of paper desperately trying to ignore the fact that Blaine was seated diagonally from him and his eyes were glued to the side of Kurt's head, without much success. Sneakily Kurt let his eyes travel side ways to catch a glimpse of the dark haired boy who thankfully was now looking at his own sheet music with an adorable scrunched up expression on his face. Kurt wanted nothing more then to go over to him and smooth out those worry lines with his thumb and kiss him._  
Strictly business!_ Kurt scolded himself looking away quickly.

"Wait, Mr Schue I think you made a mistake," Rachel commented in horror momentarily distracting Kurt. "It says here Blaine and Kurt will be singing the second verse of the duet instead of Finn and myself?"  
"That's right," Mr. Schue nodded making Kurt's eyes go wide in horror. "I thought about changing it up a bit, you will also see Quinn and Santana are singing the third verse. I think this way guys we will be a little more adventurous and prove that not only duets can be song by the opposite sex."_  
Why does he have to go all pro gay now? _Kurt thought sourly suppressing the high desire to kick over a chair and demand that Mr. Schue change it. When Blaine and him sung together… it would become more then just strictly business.  
"Mr. Schue are you sure that's wise? You have no idea how they all sing together where as Finn and I–"  
"Have great voices," Mr. Schue interrupted. "But it's becoming repetitive Rachel. If we want to stand out we need to do something different. This is no longer a discussion."

Rachel sniffed in her chair furiously, refusing to speak for the duration of the lesson which came as a nice change. Quinn and Santana practiced their lines first before Kurt and Blaine were summoned. Knowing that their voices would perfectly harmonise together, Kurt decided to not put in as much effort into the song hoping Mr. Schue would think they sounded horrible. Unfortunately for him his teacher disagreed with Kurt's plan and loved their voices beaming and clapping loudly.  
When they finished Kurt swiftly sat back down in his chair tossing his leg over his knee without a second glance at Blaine.

"That was really good," Karofsky commented with a smile which Kurt stiffly returned.  
Kurt couldn't wait for this week to be over.

…

"Kurt I did something bad," Finn confessed standing behind Kurt in their bathroom mirror.  
Kurt was currently fixing his unperfected hair getting ready for Puck's party which he reluctantly agreed on going to after Mercedes practically begged him. Kurt let his blue eyes snap up to mean Finn's brown ones going through various situations in his mind of what Finn could have possibly done this time. _God I hope he didn't cheat on Quinn with Rachel_, Kurt cringed at the amount of drama.  
"What is it Finn?"  
Finn shuffled in closer leaning against the bathroom sink breathing heavily. Concerned Kurt put down his comb and hairspray to turn to face his obviously troubled brother.  
"You're going to kill me," Finn said sadly.  
"Death is only an option when it comes to my clothes," Kurt said only half joking.  
"I invited Blaine to Puck's party."

Kurt felt all humour evaporate like someone popping a balloon, as the venom began to settle on his tongue and his heart raced.  
"You what?"  
"I said I–"  
"I know what you said Finn," Kurt snapped angrily wanting to pick up his hairbrush and thump Finn over the head with it. "Why would you do that! We broke up Finn, it's awkward and there are so many… how am I meant to enjoy myself now? God you can be so clueless sometimes!"  
"Hey! Don't get mad at mad at me, I invited him because he looks sad all the time Kurt. I figure he needed cheering up!" Finn yelled back defensively.  
"Well that's not my problem!"  
"It kind of is since _you_ were the one who broke his heart," Finn snapped making Kurt wince leaving him speechless. "Blaine told me what happened with you guys, he said you just left him on the lawn like you didn't care."  
"Oh so he is bitching to you now?"  
"I was just being a friend to him Kurt, if anything I had to force him to tell me about what you did."  
"I so don't need this from you right now," Kurt huffed grabbing his hair products and storming from the bathroom.

Kurt headed towards the full length mirror that was set up in the lounge room only to be followed by the furious Finn.  
"You know he cried, for like an hour," Finn said coldly attempting to make Kurt feel bad and succeeding. "He just doesn't understand why you left him like that, how you could just suddenly just not be together–"  
"Of course I want to be with him!" Kurt cried. "I fucking love him more then anything! You won't understand just like he won't!"  
"Then explain it to me," Finn pushed.  
"Blaine will _always_ make me second best Finn! He has a homophobic father, did he tell you that? Or how he just stood there when his father was rude to me forcing me to leave his house because I am evil? Because he thinks what I am is wrong that all gays should be dead. So yes Finn I broke up with him, not because I don't love him anymore but because Blaine will never tell his father about us and I think I deserve to be happy for once in my life!"

Finn was silent as Kurt wiped harshly at his tears turning back to the mirror and continuing to fix his hair. He didn't hear Finn walk up behind him, he only felt his big arms wrap around him pulling him into a sloppy brotherly hug.  
"You're not evil Kurt," Finn said simply. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited him."  
"Yes you should," Kurt sniffed pulling away. "He is miserable and like I said I still love him, so I want him to be happy."  
"Good because he carpooling with us."  
At that moment Kurt did hit Finn with his hairbrush. Repeatedly.

…

"Kurt you are supposed to get up and dance instead of moping on the coach," Mercedes whined downing her third drink.  
"What a slut," Kurt said venomously his eyes firmly glued to the already drunk Blaine and the slutty drunk girl he was dancing with.  
Rolling her eyes Mercedes sat down next to Kurt pulling the bottle of vodka that was on the table with her. Kurt's eyes remained glued to the blonde girl who now turned herself around and was grinding her ass against Blaine's crotch. Kurt made a disgusted sound turning back to Mercedes who was filling up two shot glasses.  
"Drink this," she demanded.  
"No thanks, the last time I took shots I threw up on Miss Pillsbury."  
"Just do it Kurt," Mercedes sighed. "It will make us all feel better."

Reluctantly Kurt took the tiny glass from Mercedes hands and threw the liquid to the back of his mouth letting the vodka burn all the way down his throat. Kurt quickly motioned for another when his eyes shot back to Blaine and noticed that his hands were all over the slutty random. Mercedes quickly complied and the two took a few more shots before she dragged Kurt to the dance floor, forcing him to not look at Blaine and enjoy himself. Kurt was slightly hesitant at first but soon enough the shots kicked in and he started dancing in a manner that wouldn't be considered coordinated or sexy. Mercedes laughed at him as he danced around crazily roughing up a few randoms hair and breaking out with the sprinkler.  
"Oh my God," Mercedes giggled before too joining in on the old fashion 80's dance moves.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he danced for but the instant a slow song came on he and Mercedes bailed off to get more drinks. Mercedes poured herself a beer from one of kegs whilst Kurt went straight to the vodka bottle pouring them more shots.  
"No…" Mercedes whined her voice kind of slurred. "No more shots, my throat won't be able to handle it and Rachel will kill me."  
"It's all in the mind," Kurt giggled taking his own shot and handing Mercedes hers.  
Mercedes kept refusing to take the shot so with a shrug Kurt threw back hers too.  
"Here hold my drink, I need to visit the ladies room."

Kurt took the cup watching his friend disappear into the crowd feeling the shots kicking in. As he watched her go his eyes fell on Blaine who was _still _dancing with the desperate too much make up really fake tanned girl. Anger sparked in Kurt's chest a lot of it to do with the alcohol, just as the girl finally moved in on Blaine and kissing him. Kurt waited for Blaine to finally pull away, but shock that was quickly replaced by anger swam through him as Kurt watched on in horror as Blaine kissed the girl back. Without a second thought Kurt stormed over to them and pulled Blaine back drunkenly.  
"Hey!" the girl said annoyed.  
"Give it up… you you, you _girl_!" Kurt slurred the force of the shots hitting him harder now that he moved. "Blaine doesn't even like tacos! Blaine likes… Blaine likes it when _I_ kiss him."  
"Kurt you're so drunk!" Blaine commented his voice a little slurred himself.  
"Yeah, run along homo clearly he isn't interested," the girl said icily.  
Kurt couldn't really register what exactly the girl had said but he knew it made him angry so he moved forward attempting to swat her. Blaine held him back without much force both their drunken bodies sort of colliding together.  
"Blaine I love you," Kurt whispered not even caring about the fact that they were broken up or that he would live to regret it in the morning.

Without a moments hesitation Blaine crushed his lips firmly against Kurt's running his fingers lazily up into Kurt's hair and gripping tightly. Both of them ignored the disgusted gasp from the girl beside them, just kissing and tasting and touching needing to feel the other. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth making him moan, but as Kurt slightly sucked on his tongue somewhere in his drunken phase he could taste the girl Blaine had been kissing on him. Blaine didn't taste like Blaine he tasted like a weird combination of tequila and strawberry chap stick. Realising what he was doing Kurt pulled away and stumbled across the room desperate to get away from Blaine.  
"Kurt wait!"  
Kurt ignored Blaine's calls wanting to find Mercedes, who thankfully rounded the corner just in time to catch Kurt who passed out.

…

Kurt woke up to a very bright pink room, his eyes screaming in protest wanting to be covered in darkness again. His head pounded heavily as the queasy feeling settled in his stomach making him want to throw up. Kurt blinked around him and coming to realisation he had no idea of where he was. Rolling over to try and remember _something_ Kurt's face collided with a few teddy bears. Kurt squealed out in panic pushing the plush toys away and shuffling back colliding with something warm. Immediately panic ran through Kurt's entire body hoping and praying that when he turned around he wasn't sleeping next to a naked stranger. He sighed in relief when he saw the sleeping figure of Rachel beside him.  
"Morning Kurt," Rachel beamed brightly at him sitting up.  
"What happened?" Kurt croaked no way even attempting to sit up right now.  
"Well you got drunk, going against what I said," Rachel said her tone full of disapproval. "Then you made out with Blaine, passed out and woke up again when I came to pick you up. Then you kept telling Blaine how much you loved him before kissing him again and then passing out on my bed.  
"Oh God," Kurt groaned face palming himself regretting the action as his head pounded.  
I hope you are proud of yourself you managed to undo all your good work in one night, and you better hope you haven't ruined your voice Kurt Hummel."  
"Please save the lecture I am beating myself up enough as it is, and relax it was one night of drinking Rachel I doubt it will make me a singing mute," Kurt snapped icily sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Kurt squealed in shock as his feet collided with the sleeping figure of Blaine. "What is he doing here?" Kurt whipped his head around so fast his neck cracked a little.  
"Kurt you were all as drunk as each other Mercedes didn't even make it to the second floor, she is sleeping on the couch. Blaine there passed out on the floor after your make out session."  
"Kill me now," Kurt groaned.  
Blaine began to move around on the floor signaling he was awake and sitting up clutching his head. A bundle of nerves formed in the pit of Kurt's stomach as he watched the boy come to the realisation of last nights events, his eyes eventually snapping up to meet Kurt's.  
"Kurt I–"  
"I'm sorry Blaine, I was so drunk I shouldn't have done those things," Kurt said at once wanting to make his intentions clear that they were still strictly separated.  
Blaine looked a little disheartened staring at the floor.  
"I will be downstairs," Rachel whispered quietly leaving them

Blaine eyes followed Rachel as she exited eventually slowly standing up to go and sit on the bed. Kurt watched him apprehensively feeling just as bad as Blaine looked, hoping more then anything that he didn't break Blaine's heart any further then he had already.  
"You know I had completely given up on you," Blaine chuckled humourlessly.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Well the funny thing about alcohol Kurt is people tend to tell the truth."  
Kurt's mouth dropped into a small 'o' about to protest and lie saying that wasn't true, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words right now so he settled for looking down at his feet. Blaine shuffled slightly beside him silently taking his hand in his, which Kurt didn't shy away from he just didn't look into those intoxicating hazel eyes.  
"I thought you didn't love me, but last night when you said that you did it changed everything for me Kurt."  
"Blaine we can't be together," Kurt said harshly snatching his hand back and standing.  
"I know," Blaine sighed. "Not yet anyway."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You will find out soon enough," Blaine said simply also rising to his feet.

Kurt was about to question Blaine but he was silenced by Blaine's soft lips covering his mouth. Blaine kissed him slowly his warm mouth kissing Kurt with so much love and want that Kurt couldn't help but kiss him back. Blaine pulled away too early with a small smile pasted to his mouth.  
"I love you too Kurt and I am going to prove that to you."  
Blaine backed away from the more then ever confused Kurt exiting Rachel's room without another word.  
"Seriously what the hell happened last night?" Kurt wondered aloud.

...

_I haaaaaaate angst! Just saying, that's why there was mini amounts of fluff through this chapter. Plus Kurt isn't over Blaine so of course there was bound to be some kisses here and there. I hope you don't think I made Kurt seem too forgiving to Karofsky either, he still doesn't trust him but he is giving him a chance to try and be his friend. I know personally I would never be friends with my bullies but I think with Karofsky it's a little different because he loves Kurt, and Kurt understands him. Just saying.  
Next chapter I am changing it to Blaine's perspective for a change and you get to see what he is up to, as well how exactly he feels about Kurt. Also there will be a little confrontation with Frank._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, I'll try to update as soon as I can but it's my best friends birthday tomorrow and she is sleeping over tonight :/ So hopefully Thursday  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

_Holy Grilled Cheesus! I am so sorry, I promised this thursday but I suffered major writers block. You can officially beat me with a stick now that I am a terrible updater. However having said that I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks for all your love x_

**Chapter 13: Revelation**

Blaine Anderson walked through the doors of McKinley High, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. The moment Blaine stepped into the hall where his locker was he saw Kurt from a distance chatting animatedly with Mercedes, his eyes scrunching up in confusion now and then. Today Kurt had chosen to wear a crimson dress shirt with dark navy skinny jeans and upon his head sat a small cream nautical looking hat. Blaine never thought he looked more beautiful. Sighing Blaine continued to walk past letting his eyes travel over Kurt's body his heart pounding madly at the site of him and was more then surprised when Kurt's eyes met his. Kurt didn't lower his gaze for quite sometime, but when he did Blaine could see the small corners pulling up at the edge of his mouth. Blaine's thoughts travelled back to the weekend and his car ride over to Rachel's house from Puck's party.

"Just… I don't know shove him in," Rachel sighed, with a tisk.  
Mercedes was drunkly trying to haul Kurt's limp body into the back seat of Rachel's car.  
"Here let me help," Blaine offered, all too easily picking up Kurt and settling him into the seat.  
Rachel and Mercedes watched on mildly impressed as Blaine too settled himself next to Kurt pulling him against his chest.  
"Blaine what do you think you are doing?" Rachel all but yelled.  
"I'm making sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit," Blaine smiled.  
Sighing in disagreement Rachel stormed off in her fluffy pink dressing gown flowing behind her as she moved to the drivers side. Mercedes got in the passenger side her beer still in hand. All three of them were extremely drunk and Blaine could tell through the foggy haze of alcohol Rachel was about ready to throttle them all.  
Blaine felt Kurt stir beneath his arms, his dark eyelashes fluttering gently. Blaine's heart swelled with emotion at the sight, he loved this boy so much he couldn't stand it. Just to pretend for a moment that Kurt still wanted him made Blaine's heart race his blood pumping fiery and hot through his veins.

When Kurt had first left Blaine on that lawn he felt like his entire world had collapsed beneath him, without even a clue of how to fix it or why it happened. Blaine loved Kurt as much as someone could love a human being so when the words slipped from Kurt's perfect shaped lips, those four horrifying words, _I don't want you_ it was as though a part of him had been stripped away. When Kurt didn't show up to school for weeks Blaine became more depressed and was simply lost within himself. Irrationally Blaine had transferred to be close to him but now he was stuck pretending.  
Kurt's fluttering eyes finally snapped open looking around confused before letting them rest on Blaine's face, the corners of his mouth pulling up wide and happy.  
"Blaaaiiinnee," Kurt slurred, wrapping his arms sloppily around Blaine's waist. "Blaine you smell so nice."  
Blaine chuckled softly kissing Kurt's hair, ignoring the heartache that was tearing at his insides. Blaine knew when they woke up in the morning this would be over, plus being drunk didn't help any.  
"Blaine you were kissing tacos! Blaine why would you kiss tacos?" Kurt demanded angrily.  
"What is he talking about?" Rachel snapped, making a sharp turn.  
"BLAINE KISSED A TACO!" Kurt yelled at her. "Blaine likes sausages!"  
"Oh my God Kurt are you referring to what I think you are?" Rachel asked in horror.  
"Blaine kissed a slutty girl," Mercedes offered cheerfully.  
"That's right!" Kurt giggled.  
"She wasn't slutty," Blaine defended his words thick and heavy on his tongue, though he knew this was true. He had innocently gone to the dance floor wanting more than anything just to not feel anymore when the girl approached him and practically dry humped him. Puck giving him many beers and shots before hand Blaine didn't care at least she was distracting him from Kurt.

"Oh she was," Kurt teased, trailing his finger down Blaine's chest. "S'okay though I'll… I'll make up for it."  
"Kurt what–"  
Kurt's drunken mouth crashed over Blaine's moving lazily, his hand travelling further down his chest. Somewhere in the back of Blaine's mind he knew this shouldn't be happening, Kurt was drunk and vulnerable… but he tasted so good and he loved the smell of Kurt surrounding him. Blaine kissed Kurt back just as heatedly sucking lightly on Kurt's lower lip making the boy moan beneath him, Kurt's hand finally landing on their desired destination and palming Blaine's growing erection. Blaine moaned in response licking down Kurt's neck and up his jaw.  
"Hey!" Rachel called out, swatting a free hand at them. "I will not tolerate sex in my car!"  
Mercedes burst out in a fit of giggles as Kurt's palm moved more fervently over the bulge in Blaine's pants.  
"Blaine I love you," Kurt whispered, pulling his face back giddily.  
"No you don't," Blaine breathed back sadly and grabbing at Kurt's hand to still him.  
"I do Blaine!" Kurt whimpered. "I love you so much! I want to be with you forever and we can adopt a bunch of babies and name them fabulous names! LIKE VERSACE! Let's call our kids Versace!"  
"Kurt," Blaine said sadly, his heart pumping heavily with heartache. "Kurt you don't want me."  
"Blaine I was stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! I love you…" Kurt's drunkenness was quickly progressing into a weepy hysterical state. "I didn't mean it Blaine. I love you Blaine."  
Blaine smiled in response wanting more then anything to believe those words.

The icy pain of slush connecting with Blaine's face pulled him from his reverie and dripping down his shoulders. Standing there in shock for a few moments as he adjusted to the stabbing pains, Blaine wiped his eyes to see a chubby football jock walk off casually. Storming off to the bathroom, Blaine repeated his usual mantra in his head _you can do this_ whilst blinking back the tears. His mind flashed to Kurt and the reason he had come to this stupid school in the first place, the pain easing up slightly. Blaine wanted Kurt back more than anything and Blaine was going to get him, because now he had a plan.

…

The entire morning for Blaine went by pretty slowly, he only had one class with Kurt and that was in the afternoon. So Blaine spent the majority of his morning doodling in his book not feeling the need to write down any notes, McKinley's schooling system seemed a lot more relaxed then Dalton's. Finally when lunch came Blaine tried to be one of the first ones to the cafeteria so he could grab his lunch and a seat and not have to worry about any of the jocks pushing his tray up to slam into his chest. Thankfully people must have been meeting with friends because there was only two people in the line and a practically empty cafeteria.

Blaine went up to stand behind the girl ahead of him and let his eyes fall on to the food choices. Blaine had been so distracted by what to get he didn't see the girl in front of him turn quickly and knock the majority of her lunch onto Blaine's shirt. So much for avoiding that.  
"Oh my… I'm sorry," she gushed grabbing a napkin and wiping down Blaine's shirt.  
"It's fine," Blaine said quickly brushing her off and collecting his food quickly.  
"No really I can pay for a new one," Blaine looked up at her quizzically, apparently news hadn't travelled to this girl yet that he was at the lowest rung of the social ladder. Even the nerds wouldn't talk to Blaine.  
"It's fine, really," Blaine smiled kindly.  
"Are you sure? Isn't that a shirt Gucci?"  
Blaine's eyebrows shot up surprise, he was positive that Kurt would only be able to identify such a brand in this town and the only reason he was wearing it.  
"Yeah, but I've got tonnes so it's okay," Blaine said, shrugging. Blaine's mother often bought him numerous designer label shirts for Christmas, shirts he had only recently started wearing to impress Kurt.  
"Really? Your parents must be rich!" The girl said surprised. "I'm sorry that was rude."  
"It's fine."  
The girl blushed awkwardly still. She was relatively pretty for a girl Blaine noticed, she had light brown hair and green eyes with lots of blue in them that reminded him of Kurt's. Blaine's heart thudded heavily in his chest at the thought of the boy.  
"I'm Scarlett."  
"Blaine."  
"Nice meeting you Blaine, did you want to come sit with us?" Scarlett motioned to her friend behind her who was shaking her head violently.  
"I'm meeting some friends," Blaine lied before scurrying off and taking the first empty seat he saw as more students began to swarm the cafeteria.

Blaine watched on as many students quickly moved past him not giving him a second glance, making him slightly depressed. McKinley was so different to Dalton, here everyone treated him like the scum of the earth because of the fact he was gay. Blaine missed Dalton but he knew in the long run it would all be worth it, his thoughts traveling to his plan. The twisted feeling of knots formed in his stomach immediately.  
"Hey dude, you feeling okay?" Finn asked seating himself across from Blaine.  
Blaine was grateful that at least Finn was nice to him in this school, since the other kids seemed to treat him like the plague, the exception of Scarlett. Blaine knew he should regret wearing his pro gay shirt to school, but he also felt some sense of relief letting that out in the open. Finn's girlfriend Quinn sat down beside him giving Blaine a warm smile, her brown eyes looking hesitantly back to the table where Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel sat.  
"I'm fine, just a little nervous," Blaine admitted pushing his food around on his plate.  
"About what? Regional's? You and Kurt sound great together I'm sure it will be fine."  
"Nah, just some stuff at home," And Kurt, Blaine finished in his mind.  
"Is this about your Dad?" Finn said before quickly covering up his mouth as though he had just said something disgusting.  
A small spark of anger flared in Blaine's chest, how many people had Kurt _told_? Swallowing his fury for the moment Blaine let his hazel eyes snap up to meet Finn's.  
"Something like that," Blaine said coldly.  
"Don't be mad at Kurt," Finn said immediately. "He was angry at me for inviting you to Puck's, he kind of blurted it out in a rage."  
"Oh."  
"Which speaking of dude, someone told me you and him hooked up on the weekend," Finn shot him a knowing smile.  
"We were drunk," Blaine stated matter of fact.  
"Yeah but does that mean you guys…"  
"No, the issues still remain Finn," Blaine probably said a little colder then he intended, but he was angry.  
The feeling of Kurt betraying him like that stung more than anything. He had let it go before because he knew Kurt needed to confide in Burt, because that was the type of relationship they held. However telling Finn who would probably tell the whole world was the last straw.  
"I'll be right back," Blaine said innocently before bee lining toward Kurt.

"Please Rachel, you can not sit there and tell me a pant suit is fashionable–"  
"Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine said icily cutting across him.  
Startled Kurt looked up, before motioning for him to speak with a small hand gesture. Blaine thought the action was impolite so it just fed his anger further.  
"Seriously Kurt, you are going to act all bitchy to me now?"  
Rolling his eyes and sighing Kurt turned his icy gaze on him,"What do you want Blaine?"  
"I want to know why you had to tell Finn about Frank!" Blaine all but yelled.  
Now deciding it was best to speak alone Kurt rose from his chair with his bitchy swagger and stormed from the cafeteria, Blaine following. Once the last of the students filed past them, Kurt snapped his head around to face Blaine.  
"I was upset," Kurt said simply. "Finn said you were bitching to him about me breaking your heart–"  
"Well you did."  
"–_So_ I got angry."  
"Spreading details about my life is how you get me back for venting?" Blaine asked his breath hitching.  
"It's not like I went and wrote it up on a notice board Blaine, I just told my brother!"  
"Who will probably tell everyone else!"  
"You don't know that," Kurt defended putting his hands on his hips. "Maybe you shouldn't confide in Finn then, considering he is _my_ brother."  
"He is the only friend I've got here!" Blaine yelled attempting to control his anger without much success.  
"Well that's not my fault," Kurt said bitchily.  
"Isn't it? I wouldn't have need to come here and redeem myself if you didn't fucking break my heart!"  
"I would have never broken up with you if–" Kurt cut himself off looking away angrily.  
"If what Kurt?" Blaine asked coldly taking a small step closer.  
"I should go," Kurt breathed backing away, which Blaine only stepped closer.  
"Really Kurt tell me, what could you possibly say that could hurt me any further than 'I don't want you'?" Blaine's eyes were menacing and he knew he was beginning to scare Kurt but he didn't care, he wanted to know the reason why Kurt had broken up with him in the first place. Blaine was confused, he knew Kurt loved him but he never explained _why_ he had left.

Kurt bit his lip hesitantly his breathing becoming heavier, "I broke up with you because I deserve to be happy."  
Blaine looked at Kurt with confusion. When had he ever made Kurt unhappy in their relationship? Maybe all those times he was with Kurt, Kurt was never really happy at all? He must have stayed with him out of pity. Blinking back his tears Blaine backed off nodding swiftly.  
"Blaine…"  
"No I get it, you obviously were just… trying things out. If you weren't happy… I guess I am sorry then," Blaine made to walk away but Kurt's gentle grasp held him back.  
"I didn't want to make you choose, it was unfair," Kurt breathed.  
"Choose between what?" Kurt gave him a look that suggested, _my God you are clueless._  
"Blaine I didn't want to make you choose between me and your family."  
"Oh," Blaine replied in realisation, it was though a switch had been flicked in his mind.

Kurt was being selfless, he was giving up their relationship so he wouldn't have to tell is father. _My father_, Blaine thought bitterly. He was the reason for this entire mess, for Blaine's constant heartache. Blaine was fed up, he wanted to be with Kurt more than anything and in that moment he decided he was going to be. He was going to tell Frank everything tonight.

Blaine watched Kurt read his features in worry, little lines creasing on his forehead which Blaine thought made him look adorable. Blaine looked back into those perfect blue eyes as though he was seeing everything clearly for the first time. It wasn't that Kurt didn't love Blaine, he was protecting him as well as his own heart. Blaine let the hot tears spill over as he moved in closer to Kurt's face his hand reaching up to cup his jaw. Blaine closed the distance between them letting his mouth cover Kurt's, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Expecting Kurt to push him away, Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips with the pale boy responded by kissing him back. Kurt moved his mouth expertly against Blaine's slipping his tongue in a little and reaching into Blaine's hair to grab his untamed curls. Both boys breathed heavily against the other but neither pulled away, they only deepened the kiss pulling each other close in desperate need.

Blaine had kissed Kurt before but never had it felt anything like this. It was full of love and hunger and pure need, it was as though fantasy had replaced reality and they were in a dream like state which was never ending. Blaine pushed Kurt back against the locker in heated passion, letting his mouth move more fervently against Kurt's before trailing it down along his jaw sucking gently. Kurt let out an elicit moan tugging Blaine's hair tighter as his own mouth began attacking Blaine's again. He never wanted this to end.  
"Blaine…" Kurt whispered gently at his ear lustfully.  
"I- I should go," Blaine said, suddenly pulling back coming to his senses.  
Blaine needed to tell his father. Loving Kurt was all that mattered to him, what did he care if his father killed him? At least he could die happy. Kurt looked a little confused but nodded in agreement, his eyes slightly regretful.

Blaine walked quickly back into the cafeteria where he found Finn still seated at the table with Quinn, puppy love in their eyes. Absentmindedly Blaine knew they wouldn't last, Finn didn't look at Quinn the way he looked at Rachel and it only strengthened his love for Kurt. He didn't want them to move on and be with other people, he only wanted Kurt.  
"Finn I need your help," Blaine said breaking their love bubble.  
Finn's eyebrows creased in confusion, so Blaine sat down and explained to him everything.

…

"Hey honey can you get me a coffee?" Frank asked from his recliner flicking through the t.v stations.  
"Sure sweetie," Lindsay moved from her chair passing by Blaine who was standing in the door way picking at his cuticles nervously. Blaine's heart was racing, his palms were clammy and he felt like he was going to pass out. "Honey are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah I'm fine Mom, just… I'm fine," Blaine left his mother so she could continue into the kitchen and make Frank's coffee.  
Blaine sat in the chair opposite his father watching him as his hazel eyes stared at the screen with boredom. Frank finally settled on a show and moved back in his chair, getting completely relaxed for the night. Blaine swallowed loudly it was now or never.

"Hey Dad," Blaine said, his voice was shaky and slightly high pitched.  
"Mm?" Frank replied only half paying attention.  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Does this have anything to do with the fact of why you pulled yourself out of a perfectly good school to go to that other one full of rednecks?" Frank was still pretty upset from when Lindsay had told him of Blaine's transfer, but he didn't care what he was about to tell him was a lot worse.  
"Kind of…"  
At that moment Lindsay decided to come back in the room a coffee in hand as well as some cookies, "Here you are sweetie."  
Blaine had to suppress an eye roll, it was disgusting to watch how much his mother adored and slaved after this man without even a simple thank you.

"It's about Kurt," Blaine continued, ignoring the interruption.  
Lindsay froze up and Frank's menacing hazel eyes turned to lock onto Blaine's.  
"What about him?"  
Blaine's heart was in his throat and he felt like he was going to be sick but he had to say it. Swallowing back his fears and forcing himself not to cry Blaine choked out the next words ignoring the fervent head shakes his mother was giving him.  
"Dad… I'm in love with Kurt."  
Blaine watched his father hesitantly, as his knuckles tightened on his coffee cup turning them white whilst his his face steadily grew redder. The look Frank was giving him was full of disgust and rage, Blaine's heart began to skip a beat as fear consumed him.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Dad I-I'm… gay."

Blaine flinched as the coffee cup connected with the wall sending shards and liquid every which way. Lindsay looked on in horror her small green eyes darting between the two men. Frank rose from his recliner and moved over to Blaine in a few quick steps and pulled him from his chair by his collar. Blaine heaved slightly his throat protesting at the sudden constriction of air.  
"You are going to stand there and tell me that _fag _turned you into one of them?" Frank roared tugging tighter at Blaine's shirt.  
"_Kurt_ didn't turn me into anything," Blaine yelled back, anger igniting in his chest at the insult. "I was born gay and I can't help the fact that I love him!"  
Franks fist snapped back and connected with the side of Blaine's jaw whilst his other hand kept him in place. White hot pain instantly shot to his cheek as he saw stars and the copper taste of blood spilled into his mouth. Blaine shook his head giddily from the pain, Frank was yelling at him but he wasn't really concentrating.  
"–YOU SUCK HIS COCK TOO DO YOU?" Frank roared his fist connecting with Blaine's jaw again, but this time he let him go so Blaine stumbled backwards and onto the ground. "YOU'RE ALL FILTHY DISGUSTING THINGS! YOU ARE A MAN BLAINE! REAL MEN DON'T FUCK OTHER MEN!"  
Blaine scrambled on the ground desperately to get up, all the blood rushing around in his head.  
"I'm not disgusting," Blaine protested weakly, from his crumpled heap. "I'm your son, you're supposed to love me no matter what."  
"Frank please," Lindsay sobbed quietly in the corner.  
"I have no son," Frank said coldly. "Now get out of my house before I beat you to death."  
Turning on his heel and pushing Lindsay out of the way as Frank stormed from the living room.

At that moment Blaine collapsed on the carpet and began to cry. The feeling of relief washed over him more than anything, he was finally free but the pain was still raw and cold in his chest. Lindsay was at his side in an instant attending to his cheek.  
"Blaine… you should probably go, before he comes back," Lindsay whispered kissing his hair.  
"What?" Blaine asked in shock, through his blurry tear filled eyes.  
"Blaine, it's for the best."  
Not believing his mothers words Blaine shook her off and standing as best he could, "You are choosing _him _over your own son?"  
"Blaine… we knew this day was coming. If you didn't choose to be gay–"  
"Being gay isn't a choice Mom!" Blaine yelled angrily, the rejection becoming too much.  
"Isn't it?"

Letting the hot angry tears spill over Blaine pushed past his mother and ran up to his room. He hastily stuffed everything that held any sentimental value to him, as well as clothes into a suitcase. The only thing that kept him going right now was the second part to his plan. Constant tears streamed down his face the salt stinging his cheek, but he didn't care all he wanted to do was see Kurt. When he grabbed everything he thought he needed he rushed downstairs outright refusing to look at his mother and grabbing his car keys. Without another word Blaine was gone.

…

"Jesus Finn!" Kurt bellowed at the stain of spaghetti on his bedroom floor. "This will stain!"  
"I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean to–"  
"Why were you eating spaghetti in my room anyway?" Kurt snapped, heading upstairs toward the laundry with Finn following.  
"Kurt I really am sorry, I was just going to watch some t.v."  
"So watch it in your room! Or eat your damn spaghetti before hand."  
Kurt gathered all the scrubbing materials and carpet whitening products from various shelves in the laundry tossing them into a bucket and snapping on two pink gloves. Heaving a sigh Kurt pushed past Finn but stopped when he looked like he was going to follow.  
"Don't even think about following me," Kurt warned, pointing a pink gloved finger at him. "Stay out of my room! Forever!"  
Kurt left the scared Finn alone in the hallway off to spend the rest of his evening scrubbing his carpet, so much for a quiet night catching up on the latest Vogue.

Kurt was about halfway through getting the putrid orange stain from his floor when a sudden scratching noise started behind him. Freezing in fear Kurt turned slowly his scared eyes darting around the room trying to locate the source of the scratching. Warily Kurt rose from his spot listening carefully as the scratching continued. Kurt picked up the closest thing that was remotely weapon like (an umbrella) and followed the sound. Noticing the sound was coming from the window, Kurt cursed the fact that he couldn't see a thing outside from the black glass.  
"That is the last time you watch _Paranormal Activity_," Kurt chastised himself taking a few steps further the scratching turning into tapping.  
In one quick motion Kurt pulled open his window, stepped back and held his umbrella out threateningly ready to swat whatever was about to come through the glass hole. When the noises stopped Kurt went to investigate and was more then surprised when his ears were met with a strumming guitar and a yellow flickering glow in the distance. Felling it safe to do so Kurt poked his head out of the window only to see a trail of candles trailing down his path.  
"What in the world?" Lazily Kurt decided to just climb out of his window not caring about his clothes, he was wearing an apron anyway.  
Following the mysterious trail, Kurt found himself quickly regretting his actions. _Oh my God what if I am falling into some trap of a serial killer? I will die wearing an apron and pink gloves, holding a freaking umbrella! _Kurt was about to turn back when the smooth handsome voice he would recognise anywhere filled the silence an acoustic guitar supporting it.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away _

Kurt gasped in shock his hand flying to his mouth when he saw Blaine in his front yard completely surrounded by candles sitting on his lawn and strumming his guitar peacefully. His perfect hazel eyes looked up and connected with Kurt's as he continued to sing the next verse.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way _

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away _

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares _

Clutching his heart Kurt moved closer doing his best not to catch his pants on fire, desperate to be closer to Blaine. In the corner of his eye Kurt saw Finn sit on the front porch a small drum in hand and he began to join in.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone _

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares _

As Blaine moved more passionately into the song he lifted his head slightly and Kurt could see the very definite bruise on the side of his face. More concerned for his health right now Kurt strode over to Blaine as quickly as he could with all these candles seating himself in front of Blaine waiting impatiently for him to finish.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah _

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares _

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

When Blaine finally finished the last few notes he smiled up at Kurt, his eyes full of love and a small smile falling into place.  
"Blaine, that was really beautiful…_ this _is beautiful and I am _so _grateful, but… what is that?" Kurt said, motioning to the huge shiner on Blaine's face.  
"Not exactly the reaction I was going for Kurt," Blaine sighed, attempting to cover it up but Kurt held back his hands to examine it.  
"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asked voice full of concern.  
Pulling off his gloves Kurt tenderly let his fingers trail over the bruise making Blaine wince. Kurt could feel that it was swollen, and he could see a small cut was just under Blaine's eye.  
"Did one of the kids from school do this?"  
"Kurt can we just talk about us for a second please," Blaine pleaded, wanting Kurt to let the topic go. "I just spent ages setting this up with Finn's help hoping you will forgive me and God only knows how long I spent trying to find the perfect song to sing to you."  
"Blaine…" Kurt sighed exasperatedly. Blaine kept missing the point it didn't matter how many romantic gestures Blaine was willing to give him, the fact still remained they couldn't be together.  
"No listen Kurt, just listen. All this," Blaine moved his hands around motioning to the glittering lights behind them. "This was the second part of my plan to win you back."  
"What was the first? Getting me drunk and forcing words out of my mouth," Kurt quipped quirking an eyebrow.  
"I told my Dad about us."

Kurt fell silent his eyes widening his heart sinking. Kurt's eyes darted to the sickening bruise on Blaine's face knowing now exactly who had given it to him.  
"Blaine why did you do that?" Kurt asked shocked, mixed feelings swarming through his entire body. "Blaine they are your family… I'm just, I'm not worth that."  
"Yes you are," Blaine said firmly, his voice thick. "Kurt I love you so much, more than anything and I needed to tell my father that."  
"He did that didn't he."  
Blaine shrugged it off pulling Kurt towards him.  
"Please Kurt please say you will take me back."  
Kurt wanted to say yes more then anything, but the guilt was overwhelming him.  
"Blaine I don't know…"  
"You love me Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes tearing up and his voice starting to break and looking as though his entire world was about to fall apart. "Kurt please… I need you Kurt."  
"Why did you tell them Blaine, it was stupid. What are you going to do now? Blaine they are your family–"  
"I don't care Kurt!" Blaine was crying now relentlessly and clutching onto Kurt's sleeves tightly. "Kurt I told him for us! You only matter Kurt, you are all that ever mattered to me and the fact that I couldn't see that before… please forgive me."

Blinking back his tears Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms allowing Blaine to cry into his shoulder and stroking his hair softly. Blaine cried for a long time and Kurt didn't even care that he was ruining his shirt by getting salty tears all over his collar, because he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him he at proven that by the very least. When Blaine's crying started to slow Kurt pulled him back to examine his red puffy eyes and his now purplish bruise.  
"Come on, you need to let me look at that," Kurt dragged Blaine from the spot on the lawn noticing most of the candles had blown themselves out.  
Kurt directed Blaine into the kitchen passing by Burt and Carole silently who were cuddled together on the lounge. Kurt sat down Blaine on one of the stools closest to the light, and moved his head back gently to view it. The flesh that ran along Blaine's jaw and under his eye had swelled quite a bit and was a sickening purple making the cut ooze blood from it. Stomach churning Kurt looked away and grabbed the first aid kit, before retrieving some anti bacterial wipes and cleaning Blaine's face. Kurt tried to be as gentle as possible but Blaine still winced every time he touched it. Kurt patched Blaine up with a small hello kitty band aid (the only one they had, Kurt suspected Carole had bought them) and got an ice pack for the swelling.  
"Here," Kurt said, holding the ice in place.  
"Thanks," Blaine said sadly, letting his hand cover Kurt's. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

Taken slightly off guard Kurt took a while to reply, "Of course I want to be with you Blaine–"  
"No you don't, otherwise you would have said yes."  
"Blaine," Kurt sighed in frustration. "I don't want us to get back together just because you told Frank that you're gay."  
"Then what Kurt? What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you and I want to be with you?" Blaine asked, all patience gone.  
"Blaine it's not you that needs to prove themselves anymore.. its me."  
"What?"  
"I don't want to say yes to us getting back together if you saw this as an ultimatum," Kurt sighed sadly. "I never wanted it to be like that Blaine, I broke up with you so you didn't have to choose between me and your family. Now that you have I feel guilty, because you have been with them your entire life and you are just going to throw that away because of me?"  
"Kurt," Blaine said seriously, taking his hands in his and staring lovingly up into the bright blue eyes. "I was going to have to tell them one day. I had originally planned to tell my father after I graduated college and I was living on my own. I always knew from the moment that I realised I was gay my father and my relationship had a time limit. Meeting you, _loving_ you only shortened that time limit Kurt and I don't care. You can't begin to understand the relief I feel the happiness, I don't want anything but you."  
"Blaine how can you be so sure?"  
"I'm sure of us."

Without another moment's hesitation Kurt crushed his lips over Blaine's kissing him slowly and tenderly. His heart overwhelmed with desire and love, excitement coursing through him to have the boy he loved back in his arms loving each other again. Kurt parted his lips slightly kissing Blaine with a lot more passion letting his tongue slide slowly across his lower lip receiving a small moan in return. Blaine's lips quickly traveled to the spot he knew Kurt loved below his ear and sucked gently, pulling Kurt closer toward him. Kurt let his nails dig into Blaine's back, throwing his head back giving Blaine better access.  
"Let's go to my room," Kurt whispered lustfully his darkened eyes locking on Blaine's.  
Together the two stumbled downstairs as quietly as they could, trying not to kill themselves by death by Burt or the stairs as they continued to attack each others lips. Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase successfully Kurt dragged Blaine to the bed pulling back his shirt and tossing it across the room. Kurt saw it landed near the spaghetti stained carpet but he didn't care, this moment was more important then a stupid stain.

Silently Blaine pulled the apron from Kurt, only smiling slightly that he was actually taking an apron off Kurt before removing his shirt. The two boys stopped momentarily just to stare in each others eyes both consumed entirely by love.  
"I love you," Kurt whispered, stroking his fingers up and along Blaine's good jaw.  
Sighing in contentment Blaine's hand covered Kurt's as his fingers continued their trailing and closed his eyes. "I love you too," Blaine breathed.  
Kurt began kissing Blaine softly letting his lips brush lightly against Blaine's nose, then eyelids and cheeks before returning to his lips. Blaine kissed Kurt back just as tenderly slowly moving on to the bed, with Kurt below him. Kurt sighed happily into Blaine's mouth when the boys fingers fumbled with his belt and zipper slowly pulling down is pants. Kurt repeated the action on Blaine, both of them moving at slow loving paces kissing, touching and tasting everywhere they could reach their bodies becoming a tangled mess. Kurt could see somewhere behind the love Blaine was in a lot of pain so deciding he wanted that feeling to disappear for him, Kurt flipped them over letting his tongue trail softly down his chest.  
"Kurt…" Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt's tongue flicked across his belly button. "Kurt I need you inside me."  
Kurt froze in shock and looked up at the panting Blaine, because yeah that could quite possibly be the most hottest thing he had ever heard.  
"Blaine I-I…"  
"Please I need you," Blaine pleaded his voice thick and desperate.  
"I have no idea what I am doing," Kurt admitted sheepishly, sitting back slightly embarrassed.  
"It's okay I'll show you," Blaine assured, moving up and capturing Kurt's lips with his instilling courage within him.

Kurt kissed Blaine back with more confidence pushing them back down against the bed. Silently Blaine reached for Kurt's fingers before letting them slide into his mouth and he sucked and licked all around them. Kurt swallowed loudly watching the action coming to realisation of just how hard he was right now and loving the sensation of Blaine's tongue around them.  
"Don't they taste weird?" Kurt had to ask, because rubber gloves smelt funny so he was sure the taste wouldn't be too pleasant.  
Blaine chuckled beneath him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "They taste like you," he said sweetly pulling them gently from his mouth now they were completely slicked.  
Nervously Kurt let his fingers travel down, he had only fingered Blaine the one time and he was drunk so he wasn't exactly filled with confidence at that moment. Kurt's fingers found Blaine's entrance and he let them slide teasingly over it making Blaine squirm before dipping them inside. Blaine winced only slightly at the pain but this time Kurt didn't feel the need to pull them out he just moved them in and out trying to stretch him the best he could.

"Kurt more please," Blaine panted against Kurt's neck biting into it slightly.  
The action sending chills down Kurt's spin, he was only all too happy to slip in a third finger scissoring them whilst sliding them in and out, getting Blaine used to the sensation. Blaine breathed heavily thrusting his hips up slightly before letting them fall back down onto Kurt's fingers, practically fucking them. Kurt's breath hitched at the site, it was so incredibly hot and beautiful at the same time.  
"God Kurt please… I need you."  
Swallowing nervously Kurt pulled out his fingers and stumbled over to his dresser where he kept all of his secret objects, including his tiaras. He quickly found the bottle of lube and condoms from where he had stuffed them the morning after they broke up and was back in the bed at an instant Blaine's lips meeting his.

Blaine moved away from Kurt grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting it on to his hand whilst Kurt rolled the condom of his very hard length. Proudly and successfully getting it on the first try Kurt turned back to the dark eyed Blaine who simply attacked his mouth and let his hand slide down Kurt's cock slicking it up with the lube. Kurt moaned in response at the touch his back arching slightly Blaine pulling him back down on top of him and helping to direct Kurt. Blaine helped push the head inside making Kurt gasp at the sensation before decidedly allowing Kurt to do the rest.  
"Oh my… Blaine" Kurt breathed into his shoulder as he slowly moved his hips forward allowing his cock to further fill up Blaine.  
Blaine's breathing hitched slightly his hands automatically going to Kurt's ass and pulling his hips further forward, making Kurt realise he was going to slow. Once Kurt was all the way in he stopped to look into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes trying to distract himself from the overwhelming sensation of how hot and tight Blaine felt around him wanting this to last. Blaine stared back just as lovingly concentrating on relaxing his muscles giving Kurt a silent nod to move. Slowly Kurt pulled back already the tight hot coiling feeling settling in his stomach before thrusting back into Blaine. Kurt had to think of everything but sex at this point trying desperately not to come and ruin this moment. Rachel's horrifying closet did the trick and Kurt was thrusting more fervently into Blaine making the boy pant desperately beneath him clawing at his shoulders completely consumed by the feeling of ecstasy. Kurt leaned forward more trying to find that magic spot and snapped back into Blaine making him practically scream out in pleasure.

"Shh!" Kurt snapped. "My parents are upstairs!"  
"Sorry,"Blaine whispered back pathetically turning into a boneless heap. "But Jesus Kurt… right _fucking there!_"  
Smiling to himself Kurt thrust back up into Blaine watching him as Blaine fell apart beneath him panting loudly and trying hard not to scream out.  
"Fuck Kurt," Blaine whimpered his nails digging deeper into back and his teeth biting hard against Kurt's shoulder.  
Kurt moaned in appreciation as the hot feeling grew tighter and his hips moved more quickly. Blaine thrust back up against him obviously hitting just the right spot because he was groaning into Kurt's shoulder and coming all over his stomach and Kurt's chest. Kurt finally allowed himself to stop thinking about Rachel's terrible sweaters and let go, coming harder then he ever had before inside Blaine completely overwhelmed with love and desire.  
"I love you," Blaine whispered weakly as Kurt collapsed on top of him.  
"I love you too," Kurt breathed back, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.  
"That was amazing."  
"I know," Kurt panted, pulling out of Blaine and moving to his side.

Blaine quickly tying up the condom and tossing it into the bin, was back in the bed and snuggling in close to Kurt, breathing him in. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's pulling him closer and running his fingers gently through his springy curls. Blaine let his fingers travel softly over Kurt's naked torso tracing random patterns into his chest, tickling him slightly. Kurt reached down grabbed Blaine's fingers and kissed them lightly.  
"I really do love you Blaine," Kurt said earnestly pulling up the good side of his jaw forcing him to face him. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Blaine replied, moving up the bed so his face was inches from Kurt's. "I should have told my Dad a long time ago. You shouldn't have gotten caught up in all this mess to begin with, if I wasn't such a coward–"  
"You're not a coward." Kurt said fiercely. "You stood up to all those bullies, to your father, to me. Practically screaming at us all telling us what you wanted and who you were. You are anything but a coward Blaine Anderson, you are sweet, kind and gentle and I love you. And tomorrow morning we are going to face those bullies together okay?"  
"Okay," Blaine smiled contently, resting his head back on Kurt's chest. "Um Kurt?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you think it would be okay if I stayed here for a while? My Dad threw me out."

…

Burt Hummel didn't look impressed in the slightest; in fact he looked as though he was willing to throw the toaster near him at the wall and chuck a three year old tantrum.  
"We can't have Blaine sleeping on the couch," Carole reasoned receiving fervent nods of agreement from both Kurt and Blaine. "His father kicked him out Burt."  
"Did you let Finn and Quinn sleep in the same bed when she was living with you?" Burt snapped at his wife irritated.  
"Yes," she said just as harshly. "She was already pregnant I couldn't see the harm. Besides Kurt and Blaine can't get the other one pregnant!"  
"Urgh Carole Kurt's too young to be having sex," Burt argued.  
Kurt and Blaine exchanged quick subtle looks between each other as Burt and Carole continued their argument.  
"Oh please Burt don't be naive, they probably have already had sex."  
Finn who was sitting in the chair opposite Kurt sipping at his apple juice almost choked as bits of the liquid went flying from his mouth, which both his parents ignored. Kurt shot him an annoyed glare as the liquid spray came dangerously close to landing on his jacket.  
Burt's beady brown eyes shot to the very innocent looking boys who tried to maintain poker faces.  
"Fine," Burt grumbled. "If I so much as walk in on you two without your socks on there will be trouble."  
Kurt grinned brightly nodding to those agreements, he could be deceptively quick in dressing himself, before turning his gaze to Blaine and squeezing his hand. Blaine's eyes didn't meet his though he was still looking at Burt with so much relief and respect in his eyes.

"Thank you sir," Blaine said, his voice full of gratitude. "I can't tell you what this means to me."  
"Well thats alright, just don't go abusing this Blaine. I saw how Kurt was when you two broke up and let me tell you it wasn't pretty."  
"I broke up with Blaine Dad," Kurt snapped angrily, his cold blue eyes snapping to his father.

"Well that's all well and good Kurt but there must have been a reason."  
"He wouldn't tell his father he was gay," Kurt stated insipidly.  
"Oh," Burt mumbled awkwardly. "Well just don't go breaking each others hearts then."  
Burt left with a sigh and headed back out into the lounge room with Carole following behind after giving them one last smile. Kurt turned back to Blaine smiling brightly leaning in and kissing him happily on the mouth. Blaine's mouth responded just fervently making Finn who was still sitting across from them groan in horror.  
"Dude I am right here!"  
"Well then leave," Kurt stated simply, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "Before we have hot gay sex on this table."  
"You wouldn't! Burt is in the next room," Finn squeaked.  
"Want to stay and test that theory?" Kurt grinned slyly at his boyfriend who chuckled in response.

Kurt's heart fluttered lightly in his chest at the term, _boyfriend_. Blaine was his boyfriend again this time with no secrets or anything holding them back, it was just their love.  
"Quit teasing him Kurt, he helped me a lot," Blaine scolded lightly giving Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling him against him and turning to Finn. "Which by the way Finn, how did you get Kurt to stay in his room for so long?"  
"I put spaghetti on his floor," Finn shrugged.  
"Wait you did that on _purpose_?" Kurt asked outraged.  
"Ah, I gotta go call Quinn," Finn quickly gushed before rushing from the kitchen, Kurt behind him and taking a rolling pin with him.

…

The next morning Kurt woke up with a huge smile pasted across his face, because cuddled up next to him sleeping soundly was Blaine. Kurt watched his boyfriends eyes flutter lightly as his chest was rising slowly, his limp body completely at peace. Unable to resist the urge Kurt let his fingers fall into the untamed curls twisting his fingers through the springy rings, pulling at them gently watching them bounce back in place. Kurt's heart swelled with love as the realisation fully hit him.

Blaine was _his._

Blaine loved him and had risked everything, his entire lifestyle to be with him. Kurt's heart pounded achingly in his chest, overcome by love and painful desire. Kurt regretted being such a bitch to Blaine in the past few weeks, because how could anyone be so cruel to such a perfect, handsome beautiful person.  
Overwhelmed by emotion Kurt leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's pouted lips, feeling the boy stir .  
"Mm," Blaine groaned, his heavy lids trying to open.  
"Morning," Kurt breathed, trailing his fingers just barely over Blaine's bruise.  
It had started to turn a sickening blackish color now, making the pink hello kitty band aid stick out, but at least the swelling had gone down some.  
"Hi," Blaine whispered back, coming to his senses and leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily against his lips as he registered the familiar taste of Blaine. Blaine moved in a bit closer deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue past Kurt's lips and letting his fingers grab at his chestnut hair. Kurt moaned into his mouth sucking on Blaine's tongue and pulling Blaine's hips forward.  
"Kurt," Blaine warned, but it sounded like more like a whimper. "We have school."  
"Not for another–" Kurt paused craning his neck back to peer at the time. "Forty-seven minutes."  
Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hands and pushed him back so Kurt could straddle him, whilst Blaine was helpless and in a starfish position below him. Kurt stared into those beautiful hazel eyes that were gazing up at him in adoration and Kurt wanted nothing more then to make this boy feel absolute pleasure and happiness.  
"This is unfair," Blaine protested, struggling weakly at Kurt's restraining hands.  
"Mm," Kurt mumbled letting his tongue slide teasingly down Blaine's soft neck, loving the warmth.  
Kurt gently nudged his hips forward into Blaine making him moan his hands pushing up against Kurt's without much success. Smiling to himself at how weak he was making Blaine Kurt decided to let go of Blaine's arms so he could let his tongue travel down further.  
"Kurt!" Blaine hissed panicky, as his fingers slid under Blaine's pajama top pushing it up so he could trail kisses down his chest.  
"Blaine just let me take care of you," Kurt whispered lustfully at his ear.

At his words Blaine was lost. Kurt's tongue traveled further down at a tortuously slow pace stopping to suck at Blaine's hip making sure to leave a bright pink mark. Kurt's dark lustful eyes connected with Blaine's as he slid his pants down freeing his very hard erection and letting his mouth cover the head of his cock.  
Fuck Kurt," Blaine panted arching his back, as Kurt's mouth slid further down.  
Blaine let his fingers travel to Kurt's hair gripping tightly, his hands bobbing along with Kurt's movements.  
"Jesus Kurt," Blaine groaned trying not to thrust his hips up into Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt are you awake?" Burt Hummel's voice called down to them.  
Freezing in panic and staring at Blaine wide eyed Kurt just sat there with Blaine around him, letting out a small squeal and humming around Blaine. Blaine hissed in pleasure as the door opened and the footsteps followed. Unthinkingly Kurt pulled away from Blaine and pushed him from the bed, Blaine's pants down to his knees.  
"Ow!" Blaine grumbled hoisting up the fabric safely out of view, as Burt landed on the bottom step.  
Burt shot his son who was sitting up looking innocent, a questioning look .  
"Blaine fell out of bed," Kurt quickly lied, mustering up his best poker face.  
Burt's eyebrow shot up in disbelief as Blaine's torso tossed itself over half the bed, in no way attempting to get back on the bed anytime soon he still had a very public problem.  
"Carole made you boys some breakfast," Burt said his accusing eyes never leaving Blaine.  
"Great, we will be up in a few," Kurt said quickly.  
The awkward tension was thick in the air as Burt gave Blaine a hard stare, turning his body back to the staircase.  
"I want you up in dressed in fifteen minutes," Burt demanded threateningly whilst retreating back up the stairs.

When they heard the door shut both boys heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I thought I was going to die," Blaine breathed letting his head fall onto the bed.  
"He is only trying to intimidate you," Kurt chuckled softly kissing the back of Blaine's neck.  
"Well he is doing a good job," Blaine said his voice muffled through the comforter.  
Smiling slyly to himself Kurt slid off the bed and knelt behind the unsuspecting Blaine who was still recovering from an almost heart attack. Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder gently wrapping his arms around his waist. Blaine hummed lightly pulling back from the mattress and leaning into Kurt's touch.

"You know I love you right?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, making the boy shudder.  
"I love you too," Blaine sighed contentedly.  
Kurt couldn't stop the grin from spreading wide across his face nuzzling himself in closer to Blaine's neck.  
"We should probably get dressed," Blaine sighed.  
"Mm," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck pressing chaste kisses along the soft skin. "Or we could shower?"  
"Well it saves time," Blaine agreed tracing feather light patterns along Kurt's arms.

Silently Kurt pulled Blaine from the ground and dragged him into the bathroom. Slowly both boys undressed watching each other strip the fabric from their bodies with lustful eyes. Together they stood underneath the steamy water exchanging loving kisses and gripping onto each other tightly as though they might fade away.

Kurt decided in this moment he could happily be like this with Blaine forever.

….

_My gosh that took me forever to write and I have no idea why? My mind is swarming with ideas for the next few chapters, but with this one the words just didn't seem to come which is annoying considering this is the chapter I thought about first before I even started this story. GAH! Anyway I hope you liked it, yes finally Blaine told Frank and can I just say I effing hate Frank! I know he is my OC but I get so angry writing about him, but unfortunately you haven't seen the last of him. _

_Next chapter Blaine and Kurt fluff! Plus there is a girl crushing on Blaine which get's Kurt into a jealous frenzy which only equals more fluff and good times. And Blaine's living situation will be all figured out. I'm not going to promise any days this time, in case of a mental blank._


	14. Chapter 14: Seeing Red

_I happily deliver to you chapter 14, however I will warn you it does entail a large amount of Klaine fluff and some smut on he side too. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Reviews are like crack to me and I find my heart swelling every time someone like something I wrote so thanks again guys :)_

**Chapter 14: Seeing Red**

Kurt Hummel stood at his locker letting his eyes peer inconspicuously behind the metal door. In a distance he could see Blaine giggling and chatting with Scarlett. _Urgh Scarlett _Kurt internally cringed, everything about this girl annoyed him. Even the Marc Jacobs gold sequined tights she was sporting on her long go-on-forever legs annoyed him. Kurt's eyes narrowed when she flipped her hair back flirtatiously and blinking her dark lashes at Blaine. It wasn't that Kurt didn't trust Blaine around her that annoyed him and sent him into a jealous frenzy, it was the fact that she was practically throwing her floozy self at him knowing all too well he was gay and _in a relationship! _Kurt huffed angrily as she let her gentle fingers slide over Blaine's shoulder probably 'brushing off some lint', and making Kurt see red. _God why did Blaine have to be so friendly? And why does she have to be in Glee club!_

It all started a week ago, Mr. Schue had just announced that there was a newcomer willing to try out for New Directions so naturally the choir room was in a buzz.  
"Mr. Schue this will throw out the whole dynamics, we can't just add another member," Rachel exclaimed turning her neck stiffly toward him.  
"Actually it will even it out," Tina said.  
Sighing exasperatedly Mr. Schue rolled his eyes pointedly ignoring Rachel and dragged everyone from the choir room to the Auditorium for the newcomers performance.  
"How come I never got to try out in here?" Blaine grumbled a little, as Kurt linked their fingers together.  
Kurt shrugged as a response nudging his shoulder lightly against Blaine's giving him a sympathetic smile. Blaine kissed him chastely on the temple as they took their seats, Karofsky and Mercedes seating themselves in front of them.  
"What did you sing when you auditioned?" Blaine asked Kurt, his eyes full of curiosity as they explored Kurt's features.  
It felt just like yesterday when Kurt was in here auditioning himself, knowing all to well he would be excepted even before he had finished.  
"Mister Cellophane," Kurt announced proudly turning back to Blaine who was obviously not listening with his eyes glued to the girl on stage. "Why ask if you're not going to listen?"  
"I'm listening," Blaine mumbled his stare never faltering.  
"Really? Cos to me it looks like you're too busy having eye sex with that girl," Kurt quipped, receiving a small eye roll.  
"I think I know her," Blaine squinted his eyes as though that would help the situation.  
Kurt's heart swelled at how adorable Blaine looked with his face all scrunched up so he let the topic drop and lent his head on Blaine's shoulder, his boyfriend squeezing his hand with affection.

"Hello, my name is Scarlett Adams and today I will be singing Cyndi Lauper's _Time After Time_," Scarlett squeaked nervously into the microphone.  
Kurt's eyebrows shot up mildly impressed as the brunette pulled into her lap an acoustic guitar and started playing. She wasn't bad, of course she was nothing compared to Kurt's voice but her vocals weren't awful. Everyone clapped loudly when she finished Rachel was probably the loudest realising that the girl would be no threat to her. Mr. Schue looked back at the glee club who were all looking on with impressed expressions on their faces, before turning back to Scarlett.  
"Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schue beamed as another round of clapping ensued.

"So what did you want to do this afternoon?" Kurt asked Blaine as the choir headed back to their room.  
"Oh I had a few things on my mind," Blaine replied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.  
"Oh really?" Kurt played along, his voice barely a whisper. "And what would you like to do to me?"  
Blaine's eyes darkened at the seductive hoarse tone of Kurt's voice and swallowed loudly.  
"Please, save your flirty sex talk for when I am _not_ around," Mercedes pleaded linking her arm through Karofsky's and taking a seat up the front.  
"No one asked you listen in," Kurt pointed out taking the seat beside his best friend.  
"Well it's kind of hard not to when you two practically scream sex," Karofsky chuckled, without bitterness.  
Kurt smiled at the fact that they had all become such good friends now considering their shady past, even Rachel and Mercedes loved having Karofsky around. Kurt shook them off turning a slight shade of pink as Mr. Schue came into the choir room with Scarlett following, laughing at whatever the teacher had just said. Now that the girl was up close Kurt noticed that she was quite pretty with her petite frame and silky brown hair, but that wasn't the reason his eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. Scarlett was wearing a entire outfit that was solely designer. Kurt liked her already.

"You can just take a seat over there next to Blaine if you like," Mr. Schue said helpfully.  
Scarlett's eyes sparked up in recognition at the boy and immediately bee lined toward him a wide grin on her face.  
"Hi Blaine, I didn't know you were in glee club," Scarlett said brightly. "I'm the girl who accidentally ruined your Gucci shirt."  
"Yeah," Blaine nodded, recognition finally clicking in his mind. Kurt had to suppress a laugh at his boyfriend's forgetfulness. "Good to see you again. Glee clubs great I'm glad you joined."  
"Me too," she replied a little breathlessly and taking the seat beside him, her green eyes looking at Blaine with clear interest.  
Kurt felt the smile drop from his face at the look Scarlett was giving Blaine, so out of irrational jealousy Kurt just linked his finger's through Blaine's.  
"Oh this is Kurt," Blaine said coming to realisation that he wasn't alone.  
"Hi," Scarlett said, plastering on a fake smile her beady green eyes giving Kurt a quick once over. "Nice to meet you Kurt."  
"You too," Kurt said just as fake and slightly scowling. "I love your jacket, Armani?"  
"You ought to know."  
Kurt wasn't sure what she meant by that but decided to let it go. He continued watching her carefully as she clasped her perfectly manicured fingers around the silver cross that was slung around her neck. She kept tossing her back and fluttering her dark lashes in Blaine's direction all the while his boyfriend being completely oblivious to her passes. Kurt kept giving Blaine's hand gentle squeezes, that may have tightened the longer this girl flirted. When Mr. Schue started to talk again ceasing Scarlett's advances, Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look when he tried to subtly shuffle closer to him without success.  
"Is something bothering you?" Blaine whispered lowly in Kurt's ear causing him to shiver.  
"No, not at all."  
Blaine shot him a side smile letting his eyes travel casually over Kurt's body. _Oh so he thinks my mind is still on sex,_ Kurt gathered by the way Blaine's dark eyes were drinking him in. Blaine really could be clueless sometimes and Kurt just had to sigh at the fact, that was just one more annoying but adorable habit of Blaine's that he loved so much.

…

"I think that new girl has a crush on you," Kurt said a little bitterly.  
He and Blaine were currently lazing around on his bedroom cuddled up together simply enjoying each other's company, Blaine's iPod playing lowly in the background. Blaine was in the middle of tracing mindless patterns along Kurt's arms when he stopped to laugh, quite loudly at Kurt's statement.  
"You're kidding me right?" Blaine scoffed. "You are actually jealous of a _girl_."  
"She wouldn't stop staring at you," Kurt grumbled into his chest. "Besides it's not like you haven't dipped your toes into that pool before."  
"Oh that's right, you hate it when I kiss _taco's_," Blaine laughed, clearly mocking him.  
"Shut up!"  
Blaine chuckled again pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing his forehead, "You're adorable when you are jealous."  
"I'm not jealous," Kurt defended, pulling himself off of Blaine. "I was merely stating."  
Blaine shot him an incredulous look. Sitting up Blaine intertwined their fingers together and leant his forehead against Kurt's, breathing in that intoxicating scent. Kurt sighed contentedly loving the warmth of Blaine against him, and how his soft breath would ghost against his lips as he breathed steadily.

"I was under the impression we were going to have sex all afternoon," Blaine said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
Kurt made a disgusted noise before pulling away from his boyfriend altogether and standing. Blaine clearly knew how to be an ass.  
"Kurt I was kidding!"  
"You always have to ruin the moment," Kurt snapped, playing fake mad with him.  
"Come on babe I was joking," Blaine apologised looking worried that he had hurt Kurt's feelings.  
"_Babe?_" Kurt said appalled. "No, definitely not having sex with you."  
Kurt squealed when Blaine quickly got to his knees and pulled Kurt back down pinning him to the ground.  
"You love me," Blaine laughed, leaving a soft trail of kisses along Kurt's jaw.  
"No I don't! Now get off me you monster!" Kurt giggled, punching weakly at Blaine's arms.  
"Yes you do, just admit it," Blaine chuckled, before attacking Kurt's ribs with his fingertips making him squirm.  
"Blaine!" Kurt squealed in between giggles. "Blaaaine stop… please… I will wet myself."  
This only encouraged Blaine, and was lifting up Kurt's shirt and blowing raspberries into is stomach whilst continuing to tickle Kurt. Kurt was in tears from laughter squirming beneath Blaine.  
"Say you love me," Blaine said pulling his lips from Kurt's stomach.  
"Never, you animal!" Kurt squealed, taking advantage of Blaine's hesitation to wriggle away from his boyfriend.

Scrambling to his feet Kurt darted to the other side of the room hiding behind his desk chair as Blaine chased him. Blaine made a swipe at him but Kurt was too quick and dashed off in the other direction, continuing to narrow away from Blaine's touches as he chased him around the room. Eventually Blaine caught up with him wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and tackling him to the bed.  
"Say you love me," Blaine orders, a little breathless and a huge grin spreading across his face.  
"No," Kurt replies stubbornly, mirroring Blaine's smile.  
"Fine, I will just have to torture you with kisses," Blaine says letting his warm mouth swipe across Kurt's collarbone.  
Kurt sighs happily as Blaine lets his tongue trail over the soft bit of skin under his neck and let's his hands travel down rub Blaine's thighs.  
"You're not supposed to be enjoying this," Blaine says darkly, his seductive gaze boring straight into Kurt.  
Kurt's breath hitches slightly at how extremely turned on he has become from a simple look and because Blaine looks just so beautiful gazing up at him.  
"I love you," Kurt whispers, trailing his fingers across the now barely there bruise on Blaine's jaw.  
Blaine is at his mouth in an instant kissing him slowly and lovingly. Kurt slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth tasting coffee and a hint of chocolate as well as that taste of Blaine that he loves so much. Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth at the sensation pulling their hips closer together. Just as Kurt is about to pull up the hem of Blaine's shirt, it's like his father has a sixth sense for when they are doing this sort of thing and calls down to them.

"Kurt, Blaine! Can you come up here for a moment, Carole and I need to discuss something with you," the cock blocking Burt yells at an unnecessary volume.  
"Okay Dad," Kurt calls back, biting back the frustrated sigh.  
Kurt feels Blaine tense a little above him so he decides to run his hands down Blaine's arms soothingly.  
"I'm sure it's over something like do we prefer chicken or beef for dinner," Kurt says offhandedly knowing exactly what Blaine is thinking.  
"I'm not convinced," Blaine smiles, climbing off of Kurt to stand up. "I swear your Dad has camera's in here Kurt, every time we try to have sex he somehow finds a way to interrupt."  
Kurt smiles at Blaine's pouting face as he climbs of the bed. Kurt gives him a quick chaste kiss intertwining their fingers and heading upstairs.

When they reach the lounge room Carole and Burt are already seated in the arm chairs both with serious expressions. Kurt ignores the sudden back flips his stomach is doing with the crazy thought of Burt _actually_ wiring his room flashing into his mind. Blaine distances himself a little from Kurt on the lounge but never let's go of his hand.  
"Okay what we wanted to talk to you about is pretty serious," Burt begins letting his eyes fall on Blaine. "And if at any point you feel uncomfortable and don't want to talk about it, just feel free to speak up."  
"We only want what's best for you," Carole puts in, her eyes also looking at Blaine giving him a warm smile.  
"What's this about?" Kurt has to ask.  
"Blaine living here,"Burt says, ignoring the haughty look Kurt was shooting him. "Now Blaine we understand that your parents don't want you living with you because of your relationship with Kurt, and we are all too happy to have you stay here but–"  
"You can't kick him out Dad!" Kurt interjects.  
"Kurt, calm down and listen will you? _But_," Burt continues as though there has been no interruptions. "We can't have you live here and support you legally. So Carole and I decided if you would like and don't feel pressured by any of this offer, but how would you feel if we became your foster parents? Until you finish high school at least."  
Kurt and Blaine were both speechless staring blankly back at Kurt's parents unsure of what to say.  
"Really?" Blaine finally chokes out, his eyes filling up with tears.  
Both Burt and Carole nod solemnly as Kurt gives Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Thank you," Blaine splutters attacking both parents and pulling them into a group hug.

"Now don't get me wrong, it's not going to be easy we will have to have a social worker around and all that business," Burt explains once Blaine is settled back into his chair. "To check out the living environment and understand the situation."  
"That's fine," Blaine can't keep himself from grinning.  
"And of course we will be moving into a bigger house –"  
"I don't mind sharing with Blaine," Kurt says at once, thinking of the horrifying thought of Blaine not waking up beside him.  
"Just in case you two were to break up," Burt finishes a little annoyed.  
"Wait so we can still share a bed even if we move?"  
"When, and yes," Burt sighs, it was obvious Carole had had a lot to do with this.  
Kurt can't keep himself from smiling, because really he couldn't ask for better parents. Kurt envelopes them into a hug similar to Blaine's absolutely ecstatic that Blaine will be with him as long as he'll have him.

…

"You are going to choke," Kurt says, watching Blaine scoff down his burger.  
"I'm starving," Blaine says in between chewing.  
Kurt gives him a disgusted look before turning back to his own salad, a much more appetising and healthier option then the greasy mess that was dripping down Blaine's chin.  
"So when did your Dad say you were moving?" Rachel asks conversationally, nibbling on her carrot stick.  
"As soon as he and Carole find a nice enough place that will fit all five of us."  
"I still can't believe he is actually letting Blaine continue to sleep in your room."  
"Our room," Kurt corrects her. "Which speaking of Blaine we should go shopping this weekend, my Dad gave me some money so we can decorate."  
"Okay," Blaine replies with a loving smile.  
Kurt would take Blaine's hand but it's currently covered in grease from his burger and he just had a manicure, so he settles for pecking him on the cheek.  
Blaine smiles obviously happy with that response and Kurt mirrors him. Just as Kurt turns back to his salad he let's his smile drop because Scarlett is standing behind Blaine with her puppy eyes.  
"Hey guys," she says cheerfully. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
At first everyone seems a little taken a back that someone actually wants to sit with them, but then again she did join glee.  
"Sure," Blaine answers at once motioning to the seat beside him.  
Kurt can't help but scowl as she slides into the chair her glittery green eyes swiping over Blaine. Rachel shoots Kurt a look of confusion probably mulling over wether or not this girl needs a gayvention. Once again Blaine is oblivious throughout the entire duration of lunch as Scarlett casually flirts and tosses her hair back. You would think she would get the hint that Blaine doesn't bat for her team when he eagerly responds to many of the broadway shows she muses over.

"_Rent_ is quite good too," Scarlett says laying her hand over Blaine's laughing with her perfect musical laugh.  
"_Wicked_ is better," Kurt interjects a little sourly.  
Scarlett's cold green eyes snap up to meet Kurt's her fingers playing with her crucifix again.  
"Oh really? Why do you think that?" Scarlett's tone is definitely cold and menacing, and Kurt can't help but keep his eyes glued to the stupid piece of silver in her hands.  
"Better songs and storyline," Kurt replies shortly.  
Scarlett's huffs a quick reply and changes the topic entirely to fashion run ways. She is in the middle of comparing Alexander McQueen's work to Dior's and Kurt can't help but sigh loudly. _Who does she think she is comparing those two lines? _Kurt thinks sourly.  
"Is there a problem?" Scarlett asks sweetly.  
"You can't compare Dior and Alexander McQueen," Kurt argues. "They are completely different, Dior is simple yet classy and comfortable whereas Alexander McQueen is innovative and extreme. It's like comparing chocolate and bacon, they are both great but have completely different tastes so you can't argue which is better."  
Blaine's eyebrows raise a little impressed by Kurt's love of fashion as do the rest of the table's except for Scarlett who is scowling.  
"You ought to know," she grumbles under her breath.  
There is was again. That stupid sentence, that Kurt had no idea how to take.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt decides to ask.  
"You're gay," Scarlett states flatly. "And quite frankly you're the epitome of a cliché."  
Kurt actually _gasps _at her response. The entire table freeze up in shock their eyes darting between the two waiting for Kurt's response. Kurt can see Blaine in the corner of his eye and he doesn't look happy in the slightest.  
"Fine," Kurt grumbles gathering his things together. "But just so you know since your homophobia is showing, you've been hitting on my boyfriend for the last twenty minutes and there are three gays at this table."  
Kurt didn't want to single out Karofsky out fearing she may turn his life into more of a living hell, but if Kurt was going down Blaine was coming with him. Kurt pushed back his chair angrily letting it fall to the ground before storming from the cafeteria. He had almost made it half way down the corridor when he heard Blaine's soft pants behind him.

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine asked, matching his stride.  
"Yeah," Kurt smiled sadly reaching for Blaine's hand.  
"That was rude of her, you aren't cliché Kurt. You are unique, fabulous and beautiful who doesn't care what people think of him and are proud of who you are."  
"You are just trying to get in my pants," Kurt joked letting his head rest on Blaine's shoulder as they walked.  
"I don't need to try, you love it when I'm inside you," Blaine replied in his ear his voice rich and hoarse.  
Kurt pulled his head up to look into those dark hazel eyes that were staring straight into him. Kurt has never wanted to just jump Blaine so much in his life and it takes all ounce of self control to not rip his shirt from his body. Obviously sensing what Kurt is thinking Blaine gives him an evil grin directing him into the bathroom.  
"I am not having sex in a toilet stall," Kurt announces at once, trying to lower his heart rate.  
"Who said anything about sex?" Blaine says innocently. "I needed to use the toilet."  
Kurt stares at him angrily as Blaine disappears behind the wall to relieve himself.  
"You're a tease!" Kurt calls over to him.  
Blaine just laughs in response returning to the sink to wash his hands.

"So what did everyone say to her?" Kurt decides to ask.  
"Well, I'm not to sure about all of them but Rachel sure gave her an earful so did Dave… but I don't know I was too busy collecting the things you left behind and chasing you down the hall."  
Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, "You know I love you."  
"Forever and always," Blaine replies resting his head against Kurt's.  
Kurt decides to seek revenge in this moment by letting one of his hands travel down Blaine's side slowly and palming him gently through the fabric. Blaine's breathing hitches at the sensation before his eyes go wide.  
"Kurt we can't do this here!" Blaine exclaims, although his eyes suggest otherwise his sexual frustration getting to the better of him.  
"Who said anything about sex?" Kurt repeats his words before slinking away and heading off to class.

…

Glee club was torturous that afternoon not only was there enough awkward tension between Scarlett and Kurt to slice a knife through it but Kurt was highly sexually frustrated. Although desperately wanting to, Kurt and Blaine haven't had sex all week due to his father's constant cock blocking and by the time he goes to bed one of them is always too tired. So at this point Kurt wants nothing but to strip Blaine from all his clothing and do him on the choir room floor. However deeming this highly inappropriate and traumatising for most Kurt just has to wait it out, with his simple hand holding.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine queries as they look over their sheet music for Nationals.  
They had competed in Regional's a week ago and come out on top effectively beating the Warbler's but it was exciting nevertheless.  
"You actually," Kurt sighs.  
"Really what about me?"  
"What I want to do to you on this choir room floor."  
Blaine swallows loudly as he realises Kurt is serious and has to look away, his hand all too non subtly moving to the front of his pants. Kurt quirks an eyebrow impressed with himself that he can manage to make Blaine hard with a few simple words.  
"Okay guys, I was thinking we should give Scarlett and Blaine a chance a duet being our newest members," Mr. Schue suggests clasping his hands together.  
A few people groan, Kurt included as they realise Mr. Schue's song choice. A tacky love ballad of _Blue Moon_, well it wouldn't be tacky if Blaine had just been singing it Kurt decides. Throughout the entire song Scarlett still continues to look up at Blaine with those endearing green eyes, but Kurt's heart swells when his lover's gaze travel past her and on to Kurt. When they close the song Mr. Schue cheers loudly as do the others who weren't at lunch to witness their little tiff. Blaine retakes his seat next to Kurt grabbing his hand.

"Guys that was great!" Mr. Schue says, moving back to the front. "Wasn't it good?"  
Rachel just sniffs and turns her head to the side folding her arms as Mercedes just stares insipidly at their teacher. Kurt glances over to spot Karofsky quirk an eyebrow before looking away angrily as he and Blaine maintain their best poker faces.  
"Blaine was good," Rachel decides to add offhandedly.  
"Y-you didn't like Scarlett singing with him?"  
"Really? Why?" Quinn asks confused a few heads nodding in agreement.  
"No I just find it a little ironic to get a homophobe and a gay boy to sing together," Rachel sniffs.  
"_What?_" All of them say in unison.  
"I'm not homophobic!" Scarlett sighs angrily.  
A few people look away awkwardly as Kurt huffs in disbelief. Blaine squeezes his hand as if to silently say let it go.  
"Kurt just _assumed_ I was because he didn't like the fact that someone other then him was talking to his boyfriend."  
"Excuse me?" Kurt says, ignoring Blaine's silent pleas. "Blaine is free to talk to whomever he likes, I don't own him!"  
"Sure seems that way," Scarlett shoots back.  
"You haven't the faintest idea what our relationship is like!" Kurt bellows, moving from his chair to stand and face her. "If you weren't making your flirty passes at him maybe I wouldn't have felt the need to prove to you he is taken. And also _gay_."  
Scarlett rolls her eyes pointedly ignoring Kurt's outburst as the rest of the choir room falls silent watching on in horror. Blaine tries to pull him back down to his seat but Kurt won't budge continuing to glare at Scarlett menacingly waiting for a response.  
"Are you done?" she asks sounding bored.  
Kurt wants to throttle her, Scarlett is so _frustrating_ and knows exactly how to get under Kurt's skin. Composing himself he sits back down in a rage tossing his leg over his knee and folding his arms. Blaine let's his fingers rest gently on Kurt's shoulder but quickly retrieves them when Kurt shoots him a haughty stare. Glee club was going to be torturous for days to come, Kurt decides.

…

Kurt's eyes flutter open gently and taking in his surroundings. It's early morning and a small ray of light is peeking through the curtains with small specks of dust flickering across it. Kurt stretches out happily coming to the realisation that today is Saturday and today he and Blaine are shopping for furniture for their room. Rolling over Kurt see's Blaine fast asleep sprawled out on his stomach with his face squashed up against the pillow. His soft curls are wild and unruly from sleep and Kurt just continues to watch him his features completely at ease.

This gives Kurt time to study every little feature about Blaine so there is no way he will be waking him up anytime soon. Kurt's eyes travel over the dark long lashes that are fluttering gently before taking in every tiny mark or freckle on Blaine's skin. A small amount of stubble is starting to show along Blaine's jaw from lack of shaving in a few days and Kurt wants nothing more then to reach out and stroke it. He studies the very faint bruise under Blaine's eye and his happy to see that the cut has completely healed. Blaine still hasn't spoken about his parent's yet which bother Kurt a little but he has decided not to push the topic, when Blaine wants to talk about it he will be here waiting.

Unable to resist the urge any longer Kurt let's his finger tips brush against Blaine's scratchy jaw and kisses him on the nose. Blaine wakes up a little abruptly but quickly smiles realising the cause. Sighing happily Blaine shifts from his comfortable position to slink his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzle his face into Kurt's neck sleepily. Kurt snuggles in closer to him loving the warmth of it all and kisses his hair lightly.  
"Morning," Kurt whispers into his ear.  
"Mmm," Blaine grumbles in response, holding Kurt tighter.  
Kurt traces light patterns across Blaine's shoulder watching him contently drift in between awake and sleep, occasionally leaning his head down to plant sweet kisses on the bare skin.  
"Why are you trying to wake me up?" Blaine mumbles into Kurt's neck, the vibrations causing Kurt to squirm.  
"Because it's morning," Kurt answers simply.  
Blaine blinks up at him decidedly giving up on sleeping and wriggles his way up closer to Kurt's face. Blaine lets his soft warm mouth crash over Kurt's in a gentle kiss which Kurt returns all too happily.  
"What time does your Dad normally get up on weekends?" Blaine asks in between kisses.  
"He usually sleeps in late, why?"  
"Good," Blaine gives him a sly grin, immediately making their kisses heated.

Kurt groans quietly as Blaine slips his tongue past his parted lips letting it swipe across the roof of Kurt's mouth. Clawing needfully at Blaine's back Kurt pulls his knee up to rub against his lover's crotch. Blaine growls at the friction swinging his leg over Kurt's hips so he is hovering above him and kisses him fiercely. Kurt decides to attach his lips to the hollow of Blaine's neck and sucks on the soft skin lightly receiving a guttural moan in response.  
"Kurt…" Blaine breathes heavily.  
Obviously desperate for some friction Blaine rolls his hips into Kurt's letting their hardening cocks rub together. Pushing his shoulders back Kurt moves them into a seated position with Blaine straddling him, so he can strip the fabric from Blaine's body. Blaine takes this opportunity to suck on Kurt's favourite spot on his neck making sure to leave a light pink mark. Kurt mewl's at the action and his fumbling fingers are quickly tossing Blaine's shirt to the floor as he thrusts his hips upwards. Blaine's lips met Kurt's again before too removing Kurt's shirt and tossing it haphazardly away from him, their kisses turn more heated as they continue to grind their hips together and breathing heavily.

Momentarily Blaine pulls back just to stare in the pools of blue with speckles of green that are Kurt's eyes and letting his lips brush lightly against Kurt's nose. Blaine climbs off of Kurt to go and retrieve the lube and condoms from Kurt's secret draw, whilst his lover quickly wriggles out of his pants. Blaine is back at the bed in an instant and pulling Kurt on top of him, letting his fingers slip beneath his briefs to grab Kurt's ass. Kurt's breath hitches as Blaine's fingers slide across is entrance playfully whilst planting hot kisses on his neck.  
"I need you inside me… like right now," Kurt demands his voice thick and heavy, completely overwhelmed by a weeks worth of sexual frustration.

Understanding the desperate need Blaine's hands search blindly beside him for the bottle of lube, his lips never leaving Kurt's. Slicking his fingers heavily with the lubricant Blaine quickly let's them slide back beneath the cotton of Kurt's underwear and dipping them into Kurt's entrance. Kurt throws his head back in pleasure letting his hips grind own against them, his now very hard cock sliding against Blaine's through the fabric.  
Kurt's a panting mess by the time Blaine let's his third fingers slip past the tight ring of muscle letting his fingertips brush against the tight bundle of nerves.  
"Oh my God Blaine… please just fuck me," Kurt groans into Blaine's ear desperately.  
Blaine's eyes go wide with lust at Kurt's choice of words before quickly complying and pulling them up into a seated position once again. Kurt realises Blaine's pants are still on and almost growls angrily at the sight because really, why does he still have them on? Kurt's rough hands tug at the fabric pulling them down to Blaine's knees removing his own underwear hastily as Blaine slips on a condom and slicks up his very hard cock.

Crawling back to his lover and letting his hips hover, Kurt slowly descends himself back down on to Blaine with his guidance drawing in a quick breath at the expected pain. Blaine whimpers at the sensation as Kurt finally lowers himself completely with Blaine filling him up entirely.  
"I love you," Blaine whispers quietly, pulling Kurt closer to him so that it was nothing but skin on skin with Kurt wrapping his legs soundly around Blaine's waist.  
Kurt had never felt this intimate with Blaine before as he slowly started to rock his hips breathing in Blaine's scent as he kissed his shoulder. Blaine quickly met Kurt's pace falling into rhythm with him their bodies soon being completely coaxed by sweat and desire but overall love. Adjusting to the stinging Kurt moved his hips faster rocking more fervently into Blaine with his lover meeting each thrust just as eagerly, whispering sweet nonsensical nothings into Kurt's ear. Kurt was so overcome by love and intimacy at this point he was forcing himself not to cry.  
Blaine let his lips suck lightly at the bare skin on Kurt's shoulder thrusting up more desperately letting his cock hit the small nub inside of Kurt making the boy mewl in pleasure.  
"Blaine _there_," Kurt panted heavily as Blaine thrusted up again.

Kurt was digging his nails into Blaine's back and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he was probably hurting him, but he was too overwhelmed by mountains of emotion to actually stop. Blaine's hand quickly traveled down palming Kurt's cock and began stroking it fervently whilst the other pulled Kurt even closer, if that were possible, to him thrusting against him harder. Kurt was struggling to breathe steadily by this point kissing Blaine with all tongue and teeth the familiar hot coiling sensation forming in the pit of his stomach.  
"Blaine… I love you so much," Kurt pants, just before he comes hot and sticky all over their chests.  
Blaine quickly follows moving both hands to Kurt's back and slowing down his constant thrusts. Both boys breathe heavily against each other sharing sweet sloppy kisses. Kurt stays slumped against Blaine for quite a while as his breathing eventually slows coming down from his high.

Blaine breathes heavily into Kurt's neck letting his mouth trail softly across his shoulder whispering I love you's to him like it was some sort of mantra. Eventually Blaine pulls them back down to lie on the bed with Kurt still on top of him his brain struggling to keep up with him.  
"Kurt sweetie," Blaine whispers softly against his ear.  
"Mmm," Kurt slurs into his naked chest.  
"Maybe we should clean up?" Blaine suggests sweetly letting his fingers travel down Kurt's spine gently.  
"Right," Kurt replies, coming back to earth enough to slide off of Blaine.  
Blaine chuckles at the limp mass that is now his boyfriend cleaning them off with a moist towelette, before pulling Kurt back to him so they can cuddle. Kurt snuggles into Blaine's chest his heavy lids falling as Blaine continues to stroke his fingertips gently down Kurt's back.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispers.  
"I love you too," Blaine replies, kissing his forehead. "If sex is that good every time we sustain for a week, we should do it more often."  
Kurt's head snaps up immediately to look at his boyfriend in horror, who thankfully is laughing.  
"Don't you dare turn frigid on me now Blaine Anderson, not when we are actually getting good at this," Kurt orders fiercely.  
"When were ever bad?"  
"Okay even _better_."  
Blaine laughs in response his perfect musical laugh that makes Kurt heart swell every time he hears it, making him wish they could stay wrapped up like this forever. Sighing contentedly Kurt pulls the sheets up to wrap around their naked bodies letting his head rest back against Blaine's chest succumbing to the slumber that his body has been demanding of him for the past few minutes.

…

"How about red and navy?"  
"Really Blaine? You didn't get enough of that color scheme at Dalton?" Kurt quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, as they skim over the color palettes at Home Depot.  
"Oh right, okay how about this?" Blaine points to the eggshell.  
Kurt grimaces before nodding slightly as if to indicate maybe, when inside all he can think is_ for the love of God no!_ Blaine notices Kurt's hesitation and sighs frustrated.  
"Why don't you just pick then," Blaine grumbles leaning up against one of the shelves.  
"I want us to pick together," Kurt says apologetic, grabbing Blaine's hand.  
"Well you just shot down every color I chose!"  
"No I didn't, I liked the pepper," Kurt defended.  
"You chose the pepper," Blaine sighed.  
"Oh."  
Kurt shuffled his feet nervously apologetic for being so close minded to Blaine's suggestions. Apparently there was more he was having to learn to adapt to now being in a relationship, that ideas were something they had to share and eventually both agree upon.  
"Look Blaine I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little selfish when it comes to decorating."  
"That's okay," Blaine mumbled, looking at his feet.  
"I've got an idea how about we each choose two colours and come back and see how they mix together?"  
Blaine liked the idea of that and they spent the next ten minutes discussing different colors before settling on a light turquoise with chocolate and tan brown with cream. After they had their colors chosen the two boys headed over to the furniture section to chose a new bed frame. Blaine linked his fingers through Kurt's happily nudging his shoulder as they shopped.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Blaine says pulling Kurt around the corner into the sheets isle. "I got paired with Scarlett for a history assignment."  
Kurt doesn't even bother to suppress his unimpressed sigh.  
"Of course you did."  
"She's not _that_ bad Kurt, sure she can be a total bitch but when you get her alone she is nice enough."  
"That's because she likes you Blaine, you aren't a flamboyant, epitome of cliché homosexual."  
"I'm still a homosexual," Blaine grins eyeing Kurt with lustful eyes.  
"You don't need to convince me that," Kurt replies returning his dark gaze.  
"She doesn't like me either," Blaine denies.  
"Oh of course not and there are giant pink elephants flying across the sky."  
"We're just friends, plus I could never return those feelings anyway."  
"Oh you're friends now? I thought you said she was just nice? If I knew you two were best pals I wouldn't have called her a floozy."  
"When did you call her a floozy?" Blaine cocks his head to the side confused, making Kurt want to kiss those adorable lips.  
"I'm calling her one now," Kurt shrugs. "Now come on before all the other flaming homosexuals of our town beat us to the best bed frames."

…

So that's how Kurt ended up peering around his locker like some strange creeper watching his boyfriend with the girl that irritated the hell out of him. _Stupid history_ Kurt thought bitterly just as Scarlett's pen slipped in between her lips biting down on the plastic. Just as Kurt was about to possessively storm over and drag Blaine away kicking and screaming thankfully his boyfriend bid her goodbye his gaze looking up to meet Kurt's. Being sprung Kurt quickly avoided his gaze and started searching for something _anything_ in his locker as Blaine slid up behind him.  
"You'll be happy to know, _none_ of her flirting techniques worked on me."  
"What flirting techniques?" Kurt played dumb, choosing his french textbook as the sudden object of desire.  
"I saw you watching us Kurt, you are the worst spy in the world," Blaine chuckled folding his arms against his chest.  
"Well I can cross that off the list of my many possible career ideas," Kurt quipped, closing his locker door. "She realises your gay right? That this isn't just some experiment of yours?"  
"I'm beginning to think that she is in denial," Blaine chuckled slipping his hand in Kurt's.  
"I just don't understand what her problem with me is?" Kurt sighs bitterly.  
"Maybe the fact that you want to kill her every time she come near me has something to do with it?" Blaine smiles nudging Kurt's shoulder.  
"That's because she is giving you sex eyes!"  
"Oh and of course you are the only person allowed to give me sex eyes," Blaine laughs.  
"Exactly," Kurt grins.

Kurt soon enough leaves Blaine in the hall to attend his math class which annoyingly enough is the only class Scarlett shares with him. As he enters the room he ignores the stares and laughing that Scarlett and her stupid gaggle of friends are sending his way and seats himself down next to Finn, who is practically drooling on his textbook. Rolling his eyes at his brother Kurt nudges him awake which he jumps at with a wide eyed expression.  
"What?" Finn asks blinking around him.  
"Your saliva is oozing down your pages," Kurt states in a disgusted tone.  
Behind him a few more people join in on whispered giggles and Kurt convinces himself they aren't talking about him.  
"Oh," Finn says giving him a dopey smile. "Hey Mom sent me a message her and Burt found a house."  
"That's great," Kurt beams. "What's it like?"  
"I dunno dude, it's got like four bedrooms and stuff."  
Kurt sighs at his brothers lack of knowledge and settles for gathering his things ready for the lesson. When their teacher finally arrives, more and more people are staring at him with amused expressions. Okay now Kurt knows he isn't imagining things, nevertheless he has dealt with far worse before then a few rumours.

Half way through the lesson Kurt has to nudge Finn awake _again _because the teacher is picking students at random asking them for answers. Slinking down in his chair hoping not to get picked Kurt smiles to himself a little when Scarlett is called upon and can't produce the answer.  
"Come on Scarlett, I'm sure you know this," the teacher encourages her.  
"I honestly don't know sir, why don't you ask Kurt he seems to like getting _poked_ for answers."  
Kurt whips his head around to face her and notices a few people a laughing behind their hands.  
"No I am asking you Miss Adams what the answer is, I may call on Kurt later."  
"No really sir, Hummel loves being _prodded_… with questions," Scarlett answers slyly her cold green eyes snapping to Kurt's horror struck blue ones.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God _Kurt's mind screams in panic coming to the realisation Scarlett is talking about his sex life.  
"Scarlett this is not a question for Kurt," their teacher sighs in frustration.  
"Sorry sir, is the answer sixty-nine? I'm sure that's what Kurt likes to do… I mean would have answered with."  
"Okay what the hell is your problem?" Kurt yells, for the second time rising from his chair to scream at this woman.  
"Nothing is my problem," Scarlett says innocently, plastering a sickly sweet smile across her features.  
Kurt is pretty sure if this wasn't a girl terrorising him he would have bitch slapped her by now.  
"Oh really because it seems to me you're making snide remarks about gay sex!" Kurt snaps, making Finn tense up beside him.  
"Dude when did she say anything about sex?"  
"If you have a problem with my sexuality why don't you just come out and say it?" Kurt continues seeing red and blatantly ignoring Finn. "Do you have a problem that I'm gay? Or do you just have a problem with the fact that Blaine would rather suck my cock then even touch you?"  
A few gasps echo across the room at the slur so the teacher decides to interject, but Kurt can see Scarlett turning red. So this _was_ about Blaine.  
"That's enough Kurt, go to the principles office straight away."  
Kurt storms from the room angrily without regret.

…

"So is there something you would like to tell me?" Blaine asks in the kitchen as Kurt pours them some coffee.  
"No?" Kurt replies quirking an eyebrow.  
"Oh really? Not even how you got sent to the principles office today for saying I like to suck your cock?" Kurt swallows audibly embarrassed, he had completely forgotten how Blaine would have taken to his outburst.  
Biting his lip Kurt let's his eyes eventually meet Blaine's concerned gaze. "She forced me to say it!"  
"I doubt that Kurt," Blaine smiles slipping his arms around Kurt's waist.  
"Well she may as well have, she was making clever comments about me liking it up the ass," Kurt sniffs angrily. "At least I was right about one thing though."  
"Mm and what's that? That I do like sucking you off?" Blaine grins kissing Kurt's cheek.  
"No, that she likes you. I'm pretty sure this is more then a little crush too, she is determined to make my life hell. So when I said to her you'd rather do that to me then even touch her I could tell it hit a nerve."  
"I guess I should talk to her," Blaine sighs, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.  
"That would be nice," Kurt smiles.  
"Okay, but how about first we drink our coffees and then I give you a live example of why you were sent to the principles office today?"  
Kurt just smiles and kisses him.

…

_Okay so first off I would just like to say there is more to Scarlett's terrorising Kurt then just liking Blaine, but of course I am cruel and I am going to force you to wait and see. Also next chapter the Hummel-Hudson's move houses as well get a visit from the social worker to sort out Blaine's living arrangements, and Blaine's parents may or may not be back. Also Kurt discovers a shocking secret of Finn's one afternoon. Plus of course more Klaine fluff, a lot of Klaine fluff because I love it and it is like a drug to me._


	15. Chapter 15: Tension

_Sorry for such a late update, I got sick all last week and then I hated the chapter so I rewrote it. The other one didn't make sense probably because I wrote it when I was sick but whatev's. Anyway here is the latest one and I'll have you know there will probably be a few more chapters until this story is completed, but I already have an idea for a future! fic which I'm excited about. I'll let you read now though._

**Chapter 15: Tension**

"Sex," Mrs. Phillips states bluntly, slamming a text book on each individual table.

Kurt and Blaine exchange quick glances with knowing smiles as their teacher continues to make her way around the room. Both boys are currently in their only class together, Health class and Kurt can't help but get the feeling that today is going to be absolute torture.

"Now can anyone specifically explain to me what sex is?" Mrs. Phillips asks, her thin black eyebrows rising in question.

"It feels good," Puck offers.

"Something people do when they are horny," a fellow classmate says unhelpfully.

"Well they are both descriptions on your feelings towards sex," Mrs. Phillips sighs. "I know Ms. Holiday in the past has taught some other classes about the fact at hand but some parents deemed her efforts… unsatisfactory. Now I want you to all turn to the third page and read the definition."

Kurt let his fingers slip over the paper insipidly before coming to the designated page and letting his eye crawl over the blunt text;

**sexual intercourse**

–_noun_

genital contact, especially _the_ insertion of the penis into the vagina followed by orgasm; coitus; copulation.

Looking up from his textbook Kurt gave Blaine a quizzical glance his boyfriends gaze mirroring his.

"Now I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that's all there is to sex it's a quick simple act which of course leaves you quite… elated," Mrs. Phillips continues, receiving a few giggles. "However today I am going to explain all aspects of sexual intercourse and how there is _so _much more to it then what that definition goes by."

"Ten bucks say she won't even graze over the topic of gay sex," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, his finger tips brushing lightly against Kurt's thigh. "That's okay though I think we know enough."

Blushing redder then the chinese flag Kurt shoots him a wary look because Blaine can't touch him like _that_ here, especially in a sex ed class of all things. Blaine grins slyly back at him his fingers moving further up along his leg and Kurt has to quickly avert his gaze to the front and concentrate on the teacher's detailed explanation on the uterus. Just as Blaine's finger tips lightly brush across the bulge in Kurt's pants, his breathing hitches his heart beating fast. He has to physically slap Blaine's hand away receiving a coy smile in return, Blaine is then returning his attention back to the class as though nothing had happened.

"You're evil," Kurt hisses at him.

"What? Me? Never."

"You can't do things like that Blaine, not here," Kurt whispers frantically at him, but it sounds more like a choked bark.

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it," Blaine says lowly against Kurt's ear, causing his hot breath to ghost against his neck.

Kurt shivers at the sensation and some small part of his brain has to wonder if it would be inappropriate for him to push Blaine up against the wall and just do him right here.

"Now all sorts of things can come with sex," Mrs. Phillips says, her loud voice forcing Kurt from his reverie. "Things like sexual transmitted infections and pregnancies."

"Puck would know all about that," one of the football jocks scoffs, earning himself a threatening glare.

"_So_ that's why it's important to always have some sort of protection," Mrs. Phillips continues as though there has been no interruption. "STI's are a serious issue especially in same gender relationships."

This earns many stares from their class mates, all of them craning their necks toward the back of the classroom to stare at the still very red Kurt and dark eyed Blaine. Kurt wants to yell something witty at them but his arousal is still swimming heavily through his veins and causing all thoughts to turn to mush in his brain.

"Now, in the eighties AID's was a very common disease…"

"Looks like I owe you ten dollars," Blaine chuckles.

"Mm," Kurt replies, his mind still not one hundred percent clear from the fog.

The rest of Kurt's day passes rather slowly and he has Blaine to blame for that, considering he now can't keep the thought of sex off of his mind.

"Do you think we should get tested?" Blaine questions curiously, stabbing into his potato at lunch.

"Tested for what?" Kurt replies a little distracted, his eyes completely consumed with the way Blaine's tongue darts from his mouth to lick up any excess food.

"For STD's, I know we have never been with anyone else besides each other but it couldn't hurt right?"

"Is this your subtle way of telling me you cheated?" Kurt teases, his eyes still solely fixed on Blaine's wandering tongue. "Besides I'm fairly sure we're clean Blaine," Kurt holds back a frustrated sigh finally tearing his gaze away and biting into his salad.

"Well obviously, but I just want to be sure because really who knows where diseases start out."

"You realise that would mean exposing the truth to my father?" Kurt states bluntly knowing all too well Blaine would soon be dropping the subject.

"Yes but it's not like he can stop us and be are both of age; Kurt I just want to be safe," Blaine pouts, pushing his food around his plate grumpily.

"Why are you pushing for this?" Kurt asks watching Blaine's expression closely, Kurt can see Blaine is keeping something hidden from him which is more then evident behind those liquid pools of hazel. "Oh my God Blaine, did you really cheat? Or did you sleep with someone when we weren't together?" Kurt's heart starts to pound heavily the uneasy heart break and jealously settling in his chest.

"No," Blaine says a little too quickly, no reassuring Kurt. "I-I just thought that if we got tested… we wouldn't have to you know… use condoms anymore," Blaine finishes a little embarrassed dark shades of pink spreading across his cheeks.

_Oh_ Kurt's mind races which doesn't do wonders for his current arousal, because he hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Okay fine," Kurt quickly caves. "Only if there is someway we can go without my Dad finding out."

"Deal," Blaine grins, that same small wicked smile playing across his mouth as he reaches in to kiss Kurt.

Blaine starts the kiss out slowly but quickly turns it heated letting his tongue slide past Kurt's parted lips and trailing his fingers feather light down Kurt's hip. Breathing heavily Kurt moans into Blaine mouth using all his willpower not to grab Blaine by the collar push all of their food to the ground and grind into him on the steel table.

"Faggots!" a cold female voice sneers passing by them.

Pulling away Kurt looks up in time to see Scarlett gliding past her head held high, but her eyes positively dark with envy. Blaine had made good on his promise to Kurt and spoken to Scarlett explaining to her that they would _never _be anything more then friends because simple fact, she was a girl. However she hadn't taken to hearing that news too well and now made it her life mission to spread her venomous opinions about them to any clique that would listen.

"Just ignore her," Blaine pleaded, watching Kurt's angry gaze on her retreating back.

"I don't understand why she has to be so cruel," Kurt huffs returning to his salad and stabbing it soundly.

"Kurt she is just jealous," Blaine explains carefully.

"I know, but it's still no excuse."

"Look on the bright side, she can be mean and cruel all she wants but she'll never have what we have."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Each other," Blaine smiles, intertwining his fingers through Kurt's.

…

"You have got to be kidding me," Rachel spits out, folding her arms stiffly over her chest. "Mr. Schue I refuse to be in a group that won't appreciate my talent."

"Don't pretend like it's the group you don't want to be with," Quinn snaps back. "It's just me. Now that Finn and I are dating you have a jealous vendetta against me."

"A jealous– you're insane," Rachel scoffs, shakily her head stiffly. "I don't have a problem with you and Finn dating, I have a problem with you making my life miserable."

"Maybe that's because you're intolerable."

"Okay that's enough girls, and there won't be any swapping," Mr. Schue sighs. "This is why I put together this exercise so you guys can grow together and learn from each other, become a family again."

For this week's assignment Mr. Schue had decided to split them all into four groups with two girls and two boys where they would have to come up with a mash up with two songs from pre eighties and modern music. The groups ended up being made as follows, Finn was paired up with Artie, Tina and Lauren. Quinn was with Mike, Rachel and Sam. Mercedes was with Kurt, Blaine and Brittany and Karofsky was with Santana, Puck and Scarlett.

Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Schuester deliberately put Kurt and Blaine together due to Kurt's sketchy history, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Fine, but don't expect me like this," Rachel sniffs, receiving an eye roll from Quinn.

"Rach it's not that bad…" Finn reasons his brown eyes locking with hers and Kurt definitely doesn't miss the silent conversation they are exchanging. He should be an expert by now he and Blaine have them all the time.

"Fine," Rachel sighs.

"Now that drama is out of the way… can we please split now?" Mercedes groans shooting their friend an annoyed look.

"Sure," Mr. Schue agrees exasperatedly.

All four groups divide and move to different sections of the room bowing their heads together secretively hushing together song ideas. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Brittany drag their chairs toward the piano and start conversing there.

"Okay, how about a mash up of The Chordettes _Mr Sandman_ and Katy Perry's _E.T_?" Kurt questions excitedly, clasping his two hands together.

"That could work," Mercedes replies receiving nods of agreement.

So they get to work overlapping notes and lyrics until they feel like they have gotten a smooth mash up worked out. It's not long before they abandon that and move on to the choreography because in reality mashing up a song isn't the easiest of things. Brittany shows them a few expert moves and the others try to repeat, which only ends up with Kurt bumping into Blaine repeatedly.

"Dancing was never my strong point," Kurt sniffs, pushing is bangs back with dignified grace. "We can't all move perfectly over furniture and perfect the art of dance." Kurt makes to move away and sit down but Blaine pulls him back slinking his warm arms around Kurt's waist. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Blaine laughs, dropping his hands to Kurt's hips and spinning him. "Now like you said we can't all be experts of climbing over household fittings, but I can certainly show you. Here just move like this," Blaine let's his hand slide down the back of Kurt's thigh pushing it forward keeping his other hand firmly gripped on Kurt's hip. Oh and there goes Kurt's mind again.

"I do know some moves," Kurt breathes, but his eyes are now sparked with arousal and Blaine can tell.

"Oh I know you do," Blaine says playfully, kissing his shoulder and ever so subtly nudging his crotch into Kurt's ass. "In fact why don't you show me them later?" Kurt's breathing hitches and momentarily he forgets everything; that he is supposed to be learning choreography, where he is… even his own damn name. At that point all Kurt wants to do is kiss Blaine senseless and rip every inch of fabric from his body.

"Oh my god I preferred it when you two acted like baby penguins," Mercedes groans, a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "Seriously I may get pregnant from just looking at you."

Blaine chuckles against Kurt's neck not even slightly bothered by the comment. "If Kurt's a bird, I'm a bird."

"Good God and he quotes The Notebook too, you sure can pick them Kurt."

"I thought a penguin was a fish?" Brittany says seriously, stopping mid twirl.

…

"You're going to be the death of me," Kurt groans against Blaine's lips as they do an awkward dance through the front door.

"God I want you so badly right now," Blaine breathes back, pulling Kurt against him and kissing him fiercely.

Kurt was thankful when Finn came bounding over to him after glee club and explained he had some sort of practice that afternoon. Kurt wasn't paying too much attention his thoughts were simply occupied by the fact of _yes! Blaine and I can have sex as soon as we step through the door._

"You know I really should punish you for being such an ass," Kurt sighs, as Blaine's tongue darts out and traces along Kurt's collar bone. "I'm pretty sure I have been half hard all day."

"The things you do to me Kurt Hummel, how can I not try and act on them?" Blaine laughs and Kurt can practically feel his smile against his skin. "We should get to bed… right now."

Not needing to be told twice they continue their awkward motion toward Kurt's bedroom door without parting lips and trying to by step all the random boxes that had been place haphazardly through the house. Just as Kurt pulled Blaine past the kitchen doorway he quickly tossed his keys not caring where they landed as Blaine's cool fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt and slid underneath. Kurt's breathing hitched slightly at the cool sensation as his body became overwhelmed with desire, his passionate need burning fiery and desperate through his blood. Blaine's lips only left Kurt's momentarily to suck gently at the sensitive spot below Kurt's ear the markings of a hickey taking place. Kurt couldn't help but moan at the sensation and tugged Blaine even closer to his body slightly grinding up against him desperate for the much needed friction.

"Kurt," a voice called from the living room, the only voice in the entire world that would freeze both boys entirely so that could pass as stone.

"Dad," Kurt squeaked, pushing Blaine from him with so much force that he almost sent him stumbling into a pile of boxes. "W-what are you doing here?" Kurt's face was reddening by the second, how much had his Dad seen? What was he thinking? Was he going to force them to sleep in separate rooms from now on?

"Kurt… Blaine," Burt's stern eyes flickered between the two warningly, before motioning to a woman Kurt had never seen before on their lounge. "This is Amy Kendrick, she is the social worker that will be overlooking Blaine's case."

"Oh," Kurt replied, feeling as though all the happiness had been sucked out of him in a few short seconds. "Hello."

"It's nice to ah… meet you both," Amy said shyly, causing Kurt to believe she too had just witnessed their sexual display.

Kurt snuck a quick look at Blaine still too frightened of his father at this point to actually stare and noticed that he too had the same solemn expression painted across his features. Wanting to be supportive Kurt daringly intertwined their fingers giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze and most definitely avoiding Burt's thunderous gaze.

"You too," Blaine mumbled squeezing Kurt's hand back with a vice like grip.

"Why don't you boys join us?" Amy offered kindly. "I have some questions for Blaine anyway."

Both boys went hand-in-hand and sat down on the couch opposite Amy giving each other worrying looks. Burt's hard eyes follow them every step of the way barely letting his eyes flicker back to Amy when she picked up their conversation where they left off.

"So Mr. Hummel," she says, clearing her throat slightly. "You say Blaine's been living here for a month now?"

"Just a bit over it yeah."

"Care to elaborate the reason why?"

"Well Blaine came here one night after he told his Dad about him and Kurt. His face was all bruised and swollen from where his father had hit him–he's homophobic," Burt tact's on to clarify.

Kurt can feel Blaine tense up beside up, the obvious memories all rushing back to him. Kurt still hadn't pressured Blaine into talking about exactly what had happened that night fearing Blaine would only shut him out again, but beneath all their laughs and happy moments Kurt could tell Blaine had been some what considerably hurt by the whole ordeal.

"So you thought it best just to let Blaine stay here?" Amy questions, scribbling notes on to her pad.

"Well his parent's kicked him out I wasn't going to let him live on the street."

"That wasn't an accusation Mr. Hummel," Amy giggles lightly. "I am just trying to get all the facts to assess the situation."

"Have you spoken to my parents?" Blaine blurts out, his eyes curious and full of hope.

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"I'm not actually auth–"

"They didn't want me did they," Blaine says quietly, as Kurt rubs soothing circles on the back of his palm in order to comfort him. "I want to stay here… I actually feel a lot safer and happier here."

"I'll take that into consideration," Amy smiles.

The rest of the 'interview' goes considerably smoothly and Amy is even in a fit of giggles due to Burt's terrible but typical Dad jokes. Blaine remains in the same awkward tense position the entire time and Kurt feels kind of pathetic as he continues to rub the same soothing circles into Blaine's palm and wishing he could do more.

"Well Mr. Hummel," Amy says with finality. "It's been a pleasure meeting with you. I will be back in a couple of days to speak privately with Blaine and I would also like to set up regular counselling sessions with him," this definitely sparks Blaine's attention his hazel eyes snapping up to glare at her.

"I don't need to speak to a shrink," Blaine says coldly. "I'm fine."

"As much as I would like to believe that Blaine, I don't think you are. Considering you have been wearing the same sad expression for the entire time I'd say you are less then fine," Amy replies sternly, but not in a cold way that would make your hair curl everything Amy says is kind and sincere.

After Burt ushers her out the front door he comes rushing back into the lounge room at lightning speed probably to check that they aren't mauling each others face again. Burt's expression falters a little when he sees Blaine _still_ seated in that same distant position, his body slightly but not obviously edging farther away from Kurt.

"Blaine," Burt begins, making himself comfortable on the edge of his recliner. "No matter what happens, just know we are here for you, okay buddy?" When Blaine nods stiffly Burt lays a tender hand on his shoulder. "Now I gotta get back to work, will you boys be okay by yourselves?"

"Fine Dad," Kurt half sighs, desperately hoping his Dad doesn't bring up the performance they had displayed a mere thirty minutes ago.

"Okay… Carole will be home at five," Burt says, his eyes full of warning as they stare sternly at Kurt.

After Burt leaves Kurt turns his entire body toward Blaine and folding is legs under himself, more then ready to pressure Blaine into finally having this conversation. If today was any indication Blaine was not okay.

"Blaine…"

"Can we not Kurt?" Blaine sighs, letting his head drop to his hands.

"Blaine you need to talk about this," Kurt urges, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It hurts too much."

"I know… you can't keep it all bottled up inside though," Kurt reasons trying his best to stay calm and not force it from Blaine. "Blaine I love you, you can tell me anything and you know I won't judge or think of you any less."

"I don't know how to talk about it Kurt," Blaine replies lifting his head up his beautiful hazel eyes glassy and red. "How do you say my parents want nothing to do with me and feel better about it?"

"You don't."

A comfortable silence falls between them as the continuous streaks of tears stream down Blaine's face noiselessly.

"My mother said that being gay was a choice," Blaine says quietly, cutting across the silence. "I think that was what hurt the most. I-I always knew my father wouldn't like me being gay… but I thought s-she accepted me," Blaine tears started turning into sobs so Kurt pulled him against his chest and ran his fingers down Blaine's spine comfortingly.

The two stayed like that for a while, until Blaine's sobs started to slow and his breathing occasionally hitched. Kurt never let his grip on Blaine falter as he refused to let himself cry. It was one thing to let yourself be upset over something but when the person you loved so blindly and above everything else was emotionally wrecked it hurt more then Kurt could ever explain.

When Blaine finally pried himself from Kurt's chest, his hazel eyes puffy and red pleaded with Kurt. Knowing all to well what Blaine needed from him Kurt let his lips cover Blaine's moving them gently and pouring his entire self into that kiss needing Blaine to know just how much he loved him. Blaine sighed happily into the kiss his hands gripping Kurt's waist and pulling him forward desperate for entire body contact. Kurt fumbled with the buttons on Blaine's jacket before ripping it apart and tossing it carelessly across the living room, completely forgetting about the world around him. Kurt didn't care if Carole or Finn would be walking through that door at any minute because right now in this moment it was just him and Blaine nothing else mattered.

Both boys were stripped of their clothes in seconds kissing and touching everywhere needing to be wrapped up in the other, with Blaine taking the bottom. The only way to describe their actions that afternoon was simply that they made love on the couch. Sharing the kind of love that would get under your skin and intoxicate you, making it all very hard for reality to set in as it suffocated you brought on a whole new wave of feelings for Kurt. Suddenly to Kurt the future seemed completely different; he could never picture himself _without_ Blaine ever again and simply put he knew he was going to marry him one day.

…

"You could help you know," Finn grumbled at Kurt, as Blaine and Finn moved the leather couch into the back room. "All you are doing is sitting there!"

"I'm directing," Kurt sighed tossing a leg over his knee. "And you need to move it to the left more, otherwise it throws out the whole system."

Finn mumbled some more incoherent words under his breath as he shoved the couch forward. Blaine's eyes searched Kurt and gave him a small smile making Kurt want to force Finn to leave the room and kiss Blaine senseless.

"Perfect," Kurt croaked coming back to his senses. "Now you can go and collect the boxes for the guest room," Kurt ordered Finn nonchalantly as he made his way to go and unpack a few of the smaller boxes.

"Or you could do it, I have stuff to do today," Finn suggested his eyebrows rising in anger.

"Please Finn, I'm not carting heavy boxes around I'm wearing Marc Jacob's newest range and all that dirt isn't good for my skin," Kurt replied placing a photo of Burt and Carole on their wedding day upon the mantle. "Besides what do you have to do today apart from throw back a few burgers and play _Call of Duty_?"

"Stuff! And that's not all I do," Finn grumbled before storming from the room.

"I think you're about to blow a fuse," Blaine teased slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his neck.

"Oh who cares? Finn does nothing on weekends anyway."

"He has a girlfriend now," Blaine pointed out, making no signs of ceasing the trail of kisses he was leaving down Kurt's shoulder. "He might want to see her, after all not all couples our age are living together."

"That's true," Kurt sighed spinning around in Blaine's embrace to kiss him properly. "I guess if you want to let him go so badly you could always cart the boxes into the guest room," Kurt chuckled against his lips as Blaine's shoulder slumped.

"It's okay I'm pretty sure he'll see her Monday."

"That's what I thought."

The Hummel-Hudson's and Blaine continued the rest of their weekend unpacking numerous boxes in their new house, with Finn stomping around grumpily and snapping at Kurt every ten seconds. Burt had to intervene twice when their arguments got a bit too heated and it was well in the afternoon of Sunday when Finn finally escaped fleeing as quick as his legs would take him. Kurt was happy to finally have his moody brother out of the house and was even happier when Carole and Burt suddenly announced that they had to go get groceries.

"Did you boys want anything?" Carole asked, slipping into her jacket.

"A bottle of brandi?" Blaine joked slumping down into an arm chair.

"I'll do my best," Carole laughed dragging Burt who was giving them a stern glare from the house.

"Now that we are alone…" Kurt began, sliding over to Blaine on the floor with dark mischievous eyes. "What would you like to do?"

"I actually need to go over to Scarlett's."

"_What?_" Kurt hissed pulling back from Blaine's thigh where he was leaving a trail of kisses.

"I am still her partner for that stupid history project and we have barely started it."

"So you have decided to go now? When I am clearly offering sex to you?" Kurt scoffed in disbelief.

"She texted me before, I always planned on leaving now," Blaine said with a regretful sigh and standing. "I promise when I get back I'll give you a blow job to make up for it."

Kurt just eyed him evilly as Blaine gathered his things together and gave him a quick kiss before too retreating. Kurt sighed into the silence unsure of what to do now, but quickly settled for unpacking the rest of the boxes.

It was almost six when Kurt heard the front door slam against it's frame and the sound of two voices giggling. _Oh God please don't let that be Dad and Carole_ Kurt prayed to the ceiling as the noises were evidently happy pre sex sounds. Not sure if he should make his presence known Kurt continued to sit awkwardly on his knees the vase he was currently unwrapping still in hand.

"Finn, what if someone is home?" a quiet female voice breathed, making Kurt breathe a sigh of relief thankful he wasn't about to overhear a _very_ disturbing act of passion.

"They aren't. Kurt's car isn't in the driveway so he and Blaine must be off getting coffee or something and my parents are grocery shopping, my Mom texted me," Finn stated his breathing becoming heavier.

"What if they come home? There will be questions," the girl replied a little panicked and Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he realised that in fact that was _not_ Quinn's voice.

"Rachel quit worrying they won't be home for ages," Finn sighed. "Now come here."

Kurt could only imagine more kisses being exchanged as Rachel let out a small squeal and the sound of footsteps carried upstairs. Immediately grabbing his phone Kurt let his fingers travel quickly over the keyboard sending a text to Blaine.

_**To: Blaine**_

_Oh my God! You won't believe what I just heard!_

Kurt clicked the send button his heart racing with excitement at being the first to find out news worthy gossip. Blaine was quick to reply and Kurt's shocked grin remained on his face the entire time.

_**From: Blaine**_

_If you mention anything about your parents having sex I will withdraw my previous favor._

_**To : Blaine**_

_Let's just say our lead vocalist may be loosing her virginity as we type._

Kurt wished he could have seen Blaine's face when he read that text but settled for the quick reply anyway.

_**From: Blaine**_

_Oh my God! I don't know which is worse, the fact that that bit of information is profoundly shocking or the fact that you are listening in is quite disturbing._

Kurt laughed out loud before typing a quick witty response and asked what time he would be home, before continuing his unpacking. Kurt managed to finish the box he was working on and flattening all the empty ones by the time Finn and Rachel made their way back downstairs. Not wanting to make the moment awkward for them Kurt remained hidden in the back room as the couple moved around the kitchen laughing together and chatting easily.

"Finn," Rachel's voice was quiet and unsure which made Kurt panic thinking she had spotted him.

_God what am I doing? _Kurt sighed to himself feeling more and more like a twelve year old spying on their older brother with a girl, so he could run off and tell their parents later.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean… that you want to be with me now? Or do you still want to be with Quinn?"

_So they are still together! _Kurt's curious mind confirmed listening harder.

"Rachel… I wanna be with you. Sure Quinn is super hot and I will always fell something for her… but she isn't you. I am going to tell her tomorrow," Kurt could hear the undeniable smile in his brother's voice before the couple fell silent again. The silence was quickly disturbed by the sound of the front door opening again and a bit of clattering in the kitchen which Kurt suspected was Finn and Rachel breaking apart.

"Hey Finn," Blaine beamed. "Rachel," Kurt could practically see Blaine's knowing smirk as he said Rachel's name.

"Finn and I were just practicing for a duet," Rachel quickly gushed.

"I bet you were," Blaine replied and Kurt could slap him for being so obvious.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked curiously.

"He went out with your parents," Blaine lied smoothly. "Now if you don't mind I have some homework to finish."

After that Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with Blaine asking where he was. Kurt quickly texted back his reply, stuffing his phone hastily back into his pocket and looking up to peer around the corner just as his lips were assaulted by Blaine's. Moaning into the kiss Kurt let his hands travel up into Blaine's untamed curls gripping at his soft locks as Blaine pushed him back against the wall.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered warningly as Blaine's dark eyes drank him in and thrust their hips together desperate for friction. Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he realised Blaine was already hard as rock, his tongue darting across the hollow of Kurt's neck making him release a guttural moan. "Blaine we can't do this here!" Kurt whispered panicky.

"Sure we can Finn thinks you are out grocery shopping," Blaine whispered back just as quietly, his lips never leaving Kurt's skin.

"What if he comes in here?"

Sighing Blaine moves back off of Kurt and peers around the corner only to call out to the probably still embarrassed couple, "Hey Finn can you and Rachel not disturb me for a while, I really need to finish this essay!"

"Sure," Finn replied, awkward tension still dripping from his tongue.

Closing the door behind him with a soft click of the lock Blaine moved back to Kurt to hover in front of him teasingly, a sly smile playing across his lips. "Happy?"

"Very," Kurt smirks pulling Blaine against him and letting his hands settle on Blaine's ass. "What's got you so in the mood anyway?" Kurt wasn't complaining simply curious.

"Nothing… Scarlett just made me realise how much I loved you," Blaine sighed sucking playfully at Kurt's lower lip before darting his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Allowing himself to bask in the familiar taste of Blaine with a hint of coffee Kurt moaned in response thrusting his hips into Blaine's thigh as his sense's picked up on something much sweeter against Blaine's tongue.

"Wait a minute," Kurt breathed pulling back causing Blaine to pout. "Did Scarlett kiss you?"

"Attacked me more like," Blaine grumbled, trying to move forward again but Kurt held him back.

"Were you going to let this slide or were you actually going to tell me?" Kurt asked a little snippy, irritated that Blaine failed to mention that Scarlett his worst enemy had kissed him. "'Cos it's kind of a huge deal Blaine."

"I was going to tell you eventually," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"After you had your way with me then?" Kurt asked angrily pushing Blaine off of him entirely and moving over to the leather couch he had ordered Finn to move around the other day.

"I knew you would make a big deal out of this," Blaine sighed just as angry. "That's why I didn't tell you straight away."

"But you thought it better to have sex with me first _then_ tell me?" Kurt concludes with a huff.

"Kurt it wasn't like that and you know it! I just didn't tell you because I knew you would chuck a hissy fit when it's really not that big of a deal!"

"I'm only chucking a _hissy fit_ _Blaine_ because you neglected to tell me and I could taste her on you!"

Frustrated Blaine ran his hands roughly through his hair turning his hard gaze on to Kurt, "What do you want me to say Kurt? Sorry I didn't tell you how Scarlett shoved her tongue down my throat because she refuses to believe the fact I'm gay? Or sorry because I neglected to tell you straight away because I knew you'd carry on like a fucking princess!"

"You're such an ass!" Kurt shouted in response retreating from the lounge and storming from the room.

By the time Kurt has made it to the kitchen he has completely forgotten he was supposed to be 'grocery shopping' and found a very shocked still Finn and Rachel. Deciding to push past this awkward moment Kurt continues past them to grab himself a diet coke and guzzle it back in a rage.

"Why do you always do that?" Blaine snaps coming around the corner, and too ignoring Finn and Rachel. "Every time I come the closest bit to the truth you run off!"

"I don't need to listen to this," Kurt says icily shaking his head in annoyance.

"Once again backing out of a conversation!" Blaine replies hotly throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I'm not backing out of a conversation Blaine, I just don't want to listen to you telling me how imperfect I am when I hear that everyday from the fucking girl you kissed!"

"She kissed me!"

"I don't care!"

"There's your problem Kurt, you won't fucking listen to me!" Blaine grumbles loudly.

"We should probably leave," Finn whispered awkwardly attempting to usher Rachel from the kitchen.

"No! You stay," Kurt yells. "I'll go."

"Kurt for once in your life would you stop carrying on like a child and just listen," Blaine growls grabbing Kurt's arm which he attempts to shake off without success. "Scarlett kissed me, there I told you. I will also tell you I pushed her off immediately before getting the hell out of there, but not before she managed to slip her tongue inside my mouth. Can't you see you acting like _this_ only gives her exactly what she wants?"

"Scarlett isn't the one standing in front of me now calling me princess and a child now is she?" Kurt replies coldly staring fiercely into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Kurt why are you so mad?" Blaine asks confused. "Is it because I tried to have sex with you before I told you?"

"Woah," Finn comments uncomfortably from his spot near the counter.

"Shut up Finn! You and Rachel were doing the nasty before Blaine ever got home," Kurt snaps making them both turn bright red, before turning his heated gaze back to Blaine. "And yes, to answer your question. I'm angry because you tried to share an intimate moment with me all the while keeping something as big as Scarlett kissing you from me and feeling like that was okay. I _hate_ secrets Blaine I don't know if you remember but that's why I broke up with you in the first place."

Blaine winces at Kurt's words that cut through him sharp and harsh but quickly composes himself, "Look Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean–"

"You never mean to Blaine," Kurt speaks across him, still too mad to accept an apology right now. "I'm going to our room and I want to be left alone for a while."

Storming from the kitchen Kurt barely hears Finn's panicked words to Blaine, "Wait Kurt was here the entire time?"

Slamming their bedroom door shut Kurt collapses onto the bed letting himself fall into an angry coma.

…

The next day things a still a little tense between Kurt and Blaine and with Kurt sleeping as far away possible from Blaine in their bed last night didn't help matters at all. Kurt by passes a puffy eyed Quinn in the hall at some stage and realises Finn must have ended things already and he is still angry with Blaine by the time Kurt's last class rolls around.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you for a second?"

Looking up from his locker Kurt spots Dave Karofsky standing nervously in front of him,"Sure Dave what's up?"

"Ah actually, could we talk I don't know somewhere a little more private?"

Kurt nods dismissively before he follows Dave into an empty classroom and seats himself on a chalk covered desk instantly cursing, because these jeans _are_ Armani.

"Okay well I know this is going to seem really out of the blue and probably what you least expected but–"

"Wait! You aren't going to try and kiss me are you? Dave I thought we had some sort of friendship going on here?" Kurt begins to panic, suddenly wishing he was back in the hallway with witnesses as the horrifying memories come flooding back.

"Ah no, but I wanted to give you this," from his pocket Dave pulls a small cake topper, rendering Kurt speechless. "I wanted to give this back to you, now that I have ah… moved on. Kurt I just wanted to say I'm sorry once again for everything I did to you in the past and I'm am _so_ sorry I ever stole this from you, even if it did help me get through a lot."

Kurt continues to stare at Karofsky blankly a little overwhelmed that his past bully actually kept the cake topper. Blinking back his tears Kurt reaches out a shaky hand so Karofsky can place the small black and white mould into his hands.

"Also… I know I can never take it back but I wish I never kissed you," Dave hangs his head lowly staring at his feet chagrined. "I know a first kiss means everything to a person and I kind of stole that from you, so I guess I wish I could take it all back so you could say your first kiss was with Blaine."

Unthinkingly Kurt yanks Karofsky into a tight hug willing more than anything for this tight embrace of affection to explain all that Kurt is feeling. The appreciation, the relief but most of all the friendship. Of course the two didn't start out on the best terms but sometimes the people you learn to love in life are the ones you hate at first.

Karofsky pulls away first giving Kurt a small crooked smile and for the first time Kurt sees only friendship behind those green eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers wiping at his tears.

Dave gives him a quick nod before retreating to the door, just as he is about to turn the handle he stops and turns back to Kurt.

"You should forgive Blaine too, I don't know what he has done but he has been moping all day and it's kind of depressing."

With that Dave leaves the room and Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile. Just what he needs_ Dave Karofsky_ giving him relationship advice. Sighing Kurt decides if he is going to forgive Blaine he better confront Scarlett first, so he slips a small note in her locker all the while pretending it to be Blaine.

…

"Blaine?" Scarlett calls out nervously as she peers around the mild darkness of the auditorium.

Kurt has to suppress a laugh because the girl is acting like Blaine is some serial killer, talk about melodramatic.

"Actually no…" Kurt announces appearing from the shadows, watching Scarlett's expression immediately turn cold.

"You have got to be kidding me," Scarlett sighs making to make a quick exit.

"Scarlett wait, I just want to talk to you."

Sighing Scarlett whips her head stiffly around to meet Kurt's gaze, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine, let me have it… stay away from your boyfriend all that crap."

"That's not what I was going to say actually," Kurt replies irritated, doing his best to keep his temper under control. "I just wanted to ask you why you… why you hate _me_ specifically so much?"

If Kurt expected a nice heartfelt response he was clearly mistaken as Scarlett's cold eyes looked him up and down, clutching at her stupid silver crucifix.

"I hate you because of what you are," Scarlett states simply. "You're gay and that makes everything about you wrong."

Blinking back his evident tears, Kurt manages to choke out, "_Why?_ Why is me being gay _so_ wrong to you stupid catholics? The last time I checked love is just love, wether it be between two men or a woman and a man. Also I don't know if you've noticed but Blaine is gay too, so why aren't you shunning him instead of trying to claim him as your own?"

"You can kid yourself into believing that all you want Kurt, but at the end of the day you know I'm right. Homosexuality is a filthy disgusting disease, a disease_ I_ can cure Blaine from. Once he realises what you have turned him into he will need support and I will be there for him every step of the way," Scarlett answers sweetly, placing a patronizing hand on Kurt's shoulder which he shrugs off. "Besides, once I cure Blaine we can be together and with this school, great power is ruled by three things; talent, popularity and good looks. Unfortunately for you Blaine possess two of those things and once he is in a clear head space again we will be the power couple at this school with me on my way to being head cheerleader and him captain of all these clubs he is joining. It will be perfect."

Kurt's whole body is shaking with anger desperate to kick a chair… or her, but unfortunately his moral code get's the better of him. He doesn't care if he is crying because never in his life has he _hated _one human being so much.

"Well then, I guess I was wrong," Kurt chokes out between sobs. "Some people are just dead inside."

With that Kurt storms form the auditorium the tears falling generously down his cheeks, as the pain claws and sting at his chest.

Kurt is half way down the hall when he spots Blaine chatting happily to Finn, a little sadness hidden behind his hazel eyes. Desperately wanting everything to be okay between them and more then anything needing to feel Blaine against him.

"Umph," Blaine mumbles as Kurt attacks him and wrapping his arms around his neck, crying into his chest. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine tries to pull him back but Kurt just clings tighter so Blaine settles for rubbing a comforting hand across his shoulders. "Kurt you need to tell me what's wrong," Blaine urges, all bitterness from yesterdays fight gone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbles into his shirt. "I'm just so so sorry."

"Hey it's okay," Blaine coos kissing his hair gently. "I still love you."

"Hey if it's any consolation Rachel and I are back together," Finn adds cheerfully.

Pulling back, Kurt eyes his step brother coldly, "You heterosexual couples are worse then a bunch of drag queens at a gay bar and how do you even know what that word means?"

"Rachel said it once," Finn says with a shrug, his eyebrows still knitted together trying to make sense of Kurt's drag queen statement.

"Are you going to tell me why you just came running up to me crying?" Blaine asks, ignoring Finn and kissing Kurt on the mouth.

Kurt moans a little into the kiss because even though it's barely been twenty four hours Kurt has missed Blaine's lips against his and suddenly he feels like the worlds biggest asshole.

"I'm just gonna… go," Finn mumbles as Kurt breaks contact.

"I spoke to Scarlett…"

"And?"

"S-she said I was a disease and that you needed saving–" Kurt cuts himself off with another sob as the still raw pain stabs at his chest.

"You're not a disease," Blaine says firmly, his grip becoming slightly tighter around Kurt's waist. "And I don't need saving! I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being such an ass yesterday."

"We were both at fault," Blaine slips his fingers into Kurt's and nudges him to move forward so they can go to glee club even though that is the last place Kurt wants to be right now. "I don't want to go either but Mercedes and Brittany are depending on us," Blaine says guessing his thoughts.

Sighing in defeat Kurt follows Blaine into the choir room where unfortunately Scarlett is already seated in the back corner with the rest of her group. Joining Mercedes and Brittany near the front, Mercedes shoots Kurt a questioning glare which he shakes off and taking a seat. Blaine automatically pulls Kurt against him so his head can rest on Blaine's shoulder as he keeps his arm firmly wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"I'm guessing you two made up," Mercedes laughed shaking her head nonchalantly. "Couldn't even last an entire day."

Mr. Schuester walked in soon after that and dragged them off to the auditorium to witness the first groups performance, which would be Rachel's group.

The rest of glee club watched on in undeniable pity with Kurt thinking this was probably the worst performance he had ever seen Rachel ever perform. Of course Sam and Mike were on cue and dancing in sync but the song was quickly turning into a blood bath. When Rachel accidentally bumped into Quinn and stuffing up the routine it all went to hell from then on. Simultaneously both girls started attacking each other with their harsh words and soon enough Quinn was shoving Rachel into Mike and trying to slap her as Sam pulled her back.

"YOU JUST STOLE HIM!" Quinn bellowed struggling against Sam's vice like grip.

"YOU WERE THE ONE FOOLING YOURSELF INTO BELIEVING HE STILL LOVED YOU!" Rachel yelled back, also trying to throw herself a Quinn.

Mr. Schuester was up at the stage in a few hot seconds forcing the girls to calm the hell down as the rest of the glee club exchanged quick glances. Kurt almost laughed out loud when he saw Finn's wide eyed expression and looking as though he was wishing he could just disappear into the chair.

"Definitely worse then drag queens," Blaine chuckled beside Kurt's ear.

"_Way _worse," Kurt replied with a smile.

After that horrifying display Mr. Schuester urged them all to just call it a day taking both girls with him to his office. Grabbing his bag Kurt followed Blaine from the auditorium their fingers intertwined, waving a hand at Finn who gestured he wouldn't be joining them as he ran after Mr. Schue.

"Hey Blaine wait up!"

Both boys swivelled around on the spot to see Scarlett heading towards them and pointedly ignoring Kurt altogether.

"So we still need to finish that history project," Scarlett began, but Blaine's firm hand flew in the air to silence her.

"How about I just finish the assignment and you can just take the credit," Blaine says a little ice to his tone. "Because quite frankly I would rather have a few sleepless nights then finish the project together."

"Blaine if this is about the stupid kiss…"

"You know it has a lot more to do with then just the kiss," Blaine replies angrily. "Say calling my boyfriend a disease for one."

Scarlett's cold green eyes swivelled to Kurt for the first time acknowledging his existence, "I don't know what–"

"Don't _lie_ Scarlett," Blaine growls, his grip becoming firmer on Kurt's hand. "I am so _sick_ of it! Kurt told me what you said to him and for that matter I don't need saving!"

"Oh please Blaine look what you've become what he has turned you into," Scarlett points offhandedly at Kurt rolling her eyes.

"Being gay isn't a choice Scarlett!" Blaine yells with so much force that it causes a few stray glee clubber's to turn back. "I'm fucking tired of people telling me it is too! I love Kurt because he is the kindest, most selfless and loving person I have ever met. He didn't force me to be with him, in fact I pretty much begged him to go out with me again. So before you go on your fucking anti gay campaign I'll just have you know I love Kurt, I love sex with Kurt and I fucking love cock!" Scarlett just stands there with her jaw hanging wide open in shock and her eyes as wide as the moon. "Now come on Kurt so we can get home so I can suck you off like I promised yesterday before we had an argument over this stupid bitch!" Blaine finished angrily keeping his cold eyes on Scarlett, before retreating through the doors pushing past Puck and Lauren dragging Kurt with him.

Blaine keeps up his stormy rage right up until the break free of the McKinley doors where he stops and turns to Kurt panic written all upon his face

"Oh my God! Why did I say that? It was just like word vomit and… and I was _yelling_! God I was yelling and now everyone in Glee club will know we have sex oh my–"

Deciding it best to silence him rather then let him continue Kurt let's his lips fall over Blaine's kissing him sweetly.

"I'm pretty sure you just unleashed a month's worth of pent up frustration on her," Kurt giggled wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"More like a years worth," Blaine laughed sighing against Kurt's lips. "I feel so much better now though. It's just too bad she got caught in the cross fire."

"No it's not," Kurt disagrees angrily. "She deserved to hear that, she is nothing but a cruel vindictive bitch."

"Kurt!

"What she is," Kurt grumbled kissing Blaine again and loving how his warm lips responded.

Blaine let his hands travel up to Kurt's jaw and framing his face, pulling him in for a much more needful kiss. Kurt releasing a guttural moan in response parts his lips weakly so Blaine's tongue can slip into mouth and letting them simply taste the other.

"Get it Blaine," Puck calls out from behind them forcing them to part.

Blaine simply gives the jock the finger letting his other hand travel to Kurt's ass, his gaze never faltering from the perfect vision of blue.

"Let's go home."

Kurt hasn't felt this happy in weeks as Blaine drives them home, their fingers interlocked. Sighing contentedly Kurt kisses Blaine's finger tips gently relieved that all that anger he has been harvesting for ages has finally been somewhat lifted. However Kurt's happiness was soon to be short lived because when Blaine pulled into the driveway, Lindsay was sitting on their porch.

…

_If you hadn't noticed my Finchel shipper is showing. Also I would like to clear up they didn't have sex that Kurt just assumed, sure they fooled around but Rachel is forever still the prude. And Scarlett's a bitch I hate her but you haven't seen the last of her and FYI I'm not taking a stab at the catholic religion, it was the only religion I could think of that doesn't accept gays. In fact I am a catholic (an AWFUL one at that) so don't hate on me for making that the reason she has a hatred for them. _

_Oh holidays are coming up so I'll probably end up writing all day every day wew._


	16. Chapter 16: Broken

_Okay first off, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Sorry times infinity and never meant my update to be extended so much! However real life got in the way and took over and I was swamped by assignments and work so I apologise a million times. Also this will be the second last chapter, and I apologise for any spelling errors or what not I'm finishing this at quarter past one in the morning but I really just wanted to finish this chapter. I will most likely go back in the morning and fix any spelling errors or what not. Anywhoo I hope you like it, even if you did have to wait so long to read it._

**Chapter 16: Broken**

"What is she doing here?" Blaine growls slamming the car door behind him.

"Well you are about to find out," Kurt adds unhelpfully, still slightly in shock that Blaine's mother is on their porch. Slipping his hand in Kurt's Blaine glides over to his mother with more confidence then what he feels. Kurt can see the quick facade Blaine has put up to shield himself, but seeing right through it Kurt gives his hand a gentle squeeze of support.

"Mother," Blaine says coldly, stopping front of the woman. Lindsay looks like she has been crying; her eyes are red and puffy and her usually sleek black hair is slightly frazzled and standing on end. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine…" Lindsay choked out, her small green eyes flickering to her son's linked hand. "Blaine honey, I'm sorry for what I said… I want you to come home."

"I'm not living with _him_ Mom," Blaine says angrily, his voice cracking slightly at the mention of his father.

"H-he's getting counselling!" Lindsay supplies hopefully. "He's trying Blaine… he really is trying to accept this… this lifestyle you've chosen."

"Chosen?" Blaine retorts, his eyes hardening and his grip on Kurt's hand becoming far too tight for comfort. "I didn't _choose_ to be gay Mom and I am sick of telling people that." Kurt tries to subtly get Blaine to loosen his grip by flexing his fingers without much success, his boyfriend too consumed by rage. "Kurt and I… we aren't just a phase, I love him."

"Blaine! Enough!" Lindsay shrieked, all patience gone. "You are too young to know what love is, let alone to know if you love a _boy_! If you wanted our attention you've got it, now some social worker is showing up on our door step demanding questions from us! All because you want to prove some stupid point with this faggot boy?"

Kurt winces at the slur, the words seeming so much colder and hurtful coming from Lindsay. Lindsay the gentle woman who used to be so kind to him and actually accepted their relationship.

"So this is what it's about?" Blaine replies angrily, blatantly ignoring the insult. "Amy showing up and giving you and Dad a lecture on what bad parents you've been!"

"Blaine," Lindsay sighs throwing her hands up in defeat. "I don't know what you want me to say? I told you your father is trying to accept who you want to be and I have _never _said anything bad by your relationship. Can't we just move past this?"

Blaine falls quiet for a moment and suddenly Kurt feels like he is intruding on a private moment. He shouldn't be there he needs to get away from this. Not because he feels uncomfortable but he doesn't want Blaine's relationship with his family to anyway be inflicted by the choice of Blaine wanting to be with Kurt.

"I'm just going to go inside… let you two talk," Kurt whispers, trying to ignore the heartbroken look Blaine is giving him. "You need to talk to your Mom Blaine, and once you've… _sorted _things out I'll be inside waiting," Kurt gives him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek to reassure Blaine that he isn't going anywhere, before retreating inside.

Tossing his bag on the kitchen counter he immediately tries to distract himself by searching through the pantry and _not _staring out the window like a nosy neighbour. He shoves down a bagel and like it's against his own will Kurt is peering through the curtains trying to watch the different expressions and get a sense of what they are talking about. Blaine seems still pretty angry but mainly defeated, Kurt concludes. Mindlessly Blaine keeps running his fingers through his dark curls as his mother flurries beside him her face distraught and exasperated.

"What are you doing?" Kurt almost jumps out of skin and he hits his head on the kitchen window, before turning to see a confused Finn in the doorway.

"Ow!" Kurt hisses at the pain shooting through his skull giving his brother an annoyed look. "What are _you_ doing sneaking up on me? You are supposed to be at school with Rachel and Quinn and their stupid cat fight."

"Rachel's in the lounge room," Finn scoffs, doing his best to hide his laughter from Kurt as he rubs his painful head. "Mr. Schue pretty much got them to make up straight away," Finn beamed fetching himself some cereal from the pantry and eating straight from the box.

"Well lucky you," Kurt retorts sourly, returning his attention back to Blaine and Lindsay.

"Seriously dude, what are you looking at? Is there someone getting murdered or something?"

"Stop being so melodramatic. I'm looking at Blaine and his mother, how you managed to not step over them on your way in is beyond me," Kurt grumbles, still rubbing the tender bruise on his head.

"We came in through the back. Wait did you say Blaine and his Mom? I thought she hated him?"

"She doesn't _hate_ him Finn, they had a falling out."

"Is it because he goes around yelling he loves other dudes junk all the time? Cos it would freak me out if my kid did that too," Finn shrugged joining Kurt by the window to stare.

"Once again your closeted homophobia resurfaces," Kurt says dryly with a roll of his eyes. "He yelled that he loves cock _one time _Finn the other time it was me; and no. They had a falling out because she thinks he has chosen to be gay."

"Finn what– oh hello Kurt," Rachel says cordially stepping into the kitchen, moving over to investigate what they're up to. "Is that Blaine?"

"Yes and would you go away!" Kurt sighs, shooting them annoyed glares. "I can't subtly spy on them with you two breathing down my neck."

"Kurt you shouldn't be spying on him," Rachel says, clucking her tongue with disapproval. "It's not healthy for a relationship if you don't give your partner freedom."

"You should know," Kurt replies his ice queen tone fully in tact. "You practically smother Finn until he is blue from lack of oxygen!"

Rachel gasps in shock, throwing up her defences. "I'll have you know Kurt Hummel that since Finn and I have gotten back together I have given him a lot of space and I am not going to do anything that may jeopardise our relationship."

"Wow you have made it a whole day," Kurt quips. "Or are you including the part where you two were cheating together."

"Hey!" Finn interjects quickly. "Stop attacking my girlfriend."

"Well tell her to stop giving me relationship advice," Kurt shoots back, picking up this mornings newspaper and rolling it up. "And. Leave. Me. Alone," Kurt hits Finn repeatedly with the newspaper, beating him at each syllable.

Kurt doesn't see Lindsay tear off down the driveway wiping at her tears furiously, nor does he see Blaine step in the kitchen to witness a brutal newspaper beating.

"Ow! Stop hitting me! I'll leave," Finn yells attempting to duck Kurt's constant swats.

In a brief moment of hesitation, Finn takes full advantage and is out of the kitchen in a flash. Smiling proudly to himself for his successful efforts Kurt almost turns back to the window when he notices Rachel still hovering.

"Is something the matter Rachel?" Kurt asks with a slight edge to his tone.

"Um… actually Kurt I was hoping you could do me a favour," Rachel asked hesitantly wringing her hands together. Furrowing his eyebrows Kurt waited patiently for the brunette to continue. "Kurt you know how prom is coming up… I was wondering if you could help me shop. Find the perfect dress, that sort of thing. I really want the night to be special…"

At first Kurt couldn't understand why Rachel was so nervous before the memories of their past little make over came flashing back to his mind. "Sure Rachel, I'd be happy too."

"Great, how is this Friday?"

"Friday it is." Rachel beamed back at him before following Finn out the door.

Kurt was back to peering out the window in an instant.

"You should have just stayed outside if you were going to spy," Blaine gentle voice said from the doorway, causing Kurt to jump for the second time. Thankfully his head narrowly missed the window's panel and avoided a second injury.

"Blaine you scared me," Kurt said clutching at his heart, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. "And I wasn't spying I was simply observing…"

Blaine closed the space between them slinking his arms around Kurt's waist, a sad smile stretching across his perfect pink lips.

"I'm telling you now don't even bother considering secret agent as a career," Blaine chuckles giving Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead. "Can we go somewhere… alone?" Blaine's eyes flickered backwards hinting at Rachel and Finn who were grossly enough all wrapped up in each other at the very moment.

"How about a walk?"

The two boys glided casually through their new neighbourhood, hands linked and listening quietly to the crunch of their footsteps on the pavement. Kurt doesn't push Blaine to talk straight away but by the time they pass the fourth intersection he can't keep his questions in any longer.

"So… what did your Mom want to talk about?" Kurt asked hesitantly, watching Blaine's face intently.

"I was testing to see how long you would last," Blaine admitted with a chuckle, before releasing a low breath. "At first she tried to beg me to come home, when I just kept saying no she kept crying like_ I_ was the bad person in all this. She wants me to have dinner with them on Friday. Apparently it was their counsellors idea."

Kurt couldn't help the small knot forming in the pit of his stomach, as the idea of Blaine in the same room with his father plagued his mind. His heart pounded uneasily in his chest as he coached himself with the idea this was Blaine's life, not his. Blaine should be free to do as he wants, not what Kurt wants him to do.

"So what did you say?" Kurt rushed to ask, desperately trying to keep the disapproval from his voice. Blaine obviously saw straight through Kurt and stopped mid walk, pulling Kurt back a bit.

"You don't want me to go," it wasn't a question, merely a statement and something Kurt couldn't lie about.

"It's just… last time you saw your father he hit you Blaine. I know you tried to hide your feelings from me of how your parents made you feel… I could see how broken up you were– still are about it."

Blaine released a small defeated sigh before pulling Kurt over to the curb so they could sit. The pavement was still warm from the day as the sun escaped behind the horizon, turning the sky a light mix of pink and purple. Even in the light shadows Kurt could see the anguish hidden behind Blaine's hazel eyes, fighting back his tears. He wanted to reach out and tell Blaine it was okay to let go and cry and forget about everything but his selfishness got the better of him. "Blaine… I'm not going to tell you not to go, I just want you to think about what might happen if you're left alone with Frank again."

"I know…" Blaine admitted letting his head rest in his hands. "Kurt, I know that they are my parents and they want to make things right… is it wrong of me to not want to see them?"

Kurt paused for a moment, contemplating Blaine's question. If he were in Blaine's situation and Burt hit him (as crazy as that idea sounded) would he want to make things right? "No. It's not wrong to resent them for how they treated you Blaine… but you _should _ go and see them. They are obviously trying to make things right again, you should meet them half way– but not alone!"

"Kurt I don't want you to come with me. I don't think my father could handle it and I can't bare the thought of him hurting you," Blaine rushes to say, turning his whole body so he can face Kurt.

"Oh I didn't mean me anyway… I thought maybe another adult or even Amy, I'm sure she won't mind. Besides I have a date Friday," Kurt smiled nudging his shoulder against Blaine's and loving the way his eyes quickly sparked with jealously.

"May I ask with whom?" Blaine asked, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening slightly.

"With Rachel. We are going prom dress shopping!" Blaine's hunched shoulders relaxed immediately.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought you were going to say Karofsky. Prom dress shopping? Isn't prom like a month away?"

"Blaine, prom is in three weeks. Karofsky? Really?"

Blaine laughed off his now obvious jealousy of Kurt's friendship with Dave, pulling Kurt from sidewalk and walking back home.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe you're jealous of Karofsky though."

…

"How does this look?" Rachel asked, appearing from behind the dressing curtain to reveal a russet colored prom dress that looked nothing short of horrendous. Cringing inwardly Kurt had to muster up his kindest form of critique remembering that this was the dress Rachel was in love with.

"Oh… it's nice, maybe in another color? Brown clashes with your skin tone."

"You hate it," Rachel realized groaning and slumping onto the store's waiting chair.

"No, that's not it–"

"Oh please Kurt, it's written all over your baby doll face. Rachel that dress is disgusting, it makes you look like a Grandmother with a strange fetish for fur," Santana interjected from the seat beside Kurt.

Initially Kurt had intended only for Rachel and Mercedes to come along on their prom dress shopping extravaganza. However unfortunately Santana had overheard and not only invited herself along but the entirety of the females in glee club. They were all spread haphazardly across the boutique some scanning through various racks whilst like Kurt some sat to observe and criticise.

"Okay I hate it," Kurt admitted in defeat. "Rachel what you need is something simple and elegant. That dress looks like some form of desert, so I suggest that instead of having Finn want to literally eat you we will go with pink?" Kurt bounced out of his chair at once and went by the window to check all of the lighter prom dresses, whilst Rachel went to change. Mercedes was currently pulling out a fuchsia satin gown that Kurt was just about to compliment on when he spotted something that made his stomach swirl and heated anger swim through his veins. Walking and giggling amongst friends was Scarlett. Unfortunate for Kurt she was headed straight for their boutique.

"Here try this!" Kurt gushed, pulling open Rachel's curtain and tossing the first thing he found off the rack at her.

"Oh wow… Kurt this is really pretty," Rachel beamed admiring the baby pink tulle dress.

"Uh huh, now quick try it on," Kurt demanded, drawing the curtain closed again and seating himself on the stool in Rachel's dressing room.

"Ah Kurt… aren't you going to leave?"

"Relax Rachel, it's not like I have any interest in what you are hiding under your animal sweaters. Just try it on," Kurt said with a light sigh. It was true he didn't care about what she looked like in her underwear, but normally he would have given her privacy. That privacy simply wasn't an option though, not when the girl who was determined to ruin you and your boyfriends lives was most likely standing outside those curtains.

_Really? This is what Scarlett has reduced you to? Hiding in changing rooms and weirding Rachel out._

Rachel still looked slightly hesitant when changing and did her best to conceal all her lady parts as she slipped on the dress. Kurt kept flickering his eyes toward the tiny gap in the curtain to see if Scarlett had made an appearance which he was grateful to notice she hadn't.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked with a small twirl, causing the dress to flow out around her. She certainly was breathtaking and Kurt couldn't help but marvel at his dress choice even if he was only paying a small amount of attention.

"That's perfect!" Kurt beamed, doing one last check through the curtain before ushering Rachel out. They were greeted by small gasps and a small nod of approval from Santana. Most of the girls occupied themselves but fluttering around Rachel to admire the dress whilst Kurt skimmed over to the window to double check Scarlett was gone. He hated acting like such a coward but Kurt really didn't feel like mustering up the strength to fight her today. Once the coast was clear and all dresses had been purchased their small gathering moved forward and headed toward the food court.

"So Kurt…" Santana began, slipping into the seat beside him. "How's everything with Blaine?"

Abandoning his yoghurt Kurt turned to give her his best bitch glare, knowing all too well where this was headed. "Everything is fine Santana. And no I do not need sex advice from you."

"Oh my god! So you two really are having sex!" _Great, now you've stepped in it!_

"No!" Kurt quickly rushed to backtrack, the heat in his face giving his lie away.

"Oh you _so_ have Hummel! With all the cock talk you two have been yelling about the past couple of days, I didn't know if you were doing it to piss everyone off or you really weren't blushing virgins. Well good for you," Santana smiles sweetly clapping her hands together lightly. Kurt blushes into his yoghurt cup and wishes to disappear as he feels all the eyes of the other glee girls turn to him. "You know you should totally hire a motel room right," Santana continues blatantly ignoring Kurt's embarrassment. "For prom I mean."

"Santana. Stop talking," Kurt snaps, placing as much distance possible between them.

"Well you should make him feel good if you want to keep him interested. And I'm not talking about the sappy crap you romantics love talking about."

Kurt doesn't understand why every time the latino girl sits near hims she _has _to bring up his sex life. Yet once again she has planted the seed in his mind and Kurt finds himself wondering wether or not he _should_ hire a motel room. The whole ordeal just sounds so tacky to him and the thought of sex with Blaine on used sheets has him shuddering. Not to mention the ordeal his skin would suffer.

"Earth to Kurt?" Mercedes says waving her arm loosely in front of him, pulling him from thoughts of sex in motels.

"Sorry what?"

Mercedes sighed clearly annoyed by his inattentiveness but continues nevertheless. "I said Scarlett is headed our way. Did you want to go?"

Groaning Kurt snaps his head around and sure enough there is the devil, dressed appropriately in red and chatting animatedly with… _Oh my God! Ellie? _Kurt cranes his neck some more and yep, that is definitely Blaine's ex-girlfriend Ellie. Kurt's heart immediately kicks into over drive his mind coming to conclusions as he tries to calm himself. _Scarlett is friends with Ellie? Surely that has to be coincidence._

Mercedes is scrutinising Kurt's every expression and mistakes his sudden panic attack for fear of Scarlett. "Does she really make you feel that bad Kurt?"

"I've got to go," Kurt blurts, before making a hasty retreat and knocking into a few shoppers as he leaves. He needs to get home he needs to see Blaine.

…

Blaine steps forward onto the porch of his childhood home. The act seems so familiar, so natural. Yet this time he is being escorted by the social worker, Amy and he is about to attend a dinner that could possibly end his relationship with his parents forever. He steps over to the door and wonders wether he should knock, after all this hasn't been his home for quite a while now. Amy makes the decision for him by promptly stepping forward and pounding her knuckles against the solid wood, giving Blaine an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she says, though the reassurance doesn't reach her eyes causing Blaine's heart to flutter unevenly in his chest.

When Lindsay opens the door her green eyes take in the strange woman for a second before falling on him. Blaine can't help but feel warmed by the way his mother is staring at him, like he has been missing for years and has finally returned home. Blaine wants to reach out and hug her, but the cold sting of rejection is still fresh in his mind.

"Hi Mom, this is Amy," Blaine gestures to the social worker.

Lindsay's cold green eyes sweep over Amy's tall figure, "Yes, I know. Come in."

The two follow Lindsay through the foyer and Blaine can't help but feel a little homesick. He loves Kurt and he loves Kurt's family, but this is his home. His heart quickens when he spots Frank seated at the head of the dining room table a solemn expression on his face. His brown eyes flicker with what seems like regret for a split second before it's gone.

"Please take a seat, I'll go get some drinks whilst the pot roast finishes cooking," Lindsay offers kindly before disappearing through the doorway to the kitchen.

Blaine purposefully seats himself at the opposite end of the table from Frank, with Amy seating herself in the middle. Franks keeps flickering his icy stare toward his son every so often as they all sit in silence unsure of what to say.

"So…" Amy speaks into the silence. Blaine half expects her to finish with, _"You like stuff?" _but she notices the silence isn't going to pick up and let's the conversation drop.

Seconds later Lindsay is striding back into the room with a tray full of drinks which she places in front of each member. Lindsay sits down nearest Blaine, taking his hand in hers. Blaine doesn't miss the hard stare Frank is sending her way. Lindsay obviously had done some serious bargaining to even convince Frank to be here Blaine realises. Simultaneously crushing the small amount of hope he was clinging to that his father _did_ want to see him.

"Blaine honey… how is everything? We miss you so much," Lindsay gushes, brushing her knuckles gently beside his jaw. "Are you liking your new school?"

"It's okay," Blaine replies earnestly. Although McKinley had been a bit rough in the beginning making him miss Dalton like crazy things were better now. He had Kurt and the rest of glee club and now the majority of the student body seemed to forget he existed. "I joined the glee club there."

"Oh honey that's great, did your group get into National's?"

"Yeah, we go in two weeks. I would really like it if you could come Mom," Blaine peers up into his mother's eyes hesitantly, happy to see love in her eyes.

"We would love to come. Wouldn't we Frank?" Lindsay is met with a small grunt which Blaine happily ignores.

"Kurt will be there too…" Blaine has to say, a silent indicator that Frank is _not_ welcome.

"Oh… well…" Lindsay opens her mouth as if to say more, but as if on cue the timer for the oven goes off sending lindsay flying back into the kitchen. Just as door clicks softly behind her, Amy turns hesitantly to Blaine, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry to ask but is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Amy nods her thanks before too rushing from the room. The atmosphere changes at once.

Blaine can't help the uneasy feeling the Frank is watching him… loathing his very presence, so hesitantly he decides to look up. Sure enough Frank is glaring at him with so much hatred Blaine is shocked that he ever had once called this man Dad. Next to Frank is half empty bottle of brandi which Blaine assumes is the liquid courage Frank is using to be here.

"It's nice that you let Mom see me," Blaine says into the silence.

"She would have left me otherwise," Frank states, his voice matter of fact even if it is full of venom. "If I-_I_ had it _my_ way, you faggot boy wouldn't even be in this house!" Blaine can't help but wince at the slur and Frank doesn't miss it either. "What? Don't like that word boy? That's what you are. You are a filthy faggot!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm just stating a fact," Frank snarls, finally rising from his chair and stumbling a bit. Blaine immediately freezes as terror rushes through him, the memory of his last encounter with his father still fresh in his mind. He desperately wants to move… run back into the kitchen to his Mom or even up to Amy as embarrassing as that may be, anything to get away from his father who is fast approaching. The fear holds him in place. "You ruined this family Blaine! You and your fucking _faggy_ ways! Are happy now? Are you happy that your mother and I don't sleep in the same bed anymore because of _you_. You and your disgusting love for cock!"

_I shouldn't have come, oh my God he is going to kill me this time for sure_. Just as the last thought enters his mind the back of Frank's palm firmly swipes across Blaine's jaw, something small and sharp cutting across his skin at the same time. The blow doesn't hurt as much as the first time Frank hit him, but the emotional feeling doesn't hurt any less. Frank looks like he wants to hit Blaine again, but something stops him.

"Get away from him, right this second," Amy's firm voice sounds from behind him. "Step away from Blaine or I swear to God I will phone the police right now and have you arrested." With a reluctant sigh Frank steps away from his son grabbing his glass of brandi as he goes, before stumbling back into his chair. His cold brown eyes follow Amy as she strides over to Blaine, her gentle hands surveying the damage.

"I'll have it put forward that the Hummel's can become your guardians as soon as possible," Amy whispers kindly.

As relieved as he feels, all Blaine wants to do in that moment is cry and hold on to Kurt hearing everything will be okay.

…

Okay so this was definitely not how Kurt's night was supposed to go. He was meant to come home find an eager Blaine waiting for him (he may or may not have been naked in Kurt's fantasy and on their bed) and they were supposed to speculate and bitch all about Scarlett and Ellie all night until it ended with fiery kisses and intense orgasms. However when Kurt's wild fantasies were taking place on his drive home he wasn't expecting to find a note from Blaine on their bed that he had gone early with Amy and wouldn't be home until late. Neither did looking up porn enter his mind, but that is exactly what Kurt was doing at this very minute.

It's not that he _liked_ looking up porn, or needed to now that he had Blaine he was simply conducting research. When Kurt's fantasy had simply become that,_ a fantasy_ he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to not what he had witnessed this afternoon but more on what Santana had said. So now here he was hand glued to the mouse and his laptop nestled on his lap watching the most obscene things in the world. Some of things he had witnessed Kurt desperately wished he could burn from his memory, whilst storing away other ideas for future. It wasn't until he had came across rimming that Kurt found himself practically inches from the screen watching in wonder and imagining doing that to Blaine. Not to mention the hygienic aspects of it all.

Just as Kurt was about to click another video and ensuring sure the sound was muted Finn came bustling into his room causing Kurt to squeak in surprise and close the laptop quickly. Whatever Finn was originally intending to say was obviously short circuited by intense suspicion of Kurt's panicked reaction.

"What were you doing?" Finn asked, sending him a knowing smile.

"Nothing! Just… research," Kurt quickly replied, it wasn't like he was lying.

"I bet it was. You know Blaine's been gone for barely three hours right," Finn pointed out taking a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed. Suppressing an eye roll Kurt gripped the laptop a little closer to him desperate to skip over the awkward conversation they were about to have.

"Was there something you needed Finn?"

"Yes actually, I need to ask your advice… About sex." _Okay so this was going to be awkward anyway._

"Um Finn, I can't say I'm the best person to ask advice about that," Kurt replied nervously feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "I mean I'm gay Finn, not to mention I wouldn't have a clue about lady parts… I've never even seen one of _those_ before."

"Really?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Gay, remember."

"Yeah but surely you've been curious…" Finn trailed off looking to the side and fluttering his heavy arms about uselessly.

"Finn what do you want from me?" Kurt snapped, eager to get to the point.

"Oh right. Well I figured since you and Rachel are pretty similar–"

"Insulting, but continue."

"–I figured you would know a way of you know… _wooing_ her," Finn answered lamely tugging at the corners of Kurt's comforter.

"You mean sleep with her," Kurt replied, swatting Finn's fingers away from pulling at any threads.

"Well not exactly, sure I'd love to do that with Rachel, but she is such a prude and she once told me she doesn't to have sex until she is twenty-five. All she let's me do is touch her boobs and well… I kind of want to touch her more."

"Okay you are starting to gross me out," Kurt said exasperatedly, trying to wipe the horrific images of Finn touching Rachel from his mind. "So I will tell you a little secret. Prom is coming up and Rachel told me she wants to make it special and I don't think she was talking about let's watch _Grease_ under the stars kind of special. Although that would help."

"I'm so confused, are you saying we should watch _Grease_ under the stars? Dude how is that even possible it's not like trees have electric sockets and stuff."

Kurt had to resist the urge to face palm right now, because _really?_ "No Finn. Just… Just do this; buy her a baby pink rose corsage, show her an amazing night at prom by paying attention to her telling her how pretty she looks, then take her to a hotel and go from there."

"A hotel? Isn't that kind of cheap? I don't want to think she is a hooker or anything," _Thank God I'm not the only one who finds them tacky._

"Okay ignore that last part and just have a little sleepover here– or there, whatever."

Kurt watched Finn as his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion trying to make sense of Kurt's to do list. Just as he was about to ask Kurt probably another awkward question he was cut short by Blaine storming into their room and flopping down face first on the bed. Concerned Kurt gave Finn a hard look implying for him to leave, which as per usual the giant was oblivious to.

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Go away," Kurt whispered harshly, flickering his eyes to Blaine.

"Oh… _Oh_, I get it. Blaine's home so now you don't need to be looking up porn. Okay I'll leave," Finn replied with a chuckle, as Blaine obviously curious flipped his head over to face Kurt.

Kurt knew he was probably tomato red in the face and hating Finn just that _tiny_ bit more. Now he would be forced to explain to Blaine all about his research which then lead to another awkward conversation. Just as Finn closed the door behind him and Kurt faced Blaine ready to explain he wasn't expecting the site he was met with.

Blaine looked broken.

His eyes were rimmed with red as he sported a crushed expression on his face, his brown eyes looking the most lifeless Kurt had ever seen them. Kurt could also make out a faint thin scratch across Blaine's cheek marked with red behind it. Kurt immediately abandoned the laptop, stuffing it hastily under the bed before lying down next to Blaine and pulling him close. Blaine didn't need to tell Kurt what happened straight away, all Kurt needed to do was be there for him. Blaine immediately broke down and started crying the moment Kurt touched him, and casually stroked his hair. With every sob it broke Kurt's heart knowing that deep down whatever had happened at Blaine's parents house tonight it had probably crushed Blaine's spirit. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him desperate just to hold Blaine, silently telling him everything was going to be okay, that he will never leave him.

Kurt wasn't sure how long Blaine cried in his arms for. He only knew by the time he came slightly close to stopping was when Blaine had started to retch from crying so much, before a new round of tears started up. It had to be well and truly after midnight before Blaine was even ready to open his mouth to tell Kurt anything.

"Kurt," Blaine started, his voice cracked and harsh. "Kurt… I…"

"Shhh Blaine it's okay, it's okay. I love you. Everything will be okay."

"Kurt… he–he hit me again," Blaine said in between broken sobs, instantly making the blood in Kurt's veins boil.

Pulling back to look at Blaine, Kurt surveyed the damage running his fingers gently across the now light purplish bruise releasing a quiet sigh. Kurt hated Frank. He _hated_ him. He couldn't understand how someones own father could hit their child. Could loathe their child because of their sexual orientation. Kurt wanted to do something– _anything_ to make Frank feel the pain and hurt he had put upon his son.

"I don't understand… why does he hate me so much? I'm his _son_," Blaine continued relaxing against Kurt's touch. "Amy came in and stopped him… she told me I could live with you permanently. Then my… then my Mom took _his_ side. She started yelling at me saying it was all my fault, that I provoked him. Kurt… I–I just don't understand." Blaine was still crying as he retold Kurt parts of how his night took place. With every word Blaine looked more crushed… more broken.

"Blaine it's not your fault. Your parents… they are just uneducated–"

"No they are not. My parents both went to Harvard. They just don't love me," Blaine replied quietly, his crying finally coming to a complete stop.

"That's not what I meant. Blaine they just don't understand you. They don't understand _us_ and what we have," Kurt said firmly, stroking along Blaine's jaw and kissing his forehead.

Blaine didn't say anything further after that, he just stayed lying in the same position looking blankly at the wall behind Kurt.

For the first time in his life, Kurt didn't know what to do.

…

The next few days passed pretty much the same. Blaine refused to leave their bed, intent on staring at the same spot on the wall not saying anything. The only time Kurt would manage any kind of response from Blaine was when he would go to bed at night and Blaine would wrap his arms around him and cuddle up next to him. Blaine simply refused to do anything but take a shower once a day and eat the food Kurt forced in front of him. Other than that Blaine was infatuated with the wall his lifeless eyes drinking in the turquoise paint. It wasn't until about the eighth day, Kurt lost it and simply broke down crying at school because he didn't know what to do. He and Blaine were supposed to support each other help the other in every possible way, and all he was able to do was force Blaine to eat a couple of bowls of cereal.

"Kurt is everything okay?" Mrs. Dixon, Kurt's french teacher asked noticing he had spontaneously started crying.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dixon he probably just has his period," Scarlett sneered from her seat in the front row, causing Kurt to wonder when _exactly_ Scarlett had been in his french class. Mrs. Dixon ignored the jibe keeping her concerned eyes concentrated on him, which he replied with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, just ignore me," Kurt whispered, returning his blurry gaze to his text book.

"Would you like to go see Miss Pillsbury?"

"No, I'm fine really."

"Yeah Mrs. Dixon, you know hormonal girls can get during their menstrual cycle. Or did your boyfriend dump you? Which wouldn't be surprising he is too good looking for you anyway."

"Scarlett that is enough!" However Kurt had more than enough from Scarlett, he couldn't handle crap from her _plus_ Blaine's emotional state at the same time. So Kurt quickly gathered his stuff placing it all in his bag, including his five hundred plus page text book and rose from his chair.

"I think I might actually," Kurt said at once storming toward the exit. Just as he was about to step past Scarlett's desk, Kurt paused momentarily to swing his bag to his other shoulder and making sure it connected with Scarlett's nose. Sure enough when he heard the sickening crunch Kurt was out of the class room faster than lighting.

After that Kurt spent the rest of his day hiding out in the library, reading over past class notes and occasionally staring at his phone's wallpaper which was currently set to a picture of Blaine sleeping. Kurt thought his face looked so adorable all scrunched up and peaceful with his curls falling across his eyes, before it would take a stab at his heart knowing how pathetic he was that he couldn't help Blaine. When four o'clock finally rolled around Kurt left the library and headed for glee club and was surprised to find many shocked faces following his every move.

"Oh my God Kurt, did you really punch Scarlett?" Tina was the first to ask, as Kurt took his seat toward the back.

"I heard he kicked her in the face," Quinn chimed in, from the front.

"Really? Some guy from the AV club told me Kurt pulled some totally badass move and totally ninja kicked her out of her chair before breaking her nose with a cement block," Puck added looking at Kurt with admiration. "I mean that's just hardcore Kurt."

"Noah, where on earth would he have gotten a cement block from?" Rachel argued folding her arms crossly, shaking her head in disapproval. "Although I have to agree, the kick sounds reasonable I have seen how high Kurt can kick in his performances."

"I heard he pulled a Miss Trunchbull and grabbed by the hair and swung her against the door," Mike said from beside Tina looking equally impressed.

"Okay, now we all know _that's_ not true," Tina laughed.

"Seriously Kurt what happened?" Mercedes asked, the only one looking at Kurt with concern other than admiration.

Biting back his laugh from his friends crazy rumours, Kurt sighed before pulling up his bag, which was sadly stained slightly by blood to show them his weapon. A few people raised their eyebrows before exchanging impressed glances whilst others such as Rachel simply looked horrified.

"You actually broke her nose?" Rachel asked in terror, her hand flying subconsciously to her own nose. "_Why_?"

"I couldn't be bothered dealing with her anymore," Kurt said with a low sigh, placing his bag back down on the ground. That was the best explanation Kurt was going to give them because the next thing he knew Mr. Schuester was walking into the classroom a solemn expression in place.

"Kurt, Principle Figgin's wants to see you."

Ignoring the travelling eyes, Kurt stood tall before filing out of the classroom and making his way down the corridor to the Principle's office for the second time since his transfer back. He was ready to accept any punishment headed his way from Principle Figgin's but Kurt however was not expecting his father to be there.

"Crap!" Kurt muttered stepping into the office.

"Mr. Hummel please take a seat," Principle Figgin's said gesturing to the empty space on the lounge Burt was seated on. Kurt did as he was instructed looking everywhere but at his father, he was going to be in so much trouble. Kurt's mind had already zipped through a million possibilities of worst case scenarios on how his punishment would be handed to him. He was probably going to be suspended then grounded for life. Then his Dad won't let him go to New York, _God why did I have to hit Scarlett? _

When the next few words left Principle Figgin's mouth, Kurt was definitely derailed to say in the slightest. "Mr. Hummel I have called your father in here today to discuss Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"Wait… What?"

"Mr. Anderson has not been attending school for the past week and half and Mr. Hummel here can't seem to give me a proper explanation. Apparently he does not know himself."

Kurt swallowed down the dry lump that had formed in his throat before looking at his father for the first time. It was true Kurt hadn't told Burt anything, simply because there wasn't much to tell. Blaine was broken and Kurt couldn't fix it, what was he supposed to say? So he had simply lied to Burt that they both had been going to school, he couldn't worry his father over this, it wasn't his problem. This was Kurt's mess he needed to fix it, Burt couldn't help the fact that his son was such a pathetic boyfriend.

"I… Well Sir… Blaine has been, sort of sick," Kurt answered lamely.

"What do you mean sort of sick Kurt?" Burt interrupted, his hard eyes staring at Kurt. "You told me Blaine was going to school. That he was tired, that is why he was spending so much time in bed. Kurt what is going on?"

"_I don't know!_ Dad he won't get out of bed, he won't talk and I have to force him to eat and shower. I just don't know what to do," And God he was crying again. Principle Figgin's looked slightly uncomfortable as Kurt cried into his Dad's shoulder over the fact he was so completely lost. That he loves Blaine _so_ much that he didn't know how to live with out him, that he was just this useless lump that couldn't do anything to help.

"Shh, kiddo it's okay. We will figure it out. I'll call Amy as soon as we get home," Burt assured him patting Kurt's shoulder calmly. "Sorry but can we reschedule this? Until I have this sorted out? Blaine's kind of going through a rough time right now." Burt directed his questions to Principle Figgin's who apparently just waved him off.

The car ride home was full of tension as Burt listened to everything Kurt had to tell him. Including how useless he had felt. However Kurt didn't feel the usual sense of relief he normally felt when he told someone his problems, instead his chest just felt tighter and he felt even more like a failure. _Now you have to get someone else to help you fix this, _Kurt chastised himself. Burt dropped Kurt at home, before telling him he was going to Amy's work straight away to figure out the whole mess who apparently hadn't whispered a word to the Hummel's.

When Kurt stepped inside his room Blaine was exactly where he left him this morning curled up and staring at the wall. Biting back his much needed sigh, Kurt decided to lie down next to Blaine and study his features. Blaine's stubble had gotten out of control over the past week and a half and Kurt was slightly fascinated of how thick and scruffy it all was. Kurt reached out his hand to brush along Blaine's jaw and was surprised at the rough feeling, but it was not his gasp that left his mouth. Blaine moved his cheek softly into Kurt's hand before closing his eyes and breathing slowly through his nose.

"I miss you," Kurt whispered, stroking his thumb along Blaine's jaw.

For the first time in a week and a half Kurt saw something other than the dull lifeless brown in Blaine's eyes. Blaine was staring back into his eyes watching him carefully… lovingly.

"I love you Kurt."

That's what did it, Kurt broke down crying harder than he had all day and practically threw himself into Blaine's arms, relief washing over him. He had been worried that Blaine had given up completely that he could never love Kurt again because he was too damaged and too hurt to love someone. Blaine started to laugh against Kurt's shoulder, his stubble tickling Kurt's neck.

"Why are laughing?" Kurt asked wiping hastily at his tears.

"Because I'm an idiot," Blaine stated matter of fact. "Kurt you have so much more courage and strength then I do. I just feel so stupid for pushing you away when I needed you. Instead I just buried myself into this dark place like I always do and I just I could be more like you. You are so brave," Blaine finished kissing Kurt softly on the forehead.

"Blaine, don't be stupid," Kurt argued. "If it weren't for you I would never have stood up to Karofsky and I would have remained miserable. You need to give yourself more credit then what you think you deserve." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Blaine just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please don't do that to me again. I seriously thought you had lost all will to live… I had no idea what to do. I felt so helpless… and I just wanted to love you and I–I didn't know _how._"

"I Promise."

After that Kurt was more successful at getting Blaine out of bed, and by the time Blaine had managed to finish his salad and chicken Kurt had made for him Burt finally arrived home.

"Well," Burt said placing his cap down on the kitchen island. "Are one of you going to explain?"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged quick glances before Blaine decidedly took the lead. "I'm sorry Sir, I–I just kind of… broke down. My um… my parents don't exactly want me…"

"I know," Burt said with a long sigh. "Blaine… just know even though you are going through a rough time right now we will _always _ be here for you. And I would appreciate to be kept in the loop next time," Burt grunted turning his gaze to Kurt. "Blaine you are practically part of the family now, you don't need to feel afraid to tell Carole or myself anything okay?"

"Okay…"

Burt gave Blaine a warm smile as he clasped his hand on his shoulder. "And you better shave because you are going to school tomorrow wether you like it or not."

Blaine grimaced but nodded swiftly at Burt's request. Pleased with this response Burt left the kitchen and disappearing into the lounge room.

Once Burt had left the kitchen Kurt quickly turned to Blaine happy to see more of the light back in his eyes.

"Alright mister, let's get you showered and clean shaven."

…

"Blaine you've been in there for twenty minutes, have you drowned or are you too busy cutting through the forest on your face?" Kurt quipped steeping into the steamy bathroom and making his way to the sink.

"Relax, I just finished," Blaine replied stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

It didn't matter how many times Kurt saw Blaine naked he couldn't help his breath from hitching every time he saw that well define chest and incredible dip in his hip bones. Not to mention the fact that Blaine was dripping with water as the droplets snaked down his chest in delicious lines.

"You still haven't shaved," Kurt pointed out, his voice going an octave higher then usual.

"I was busy relaxing," Blaine shrugged moving to the sink and pulling a pink bottle and his razor from the cupboard. Kurt had to suppress a laugh as he realised what Blaine actually shaves with.

"How is it… that I have lived with you for how many months now and I have _just_ discovered you shave using women's leg shaving cream?" Kurt asked with a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Don't judge, it smells nice," Blaine replied also smiling.

Blaine lathered the jasmine scented cream across his face before he started getting to work, dragging his razor up and along his neck freeing it from hair. Kurt couldn't help but watch on with lustful eyes as each stroke revealed a part of Blaine's neck, some areas showing more vein then others.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine finally asked, after wiping his face free from excess cream .

Better then to actually tell him, Kurt thought it better to just show him.

Stepping up behind Blaine Kurt let his hands travel slowly around Blaine's waist before inching closer to the edge of Blaine's towel. And _God_ Kurt would never dare admit it but Blaine smelt amazing, which only spurred on his desire to make Blaine feel _really_ good. Pressing his body a bit closer to Blaine's, Kurt let his lips travel slowly across Blaine's shoulder sucking at the little water droplets that still remained before letting his tongue travel up Blaine's neck.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered heavily, his breathing becoming jagged.

Kurt's fingertips finally made contact with Blaine's towel, that had slowly started to become a tent, which Kurt casually stripped from his hips leaving Blaine completely naked. Teasingly Kurt didn't let his fingers travel straight down to Blaine's dick immediately instead he let them lightly brush against Blaine's thighs and travel feather light back up along Blaine's ribs.

"_Kurt_," Blaine was practically pleading with him, begging for some sort of contact. "Please… just touch me."

Kurt did as he was asked, still moving at his torturously slow pace and sucking just behind Blaine's ear. Just as Kurt was about take hold of Blaine and stroke him slowly he got a better idea when he spotted the soap pump. Blaine all but groaned when Kurt removed his hand and reached over to the sink to pump some soap into his hand and run his hand under the water.

"What are you doing?" Blaine half snapped, half asked the obvious sexual tension getting the better of him.

Instead of answering Kurt just let his hand wrap around Blaine's cock and drag up and down slowly, his hand completely slick with soap. Blaine released a guttural moan resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt continued to stroke him at the same leisurely pace occasionally applying more pressure or twisting his wrist towards the head.

"_Fuck Kurt_." Blaine was breathing a lot heavier now and started to to thrust into Kurt's hand desperate for more friction .

Just as Kurt was about to give Blaine what he needed he was struck with a better idea. And Blaine had _just_ had a shower so it couldn't be all that bad right?

Sucking in a deep breath of bravery Kurt stopped stroking Blaine which met with a whine of displeasure and let himself drop to his knees. Kurt didn't give Blaine the chance to ask questions instead he just pressed his palm against Blaine's lower back and pushed him forward. _It's now or never._

"Kurt what are you– _fuck!_"

Kurt let his tongue travel experimentally across Blaine's entrance a few times just to sense wether or not Blaine was into that. By the way Blaine was practically mewling Kurt gathered Blaine was a huge fan.

Not really sure exactly of what he was doing Kurt just let his tongue travel around in exploration listening to the sounds coming from Blaine to see what he liked the most. It wasn't until Kurt started moving his tongue in circles against Blaine's entrance that he received a major response.

"_Shit… Fuck… Oh God Kurt don't stop!"_

Kurt couldn't help but smile because _he_ was making Blaine make all these wonderful noises, hot sexy noises that Blaine had never made before until now. _Looks like my research has paid off. _

Blaine obviously desperate for attention on his dick began to stroke himself quickly and jerkily so Kurt decided to swat his hand away and take over. Kurt had never thought himself as the best multi-tasker in the world but he did pride himself right now for successfully stroking Blaine slowly and teasing whilst still being able to lap his tongue against Blaine's entrance.

It soon became all too much for Blaine to handle and he released a strangled moan before coming into Kurt's hand, his knee's going a little weak. Kurt continued stroking Blaine through his orgasm until it all became too sensitive and he could finally pull himself away and stand up again.

"That… that was… _wow_," Blaine panted gripping the sink with a vice like grip.

"So you liked it?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I'm fairly sure that was the best orgasm of my life," Blaine replied still breathing heavily.

Kurt couldn't hold back his proud smile, just as Blaine pulled him against his still damp chest.

"Now it's your turn," Blaine said just before kissing Kurt's hard against his mouth.

…

Kurt was happy to notice Blaine's usual bouncy flare had returned the next day, with only a small glint of that lifelessness remained in his beautiful hazel eyes. And Kurt was determined to keep it that way, he was on a mission of keeping Blaine happy.

This mission would surely be upheld in glee club because Kurt had decided to serenade his sexy, beautiful amazing boyfriend to prove to him how much he loved him and cared for him.

Mr Schuester was currently going on about some band the class had never heard of when Kurt decided to put everyone out of their misery.

"Mr Schuester? If I may?" Kurt stood up promptly moving forward to the front of the class. "I understand that National's is two weeks away and that we should be really concentrating on our routines. However, as you all know Blaine is going through a bit of a rough time right now… So Blaine, I would just like to say I love you and this song is for you." Moving toward his boyfriend Kurt nodded to Brad to start playing before pouring his heart into the song, desperate to make Blaine understand he will always be there for him.

_The storm is coming but I don't mind_

_People are dying, I close my blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

_I want to change the world, instead I sleep_

_I want to believe in more than you and me_

_But all that I know is I'm breathing_

_All I can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing now_

_Now, now, now_

_All that I know is I'm breathing_

_All I can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing now_

When Kurt finished, Blaine smiled at him that same look of adoration returning to his eyes. Kurt returned the smile before kissing him lightly on the mouth and retaking his seat. So far operation Keep Blaine Happy was a success. Little did Kurt know that _The Muckraker_ that day would be something to break that happiness.

...

_Okay so i hoped you liked it. Just one more chapter to go and then I'll be writing my other Klaine fics which I'm pretty eager to write. Anyway next chapter you find out what's in The Muckraker how Blaine reacts and wether or not Kurt and Blaine actually end up going to prom. (And maybe wether or not Finn and Rachel go further)._

_I'll try to update the last chapter asap! But be warned I do have like six assignments to do, which I should have done instead of writing this but I miss writing and this was a lot more fun :D_


End file.
